Fire Emblem: Forged Paths
by TatsuiChiyo
Summary: Kamui, Garon's Blade, has been training her whole life to be the blade that will strike down all of the enemies of her father. Her sickly brother Tatsu, Garon's Cunning, has been training to be the tactical genius his father needs him to be. Together, they make the feared team Garon's Will. But what happens when they discover not all is as it seems? (Sequel to Retained Memories)
1. Fated Beginnings

Sumeragi walked down the forest pathway, lips pursed as he was deep in thought. Ikona's pregnancy troubled his mind, specifically her decline in health. The healers were saying that there were complications going on as Ikona carried the fourth of his children, and as such she had been confined to bedrest for the past month. There were still three months left for her to deliver the small child, and her condition only seemed to be worsening by the day. Takumi was still only an infant, but both Hinoka and Ryoma were old enough to tell that something was wrong. Sumeragi put on an optimistic face, but if he was being completely honest with himself...

He was afraid he would soon bury his wife.

Sumeragi sighed. The thought honestly terrified him. Ikona was his lifelong friend turned lover, and she was also the mother of his children. Not only that, she was also the beloved queen of Hoshido. Her death would be a cause of great mourning across the nation, the Royal Family in particular. As if that wasn't enough, King Garon of Nohr had...changed was the best way Sumeragi could put it. While the two leaders had never been on the friendliest of terms, at least they had agreed to peace in the beginnings of their reigns. Sumeragi's spies however were reporting an increase of Nohr's soldiers, and the border guards were noticing an increase in activity on Nohr's side. All signs were pointing towards an imminent war.

That was why Sumeragi was taking a walk. He needed to clear his head, think things through. Accept the fact that the peace and happiness he had dreamed for his family could very well soon be ripped away from him forever. He was heading towards a small lake, just outside the city and palace. It was a little known area, and a favorite place of Sumragi's because of it. Normally he could go there and almost no one would know where he was, allowing him to think things through quietly and without distraction. He was expecting to be able to spend an hour or two in quiet thought, thinking through each of the many issues coming at him one at a time.

He was not expecting to find someone else at the lake.

From a distance Sumeragi could tell that it was a woman, a small bundle on the ground next to her. She wore a hooded cloak that was dark brown in color, and as he got closer he noticed the material seemed to be very rough, and had a few holes. She must have been a peasant woman and in poverty, a fact that saddened Sumeragi greatly. He took it as a personal failure as king if any of his subjects found themselves in want. He began walking over when he heard what sounded like small, violent coughs.

"N-No, Tatsu! Hold on!" The woman cried. Sumeragi also heard what sounded like a small baby crying.

Sumeragi furrowed his brows in concern. "Milady!" He called. "Is everything okay?" He was close enough now that he saw the woman holding a small bundle in her arms.

It was then that the woman turned and looked at him, and Sumeragi felt his heart stop. The woman in front of him was one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had healthy fair skin, with eyes of a deep brown, and a black hair that adorned her head. As enraptured to her as he was however, it didn't take to long however for him to see the blood that was on her chest.

"What the-!?" He exclaimed before he ran over. "Milady, what's wrong!?"

The woman had tears in her eyes as she gulped. "M-My son...h-he's sick."

Sumeragi pursed his lips and looked down at the bundle in the woman's arms. It was then he noticed the small, frail infant in her arms, scarlet blood trickling out of his mouth. One glance told him that the infant's condition was grave. The skin was a pale white, and he could barely see the small lips of the child. If it wasn't for the blood leaking out of it's mouth, Sumeragi wondered if he'd be able to see it at all. The only color the small child showed was his scarlet eyes and dark, blue hair.

"We need to get him to a healer, now." Sumeragi said, standing up.

The woman shuddered as she breathed. "N-No more money..." She chocked out.

"No matter." Sumeragi said, extending a hand. "This child's life is now in my hands."

The woman looked at him before her lips lifted in a gracious smile. She then turned around and picked up the bundle that had laid next to her, another infant Sumeragi soon noticed. The difference in health was as apparent as the night from the day. It had healthy skin, full lips, and was looking around in a curious fashion. Unlike the other child's eyes and hair, this ones was the same brown color as the woman's and her hair was just as dark.

"My daughter. My son's twin." The woman said.

Sumeragi nodded. "Right. We have no time to lose. Can you move quickly?"

The woman pursed her lips. "Not with both of my children..."

Sumeragi extended his arms. "Here. Let me see the boy."

The woman remained silent, looking at him with eyes of doubt as she clutched her children protectively.

Sumeragi nodded in understanding. "Trust me Milady. I only wish to get your son to a healer as quick as I can."

The woman remained still for a moment before she nodded, tentatively handing the small boy over to Sumeragi. Taking the child in his arms, the first thought that struck him was how light the child was. He couldn't be much older than Takumi, and yet he felt three times as light. As he pulled the child close to his chest, he felt a sure of protectiveness enter into him.

"The child's name. What was it?" Sumeragi asked.

The woman stood and looked upon the boy with a loving care. "Tatsu, named by his father. My daughter's name is Kamui."

"Tatsu..." Sumeragi muttered. The infant began coughing, more blood shooting out of his mouth and onto Sumeragi's chest. Eyes widening, Sumeragi clutched the child closely to his chest. For reasons he couldn't explain, an intense love for the young boy had already sprouted inside of his heart, and alongside that came a sudden fear as the child suffered in his arms.

He looked at the woman, a determined glare in his arms. "My palace is not far from here. We must move, now." He then turned and began to run in the direction of the palace. He looked behind him and was pleased to see the woman keeping up with him.

Feeling a shudder in his arms, Sumeragi again looked on Tatsu. Holding the child closely to his chest, Sumeragi looked forward to the castle.

"I will protect you...Tatsu." Sumeragi muttered.

...

Sumeragi watched as the healer looked over Tatsu, standing directly behind the chair Tatsu's mother sat in. She cradled Kamui in her arms, the young girl having fallen asleep a little while earlier.

"Tatsu..." The woman muttered, concern in her voice.

"Don't worry Milady. Uriel is one of the greatest healers in the kingdom. Tatsu is in good hands." Sumeragi said.

The woman looked up at him and smiled gratefully. "Thank you King Sumeragi. You have a kind heart, and are a good man."

Sumeragi looked again at Tatsu. "It is a king's privilege and honor to take care of his subjects." Looking down, he again found himself enraptured by the woman's beauty. "Forgive me Milady, but I have not yet even asked your name."

The woman smiled. "I am Mikoto."

"Mikoto..." Sumeragi muttered.

Before he could say anything, Uriel walked up to him. "My king...the child, he..."

Sumeragi looked at Uriel and nodded. "Speak Uriel. Please."

Uriel nodded. "My king, the child...he is incredibly sick. If he doesn't get constant care, I'm afraid the child will die."

Mikoto gasped, and Sumeragi's brows furrowed. "What kind of care does he need?"

Uriel rubbed his chin. "Intensive. He will need to take medication daily and be under constant watch."

"Expected recovery time?" Sumeragi asked.

"Honestlty my liege, I don't think the child will ever recover." Uriel said, sadness in his eyes. "The seriousness of this illness, I...I have never seen anything like it. The child's body temperature is dangerously high, and his lungs are partially filled with fluid which is causing respiratory issues. He is also sweating constantly, and I am seeing signs of dehydration. That he has survived this long is a credit to his mother's care."

Mikoto gulped. "I have watched over him nonstop since the day he was born. I have put everything I can into getting him medications, herbs. I have purchased every healing rod I could find. I-I-" Mikoto chocked back a sob.

Sumeragi put a reassuring hand on Mikoto's shoulder. "Lady Mikoto, why don't you go somewhere and compose yourself. I shall speak with Uriel about treatment for Tatsu."

Mikoto looked at Sumeragi and then looked back at Tatsu, her unwillingness to leave apparent.

"I will not leave the boy's side until you return." Sumeragi said. "Not even the Dawn Dragon itself will tear me away, I promise you."

Mikoto looked at Sumeragi again before she nodded. Standing up, she offered Kamui to Sumeragi. "Would you mind?" She asked.

Sumeragi nodded, tenderly taking the child. "Nothing will happen to them so long as I breathe Lady Mikoto."

Mikoto smiled. "Thank you King Sumeragi."

She then turned and went out of the room. Asking a guard, she was directed to a nearby washroom. As she walked down the hallway, she was greeted by the sight of a young boy consoling a small girl who was crying.

"It'll be okay Hinoka..." The boy said, consoling her.

The small girl who Mikoto could only assume was Hinoka sniffled. "B-But M-Mama's not g-getting b-better Ryoma..."

Ryoma put a hand on Hinoka's shoulder. "She's only a little sick right now, kind of like you were a few months ago." Looking over, Ryoma noticed Mikoto standing there. "Oh, hello Maa'm." He said.

Mikoto smiled as she walked over. "Why hello there you two. May I know your names?"

Hinoka looked nervous and stood behind Ryoma. Ryoma smiled and bowed his head. "I'm Ryoma, and this is my little sister Hinoka."

"H-Hi..." Hinoka mumbled.

Mikoto went down on her knees. "Well hello there you two. My name is Mikoto."

"Are you a friend of our father's?" Ryoma asked.

"Well, you could say that." Mikoto said. "I am just a poor woman who was fortunate enough to have found your father in a time of need."

Ryoma smiled proudly. "Our father is a great king. I want to be just like him someday!"

Mikoto giggled. She then looked at Hinoka and smiled. "And I assume you are his daughter? King Sumeragi's I mean."

Hinoka nodded. "Uh huh."

"Please forgive my sister Miss Mikoto. She's shy when meeting new people." Ryoma explained.

Mikoto smiled. "No worries, it's understandable."

Ryoma bowed his head. "If you will excuse us Lady Mikoto, Hinoka and I are going to go see our mother."

Mikoto smiled as she stood up. "Yes, go and see her."

The two children then left, causing Mikoto to look after them. Once they were out of sight, Mikoto went to the washroom and washed her face. After a few moment of cleaning herself up, she then made her way back to the room where her children were. As she turned the corner, she saw the back of the healer Uriel as he walked down the hallway. Walking back into the room, she saw Sumeragi cradling Kamui while he looked down at Tatsu. Hearing her entrance, his hand went to the handle of his blade as he turned to her. Seeing it was her, he relaxed his guard and gave her a smile.

"Is there a potential threat?" She asked, worry on her face.

Sumeragi shook his head. "This palace is heavily guarded and incredibly safe. However, I gave my word that nothing would happen to them and I intend to keep my word." He said.

Mikoto smiled. "I am grateful for that King Sumeragi. Hoshido is lucky to have a king such as yourself in charge."

Sumeragi smiled. "I thank you for your kind words Lady Mikoto."

Mikoto walked over and looked down at Tatsu. Thankfully she saw trace amounts of color returning to him. "He is getting better." She said.

Sumeragi looked back at Tatsu. "Yes. Hopefully soon he shall look like his sister again soon enough."

Mikoto chuckled mirthlessly. "No. The color he has now is the only color he's ever had."

Sumeragi frowned. "Has it truly been that bad?"

Mikoto tenderly rubbed her son's chest. "He has been like this since he was born. Every day since has been a battle for his life, one I've been steadily losing. Today's attack was one of the worst I've seen. If you hadn't shown up when you did, I don't think..." She couldn't bear to finish, chocking back a sob.

Sumeragi pursed his lips as he looked back down at Tatsu. "Lady Mikoto, what do you intend to do?"

"I don't know." Mikoto said honestly. "I have no more money, and no place to go."

Sumeragi furrowed his eyebrows in concern. "What of the children's father? Or your family?"

"All dead." Mikoto said sadly. "My people were all wiped out. My children and I are the only survivors."

"W-What?" Sumeragi said. He had not heard of any massacres recently, in his kingdom or any other.

"It was in a...far away land. You would not know it's name." Mikoto said.

Sumeragi pursed his lips. He wanted to know more, but it would obviously only open up old wounds. "So you have no where to go?" He asked.

Mikoto shook her head. "No. No where or no one."

Sumeragi looked down at Kamui, the baby girl sleeping peacefully in his arms. Just like with Tatsu, all Sumeragi could feel for the child was a deep love. She looked just like her mother, and had nuzzled up to him quite comfortably. If what Mikoto said was true, and he had no reason to doubt it wasn't, then the three of them had been on their own for a long time. If he were to leave things as it was, that meant he would be leaving them all alone.

He refused the very thought.

"You are wrong." He said, causing Mikoto to look at him in confusion. "You have me, and my home. The three of you will stay here."

"What!?" Mikoto exclaimed. "King Sumeragi, you can't! What would your people think?"

Sumeragi shrugged. "Let them think what they want. Gossip and rumors matter little to me."

"But...but you are the king! And I am just-" Mikoto began.

"A woman in need of help." Sumeragi said. "A widow to be exact, with two children. What kind of a king would I be if I left you and these little ones alone?"

"But-" Mikoto tried.

"Mikoto." Sumeragi said softly. "I said earlier. It is my privilege and honor to take care of my subjects. You may not hail from Hoshido, but you are here all the same which makes me your king. Please. Let me help."

Mikoto stared at him before her eyes watered and she hugged Sumeragi. "S-Sumeragi...t-thank you..."

Sumeragi smiled, looking down again at Tatsu. The small infant seemed so peaceful now that he slept. The herbs Uriel had given the boy seemed to be taking effect, and Tatsu seemed to be having an easier time breathing. Ever since Tatsu had been put into less of a critical state, Sumeragi found himself much more relaxed, and now that Mikoto was hugging him with Kamui in between them, he realized why exactly he had felt such a love and protectiveness for the two children.

Because he had fallen in love with Mikoto.

It was foolish of him. Wrong of him! Ikona, while sick, was still alive and still his wife. While he would never betray her, he couldn't deny the fact however that he had come to love Mikoto. He didn't know why or how, all he knew was that he loved her. And with that love came a love for Tatsu and Kamui. He wanted to care for the three of them, give them all a happy life. And he would so so til the day he died.

...

Sumeragi held Ikona's hand, tears coming to his eyes as she slowly slipped away. She had just given birth to his second daughter, and had named her Sakura. The healers had frantically tried to help Ikona, heal her, but she was slipping fast.

"Ikona..." He muttered, staring down at his love as she took shallow breaths.

"S-Sumeragi..." She smiled. "Sakura...she's s-such a pretty girl..."

Sumeragi smiled. "She takes after her mother."

Ikona giggled. "Still a smooth talker, huh...Sumi..."

Sumeragi nodded. "Only with you Ikona."

"That's...not true." Ikona smiled. "What...about Mikoto?"

Sumeragi pursed his lips. Mikoto had been brought in under the pretense of being a caretaker for Sumeragi's children while Ikona was ill. Tatsu and Kamui had quickly been accepted by Ryoma and Hinoka as a new brother and sister as well. Tatsu was receiving daily care and observation as well from Uriel, and while he wasn't showing any signs of improvement, there hadn't been any other incidents like the one he'd had the day they'd all first met. Ryoma had instantly taken to being a protective older brother and was always asking Sumeragi how Tatsu was doing, and even shy Hinoka always asked when she could play with her new "baby brother". Kamui and Takumi also got along whenever they were near each other. Ikona had met all three of them the same day Sumeragi had brought them in, and she and Mikoto instantly became friends. Ikona had even taken a motherly love to Mikoto's children, and had held both Tatsu and Kamui a few times.

Sumeragi had also been completely honest with Ikona of his...affection for Mikoto. She had simply smiled and and rubbed his arm, saying she seemed like a wonderful woman. Though Ikona seemed accepting, that had done nothing to alleviate Sumeragi's guilt.

"You are the one I love, you know that." Sumeragi said.

Ikona giggled. "Yes, I know. But...you love Mikoto...in a different way..."

Sumeragi gulped. "Why does this matter?"

"We both know...that my life...is at an end Sumi..." Ikona said, her breathing growing more forced.

"No, no. You're just tired is all." Sumeragi said, a sob stuck in his throat.

Ikona giggled. "You were never...a good liar Sumeragi..."

Sumeragi felt tears fall down his face. "Ikona..."

Ikona smiled. She weakly brought up a hand and wiped the tears from Sumeragi's face. "Sumeragi...just promise me...one thing..."

Sumeragi took her hand. "Anything Ikona."

"Be...be the husband to Mikoto...that you have been to me..." Ikona said, eyes beginning to glaze. "And the father t-that...Tatsu a-and Kamui...deserve..."

"Ikona!? IKONA!?" He exclaimed.

"I...I love you...Sumi..." Ikona said before her eyes glazed over and her hand went limp.

Sumeragi sat in silence before he freely cried. Soon healers would enter and try futilely to revive Ikona. Later that night, Sumeragi would hold his children as they cried into his arms, and Mikoto would hold him in hers as he cried into hers.

...

Sumeragi again found himself standing by the lake, staring at the moon's reflection as it bounced in the water's surface. It had been two weeks after Ikona's passing. Her funeral had been held earlier that day, held late to give the people of Hoshido time to gather and join in the mourning. The day had been spent greeting the nobles of Hoshido, presiding over the funeral, and being with his children as they cried. He had finally put the children to sleep, and had come out here to be alone.

"King Sumeragi?" A voice from behind him asked.

Turning around, Sumeragi found himself pleasantly surprised to to see Mikoto standing behind him, concern evident on her face.

"Mikoto, what are you doing here? It's late, you should be resting with Tatsu and Kamui." Sumeragi said.

Mikoto giggled. "I could say the same for you Sumeraagi. Besides, Chieftain Fuga is watching over the children for me. He's surprisingly gentle."

Sumeragi smiled. Fuga had been a good friend from childhood, and had always had a softness for children. The moment he had heard of Tatsu's condition, he had rushed to get whatever the child needed whenever it was needed.

"He's a good man, but that doesn't change that you should be resting." Sumeragi said.

Mikoto pursed her lips in irritation. "Why should I be resting Mr. King of Hoshido while you don't?"

Sumeragi smirked. "Because I say you should be."

Mikoto sighed. "Look...I...I couldn't sleep."

Sumeragi raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What's the matter? Was it Ikona's funeral?"

Mikoto shook her head. "No it...well yes, I am sad that she is gone. But no, it is something else."

"Well, what is it?" His eyes widened in alarm. "Wait, is it Tatsu!? Did he have another episode!?"

"No no! Thank goodness no." Mikoto said. "It was...well, worries about the future."

Sumeragi blinked in confusion. "Worries...about the future?"

Mikoto sighed. "I guess there's no use in keeping it from you. I've been thinking King Sumeragi, and...well...I've decided that I shall take my children and leave in a week."

Sumeragi's blood went cold. "WHAT!?" He exclaimed.

Mikoto nodded. "I mean, we've been telling people I was brought in to be a caretaker for your children until Lady Ikona got better, and even that story has been doubted. I've...I've heard what your people are saying about you..."

Sumeragi pursed his lips. He had hoped Mikoto hadn't heard about those. With Ikona sick, Mikoto's sudden entrance had many an eyebrow raised in question in the noble houses of Hoshido. While having a concubine wasn't wrong or even abnormal in Hoshido for the Royal Family, bringing one in while the current Queen was ill was considered highly unproper. Now, obviously Sumeragi knew Mikoto wasn't a damned concubine, but sadly none of the noble houses wished to believe such a thing. Sumeragi had tried his best to prevent the rumors from reaching Mikoto's ears, but she seemed to have heard them all the same.

Still though. "Mikoto, think of what you say. What of Tatsu and Kamui?" He asked. Who would take care of them, provide for them?

Mikoto smiled a sad smile. "I am used to taking care of them myself. I'll find work to do."

Sumeragi's heart tightened. "Mikoto, listen to yourself! Yes you may find work, but will it be enough to provide for your family's needs?" The medical care Tatsu needed?

Mikoto nodded. "I understand that it will be difficult, but we'll persevere as a family. Who knows, maybe we'll be blessed and another kind soul will find us like you did."

Sumeragi couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Mikoto, don't leave. Stay here, I'll...I'll take care of you...all of you."

Mikoto's eyes widened. "K-King Sumeragi, I-"

"No!" Sumeragi said, walking up to her. "Please, just...don't...don't leave..."

"Sumeragi..." Mikoto muttered.

"I...I know this is sudden and strange, but..." Sumeragi said, words coming out of his mouth uncontrollably. "But when I think of you, Kamui...Tatsu...out there, alone, all I feel is...is dread. Dread that you will need help, and find none."

"Why worry so much?" Mikoto asked. "True you are king, but we-"

"I CARE NOT AS KING!" Sumeragi explained, grabbing Mikoto's shoulders. "I care because of my love for you and your children."

Sumeragi could just make out the color that came to Mikoto's cheeks. "S-Sumeragi!?" She explained.

"I apologize." Sumeragi said. "I know this is sudden, and even questionable considering Ikona has just been buried, but I must speak the truth. I...I love you Mikoto. I want to care for you, to provide for you. I want to watch over and raise Tatsui and Kamui as I would my own children. I want to be their father Mikoto."

"But your people-" Mikoto began.

"They will accept it in time." Sumeragi said. "But it is not them I worry about, only you. Kamui. Tatsu, by the Dawn Dragon herself do I worry for him. I am not asking for your answer now Mikoto, but I am asking for you to only give me a chance. A chance to prove that I am worthy enough to be your husband, and a father to your children."

Mikoto was silent for a moment. "A-And do you believe me...worthy to take Ikona's place?"

Sumeragi pursed his lips. "None will take her place, not even you Mikoto. But...you have found a place in my heart. And there is no other woman alive that I would have take it but you."

Mikoto smiled as she put her arms around Sumeragi's neck. "I am thankful to hear that I could not take Ikona's place, for I do not desire it. What I would want is as you said. My own place." She hugged herself closely to Sumeragi's chest. "And as for whether or not you are worthy to be the father of my children, I agree the same as with Ikona."

Sumeragi blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"The...man who fathered my children was a wonderful man. Kind and caring. None could ever replace him." Mikoto said, pulling herself away and looking at Sumeragi. "But you have proven yourself to be a kind and caring man yourself. If I could choose the man who would be called Father by my children, I would choose you."

Sumeragi's eyes widened. "You mean..."

Mikoto smiled at Sumeragi. "There is no need for you to prove yourself to be my husband, or a father to my children. You have taken us in and treated us as if we were. I would be honored to become your wife."

Sumeragi smiled and gave a loud laugh of joy. "No Mikoto, it is me who is honored!" He took her hands and held them up to their chests. "I swear on my honor, I will dedicate myself to your happiness, and that of your children."

Mikoto gazed upon Sumeragi. "And I swear the same."

The two then shared a kiss under the moonlight.

...

Sumeragi and Mikoto did not immediately marry, Mikoto wishing to gain the trust and support of the noble houses. To avoid questions Mikoto did not wish answered, the backstory was concocted that Mikoto was a secret concubine of Sumeragi's, and Tatsu and Kamui were his children. They had been kept secret because of Tatsu's condition, but due to his deteriorating condition they had been moved to the main palace so that Tatsu could have constant care. Though it did bring some ridicule upon Mikoto, the story was accepted easily enough since Hoshidan kings did have a history of having concubines. Sumeragi only went with the story at Mikoto's urging, stating that she did not want questions of her past.

Mikoto spent the first few months of her time in Hoshido working tirelessly to gain the support of the people. The common people were the easiest. Queen Ikona was known for spending time outside of the palace, mingling with the people and Mikoto followed the same practice. Her kindness and gentle personality quickly became the talk of the town and soon grew to that of the nation. The nobles took longer, but over time some began to come over. The main factor that helped was not only Sumeragi and Mikoto putting off an official wedding until they had support, but also the love they showed to each other. Over time, the nobles began treating Mikoto as if she were the queen, and inquired as to when the wedding was to happen. Only then did Sumeragi and Mikoto marry.

Hinoka and Ryoma quickly accepted Mikoto, Tatsu, and Kamui into their family. They had already begun treating Tatsu and Kamui as siblings, so it wasn't like it was a difficult transition. Hinoka was young enough that she didn't question the story about Mikoto being a "hidden wife" as it was explained to her, and Takumi and Sakura would grow up believing Tatsu and Kamui to be siblings. Sumeragi explained to Ryoma the truth of the situation, and the young prince happily accepted Mikoto as a surrogate mother and his two new siblings. He spent as much time as he could with the two, though ultimately Hinoka spent the most time with them. She played with Kamui constantly as they all gre older, and always kept close to Tatsu.

Kamui grew up well in the palace, and quickly became loved by the palace staff. Her cries of joy could be heard throughout the days as she played in the palace. She also began to develop and kind and gentle personality, and with her appearance seemed to be a miniature Mikoto. Unlike her mother however, Kamui also showed an interest in swords and would have play fights with Ryoma and even Sumeragi when he had the time.

Tatsu sadly did not flourish so well. His condition only seemed to worsen as the years went on. Attacks such as the one he had the day Sumeragi first met Mikoto became more common, going from every couple of months to soon every couple of years. Uriel and other expert healers were commissioned to become his personal doctors, and were moved into the palace along with their families so they could be close. His strange illness could never be diagnosed, making caring for him difficult. His growth was also stunted, making it so that while Kamui was a healthy four feet tall and forty pounds when she turned four, Tatsu was barely three feet and only fifteen pounds. There were some nights neither Mikoto nor Sumeragi could sleep for worry Tatsu would die.

Thankfully enough, Tatsu always managed to hold on. He soon became an inspiration all on his own, since despite his illness he always had a bright and cheery personality. The few times he was well enough to be outside the castle walls, he smiled and talked with as many people as he could. Thanks to that, the people of Hoshido came to adore him and his sister Kamui. Before long they were nicknamed the Shining Stars of Hoshido. Yes, life soon became happy for the joined family.

Sadly it was not fated to last.

...

"Hurry up and drink your tea dear! It will make you strong." Hinoka said, handing a small cup to Tatsu.

"T-Thanks..." Tatsu said weakly.

Hinoka smiled as she held Sakura in her lap. "I'll go on ahead and feed the baby to!"

Sumeragi smiled as he watched the familiar scene. Due to Tatsu's health, most of the games he played had to be done inside, the most common one being Kingdom since it allowed him to lay in his bed. Ryoma and Hinoka stood near the door talking, the two playing the roles of "guards". Tatsu would play the King, Hinoka the Queen, and Takumi and Sakura would be the Prince and Princess respectfully. It would appear he had walked in just as it was time for "dinner".

Ryoma looked up and noticed Sumeragi. "Oh? Father?" He said.

Kamui glared at him. "H-Hey! Keep in character!"

"Huh?" Ryoma said. "But-"

"Don't worry guards." Sumeragi said, playing along. "I am merely an envoy here to converse with King Tatsu. May I come in?"

Ryoma nodded. "Of course Fa-I mean, you may enter sir."

Kamui nodded. "But be warned. Don't try to do anything to the king, or you'll regret it!" She said, brandishing her wooden sword.

Sumeragi chuckled. "Of course. I know better than to try something so foolish."

He then walked into the room, eyeing the nearby bottles containing Tatsu's medicine. He would regularly check on Tatsu throughout the day, making sure the young prince took his medicine when he was supposed to. Like most children Tatsu had an aversion to the stuff, but sadly Sumeragi didn't have the luxury of allowing Tatsu to skip it every now and again. Whether or not he did was literally a matter of life or death.

"Oh, Father..." Tatsu said, looking up at him. Sumeragi pursed his lips at the red around Tatsu's irises.

Sumeragi went down on a knee. "Hello son. How are you feeling today?"

Tatsu took deep breaths. "G-Great..." He muttered.

Sumeragi smirked. "I'm sure. Have you taken your elixir?"

Tatsu pursed his lips and made a disgusted face. "C-Come on Father...that stuff t-tastes yucky..."

Sumeragi chuckled. "I know son I know. But can you do it for me and your mother? It'll help you get better."

Tatsu coughed lightly, sweat beading on his forehead. "D-Do I have to?" He whined.

Sumeragi nodded. "I would appreciate it if you did."

Tatsu sighed, the coughing steadily growing worse. "O-keh...okay..." he muttered.

Sumeragi pursed his lips. He then looked at Hinoka who was looking at Tatsu with concern. "Hinoka? Can you grab that red bottle on the table and Tatsu's cup? Can you also grab one of his hard drops please?"

Hinoka nodded. "O-Of course Father." She then quickly ran over, grabbing the requested supplies. Ryoma and Kamui also walked over, their game forgotten as the evnt unfolded. Hinoka came back with everything that was requested, handing it to Sumeragi. Sumeragi pulled the stopper out of the bottle and poured an amber colored fluid into the cup, which he then handed over to Tatsu. Tatsu stared down at the liquid in disgust before he took a large swig. Sumeragi rubbed his back as he did so, watching to make sure Tatsu swallowed. When the young prince was done, Sumeragi inspected the cup to make sure everything had been drinken, smiling when he saw the cup empty save for a few drops.

"Good son, good." Sumeragi said. He then handed the small drop to Tatsu. "This should help with that cough."

Tatsu smiled and took the drop, savoring the taste. It was a creation of Uriel's, a hardened mass of menthol, spearming, honey, and other herbs designed to help soothe the young boy's throat. It was the only medicine they could get Tatsu to take without having to push him.

"So, how are you feeling son?" Sumeragi said.

Tatsu looked at him in confusion. "I already answered that one Father..." He said.

Sumeragi pursed his lips. "I know I'm just...I'm just checking."

Tatsu raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Why?"

Sumeragi took a deep breath. "Well...it's about Cheve. I-"

"F-Father! You're still gonna take me with you, rikek!" Tatsu exclaimed before entering a coughing fit.

Sumeragi clenched his teeth. "Damn it..." He muttered, quickly turning to his eldest. "Ryoma! Grab some water, quick!"

"Right Father!" Ryoma said beofre rushing to Tatsu's table.

"T-Tatsu!" Hinoka cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"Big brother!" Kamui exclaimed.

Sumeragi breathed deeply to remain calm. "He'll be fine girls. He just got overexcited."

Ryoma walked over with a cup of water. "Here you are Father."

Sumeragi nodded. "Thank you Ryoma." He took the cup and handed it to Tatsu. "Drink." He siad in a stern voice.

Lightly coughing, Tatsu drank down the water. Sumeragi pursed his lips at the sight, his fears being validated. Due to his condition, Tatsu could not be trained in any type of weapon aside from the bow, but even that had it's limits. Instead, Tatsu was showing an interest in tactical thinking. He probably had the desire from the novel _Retained Memories_. It was a lesser known story, about a tactician named Sekai as he led a group called the Shepherds through wars. Both Tatsu and Kamui had found the book interesting and, after begging it to be read to them, had been listening as Mikoto or sometimes Sumeragi read the book. They hadn't finished it yet, only at the part where the Shepherds were fighting the Deadlords, but Sumeragi knew his kids well enough to know that they enjoyed it.

Tatsu in particular liked the main character Sekai, and had expressed interest in being like him. Though he was only a fictional character, Sumeragi supported the idea and had gotten Tatsu a shogi board. He wasn't very good at the game, but he was getting better. Kamui was doing well in weapons training, though Mikoto still urged her to try other things. The problem Sumeragi faced however was that he had promised both Tatsu and Kamui he was going to take them with him to Cheve for a meeting with King Garon. He was still unsure what had made him agree to such a request...

Tatsu finished his water, breathing deeply. Sumeragi rubbed his back some more. "Feeling better?"

Tatsu nodded. "Y-Yeah..."

Sumeragi breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. See Tatsu, this is what I'm worried about. Your health hasn't been great recently, and I can't bring Uriel and the others with us if we go to Cheve."

Tatsu gave Sumeragi a tearful look. "B-But you promised we could go..." He muttered weakly, causing a fracture in Sumeragi's resolve.

"Yeah Father. You said we could join you..." Kamui muttered, giving him the same look as her brother.

Sumeragi then remembered how he ended up promising them such a thing.

"W-Well there will be other trips and-" Sumeragi tried.

Tatsu looked down, sniffling as tears came to his eyes. Kamui pouted, both looking as though Sumeragi had just taken all of their birthday presents and chucked them into a fire in front of them.

Sumeragi remained silent before he sighed in defeat. "All right, fine. I'll take you..." He muttered.

The twins brightened up instantly, Kamui giving him a tight hug. "OHTHANKYOUFATHERTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" She muttered excitedly.

Tatsu smiled and rested his head on Sumeragi's side. "Thank you...F-Father..." He muttered.

Sumeragi smiled, holding the two in a hug. "Of course. Now, why don't you two get some rest. We'll have to leave early and Tatsu looks pretty worn out."

"I'm...not...tire..." Tatsu mumbled, even as he fell asleep.

Kamui looked at Tatsu with worry. "Tatsu?" She asked.

Sumeragi gently laid him down in the bed, tucking him in. "He's okay." Sumeragi said. He looked at Kamui and smiled. "Why don't you get ready for bed Kamui? I'll let your mother know and she can read you a story."

Kamui smiled. "Okay!" She exclaimed before she ran to begin changing.

Sumeragi watched after her only to notice a small batch of red out of the corner of his eye. Looking down he watched as Hinoka gazed upon Tatsu who had fallen into a peaceful sleep. Sumeragi smiled at the sight, reaching down and rubbing the head of his eldest daughter.

She looked up at him. "F-Father?" She asked.

"Come." He said. "Let us leave these two to their rest."

Hinoka looked at Tatsu once more before giving a shaky nod. Taking her hand tenderly in his, Sumeragi led her out of the room, Ryoma following shortly behind. Once they were out, Ryoma excused himself to go do some drills with his sword. Sumeragi was about to go find Mikoto when he felt a tug on his coat. Looking down, he saw Hinoka holding onto him. Kneeling down, Sumeragi made sure he was eye level with his daughter.

"Yes Hinoka?" He asked.

Hinoka sniffed, tears forming in her eyes. "F-Father...is Tatsu going to be okay?"

Sumeragi pursed his lips, breathing deeply. After some silence he nodded. "Yes, he will."

"B-But he's been sick so long..." Hinoka said, tears falling freely from her face.

Sumeragi pulled Hinoka into a hug, rubbing her back and cooing her softly. "It'll be okay Little Noka. Tatsu is getting the best care he can."

Hinoka sniffled into his chest as she cried. Sumeragi was used to the experience of his daughter crying into him. She was a tender child, quick to cry but with a heart that loved like few did. She had always been especially worried over Tatsu, hovering over him daily. His mind brought back a memory that was both warm and terrifying.

It had happened only three months previously. It had been a rare day, one where Tatsu was actually well enough he could walk around the castle grounds on his own. He had gone with the other children to sit in the gardens, enjoying the fresh air. Sumeragi was nearby, meditating while he also enjoyed one of the few days where he didn't have to work. Mikoto was preparing lunch for the family so they could all sit down and enjoy it together. Nearby, Sumergi had heard the happy cheers of his children.

Only for them to suddenly turn into screams.

Without a moment's hesitation, Sumeragi had run to where the children played, heart nearly stopping when he saw Tatsu convulsing violently on the ground. He had coughed up an alarming amount of blood, and his little hand clutched his chest tightly while he vomited uncontrollably. Sumeragi didn't think he would ever forget the sight of blood shooting out of his son's mouth. Before anyone knew what was happening, Sumeragi had already scooped the young boy up and was running to Uriel's room. Uriel and Tatsu's healers worked on Tatsu all day and night, and were thankfully able to staabilize the young child. But they had gotten close. To close. No one in the Royal Family slept that night, and Sumeragi spent it comforting his family. Though Tatsu had recovered from the episode, he hadn't done well enough to get out of his bed since.

Hinoka started to calm down, loosening her grip on Sumeragi. "Everything will be okay Hinoka. I promise." He said.

Hinoka gulped but nodded. "T-Thanks Father."

Sumeragi smiled, patting her on the head to get her moving. He watched as she moved down the hall, only losing the smile when she was out of sight. Sighing to himself, he took one last look at the closed door that led to Tatsu and Kamui's room.

"Great...now I have to convince Mikoto to let me take them." He muttered before he went to find his wife.

...

Sumeragi bowed in front of his wife as she glared at him. Sumeragi had just told her he was still taking Tatsu and Kamui with him and she was...displeased at the idea.

"Sumeragi. We discussed this." She said.

"I know, I tried it's just they...they gave me the LOOK!" He said.

Mikoto sighed. Sumeragi was a wonderful father, and the fact that he treated Tatsu and Kamui as her own brought her great joy. The problem with his wonderful quality of being a father was that he had absolutely NO defense against giving his children something they asked for. She couldn't be angry at him for it though, especially if Tatsu and Kamui did indeed give him the look.

"It's just...I'm worried." Mikoto said. "I...I have a bad feeling."

Sumeragi looked up at her, lips pursed. "Is it a premonition?"

Mikoto shook her head. "I don't know. Nothing is coming in clear. It's just...just a bad feeling."

Sumeragi nodded. "I understand. It's probably just worry for Tatsu."

The look on Mikoto's face confirmed that one. "It's just...we got lucky there Sumeragi, and he hasn't fully recovered yet."

Sumeragi nodded. "I know, if it wasn't for Uriel...well, I'm just thankful he's okay."

"Does he have to go with you?" Mikoto asked. "Maybe you can just take Kamui-"

"We both know that won't work." Sumeragi smiled. Every time they had tried to seperate the two twins they couldn't get far before they both started crying uncontrollably. They'd been able to get it so that they could be in different rooms, but if they weren't in hearing distance the twins would start having panic attacks.

Mikoto sighed. "Then you should just go alone. Or maybe take Ryoma with you instead."

Sumeragi sighed, standing up and taking Mikoto into his arms. "Mikoto, don't worry. I promise, I will make sure everything will be alright."

Mikoto held onto Sumeragi. "Are you sure?"

Sumeragi nodded. "Yes. Besides, this will be good for Tatsu." He said, pulling away and looking at Mikoto. "He wants to be an adviser for Ryoma when he takes the crow, and this peace conference will teach him much needed skills. Besides, I don't want him to feel as though we think him to fragile."

"But-" Mikoto began.

Sumeragi shushed her softly, pulling her into a hug. "Everything will be okay Mikoto. I promise. I'll bring Uriel with me, and he'll keep an eye on Tatsu."

Mikoto remained silent, only nodding her consent.

It wasn't until it was to late that her premonition came through fully.

...

Sumeragi kept his sword in a ready position, growing as he looked at the dead bodies of Uriel and his retainers. Looking back, he saw Garon smile with sadistic glee as a small squad of Nohrian soldiers stood behind him.

"Garon, are you mad!?" Sumeraagi explained. Behind him Tatsu and Kamui trembled in fear. He had to keep them safe.

"Oh come now Sumeragi, I don't know what you're talking about. Cheve has been having problems with brigands recently, and it would seem that they struck down your retainers and old man here." Garon smiled.

Sumeragi snarled. "You will pay for this."

"F-Father...?" Kamui muttered in fear.

"Stay behind me." He said.

Garon tilted his head, looking at the children. "Oh, are those your children? They look alike, so I assume they are the twins. Kamui and...Tatsu was it?"

Sumeragi's eyes flared. "You stay away from them!" He exclaimed.

Garon's eyes widened. "I am hurt Sumeragi. I am merely showing concern for young Tatsu there. I have heard of his illness, and have merely come to help."

Sumeragi eyed the archers with disdain. "I doubt you'll be able to help demon." He said.

Garon smiled. "Oh, but I disagree. Your son is obviously in pain. I am merely here to...alleviate it. FIRE!" He called, arrows whizzing by him as his soldiers followed their orders.

Sumeragi's eyes widened. He could easily dodge, but that would leave Tatsu and Kamui wide open. He tried slashing the arrows away, but there to many. He felt each arrow dig themselves inside of him, forcing him to go to one knee as his body exploded in pain. Garon scoffed and held up his hand, signaling the soldiers to hold fire.

"F-Father...?" Tatsu muttered weakly behind him.

Sumeragi panted, feeling bood run down his chin. No, he couldn't fall like this, not with Tatsu and Kamui behind him.

"F-Father!?" Tasu said, a little louder.

Garon chuckled darkly as he walked up. "You disappoint me Sumeragi. For a warrior such as yourself, I expected more of a fight."

"FATHER!?" Tatsu suddenly screamed. Sumeragi scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, only to notice the Nohrian soldiers step back in fear. Garon merely raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Well, what do we have here?" He asked.

Sumeragi looked behind him and widened his eyes in shock. Kamui was staring at tatsu in fear as red energy swirled around him. Tatsu's eyes had darkened, and an animal growling was coming from his throat. He looked at Garon and suddenly rushed the large king. Garon snarled and slashed with his large ax, hitting Tatsu in the face. Sumeragi screamed in anquish when he saw Tatsu suddenly land next to him, a gash across left eye as the boy held his face. Sumeragi glared at Garon and moved to kill him, only to fall as his body was to weak. Begrudgingly, all he could do was stare at Garon with hate in his eyes.

Garon chuckled as he walked up to Sumeragi. "Well well well. Isn't this interesting?" Sumeragi eyed Garon's ax, dread at what he knew was to come.

"T-Tatsu!" Kamui called running up, only for Garon to backhand her hard enough to knock her out.

"K-Kamui!" Sumeragi cried.

"Oh, such poor things." Garon said, smiling at Sumeragi. "Orphaned at such...tender young ages." He lifted his ax in front of Sumeragi. "They'll need someone to...take care of them..."

Sumeragi's eyes widened, only for the ax to fall and his scream to rend the air.

As he laid there, blood flowing from his chest as he felt himself slipping into darkness, he looked over and saw Tatsu, unconscious from his pain. He reached out, trying to touch his son one last time. He then saw Garon's armored gauntlet grab Tatsu's shirt, pulling his son away from him.

No...Tatsu...Kamui...Mikoto...I'm...

I'm sorry...

 **...**

 **So begins my sequel to Retained Memories. Hard to call it a sequel since Retained Memories at this point is still ongoing, but I'll work hard to make sure the two don't overlap each other to much. It will be difficult since, as you all read, Retained Memories exists as a story in this world. (Heh, a story within a story. Inception. Should probably watch that movie.) Oh well, I'll figure it out.**

 **So, quick shout out and thanks to EmblemWizard513 for his story _Fire Emblem Fates: Of Conquest and Fates_ from which I have taken inspiration for this story. I had a small conversation with them, and they graciously gave permission for me to follow in their inspiration to use not only both Corrin (Tatsu) and Kamui, but even to make one of them sickly. I'm grateful for their permission and recommend all of you to read their story.**

 **Now, that being said, I also plan on doing my own spin here. What exactly that will be will show up later into the story obviously, but I will say here that Kamui will be the more combative one (And by that I mean she'll be the better fighter, again obvious given Tatsu's condition) while Tatsu will be the more tactical. I also have a plan on how to help Tatsu do better in combat, though that will come down the line. There is someone who knows what I mean, a proverbial wall to throw ideas at if you will, so I ask that you don't tell anyone. You know who you are.**

 **Now, for a matter where any who wish CAN help if they so choose. See, when I wrote Retained Memories I deliberated as to who Sekai would marry, eventually choosing Lissa. Well, I have the same problem now as to who Tatsu and Kamui will eventually marry. Now, I have some potential people in mind and already have an idea or two as to who I'll pick, but I'm opening the floor. If you have a suggestion or a request, PM me and make your case. We can discuss your request and we'll see what comes. I don't promise who you want will be chosen, but I am serious when I say I'll give it due consideration. My current thoughts are:**

 **Tatsu: Hinoka, Beruka, Kagero, Oboro, and Rinkah.**

 **Kamui: Xander, Leo, Hinata, and Jakob.**

 **PM me, and let's see what you guys think.**

 **As always, fave, follow, review, and have a nice day.**


	2. A Deal

Mount Prism stood out when contrasted with the setting sun. In the history of Ylisse, the mountain was famous for being known as the residing place of the Divine Dragon Naga. Recent history in Ylisse had also increased the renown of the mountain with the knowledge that the Fell Dragon Grima was ultimately defeated at the legendary mountain. This had only served to increase the divinity of the mountain to others, ensuring that no one stepped foot on the mountain.

What none of the world save for Naga and Tiki knew however was that the mountain also served as a keyline for the world's natural magic, and was a focal point where said magic gathered at an unusual level. If one knew of the magic and how to properly manipulate it, the feats they could perform would be of such caliber and level it could surpass anything known to mankind, hence the secrecy.

"Wah!" Inigo exclaimed as he landed on the ground.

"Keh!" Owain grunted as he landed on top of Inigo.

"GAH!" Severa screeched as she landed on both of them.

A hooded man chuckled as he landed gracefully in front of them. "Sorry about that. I probably should have warned you about that."

Severa scowled as she folded her arms and huffed. "Alright wise guy, what's going on here!?" She exclaimed.

"C-Can you guys get off me?" Inigo muttered. "You guys are heavy..."

"WHAT!?" Severa screamed red faced, glaring down at Inigo. "And just WHAT does that mean?"

"Inigo my friend." Owain muttered. "That was the wrong thing to say."

"Can we please discuss this AFTER you guys get off me!?" Inigo exclaimed.

Sweat dropped down Anakos's brow. "Uhhh, are you all really THE Severa, Owain and Inigo?"

"And just what does that mean?" Severa asked, peering at the hodded man. "And just who are you anyways?"

"Oh yes, of course. Please. Forgive my rudeness. I am Anankos." The man said.

"Anankos huh? Well, care to explain-" Severa began.

"Uhh, Severa?" Owain asked.

"WHAT!?" Severa exclaimed.

"Inigo is turning blue." Owain stated.

"Please...air..." Inigo groaned.

Severa rolled her eyes before she hopped off, Owain rolling off after her. Inigo gasped as he took in a deep breath. Shakily he picked himself up, rearranging the legendary sword Balmung towards a more comfortable position. Anankos chuckled at the sight.

"Such interesting children you are." He said.

"Children?" Owain asked. "No offense sir, but you don't seem much older than us."

Anankos chuckled. "Of course of course. I apologize for having not explained properly."

"What's there to apologize for?" Severa asked.

"Sorry, it's a habit of mine." Anankos smiled.

Severa raised an eyebrow but remained silent. Ingio shrugged and looked at Anankos curiously. "That's not a problem, but why are you wearing that hood?"

Anankos put a hand on his hood. "Well, that will be answered in my story. You see children of another time, I-"

Anankos was silenced when three sword tips were pointed at him.

"How do you know?" Owain asked, a glare aimed at Anankos.

Anankos chuckled. "I apologize, but it's hard not to. Even if I had not already known, Exalt Chrom's story is beginning to unravel. Pretty soon this world will know of the truth of what happened on this mountain."

"That doesn't answer our question." Severa said. "Are you with the Grimleal?"

Anankos shook his head. "No, no. Please, let me explain my story."

The three stared at him before they slowly lowered their swords. "Speak." Inigo said.

Anankos chuckled. 'Yes yes, now...where to begin?"

...

 _I suppose my story begins like most do, with a boy meeting a girl..._

...

Anankos opened his eyes slowly, enduring the pain the sudden light brought to them. Groaning, he picked himself up, finding himself laying in a bed in a room.

"Wh...where am I?" He asked himself. His mind was a foggy haze. He didn't remember where he was, where he'd been. All he could remember was a word. Anankos.

"Oh, good you're up!" A sudden voice called.

Anankos looked over at the owner and found his breath lodged in his throat. Before him stood a young woman with black hair and brown eyes. She wore a simple dress and was carrying a tray with a bowel and towel over it. Anankos also swore that she was glowing, and that she looked like an angel.

"A...angel?" He said, eyes widening as he realized what he just said.

The woman giggled, a melodious sound. "No, not an angel. My name is Mikoto."

"Mikoto?" He whispered, the word sounding just perfect as they crossed his lips.

"Well, good to see you can still speak" Mikoto said as she walked over. She placed the tray down, kneeling in front of him. "I found you outside near my pond. You had collapsed, and with your temperature I can only assume it was a fever. Were you feeling sick this morning?"

This...morning? Anankos scrunched his eyebrows as he concentrated. "I...I don't remember..." He muttered after a moment.

"Hm? Really?" Mikoto said, her interest clear. "Do you remember anything?"

Anakos pursed his lips. "N...no." Anankos. "Actually, I do remember one word...Anankos."

Mikoto smiled. "Anankos huh? Maybe that's your name?"

Something about that seemed right. "Yes, Anankos...I think that's my name."

"Well, that's what we'll call you for now." Mikoto said as she stood up. She walked towards the door before turning around and giving him another heavenly smile. "I made some soup. Why don't I get you a bowl, and you can towel yourself off with some cool water to lower your temperature." And with that she was gone.

Anankos sat still for a moment, before he looked out a window. Outside the sun was shining and he heard...birds. That's what they were, birds. Looking down into the bowl of water, he was struck when he saw the reflection of his eyes. They were a blood red, and the iris resembled that of...of...snake. Yes, a snake's eyes. His hair however was a sky blue, creating quite the contrast in images.

What...what am I?

...

 _It would take two years for my memories to return. Until then, Mikoto and I tried to discover who I was, though we had no luck. She was kind enough to let me stay with her until we found where I came from. Even when we made no progress, she allowed me to live with her. Over time we grew closer, and what naturally happens happened._

 _We married and had children._

...

Anankos held Kamui in his hands, tears forming as he looked down at his perfect daughter. A year and half earlier, he would never of dreamed of this moment. When he and Mikoto learned they were expecting a child, he had been so happy, so ecstatic for this moment. And when they learned Mikoto was expecting twins, he didn't know someone could feel so much joy. Even now, getting to hold his daughter...there were no words that could describe even a tenth of what he felt.

Neither were there words that could describe his despair over Tatsu, his son.

Looking over, Anankos watched as Mikoto held little Tatsu close, crying as she held her son. The doctors and midwives all agreed on one thing, and that was that Tatsu would be dead before the end of the night. He was just so tiny, so frail. No one knew what the problem was, and even if they did they didn't think anything could help.

"Mikoto..." He whispered, moving over to her. Each sob felt like a dagger to his heart.

"It's just...it's just..." Mikoto tried before she started sobbing again, protectively holding a hand over Tatsu.

Anankos put Kamui on Mikoto's chest, Mikoto then instinctively holding her daughter. Tenderly, he then picked up Tatsu, the small child little larger than his hand. Kamui's hair had been the same as her mother's, but Tatsu's seemed to be a mixture of his parents. Anankos held Tatsu close as the little baby coughed. He felt like such a failure, he hadn't even been a father a whole day and already his child was suffering. Worse, there was nothing he could do.

Tatsu.

Dragon. He didn't know he he knew that's what Tatsu meant, but he remembered one day the word came to him. Looking back, he remembered the small conversation.

 _"Tatsu?" Mikoto asked._

 _"Yeah. If we have a son, let's name him Tatsu." Anankos said with a smile, looking at Mikoto's large belly._

 _Mikoto giggled. "You do know Tatsu is primarily a girl's name, right?"_

 _Anankos's eyes went wide, and he threw up his hands as his face went red. "I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSOR-"_

 _"I like it." Mikoto said._

 _"Huh?" Anankos said._

 _Mikoto smiled. "Tatsu. If he's a boy, we'll name him Tatsu."_

Anankos held Tatsu close, tears flowing from his eyes. If he was to lose his Tatsu, he'd at least enjoy every second he could with him.

...

 _Tatsu survived that night, and the nights that followed. No one could believe it, but he seemed to somehow cling on. Even now, I don't know how he did it. And I don't care to. Mikoto and I dedicated ourselves to his care, and to raising them. The next few months were happy memories, and I would have loved for them to continue._

 _But as fate would cruelly have it, it was then that I began to "remember"..._

...

"What!? Anankos, are you sure!?" Mikoto exclaimed.

Anankos nodded. "Yes, yes it makes sense to. After all, that monster disappeared two years ago did it not? The day before I appeared."

"But-" Mikoto began.

"Mikoto, I REMEMBER these truths. I am the monster dragon." Anankos said, sadness in his voice.

He was stunned when he felt Mikoto's hand on his face. "Anankos, you interrupted me." She said. "I was saying, but what shall we do?"

Anankos blinked before he sighed. "Mikoto...I...I can't go with you to leave this place."

"What!? NO!" Mikoto exclaimed.

Anankos smiled before he put his hands on Mikoto's face. "Mikoto, it's what has to happen. Take the kids, get out of here."

"NO!" Mikoto exclaimed. "No, if we have to leave it has to be as a FAMILY!"

"Mikoto, we can't leave as a family." Anankos said.

Tears ran down Mikoto's eyes. "W-What are you saying? Of course we can!"

Anankos shook his head. "That creature...me...someone has to try to stop him. I can seal this place away, try to contain him. But anyone left will be trapped."

"But-" Mikoto tried before Anankos quieted her with a kiss.

After a moment, he pulled away. "I love you Mikoto. Thank you for being who you are."

Mikoto gulped. "Please...Anankos, don't. What of me? Our children?"

Anankos smiled. "Don't worry. I have already shifted the flow of fate for you and them."

"W-What?" Mikoto said.

"Follow your heart my love. I have already found someone who will love you, and love our children. He will take care of you." Anankos said.

"No! I don't need anyone else! I only need YOU!" Mikoto cried.

Anankos smiled. "Live well Mikoto. Just...just one final thing. Keep this place and myself a secret. One last piece of protection. Arete will explain when you meet her."

"Arete? What-" Mikoto tried.

"Goodbye Mikoto." Anankos said, before he waved a hand over her face. Immediately Mikoto's eyes closed, and Anankos caught her as she fell. Gently placing her down, Anankos looked over at the small crib that held Tatsu and Kamui. Making his way over, he looked down at the two as they slept together. Tatsu had a somewhat healthy color to his skin, a good sign.

"MIKOTO!" A voice suddenly exclaimed.

Anankos looked behind him to see a blue haired woman standing in the room, shocked at the sight of Mikoto laying unconscious on the floor. Anankos gave an awkward chuckle as he turned to face the woman.

"Hey Arete...how uh...how are you doing?" He asked.

Arete glared at him. "Anankos. Why is my sister laying on the floor?"

Anankos pursed his lips. "She did not take the news that I had to stay behind very well."

Arete's eyes immediately became concerned. "What!? You...you can't come with?"

Anankos shook his head. "No, I was telling it to Mikoto. I will be staying behind to seal this land away, try to prevent...myself from spreading to the other kingdoms."

Arete pursed her lips. "I-I can't say I agree, but I understand. Do you think sealing this land away will stop...you?"

Anankos sighed. "I don't know. I hope so."

Arete nodded. "So do I."

Anankos turned back to Tatsu and Kamui, staring at his children silently. Arete walked up behind him, little Azura sleeping peacefully in her arms.

"Are you sure this is what you want Anankos?" Arete asked. "No one would blame you for staying with your wife and child."

Anankos sighed. "Believe me Arete, this is the last thing I want to do. But if they are to have any semblance of a peaceful life, this has to be done."

"They are lucky to have you as a father." Arete said.

Anankos pursed his lips. "No, it is a curse they must bear." He then looked at Arete. "Arete, promise me that you will make sure Mikoto never discloses that I am the father of these two."

Arete looked at him with widened eyes. "What!?"

Anankos nodded sadly. "It is better they live with the ghost of an unknown than with the monster they could know."

"Anankos, I-" Arete began.

"Please Arete. I have thought long and hard about this." Anankos said, tears falling from his eyes. "Just...please."

Arete was silent before she nodded. "If that is what you wish."

Anakos took one last look at his children before he turned and began walking towards the exit. "Thanks Arete and...and I'm sorry about what I-"

"It wasn't you Anankos." Arete said, not looking at him. "It wasn't you who killed my husband."

Anankos pursed his lips before he left the room.

...

"After I left, I watched from a distance as Mikoto and Arete left." Anankos explained, the memory of Mikoto's crying slashing through his heart. "Once they were gone, I spend the next few months urging as many as I could to leave the country. Sadly, many did not heed my warnings until it was to late. Soon, I could no longer stall and I sealed away my country."

"Sealed away? Do you honestly expect us to believe that?" Severa asked.

Anankos nodded. "I understand it is strange, but keep in mind that in my world magic has undergone a completely different process than it has in yours. For example, in this world magical curses have taken a more prevalent standing than in mine."

"I wouldn't say prevalent..." Inigo muttered.

"My point is that what seems unbelievable to you isn't to me." Anankos said.

"You're world commonly seals countries away?" Owain asked.

Anankos chuckled. "Well, mine was on a grander scale I admit."

"So, let's just say we believe your crazy story." Severa said. "That still doesn't explain why you're here, or how you know what you know."

Anankos pursed his lips. "On my world I...I am a god. I have control over light, darkness, water, and most importantly fate. I can see the threads that make up the life of a person, and even slightly manipulate them."

Owain narrowed his eyes. "Fate is not something that is decided except by those whose fate it is."

Anankos scoffed in amusement. "But outside influences can lead one along to that fate. Your father for example Owain denied his fate to become Grima, but all of the threads led him to that point still." Anankos then sighed. "This is coming out all wrong, sorry. Look, I've been watching over my children ever since they left, using the last of my power to try and help them. And...and I can't."

Inigo's eyebrows furrowed in concern. "What do you mean?"

Anankos pursed his lips. "The threads of fate for my children are sewn together, and they all lead to the same point. Their deaths by...by my hands." A tear ran down Anankos's cheek. "No matter how I influence them, what I put in their paths to redirect them, they still go down the same way. I have exhausted every opportunity I could find on my world, and there was no salvation for them. So I started looking onto other worlds."

"And you found ours?" Inigo asked.

Anankos nodded. "I watched the tapestry of Sekai, and found how his path followed that of my children's. I even tried to help, but I found myself rebuffed by Grima. I sadly watched as his path led towards his destruction and then...that's when I found you three."

"Us?" Severa asked.

"Yes. Your comrades from the future also played a large part, but for some reason you three...I can't explain it." Anankos said. "You three found ways to defy the fates you had, and even helped Sekai in his."

"I don't see how we helped. My father is still lost." Owain said sadly.

Anankos smiled. "Yes, but not to Grima. Against all odds, he found a solution I didn't see. He became Grima without becoming Grima. And as I looked, I found you three at the heart of it."

Severa, Owain, and Inigo all looked at Anankos in confusion, causing Anankos to chuckle. It wasn't something that would make sense to them since they couldn't see the threads of fate like he could. He didn't even understand how it was possible.

"My point is that I applied you three to the fates of my children." Anankos explained. "And I saw something I never saw before. A chance. A chance for my children to survive."

Inigo pursed his lips, looking at Owain who had an uncomfortable look in his eyes. Severa folded her arms and glared at Anankos.

"I'm not buying it." Severa said. "You say all of this stuff, but I'm not seeing any proof of it."

"Severa, he did bring us all here to Mount Prism." Owain said.

"Do you forget that powder Excellus used in Valm?" Severa answered. "Grimleal know how to teleport. They also know about the truth of your father."

"All true." Anankos answered. "But there's one thing I can do that none of your Grimleal can."

"And what's that?" Severa asked.

Anankos's eyes glowed. "Your curses are made in darkness. As a god of darkness, I can bring those things to light."

Severa blinked in confusion, only to notice something out of the corner of her eye that made her jump. Owain had started to exude a shadowy aura, and purple lights were wrapped around his body in the resemblance of chains. The chains wrapped around every joint of his body, and all met at the center of his chest where they formed into a very familiar mark.

The Mark of Grima.

"What!?" Inigo exclaimed.

"Isn't it curious," Anankos said. "How Owain here is the product of two people who BOTH hail from a long line of renowned magic users?"

Suddenly water exploded up near Owain, taking the form of both his parents. The water then split, continuing down the line. Next to Sekai stood Validar, and then a large man shrouded under a hood. A lanky skeleton of a man then stood with a form fitting coat on him. Next to Lissa stood a large man who resembled Chrom, save for being blind in one eye and having a rugged blue beard. Then came a beautiful woman with blue hair, holding a staff.

"All of these magic users, and yet Owain here can't use any magic?" Anankos said, pointing at Owain.

The three remained silent. It had always been a source of wonder amongst the future children that Morgan excelled at magic whereas Owain couldn't perform even the simplest of spells.

"So what's your answer?" Severa asked.

"Exactly what you see before you. I have merely allowed you all to see what I have whenever I look at Owain." Anankos explained. "The curse that is on him."

"What!?" Owain exclaimed.

"Owain is...cursed?" Severa muttered.

Anankos nodded. "Yes. His magical ability was sealed away, a strange kind of curse but effective. And the one who placed it is strong in magical power indeed. Truth be told, there is no power on this world that can break it, and the only one who had the power to release it is dead."

"So then why show us?" Inigo asked. "Why show us this problem if it can't possibly be fixed?"

Anankos smiled. "Who said it couldn't be fixed?"

Owain, Severa, and Inigo's eyes widened in surprise. "But didn't you say-" Severa began.

"There is no power on THIS world." Anankos said. "As proof of my claims to power, and a token of gratitude for indulging me so far." Anankos then reached out, hand glowing a description defying white as he touched his palm to Owain's chest. Then, gripping the Mark of Grima as easily as he would grip a lock, he tore it away, the purple chains flying off Owain and the darkness fading away.

Owain blinked for a moment before he suddenly took in a deep breath. His whole body suddenly felt light, as if he had just taken off a full suit of armor. His mind also suddenly cleared, a calm and cool feeling coming to it. Then, as if struck by lightning, he felt energy course through his body at lightning speed, the sudden feeling of which brought Owain to his knees.

"Owain!?" Severa exclaimed in worry.

Before Anankos could blink, Inigo had Balmung at his throat. "You have one minute to explain what you did and why I shouldn't kill you for doing it." Inigo said with cold eyes.

Anankos gave an awkward smile. "Sorry, I should have explained that better. All I did was break the curse on Owain, allowing him access to his magical ability. After spending most of his life with it being locked away, having it suddenly unlocked was probably a bit...much."

Inigo's eyes narrowed. Severa meanwhile was at Owain's side. "Owain, you okay?" She asked.

"...me" Owain muttered.

"Huh?" Severa asked.

Owain suddenly looked up, eyes bright and a wide smile on his face. "AWESOME!"

Severa blinked. "What?" She asked again.

Owain jumped up. "I always KNEW there was hidden power within me. Haven't I been saying that for YEARS!"

Anankos blinked and Inigo sighed. He pulled Balmung away, rubbing the back of his head. "He's fine..." Inigo muttered.

Severa rolled her eyes and stood up. "This proves nothing. For all we know this guy here only used magic to make us THINK-"

Anankos held out a hand which water then formed around, creating a yellow book. "Here's a Thunder tome. You want to give it a go Owain?"

Owain blinked before he rubbed his chin. "I've never cast a spell before." He took the tome anyways and opened it, looking at the pages.

The diagrams and writing inside matched what he'd looked through before whenever he'd attempted magic. He would always copy the movements of his father, and would excitedly await the sight of yellow sparks, only to be disappointed. If what Anankos said was true though, this time things would be different.

Severa pursed her lips and Inigo raised an eyebrow. Both watched expectantly as Owain took a deep breath and entered the stance they all knew to be Sekai's whenever he practiced magic. Keeping his eyes closed and feet squared, Owain remembered what he had heard his father say once while training Morgan. Clearing his mind and taking another deep breath, Owain pictured the energy in the tome coming through him, traveling through his body towards his hand. Feeling a surge of energy go through his body, Owain did his best to stay concentrated, imagining the energy then all meeting at his hand. Finally, as easy as he breathed, he simply pushed the energy away, opening his eyes to find a yellow ball of energy suddenly flying straight towards Anankos who easily swatted it aside.

Inigo's mouth fell wide open and Severa blinked in shock. While Owain was concentrating, they had watched the magical energy form up in front of his hand. The sight was shocking since not only had they watched him fail many times while trying, but also the orb appeared the exact same as whenever Sekai would fire one. His first time casting, and already Owain's seemed to be near Sekai's level.

Anankos smiled. "Given enough practice, you will one day surpass your father Owain."

Owain stared at his hand before he looked up. "You said earlier that if we helped you, you could help us find my father correct?"

Anankos nodded. "Yes. I don't know where he is now or how we'll find him or else we would do that first, but I have looked at the threads of his fate and I see the four of us meeting it at some point."

Owain nodded. "Alright, I'll go with you." He then looked at Inigo and Severa. "Inigo, Severa, you two- don't-"

"Don't even start Owain." Inigo smiled.

Severa nodded. "We're coming to."

Owain blinked before he smiled. "Thanks."

Anankos nodded. "Thank you. I don't know how I'll ever repay you three. All I can do is promise you three that if we succeed, I will do everything I can to insure that you three will get everything you desire."

Inigo smiled. "Oh you don't have to do all that Anankos."

"Speak for yourself." Severa muttered.

Inigo rolled his eyes. "Look, if you can help us find my Uncle, we'll consider it even."

Anankos smiled. "That will be for Owain. My question is what do you two want. Inigo? Severa?"

Severa blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"What?" Inigo asked.

"Well, I AM a god of fate." Anankos said. "I can give you guys...almost anything you want."

"Almost?" Severa said.

Anankos nodded. "There are certain...laws even I keep. For example, I cannot raise the dead, nor completely erase another's will. Doing so is...well, it brings about consequences. So I can't do those kinds of things."

"Well, what can you give us?" Inigo said.

"Eternal life, youth, riches and fame." Anankos explained. "I can make you great rulers, warriors. I can insure the survival of your family lines for eternity, engrave your names in every history text. Name it, and it's yours."

Inigo and Severa went quiet, both visibly mulling over what they wanted. Owain looked at Anankos who returned the look with a nod, a sign that Owain was also included if he wanted something as well.

"I...I have a request." Severa said.

"Yes?" Anankos asked.

"Our home." Severa said. "You know, like...our original timeline. When we left it, it wasn't in the best condition. Can you do anything about that? Maybe bury the dead and restore life to it?"

Anankos pursed his lips and closed his eyes. After a moment he opened his eyes and smiled. "It is done. Your world, once barren and gray, is green again. And all who have died there have proper resting places."

Severa blinked in shock. It almost sounded to good to be true.

"Also," Anankos continued. "Your parents want you to know how proud they are of you, and how much they love you. I believe they used the word "Honey"."

Severa's eyes widened at the use of her father's nickname for her. She didn't even care that tears fell from her eyes as she looked down.

Inigo smiled. "Thank you Anankos. I...I can't think of anything I'd want."

"Well, just think on it." Anankos said. "You three will be able to communicate with me at anytime with these rings." he then pulled out three rings, each having a bright blue gemstone. "If I feel the need to tell you something, or you need to talk with me, then we will use these stones."

The three each took a ring and put it on, a soothing feeling coming upon them.

"Now, before we go, I must be honest." Anankos said. "I told you earlier that there are laws even I follow, and breaking them holds...consequences."

"Yes?" Severa said.

"Travel between worlds is...well, forbidden." Anankos explained. "Simply put, once we go to my world...you won't be able to return to this one."

"What!?" Owain exclaimed.

Anankos nodded. "Yes. The rings I gave you will give you power to return, but it will be a one way trip. And it will have it's own consequences."

"What are the consequences?" Inigo asked.

Anankos shook his head. "I don't know. All I know is that there will be some. They appear on the threads."

"So you see the paths people's lives go, but you can't see anything on it?" Severa asked.

Anankos smiled. "Not everything. Choice will always play a factor in a person's destiny."

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Owain asked.

"Just some basic things." Anankos said. "For one, you'll go by different names when in my world."

"Huh? Why?" Severa asked.

"Well," Anankos said, rubbing the back of his head. "It's weird. Worlds can bleed into each other in strange ways. In my world, your story is known in the form of a fictional novel called Retained Memories."

"Wait. Our lives are a BOOK!?" Severa exclaimed.

"Well, Sekai's more than yours." Anakos smiled.

The three blinked as they allowed that information to sink in. After a moment, Inigo snickered. "If Uncle ever finds out, he will be maaaddddd."

Owain chuckled awkwardly. "He'd probably go on a crusade to destroy all of the copies of this book."

Severa sighed. "All right, so we get new names. Cool. But what about these two?" She asked, jutting her thumb out at Inigo and Owain.

"Huh?" Owain said.

"What about us?" Inigo asked.

Severa narrowed her eyes at them. "In case you two forgot, your Marks of Naga?"

Inigo and Owain's eyes widened at that one. Owain's could be easier to hid so long as he wore long sleeve stuff, but Inigo's would be harder considering it was in his eye.

Owain rubbed his chin. "Maybe he can wear an eyepatch?"

"Don't worry." Anankos said. "I've thought about that. I'll just use illusion magic to hide the marks."

"Really?" Owain asked. "It'll be that easy?"

Anankos nodded. "It'll be a simple one. They'll just see what they expect to see."

"So, when are you going to put it on us?" Inigo asked.

"I already did." Anankos answered.

"Huh?" Owain went, looking at Inigo's eye where he still saw clearly the Mark of Naga. A quick look at his forearm still showed the Mark there. "But I still see them."

"Yeah. Cause you expect to." Anankos said. "Others will expect basic skin or a normal eye, so that's what they'll see."

Inigo nodded. "Cool. Well, when do we go?"

Anankos breathed. "We can leave now if you wish. Before we do, I want to give you all one more chance to back out. I know that-"

"Can it." Severa said.

"What?" Anankos asked.

"We're going. And not just because you said you'd help us find my father." Owain said.

Inigo nodded. "We're Shepherds. If there's someone in trouble who needs our help, we go."

Anankos blinked before he smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem." Inigo said.

Owain smiled before he looked down at his bag. Inside he knew was his father's journal, a journal which he had read many times over the past few months. It had been his guide, his map as he searched. And now he had found a way to get his father back. Reaching down he grabbed the bag and put it over his shoulder, before he looked at Anankos with a face of determination.

I'm coming Father, he thought.

 **...**

 **And there was my second chapter here in Divergent Fangs. I liked the Hidden Truths DLC, and it was nice to incorporate it into this story. It was also nice that I could give an extra reason for our Awakening crew here. Speaking of which, I am going to change one thing in my story here from what the game has. Owain, inigo, and Severa will retain their hair colors. It was only done in the game to prevent the kids from having "canon" fathers, but considering in this story they will, the kids will keep their hair colors. Here they are just for future reference.**

 **Inigo- Blue Hair (Chrom is Father)**

 **Severa- Orange Hair (Gaius is Father)**

 **Owain- Gray Hair (Sekai is Father. Yes Sekai had black hair but after Grima's death, their hair colors turned gray)**

 **Also, something to think about and I want your guys's inputs. I'm considering not including the children characters this time around (As much fun as I would have with Ophelia) simply because they feel to me like a gimmick. They have no impact on the plot, so it wouldn't be difficult to cut them out. That being said, the kids to have fun personalities and I do have soft spots for a few (Kana, Ophelia, Kiragi, Percy to name a few). Do you guys really want them included or are you okay with me just demoting them to being infants?**

 **Anyways, fave, follow, review, and hope you all enjoyed.**


	3. Proving Grounds

Tatsu watched as the demon masked warrior tore through the soldiers of Nohr with a blade of lightning, carving through vast numbers with ease. Next to him sat his brother Xander on his black war horse Sleipnir. Xander watched with a calm expression, though the tension in his jaw betrayed his nervous state. He watched as the demon swordsmen took out another squad before he looked up at Tatsu and Xander.

" **COMMANDER OF NOHR! I CHALLENGE YOU TO COMBAT!** " The warrior called.

Sleipnir beat it's hooves into the ground as Xander drew the Siegfried. "I accept you challenge!" Xander exclaimed before he spurred Sleipnir on. As Sleipnir charged, Xander cut down several of the demon's soldiers before meeting the demon head on.

Tatsu wanted to go, to join his brother in battle. Try as he could to move though, he couldn't. His legs felt to be as stone, and his chest began to tighten up. Pillars of fire shot out of the ground, turning the landscape into a blazing inferno. Just as the heat was beginning to become unbearable, suddenly everything became ice.

"Lord Tatsu!" A voice called.

...

Tatsu shivered as he woke up, wiping frost off of his face. "I-I-I'm u-up..." He muttered, rubbing his temples as he felt a light headache.

"Oh good." A pink haired woman said. "You had a fever, so I hope you don't mind if Flora and I used our ice magic on you to cool you off."

"Yes, I hope Felicia and I didn't shock you to much." Flora, the blue haired maid said.

Felicia, the other maid nodded. "We tried not to go over-"

"It's fine, it's fine." Tatsu chuckled, before he looked around. "Where's Kamui?"

"Lady Kamui is out in the courtyard with your siblings." Flora answered.

Tatsu's eyes widened. He had nearly forgotten everyone was coming today. That also explained the small headache Tatsu had. "What! She didn't wake me?"

"Everyone tried, but you were in a deep sleep. Lady Camilla asked we allow you to rest since you seemed to have entered a deep sleep for once." Flora said.

"Though Prince Xander instructed Flora and I to keep watch and make sure it was only a deep sleep." Felicia said.

Tatsu sighed. His "condition" was a constant source of worry for everyone around him, and it annoyed him to no end. Some days he felt treated more as a fragile vase than anything else. Sure more often than not he only had the energy to get out of bed and into his wheelchair, but there were some days he could move around all by himself for a few hours!

"Ah, I see Lord Tatsu is awake. Good, I have his clothes all ready for him." Another voice said.

Tatsu suppressed another sigh as he looked up to see his friend/butler Jakob walk into the room carrying a neatly folded pile of clothes. Jakob was an excellent butler, and an even better friend as far as Tatsu was concerned, but he was probably the worst when it came to worrying for Tatsu.

"As our Lord taken his medicine yet?' Jakob asked Felicia.

"Not yet, I was just about to give it to him." Flora answered.

Jakob nodded. "Yes, please go and get it. Felicia, bring our Lord a pitcher of water to take it with while I help our Lord get dressed."

Felicia and Flora both nodded before they exited the room. Moments later, a small crash was heard along with a small squeal. Tatsu chuckled while Jakob sighed.

"Felicia." They both muttered at the same time.

Jakob walked over and put the clothes on the bed in front of Tatsu, pulling the white shirt from the top of the pile. Tatsu pursed his lips, quietly considering fighting Jakob dressing him before he sighed in resignation. Almost daily it was an exhausting battle against the butler over whether or not Tatsu felt well enough to dress himself before Jakob would eventually win, though only because Tatsu had tired himself out arguing over the matter. At least Jakob allowed him to put on his own pants...

Jakob slid on the white shirt, buttoning it up within moments as Tatsu put the black slacks on. While Jakob tied the black tie around Tatsu's neck, Tatsu clasped the small clips at the top of the pants to the bottom of his white shirt before tucking in the shirt. Jakob tightened the tie just enough to look nice but loose enough tatsu would have no trouble breathing before he put Tatsu's vest on. Next came the dress gloves before the lightly armored gloves were attached. Jakob then moved to Tatsu's feet and clasped the thin pieces of cloth around both of Tatsu's feet.

"I don't suppose we can put your shoes on today my Lord?" Jakob asked.

Tatsu scoffed. "Not a chance."

Jakob sighed. "Perhaps one day."

Tatsu rolled his eyes before they landed on the abominable socks and shoes. A day didn't go by without Tatsu and Kamui's help trying to get them to wear shoes, and it was even worse when Camilla tried to make them wear the things. No one understood why the two hated shoes, but Tatsu and Kamui couldn't understand why anyone LIKED them. They were tight, and hot, and uncomfortable, and made such an AWFUL sound when they hit the ground. The only days they endured the Dusk Dragon awful things were when their father visited.

A knock on the door drew the two men's attention before they heard Flora's voice. "Excuse us, but is Lord Tatsu dressed?"

"Yes, he is decent." Jakob called.

The door then opened as Flora walked in with a small tray holding an assortment of bottles and elixirs. Felicia followed behind, an intense look of concentration on her face as she tightly held a pitcher in her hand. Jakob watched them with a calm face, while Tatsu watched with an amused expression.

Three, two, annnddd...one. He thought

On cue, Felicia suddenly tripped, throwing the small pitcher over onto Kamui's bed. Jakob rubbed his eyes in exasperation, Tatsu chuckled, Flora gave an awkward smile, and Felicia merely whimpered.

"Tomorrow Felicia, definitely." Tatsu said with a smile.

"Uh huh..." Felicia grumbled from the ground.

Rolling his eyes, Jakob went over to a small table that held another pitcher of water, placed there earlier in the morning no doubt by someone. Every morning the ritual was the same. Jakob would send Flora and Felicia to get Tatsu medicine and water. Flora would hold the important medicine while Felicia would get the water. They would bring it, only for Felicia to somehow spill the water, normally by tripping. Some days she was able to get the water to Tatsu without incident, but most days the water was spilled. Jakob would then get water from another pitcher either he or Kamui would place so tatsu could take the medicine.

Flora smiled at Tatsu as she brought over a cup with medicine. "How are you feeling this morning Lord Tatsu?"

Tatsu gulped the medicine down, shuddering at it's bitter taste. "G-geh...w-well enough I suppose."

Jakob pursed his lips as he pulled out a wooden stick. "We shall see. You know the drill my Lord."

Tatsu sighed as he opened his mouth. Jakob pressed down on his tongue with the small stick, peering into Tatsu's mouth. Jakob humphed before he pulled the stick out of Tatsu's mouth. "Light inflammation, as usual. Flora, how is his temperature?" He asked the blue haired maid.

Flora put a hand to Tatsu's forehead, the ice cold skin feeling soothing to tatsu. After a few seconds, Flora pulled her hand away and looked at Jakob. "A small fever, only slightly higher than normal."

Jakob rubbed his chin. "Still, higher than normal is alarming."

Tatsu rolled his eyes in impatience. "Can I please get going now? I want to see everyone." He said.

Jakob pursed his lips. "I don't think that to be wise Lord Tatsu. You should rest and-"

"No." Tatsu groaned as he lifted himself from the bed. "I need to go now."

"But-" Jakob tried.

"Ta-Lord Tatsu!" Felicia exclaimed, quickly jumping up. "You mustn't! You should rest! Besides, you'll see everyone later."

Tatsu smiled. "Yes yes, I know. But I simply have to go now."

Jakob sighed. "And why must you insist on this hazardous action?"

Tatsu's smile only widened. "Because today everyone is here! I want to spend as much time as possible with my siblings is all."

The three servants blinked for a moment before they all smiled. It was true that a visit from all of the Nohr Royalty was a rare thing, and so it was to be expected Tatsu was excited. What's more, they were even scheduled to be spending the night at the Northern Fortress. Tatsu andd Kamui had both been so excited they had been bounding about the entire day previously. Well, Kamui had, but it was obvious Tatsu had been excited as well due to the way he smiled.

"All right, all right. But let's be careful today all right. You know what everyone would say to you over exerting yourself." Jakob said. "Do you require me to carry you to your wheelchair?"

Tatsu shook his head. "No. I can get there myself."

Jakob merely watched as Tatsu lifted himself off of his bed. Flora stood by, concern on her face as Tatsu took a few shaky steps towards the wheelchair nearby. On good days Tatsu could get there by himself, but having slept in along with his fever left him feeling sluggish. Tatsu made it a good five steps before he stumbled, only to immediately be caught by Jakob.

"J-Jakob..." Tatsu muttered.

Jakob smiled. "Come Lord Tatsu, don't be that way. I merely wish to help you save energy for when you meet Lady Elise. You know how she is."

Tatsu said nothing, only nodding. Once he was deposited in his chair, Felicia took it and began pushing out towards the courtyard where everyone else was.

...

Kamui skidded backwards on the ground, holding her sword in a defensive stance as she eyed her opponent carefully. Xander merely held his sword to his side, an aura of confidence coming off of him.

"Come little princess," Xander said. "You must try harder than that if you hope to defeat me."

Kamui raised an eyebrow in interest. It was normal for them to spar whenever Xander would visit, but that was mainly so that Xander could not only make sure she and Tatsu followed their rigorous training schedules, but also so that he could provide advice or encouragement. Today however he was insistent that Kamui "defeat" him in a spar.

"What's happening Xander?" Kamui asked.

Xander twirled his blade. "Focus on the battle Kamui." He then ran at her, slashing with his blade which she easily blocked.

Using the momentum she gained by bouncing off Xander's blade, Kamui twirled and used her pommel to hit Xander in the shoulder. Though the blow didn't cause any substantial damage, it did cause Xander to grip his shoulder on reflex, allowing Kamui to dropkick him, launching him backwards. Xander landed with a thud, only to quickly roll and pick himself back up, Kamui following shortly after.

"Your close quarters combat is going well." Xander said.

"Two hours a day." Kamui said.

Xander nodded. "Make sure to plan out your strikes a little more effectively. In an actual fight you don't want to lose the precious seconds it take to pick yourself up."

Kamui nodded. "Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime." Xander said before he ran at her again.

Kamui tried to move to the side to dodge, only for her foot to cry out in a sprained pain. She barely blocked Xander's blade in time, and got knocked back for her trouble. Landing on the ground, Kamui winced as she tried to stand up and her foot ached in pain again.

Xander raised an eyebrow at the sight. "Is all well little princess?" He called.

Kamui pursed her lips. "I think I accidentally sprained my foot kicking you." She stated.

Xander sighed. "Unfortunate, but a good lesson. Enemy combatants do not normally hold back when you are injured, though this will make your victory harder to achieve."

Kamui pouted. "You mean you won't go easy on your little sister big brother?"

Xander smirked. "Psychological warfare, good to see Tatsu is not the only one who has learned to fight with their head."

Kamui shrugged. "Figured it was worth a shot. Good thing I have other options." She then closed her eyes, concentrating on the area around her. She felt energy leave her body, and within a moment the ground around her glowed an ethereal green. Another moment passed, and her aching foot soon felt light as a feather.

Xander nodded. "Good, you saw the Dragon vein."

Kamui twirled her blade. "I made sure to sense for one before we began this spar."

"Well done, though it hasn't won the battle for you yet!" Xander exclaimed as he ran at Kamui.

Off to the side, Leo read his book, only partially watching the battle in front of him. The sound of blades clanging rang through the air, but Leo barely heard them as he concentrated on the textbook in front of him.

 _Faceless Golems must be summoned in great care, as to many can be overwhelming for a mage causing the creatures to run out of control. It is recommended you begin by summoning only one and mastering the control of that one. Once mastery is achieved, the mage may then consider moving on to two, then three, and so on until-_

"Hey Leo!" A voice called, pulling Leo's attention away from his book. Looking to the side, Leo watched as his brother Tatsu was wheeled up to him by the maid Felicia, Flora and Jakob following behind. Leo nodded at his brother, pursing his lips when he saw Tatsu's flushed cheeks.

"Are you feeling ill Tatsu?" He asked.

Tatsu sighed. "When am I not Leo? How are you doing?"

"If you are feeling ill you should rest. You know what Camilla will say." Leo said, ignoring Tatsu's question.

"If I did that I'd never leave my bed." Tatsu answered before he looked around. "Where is Camilla by the way?"

"Elise needed to use the restroom, so Camilla escorted her." Leo answered, scoffing in amusement when Tatsu sighed in relief.

"Good. It looks like I have a little bit longer before I get coddled." Tatsu said.

Leo smirked, closing his book. "Oh come now, it's not as bad as you make it brother."

Tatsu looked at Kamui and Xander. "So how long have they been at it?"

Leo looked at the battle with slight interest. "A couple of minutes."

Tatsu nodded, looking with interest at the glowing green spot on the ground. "What's that?" He asked, pointing at it.

"Kamui activated a Dragon Vein. It created an area where one can get healed from injuries." Leo explained.

Tatsu pursed his lips and remained quiet. Despite his best attempts, he had made no headway in even sensing for these "Dragon Veins". For some reason, Kamui could locate and activate the things while Tatsu couldn't, which was strange since those with Dragon blood in their veins were supposed to be able to. No one understood why Kamui could use them while her twin brother couldn't.

Speaking of which, Kamui was doing pretty well in her spar against Xander. Using a quick flurry of strikes, Kamui battered Xander's blade down and then shoulder rammed him, knocking him back. Keeping up her momentum, Kamui ran up and slashed at Xander's shoulder, a blow which the Crown Prince barely blocked. Smiling, Kamui then twirled around, using her foot to knock Xander's feet out from under him. Not suspecting the sudden movement, Xander fell down, finding Kamui's blade at his neck before he even knew what had happened.

"So do I win big brother?" She asked with a sweet smile.

Xander smirked. "It is my loss."

Kamui's eyes and mouth widened in excitement before she began hopping. "WOOHOO!" She exclaimed, turning and smiling widely at Tatsu and Leo. "Did you guys SEE me!?"

Leo chuckled. "You did great Kamui."

Tatsu clapped lightly. "That was nice."

Xander looked at Tatsu. "How are you feeling little prince?"

Tatsu sighed. "Why can I never get a simple hello?"

"You don't seem surprised Tatsu is here Kamui." Leo said. "Let me guess, twin intuition again?"

Kamui nodded before skipping over. "Yep. The moment my headache went away, I knew Tatsu was here. Besides, any good older sister knows when her little brother is around."

Xander walked over. "You did not answer my question Tatsu."

"I have a slight fever and a sore throat and am tired." Tatsu answered.

"His fever is slightly higher than normal Lord Xander." Jakob said.

Tatsu crossed his arms in a huff. "If you're going to tell me to go back to bed, don't-"

"I'm not." Xander said.

"I'm not going back to-...wait, what?" Tatsu asked in shock.

"I'm not going to tell you to go to bed." Xander said.

Tatsu and Kamui both tilted their heads in confusion. "What?" They said simultaneously.

Xander pursed his lips. "Don't misunderstand me. If I had the luxury, I would carry you back to your bed myself. Sadly, business must take precedence today."

"Business?" Tatsu asked.

Xander nodded. "Yes. Loathe as I am to say, we must spar Tatsu."

Tatsu and Kamui's eyes widened in shock. It was normal for Xander and Kamui to spar when he visited, but Xander NEVER sparred against Tatsu. Games of chess and riddles yes, but never armed combat. Though Tatsu would train with a dagger daily, it was more for last resort self defense, as Felicia and Jakob were both extensively trained in combat to act as bodyguards. The simple fact was that Tatsu could not hold out in combat for more than a few minutes without collapsing in exhaustion.

Leo pursed his lips and looked away.

"X-Xander?" Kamui asked in worry.

Xander drew out the Siegried. "There is no discussion on this matter. Tatsu."

Tatsu pursed his lips but nodded, pulling a small dagger form it's resting place on his wheelchair. He then weakly lifted himself from his chair and shakily stood up. Of all the days, today had to be the day he had to fight against his brother. His brother who had been training his entire life to be a soldier, and had succeeded.

Xander's face remained a stone, though if one looked close they would have been able to see his jaw clench.

Kamui pursed her lips and looked at Tatsu. "Tatsu, I don't-"

"That green stuff. It heals injuries right?" Tatsu asked, pointing at the green aura on the ground.

"Huh? Y-Yeah." Kamui answered.

Tatsu smiled. "So if I go and stand in there, I should get some strength back right?"

Kamui blinked before her eyes widened. "Yeah, definitely!"

Xander nodded. "Use the resources available to you. There are no rules in this spar, you may use any tactics you wish. First to catch the other in a position where they would defeat the other in combat wins."

Tatsu nodded, rubbing his chin as he thought of a plan. Shakily he walked over to where the green energy was. Maybe it was the fresh air or his intense concentration, but walking over to the green energy didn't feel to bad. Once he entered, he felt energy course into him, and he even began to breath easier.

Xander walked to a position across from Tatsu and faced him with blade drawn. "I will allow you first move. Attack when ready." He said.

Tatsu remained where he stood, eyeing Xander carefully. Kamui watched with interest, eyeing Tatsu carefully. Leo tried to appear disinterested, but he his eyes remained focused on the battle in front of him. It was no secret Tatsu did not handle physical combat well, and had instead been trained to act as a tactician of sorts. Xander meanwhile was probably one of Nohr's greatest warriors, and even had actual combat experience. The only reason Kamui had done so well was that Xander went easy on her, but that wouldn't work against Tatsu. The gap was simply to large, meaning Tatsu would instead have to out think Xander.

Jakob watched intently, arms folded behind his back, legs primed to rush forward when Tatsu fell. He would hope for the best, but his job was not to hope. Realistically however, he didn't see any way of Tatsu winning. Felicia and Flora both watched with concern in their eyes, obviously wanting to go and help. Flora wanted to just tend to Tatsu and make sure he would be able to enjoy the day with his siblings, and Felicia just wanted to take Tatsu's place in the spar to spare him any unnecessary pain.

Tatsu meanwhile was still rooted to his spot. Xander narrowed his eyes at the sight. Yes he had given Tatsu the first move, and yes he had told Tatsu to take his time, but even still he needed Tatsu to make a move.

"Little prince, you do need to fight you know." Xander said.

Tatsu did not respond, but instead breathed heavily as Xander noted. Kamui gulped in worry, while Leo narrowed his eyes. Leo pursed his lips, and the twin maids both took steps forward in worry.

Suddenly Tatsu collapsed into a small coughing fit, causing everyone's eyes to widen in alarm and to begin moving towards him.

"TATSU!" Kamui exclaimed.

"Dammit." Leo muttered.

Jakob remained quiet while Flora muttered a small "Oh no."

"T-Tatsu!" Felicia said, luckily no one catching her slip up.

"No, Tatsu!" Xander exclaimed, running up. Since he was closer he made it there first, and immediately his mind began racing on what he needed to do. Tatsu obviously wasn't in the best condition for a spar, and they would need to-

The sensation of a blade to his neck jolted him out of his thoughts. Looking down, Xander was shocked to find Tatsu holding his dagger to Xander's throat, a smile on his face as he looked up sweetly at Xander.

"So does this mean I won?" Tatsu asked.

Xander blinked before realization dawned on him. Pursing his lips and giving Tatsu an icy glare, he struggled to keep his voice calm. "What. In the Dusk Dragon's name. Is wrong with you?"

Tatsu blinked before he adopted a guilty look. Looking around, he also saw stern looks from the others. Hanging his head low in shame, all he could mutter was a weak "I'm sorry..."

Xander sighed, taking a deep breath to calm down. "There are limits Tatsu. Your health is one of them."

Tatsu sniffed and nodded, remaining quiet for his chastisement, which only served to make Xander feel a pang of guilt. He quickly suppressed it though. Truth be told, even if it infuriated Xander that Tatsu would use such an underhanded tactic, he also felt a bit of pride in how fast Tatsu had come up with the tactic, and in how well he had executed it. But it wasn't worth making everyone panic.

"I never want you to do such a thing again, understand?" Xander said.

Tatsu nodded. "I'm sorry big brother."

Xander put a hand on Tatsu's shoulder. "Learn from it little prince. I'll let you off the hook this time, but if you do such a stunt again I'll tell Camilla. I'm sure she'd have a few words to say to you regarding the matter."

Xander had to suppress a smirk when he saw Tatsu stiffen. Camilla would dote on Tatsu like a mother would to a child, and would also treat him like on if he did something she disapproved of. She would never strike him, but her lectures, or at least the threat of one, always acted as a great deterrent.

"And what words would I have regarding WHAT matter?" A sultry voice asked.

Tatsu's eyes widened in alarm and everyone looked to where the voice came from. A beautiful woman with long, purple hair was walking up to where the small group was, while a girl who only reached chest high to the woman followed behind, her large blond pigtails bouncing as she walked.

"TATSU!" The blond girl exclaimed before she ran up and nearly tackled Tatsu to the ground.

"H-Hey Elise." Tatsu said.

"Elise, do be careful with Tatsu please." The woman said.

Elise rolled her eyes. "Oh please Camilla, all I'm doing is hugging him."

Camilla chuckled. "Yes, but you're hugs could be to much if we're not careful."

Tatsu sighed. He loved his big sister, but she was probably the worst when it came to coddling him. If he let her have her way, she'd carry him everywhere he had to go!

Camilla looked at Xander. "You did not answer my question Xander. What do I need to say to Tatsu here?"

Tatsu gulped in worry, sending Xander a pleading look with his eyes. Xander stood and sighed. "Merely to give your congratulations to Kamui and Tatsu here. They passed."

Camilla gasped and Elise's eyes widened. "Wait, you're being serious!?" Elise exclaimed.

Xander nodded. "Yes. They both won in their spars."

"Tatsu. Little Tatsu here...beat you? In a spar?" Camilla asked, disbelief clear in her voice.

Xander's face went a little red but he nodded. "Yes I...I lost to Tatsu."

Camilla stared at Xander before she looked at Tatsu. She then looked back at Xander, then back to Tatsu. Xander, Tatsu. Xander, Tatsu.

"Really?" She asked.

"Sorry to disappoint..." Tatsu grumbled.

"OHGOODNESS!" Camilla exclaimed in joy, picking up Tatsu and squeezing him headfirst into her chest. "Oh I am SO proud of you my little Tatsu!"

"MHMMHMPH!" Tatsu exclaimed, his voice muffled as he weakly struggled to escape his sisters ironclad grasp.

"Ummm, Camilla? I think Tatsu is having trouble breathing." Leo said.

Camilla blinked before her eyes widened. "Oh, silly me." She then held Tatsu out, spun him around so his back was to her, and then pulled him back into the hug. She then looked at Kamui and smiled sweetly. "You to Kamui, come on in!"

Kamui smiled and jumped into Camilla, giving her a hug while poor Tatsu was trapped in the middle.

Leo smirked. "Serves him right." As he watched Tatsu struggle in discomfort.

Xander shook his head, sighing to himself.

"Hey I wanna join!" Elise exclaimed before she latched onto Kamui's back.

Tatsu struggled against Camilla's hug. "Can you please let me go!?" He said.

"No." Camilla answered.

Kamui kept her smile as she let Camilla go, though she gratefully accepted as Elise hugged her arm. Camilla kept Tatsu in her embrace, rubbing her cheek into Tatsu's hair. Jakob kept his face calm, while Felicia and Flora giggled to themselves. They never bothered brushing Tatsu's hair on the days Camilla would visit since she would spent the day rubbing it. Besides, Camilla was sure to brush it herself later. It was a bit of an agreement between Camilla and them.

"So, what do you mean we passed?" Kamui asked as Tatsu accepted his fate.

"Simple. Fa-" Xander began.

"Oh Xander, let me tell them." Camilla said.

"What? Why?" Xander asked.

"Because I want to." Camilla answered.

Xander sighed and he waved his hand. "Fine. It doesn't matter."

Camilla smiled. "Yay. It's simple really. Father is the one who set up this test."

"Father?" Kamui said.

"Is he coming?" Tatsu asked excitedly.

Camilla shook her head. "No no. He's planning something, though he does send his regards. Father simply wanted to see how well you're training has been going, and since you passed his test that means-"

"You get to come WITH us tomorrow!" Elise exclaimed happily.

"What!" Tatsu and Kamui exclaimed in excitement.

Camilla pouted. "Elise, you interrupted me..."

Elise giggled. "Sorry Camilla, I was just to excited."

Camilla sighed. "To late now."

"Wait, when you say go with you-" Kamui began.

"You mean we GO WITH you? Like-" Tatsu said.

"WITH you? To Castle Krakenburg?" Kamui finished.

Camilla smiled happily and squeezed Tatsu. "Yes! Tomorrow we will take you away from this place! We can even ride together on Marzia!"

Tatsu and Kamui were silent for a moment before their faces brightened. Never before had they been allowed even outside the castle walls, and now they were being told they would finally go see the capital of Nohr. Kamui jumped into another hug with Camilla, the princess laughing happily. Tatsu panted in joy, the excitement of the moment tiring him out. Elise giggled happily, and Xander and Leo watched with amused expressions.

Both of the twins got the sense that their lives would soon become much more exciting.

 **...**

 **Now you may be wondering why I released this chapter instead of a new one for Retained Memories. The reasoning is simple. The next one in RM isn't finished yet. But this one was. Besides, this chapter I got to kind of set a tone for the story.**

 **So first things first, in case none of you got it, Tatsu here is "technically" the Butler class, though only in terms of aesthetics. He won't use staffs or staves and will barely use a dagger, though I will give him some time in combat. I want him to take more of a Professor X role if that makes sense. As for Kamui, starting next chapter I'll promote her to Dark Knight, again mainly for aesthetics.**

 **Also, because I enjoy music, Tatsu and Kamui will play piano and cello repectively. I'm only saying this now because, during moments when they play, I'll simply direct you guys to song son Youtube in case you want to hear. It won't happen to much, but it will happen, so fairly warned.**

 **Anyways, hope everyone has a wonderful Sunday. Fave, follow, review, and have a nice day.**

 **P.S. We'll respond to reviews next chapter when I...eventually get to it. So leave a review.**

 **Grayjedi449t: Just wanted to say thanks for pointing out to me Anankos's proper spelling. Went in and fixed that because I am a stickler for names.**


	4. Celebration

_"Lissa!?" Chrom exclaimed, rushing past the Shepherds. "What's going-"_

 _He stopped when he reached and looked down, the words stopping in his throat._

 _There, in the armor he wore against Grima, laid Sekai._

"And so finishes the sixty second chapter of Retained Memories." Jakob said, closing his copy of the book.

"Ooh, it's terrible that we can't finish the story one more time before we leave." Felicia said.

"Haven't you read that story over a dozen times by now?" Leo asked the group.

Tatsu closed the book in front of him and stared at the cover. _Retained Memories_ was a favorite of both Tatsu and Kamui's, and was sure to be read once a year in their book club at the least. They enjoyed other books and would excitedly read the new books their father would send them every year. Kamui always enjoyed romance novels in particular, while Tatsu always found himself drawn back to the story of Sekai. There was just something about the story he enjoyed.

Normally they would hold their book reading in the early afternoon, but thanks to a combination of the events of the day, Tatsu's exhaustion from the fight, and the visiting Nohr siblings they had postponed it to the evening time. Instead Tatsu and Kamui spent most of the day resting and visiting with their siblings. Tatsu played chess against Xander and Leo while Kamui played games with Elise and Camilla. Dinner had been lively and enjoyable, and they were now winding down with a good book. Though their little club was at where Sekai was fighting against the evil conqueror Walhart, Elise had asked them to read where she was which was right before the Shepherds began fighting in the alternate timeline.

"Well what's wrong with reading a book several times Leo?" Kamui asked.

Leo shrugged. "I'm not saying there's a problem with it, but you two could perhaps expand your library with more academic books. You especially Kamui." He said.

"I read all of my academic books thank you." Kamui said with a huff.

"Only the bare minimum though." Tatsu muttered.

"Tatsu!" Kamui exclaimed. "You're supposed to have my back here!"

Tatsu chuckled. "Sorry Kamui."

Leo sighed. "I just don't see your guys's fascination with this book."

"Do you not like Retained Memories Leo?" Elise asked.

Leo shrugged. "It's a well enough story I suppose, but yes I do have a few issues."

"Like what?" Kamui asked.

"Well, the battles for one." Leo asked. "The Shepherds win every battle they're in, no matter what kind, and they don't lose a single person? I just find that hard to believe."

"Well, they're the good guys!" Elise said. "It wouldn't be near as good if they died."

"I'm not saying I want them to die." Leo defended. "But I'd like some realism is all I'm saying."

"Well, you could argue Sekai's tactics were what kept everyone alive." Tatsu said.

Leo nodded. "That's a fair enough statement, but even the best of tacticians can't save everyone. And that's another thing that bugs me, Sekai. He alludes to his past quite frequently, but we're never given anything about it."

"I feel it makes him more mysterious..." Kamui said, a distant look in her eyes.

Tatsu chuckled, coughing lightly as he did so. Even though Sekai was married in the story, Kamui had a little crush on the tactician. It wasn't anything more than a childish crush, and had long since been outgrown...mostly.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Also," He continued, ignoring Kamui's starry eyes. "He survives things no one should. I mean, being stabbed in the gut twice while on the way to Valm?"

"Wasn't it explained that it was by the power of Grima?" Kamui said.

"Well how about how he just stared down that wyvern, uhhh...Ron'Shin? Or how he just happens upon a legendary weapon?" Leo asked. "Or how about the end of the novel when-"

"Hey!" Elise exclaimed. "Don't spoil it for me, I haven't gotten there yet!"

Kamui pouted at Leo. "Why do you have to try and poke holes in my favorite story Leo?"

Leo sighed. "I'm sorry. Like I said, it's an okay story, I'm just saying we shouldn't treat the story like it's perfect. Every author writes a few flaws in their story, and Tatsui Chiyo is no different."

"Fair enough I suppose." Kamui said. "Still, give Chiyo his props. He did write some awesome moments."

Leo nodded. "I did enjoy the final battle against Walhart. The tactics were sound and the action was enjoyable."

"I liked the romance scenes myself." Kamui said with a smile.

Leo gagged. "Ugh. No offense Kamui, but those looked like they were written by someone with no experience at all in romance."

"And like you have any?" Kamui shot back.

Tatsu chuckled as the two began bickering back and forth. He looked back down at his copy of the novel, furrowing his eyebrows in thought as he stared down at the author's name. Tatsui Chiyo. He had asked Gunter to try and find some more novels written by the author, but Gunter reported that only Retained Memories bore that pen name. The curious thing was that there wasn't any other way to try and trace the author. There was no written publisher, no illustration artist, not even an author's foreword.

The novel had just appeared one day, and no one knew from where.

"Big Brother?" Elise's voice asked, shocking him out of his thoughts. He looked over and saw his younger sibling looking at him with concern filled eyes.

Tatsu smiled. "Don't worry Elise, just thinking."

Elise pouted. "Well don't think so hard."

Tatsu chuckled." Of coursekeh heh..." He coughed.

Elise pursed her lips. "I don't like that cough."

"No one ever does." Tatsu stated.

The sound of the door opening drew everyone's attention as Xander and Camilla entered the room, a familiar and welcome person standing behind them.

"Gunter!" Kamui and Tatsu said at the same time.

The old knight smiled at the sight of the twins. "Lady Kamui, Lord Tatsu." He said.

"We were just updating Gunter on what will be happening tomorrow." Camilla said.

Gunter nodded. "Yes, I will be joining you as one of Lady Kamui's retainers. I have instructed Felicia that she will be joining as well to serve Lord Tatsu."

"Jakob and Flora won't be joining us?" Kamui asked.

Xander shook his head. "Father said you both get one of your retainers. Gunter has the greater combat experience while Felicia's abilities as a medic exceed Jakob's. Her exceptional talent in combat is also an indicator in her favor."

"Still though," Kamui said. "It will be strange not having Jakob or Flora around."

Tatsu nodded. They're little group had been together for as long as Tatsu could remember. The five had all grown up together, and were like siblings to both Tatsu and Kamui, Gunter being like a father to all of them.

"Don't worry sweetie," Camilla said with a smile. "You'll be sure to see them again. Jakob and Flora are merely staying behind to make sure everything is handled here at the castle, and then they shall join us at the capitol."

"Speaking of which, we should all prepare for bed." Xander said. "We shall have to leave for the capitol early so we can get there before Father get's to busy with his affairs."

"But I don't wanna go to bed yet!" Elise whined. "I wanna play more with Tatsu and Kamui."

"Now now Elise, no need to act in such a way." Camilla said. "It's not like we have to leave Tatsu and Kamui behind this time. Besides, we must think of them as well. They have never before traveled to Castle Krakenburg, so they must be sure to get plenty of rest."

Elise scowled before she finally nodded. "Fine...but can we at least listen to them play one song?"

Tatsu and Kamui both looked at each other. When they were young, they had discovered an old piano in one of the rooms of the castle. When they had asked Gunter what it was, he explained it was a special instrument used to play music and had tapped a few of the notes. Enraptured with it, the two had spent days just hitting the notes, enjoying the sounds that came from it. Further exploration also found an old cello, which again required an explanation and demonstration from Gunter. They had asked the old knight to teach them, only to be shocked when they learned Gunter didn't know how to play either instrument. They had figured Gunter knew everything.

Weeks later, their father paid them a surprise visit, checking on the status of their training. Just as he was about to leave, Tatsu and Kamui approached him, requesting if they could potentially learn the instruments. Their father gave them an emotionless look before he stepped back into his carriage. Two days later, a man and a woman appeared to begin giving them lessons. After several months of weekly lessons, their father again visited, requesting a song. Though it was a basic and simple song, Tatsu and Kamui happily played it for their father. After the song, they saw the incredibly rare sight of a small smile on their father's face before he left.

A few days later, a brand new piano and cello were delivered to the castle.

Though they still practiced formal and classical pieces, Tatsu and Kamui had also taken to creating new and energetic songs to play together. They never had to much time to play, but the two still enjoyed the sounds of music the two could create together.

"I don't know if they are up to it Elise." Camilla said. "It has been a long day after all."

Kamui looked at Tatsu who smiled. "No no, we can do it Camilla." He said.

Camilla looked at Tatsu with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure Tatsu?"

Kamui nodded. "Yeah, we'll just play a small song. Besides, what better way to end off the night?"

Xander's jaw clenched before he sighed, giving a small nod. "If they're okay with it."

"Yay!" Elise exclaimed before grabbing Kamui's hand and dragging her to where they kept the musical instruments. Leo sighed, standing up and grabbing the handles of Tatsu's wheelchair as he followed, the others following.

Tatsu enjoyed playing the piano, far more than he let on. It was one of the few pleasures he could do while sitting down completely. It also didn't require to much energy of him, allowing him to play for a good amount of time. It was one of the few activities where he could pretend to be normal...

Entering the room, Tatsu saw Kamui had already sat down near her cello and was warming up. Leo moved him near the piano, setting him in place and locking the wheels so he wouldn't move. Tatsu plucked a few random keys, enjoying the sounds before he placed his fingers on the keys. With a nod to his sister, the two began to play their song, a simple, melodious theme.

 _ **(Listen to Arwen's Vigil, by the Piano Guys.)**_

Once their song was over, Elise and Camilla applauded the two.

"That was awesome!" Elise said.

"Yes, indeed wonderful." Camilla said.

Xander nodded. "Yes, well done little prince and princess. Come now, we must prepare you all for bed."

"Kamui, can you help Elise please? I'd like to talk with Tatsu for a moment." Camilla said.

Tatsu and Kamui both gave Camilla a confused glance, but both knew that if Camilla wanted something it was better to just give it to her. Kamui took Elise by the hand and led her out of the room while Camilla wheeled Tatsu out. None of them noticed Xander's eyes as he watched them leave.

...

Tatsu groaned as he felt a headache coming on, sure enough proof that he was separated from Kamui. Camilla looked at him with concern.

"Tatsu?" She asked.

"Fine, just a headache." Tatsu answered.

"Hmm." Camilla hummed as she wheeled him outside, stopping him at an overlook that allowed them to see the courtyard. Off in the distance Tatsu knew there were mountains, though they would only be visible in the daytime. Nothing was visible in Nohr at night.

"Camilla?" Tatsu asked. "Why are we out here?"

"We'll be heading to the capitol tomorrow." Camilla said. "I don't know what's going to happen, but I do know things are going to change from here on out. We won't be able to see each other as much."

Tatsu pursed his lips. "What do you mean? I'd think we'd start seeing each other daily."

Camilla sighed. "You have been so separated from the rest of us, so you wouldn't know. Father...Father is preparing for war."

"War?" Tatsu asked, concern in his voice. "But with who?"

"Who else?" Camilla asked. "Hoshido."

Tatsu raised his eyebrow. Tatsu had been tasked with studying Hoshidan warfare and culture in the past few years, and Kamui had received special training in Hoshidan close quarters combat. They had both also long since learned about the neighboring country, and both knew of the uneasy peace the two countries shared.

"Is Hoshido making any threatening moves?" Tatsu asked.

Camilla shook her head. "No. Father is preparing to initiate the war."

"What?" Tatsu asked. "Why would he break the peace?"

Camilla giggled. "Oh such youthful naivete. I hate that you must lose it."

"Camilla?" Tatsu asked.

"Our kingdom is in dire need of food." Camilla said. "Our food stores are running low and some of our villages are already being prepared to be put on rationing programs. We simply do not have the capabilities to produce food to feed all of our people."

"So we invade Hoshido." Tatsu said, his mind already putting the pieces together. "They are a more agricultural nation, and are sure to have plenty of food stores. Any land we take ca also be put to use for growing food for our own people."

Camilla nodded. "Exactly. You have done well in your studies to have figured that all out so quickly. I'm so proud." She said, leaning down to hug Tatsu.

"But can we not negotiate with Hoshido?" Tatsu asked. "Surely if we explain our situation-"

"Hoshido will not talk to us." Camilla said.

"What? Why?" Tatsu asked.

"The Cheve incident." Camilla answered. "They still blame us."

Tatsu pursed his lips. From what he knew about the situation, his father and the former king of Hoshido had met in the nation of Cheve during a peace conference when brigands attacked the city. The Hoshido king was killed during the attack, along with a few officials from the neighboring kingdom and even some from Nohr. Though the attack was officially declared to have been a tragic brigand attack, apparently Hoshido blamed Nohr for the attack and had closed off all relations with the neighboring country. Several incidents of reported kidnappings on both sides had not helped matters either.

"So it has to be war then." Tatsu said.

Camilla nodded. "Sadly."

"But why tell me this?" Tatsu asked. "Surely Kamui needs to know."

"She will, don't worry." Camilla said, standing up and going around Tatsu. Once she was in front of him, she knelt down to eye level. "But I wanted to make sure you knew how much myself and the others are worried for you."

"Me? Why?" Tatsu asked, only to cough.

"That is why." Camilla said. "Gone soon will be the days when you can just stop everything and rest. You will also no longer have a stockpile of medicine nearby. Now more than ever, we NEED you to take care of yourself dear. That means telling people when you are not feeling well."

Tatsu pursed his lips. "I...I know Camilla. I just don't want to bother-"

"Don't think like that." Camilla said. "But trust me, it will bother all of us a LOT more if you have an incident because you pushed yourself to hard." Camilla took Tatsu's face in her hands. "We have all lost to many of our precious siblings already, we don't want to lose you."

Tatsu nodded. "I know Camilla, believe me I do. I'm sorry I'm such a worry."

Camilla smiled. "Believe me, we all worry about each other. You are no exception. I plan on seeing ALL of my precious, precious siblings through this whole affair."

Tatsu smiled. "But I just needed the special attention?"

Camilla giggled. "Oh no. That isn't why I brought you out here."

Tatsu blinked in confusion. "Huh? But why would you-"

"I have monitored the progress of all of my siblings over the years." Camilla said, a smile on her face. "And as much as I love you, it is impossible for you to fight Xander and win, even if he goes easy on you."

Tatsu felt a cold feeling settle in his chest.

"So you can just imagine my shock when I heard you beat Xander." Camilla said. "So of course I had to learn how you did it. Strangely though, both Xander AND Leo remained tight lipped about it. But your lovely maid Felicia, well...it took some convincing but I got her to tell me what happened." Camilla's smile grew less warm.

Oh Felicia, Tatsu thought, why hast thou forsaken me?

Camilla had words with Tatsu that night.

...

The journey to the capitol went smoothly, and by late afternoon the royal party were outside the doors of Castle Krakenburg. Kamui was still amazed at how bright the capitol looked, especially from above.

The Nohr capitol was a very secure location, or at least that's what Tatsu seemed to have mused. There were several walls, segregating the city into parts. The largest and thickest of the walls was the outermost according to Xander, and beyond that is where most of the common citizens lived. Two other walls stood between there and the palace, the middle section containing some of the more well to do families while the third held the noble families. The entire city had been designed so that in the event of an invasion the entire city could live in the second and third section, theoretically even having everyone inside of the third according to Leo.

Castle Krakenburg was segregated from the rest of the capitol, having been built deep within a crater next to a mountain. This was where everyone now found themselves as they entered the doors and made their way towards the throne room.

"Remember," Xander was saying to Tatsu and Kamui. "In the throne room we must treat Father as the sovereign he is. Do not speak unless spoken to and only address him in the most respectable of ways."

"Right." Tatsu and Kamui said at the same time.

Soon they found themselves outside of the door leading to the throne room. With a nod, Xander had a soldier in ornate armor going in to make sure they were allowed to enter. After a moment the door was opened and the soldier beckoned them wordlessly to enter. Felicia wheeled Tatsu in first, everyone else following closely behind. The throne room was large, and lead towards a throne where a large man sat in armor.

"Ahhh, my children return. All of them to! Good, good." The man, King Garon said.

Xander bowed his head. "Father."

"Xander, if Tatsu and Kamui are here I assume that means they passed their trial." Garon said. "Give me your report."

Xander nodded. "Yes Father. Kamui here displayed remarkable combat prowess, along with exceptional foresight and quick thinking. It is quite obvious she has shown her training the diligence you have asked of her."

Garon nodded. "Yes, as she should have." He then looked at Kamui. "Tell me daughter, report of your training."

Kamui gulped. "Father, I wake up early every morning and practice sword drills for one hour straight. After a five minute rest, I move on to the lance, then the ax, and finally the bow. After a quick breakfast, I do physical and stamina training. After lunch-"

"Enough." Garon said. "I know of your strenuous schedule. I meant what you have felt personally about it."

Kamui pursed her lips. "Permission to speak freely Father?"

Garon nodded. "Permission given."

"The training, while strenuous, has been enjoyable." Kamui said. "I personally enjoy being able to spar, and specifically with the sword."

"Yes yes, Xander as said as much." Garon said. "He even says given enough actual experience, you could one day be his equal."

"Xander exaggerates Father." Kamui said.

Garon scoffed. "That remains to be seen. What I am curious about Xander," Garon said, turning to the crown prince. "Is how Tatsu managed to defeat you."

"Tatsu here displayed impressive formulating ability." Xander reported. "Given a short notice on our fight, he created a plan that allowed him to use a feint against me to bring my guard down."

Garon raised an eyebrow. "Really? My my, that is impressive." Garon then regarded Tatsu with an intrigued gaze. "I know it may seem strange to have made you spar against Xander my son, but do you know why I did?"

Tatsu shook his head. "No Father, I do not."

"It is because I wish to groom you into a great tactician son." Garon said. "And when I do, you will be a target for our enemies. You will need to know how to properly defend yourself in the event you are attacked."

Tatsu nodded. "Of course Father."

"I am also curious my son. How do you feel today? I know with your condition you have ups and downs." Garon said.

"I feel well enough today Father." Tatsu answered.

Garon nodded. "Good for you, it will make what comes next easier on you."

"Father?" Tatsu asked.

"I have taken the liberty of preparing another test for you." Garon said. "SOLDIER! Bring in the prisoners!" He yelled.

The royal siblings all blinked in confusion until a sound from behind all of them drew their attention. Behind them soldiers brought in four people, all bound with rope. Another soldier carried a variety of equipment behind him. The small group was led to the center of the room, and made to stand with each other.

"Father?" Xander asked. "What is this?"

"These Hoshidans were found trespassing in our lands." Garon explained. "I have decided we will use them to see just how well Kamui and Tatsu here have received their training."

"What!?" Xander exclaimed. "Father-"

"SILENCE!" Garon yelled. "Were you not defeated by them in a spar Xander? Or are you saying these four Hoshidans are equal to you in strength? If that is the case, Nohr should just surrender all of our lands to Hoshido."

Xander pursed his lips. "Father, that is not-"

"Xander." Kamui said. "Don't worry. Tatsu and I will be fine."

"Kamui..." Xander muttered.

Unnoticed by anyone, one of the four Hoshidans perked up when he heard Tatsu and Kamui's names.

"Could it be...?" He muttered to himself.

Garon grinned. "Ah, confidence. Good to see SOME of my children have it." Garon regarded Tatsu and Kamui. "Spars will only help you so much, such as reports only help me so much. This little battle will allow you to experience what it feels like when you are fighting for your life, and it shall allow me to see your abilities first hand."

Tatsu coughed lightly. "Of course Father."

"I am not cruel." Garon said. "I requested you two to each bring one of your retainers, and I will allow them to join you in this fight. That makes it four on four, fair enough odds. I will even give the both of you weapons created of my power. Consider them early birthday presents."

Garon then pulled out a sword and dagger, both in a black sheath, throwing the two weapons at Tatsu and Kamui. Kamui caught the sword, while Tatsu caught the dagger. Both admired the weapons in their hands, and even Tatsu felt a strange energy coming from them.

"For Tatsu I have a dagger that shall cover him in the shadows, a weapon which I have named Carnwennan." Garon said. "And for Kamui I have the Ganglari, a weapon that can act as a second eye on the battlefield."

"F-Father..." Kamui muttered in awe.

"Thank you." Tatsu said.

Garon scoffed. "It is only natural. Enough with the pleasantries however. I have given you your orders. Dispose of these Hoshidans."

Kamui drew the Ganglari, a red eye opening and showing itself. "Worry not Father."

"We will not fail." Tatsu stated, standing up and pulling out the dagger from it's hilt. Visible shadows came from the hilt and wrapped them selves around Tatsu. Felicia and Gunter stood near the two royals, the small group eyeing the Hoshidans in front of them.

The soldier tossed two swords, a club, and a small pouch in front of the Hoshidans, along with a dagger. "Use that to free yourselves." he said.

One of the Hoshidans, a woman Kamui noted, snarled as she grabbed the dagger and cut herself free. "If you think I'm going to die here Nohrian scum, you're gravely mistaken." She said. She then picked up the club and held it over her shoulder.

The other Hoshidans freed themselves, two of the men grabbing the swords. The other man, clad in green clothing, picked up the pouch and attacked it to his belt. He stared at Tatsu and Kamui, determination clear in his eyes.

The woman pointed the club at Kamui. "Know this, you fight Rinkah of the Fire Tribe. I will not lose to you!" She yelled before charging.

 **...**

 **Hooray for self deprecation! You all see what I did there at the beginning? Huh? Huh?**

 **So, quick explanations.**

 **First, Carnwennan. It is a dagger that appears in the legends of King Arthur, and does cover it's user in shadows. I figured it was a fitting weapon, and even goes with Nohr's style I feel. I don't know if I'll keep the weapon, but don't worry, it's not going to become an overpowered weapon. It's basically a dagger that cloaks the user, but breaks quite easily.**

 **Next, Garon. I'm going to explore his character a bit more, and I'm also going to make him somewhat...softer. Not to much mind you, but here's my reasoning. During the big choice between Nohr or Hoshido, I find it hard to want to pick Nohr since the game gives no reason as for why you'd want to go back to Nohr. Yeah yeah, family that raised you and all that but let's be honest. If there was a guy who kept me locked away for basically my entire life, treated me horribly as it's implied Garon does, and then you find PROOF he murdered your actual (step)father, I wouldn't go back. So I'm just going to give a reason as to why this would be such a painful choice.**

 **Basically, I'm gonna try to make Garon like, 10% less of a total jerkface.**

 **Now, here's something fun to look forward to next chapter. I'll actually describe what Tatsu and Kamui look like! Now, to respond to some reviews:**

 **FanofFanfics21: Internet.**

 **Agent of Chaos 112: Understand, I'm going to try and put Tatsu in as little combat situations as possible. The dagger is only there for last resort, hence why he gets a dagger.**

 **SoulEvangile: Kamui is more of a horse princess, but I see your point.**

 **Guest: (One who asked about dragon veins) I won't have either of them use it. Naga's blood is for the Awakening ceremony, while the First Dragon Blood is what allows for sensing and manipulating Dragon Veins. Side note, yes I will eventually explain why Tatsu can't.**

 **And just as a foreword notice, I will change how some things work here in this story as opposed to the game. I'll explain as I get to them.**

 **Alright, that's all for now. Fave, follow, review, and have a good night.**


	5. Garon's Will

"Kamui, is there anything here we can use?" Tatsu asked his sister as Gunter threw back Rinkah.

Kamui breathed deeply, sensing the inherent energies as it all focused on one spot. "Yes, there is." She said, putting her hand on the ground. Within a few seconds, stone erupted from the ground in front of them, creating a small barricade in front of them.

Garon smirked. "Well done."

"Wait, did Kamui know that would make up a barricade?" Elise asked.

"Dragon veins are interesting things Elise." Leo explained. "We who hold the First Blood of the First Dragons are the only ones who hold the ability to manipulate them, though we don't decide the result of such manipulation."

"You mean it's just left to chance?" Elise asked.

"Yes, but history has borne witness that the result is always favorable for the user." Xander said. "Whether it is manipulation of the land itself, or construction of a wall."

By now Tatsu and Kamui's group had moved behind the wall, with Gunter and Kamui both protecting one side while Felica stayed in the center, ready to heal any who got injured and handle any who thought it was a bright idea to try coming over the wall. Currently Gunter was handling the Fire Tribe fighter, Rinkah, while Kamui handled the two sword wielders.

"Where's the other guy?" Elise asked.

Xander narrowed his eyes, arm kept on his sword handle. Chances were low, but there was still a chance this other soldier could try to take someone hostage rather than fight. He couldn't interfere with their father's strange test, but he could protect his other siblings. Subtly he moved closer to Elise, the most likely target of a hypothetical attack.

This precaution proved needless however when the Hoshidan soldier hopped atop of the wall, throwing shuriken at Kamui.

"Kamui, flip!" Tatsu exclaimed weakly.

Without hesitation, Kamui did a standing backflip, allowing the shuriken to pass her and hit the two swordsmen she was fighting. The shuriken cut the men, crashing into the floor as they lost the momentum. The two soldiers quickly stiffened before collapsing to the floor.

"What!?" Elise exclaimed.

"Poison darling." Camilla said. "Hoshidan ninjas are quite fond of it."

"So did that man kill his own allies?" Elise asked.

Xander rubbed his chin, watching as the men twitched. "Unlikely, the men are still moving. Most likely the poison was paralytic in nature. These forces were captured near the Capitol, so most likely they were going to attempt a kidnapping, and the ninja prepared the poisons beforehand."

Elise watched as Felicia threw daggers at the ninja, causing the Hoshidan to retreat back behind the wall. Kamui moved to support Gunter, her speed combined with Gunter's strength forcing the Fire Tribe fighter back. The green clad Hoshidan moved to support his ally, using his shuriken to force Kamui and Gunter to remain cautious.

"Kamui!" tatsu called. "Focus on the man in green."

Kamui nodded. "Right. Felicia, can I get a knife?"

Felicia nodded, tossing a knife near Kamui's feet. Hearing a clang on the floor behind her, Kamui hopped backwards so that the knife was in front of her. Stabbing the Ganglari into the ground, Kamui grabbed the knife before throwing it at the man in green. The man side stepped the knife, giving Kamui enough time to run up and engage him in close quarters combat. The two sparred for a quick moment, and the man widened his eyes as he recognized the Hoshidan style.

"You know the style of the the ninjas of Hoshido?" He asked.

Kamui dodged a jab at her throat. "All I know is that this style hails from Hoshido. If it is used by ninjas, it's new to me."

"Who instructed you?" The man asked.

"Don't know his name." Kamui said. "Apparently part of his contract."

"Hmm, well you are skilled. Tell me, may I know your name?" The man asked.

"It is rude to ask for a ladies name when she doesn't know yours." Kamui said.

"Fair enough." The man said. "I am Kaze, son of Saizo."

"Kaze huh? Well, my name is Kamui." Kamui said. "Nice to meet you sir Kaze."

"So it is you..." Kaze muttered.

"Huh?" Kamui said. "What was-"

"Kamui!" Elise yelled.

"Lady Kamui, look out!" Gunter yelled from behind her.

Suddenly, in her mind's eye, Kamui saw the Fire Tribe warrior about to hit her from behind with a club, a red haze over everything. Acting on instinct, Kamui did a standing backflip, watching as the enemies club instead hit Kaze, knocking him down. Rinkah blinked in shock before she growled, turning around and trying to slam her club down on Kamui. Gunter knocked Rinkah back however, her club slipping out of her grasp as Rinkah rolled to the side near Kaze. Before Kaze could move, Felicia had a blade at his neck.

Rinkah snarled and moved to get up, only to stop as she felt something touch her throat. "Don't move." Tatsu said, suddenly appearing as shadows melted away from him, Carnwennan held to her throat.

Rinkah sneered. "So you appear only when victory is assured? Do you have no pride?"

"No, I have common sense." Tatsu said with a smile. "You are quite a good fighter though."

"I have honor and fight my battles, unlike you who hides behind others." Rinkah said.

"We all have our talents." Tatsu said. "Mine are not found in fighting."

"Well done, well done my children!" Garon said with a smile. "You have successfully dealt with these enemies, and even already started learning how to use your weapons."

"Father, when I was fighting, I...I saw myself from the back. What was that?" Kamui asked.

Garon nodded. "As I said, the Ganglari can act as a second eye. It will connect to your mind and warn you when it sees danger you do not."

Kamui nodded. That would definitely be a useful ability in a fight, though she'd have to make sure she didn't come to rely upon it. Something about the weapon didn't feel right with her. A quick look at Tatsu showed her he also appeared to be uncomfortable, though whether it was Carnwennan or his illness she'd have to figure out.

"And you Tatsu, I am impressed." Garon said. "Already you saw some usefulness of the Carnwennan. It would appear Xander's claims of your quick ingenuity were not unfounded."

Tatsu nodded. "It is only thanks to the books and manuals you have allowed me to learn from Father."

Garon nodded. "So now you have seen the strength of our enemies firsthand, their strength and abilities."

"Yes, this Kaze here is a skilled fighter. Rinkah as well as a fine strength." Tatsu said.

"Indeed, our enemies are strong. Ruthless. If we hope to survive, we must be the same." Garon said, before he pointed at Rinkah. "Tatsu, kill her."

"What!?" Kamui exclaimed.

"But..." Tatsu said weakly. "They...they are beaten Father. Helpless prisoners-"

"THEY ARE THE ENEMY!" Garon roared. "Ones who would show you no such mercy if the situations were reversed! I have been lenient thus far, but I will not tolerate further defiance. Now, son. Kill. Your. ENEMY!"

Tatsu pursed his lips, before he shakily removed his blade. "I...I cannot..."

Everyone looked at Tatsu with widened eyes, Rinkah and Kaze included.

Garon's eyes and voice grew dangerously cold. "I won't argue this point any further." Lifting up a hand and pointing it at the other two Hoshidans, Garon fired a dark ball of fire, incinerating the two men to nothing more than ash.

Tatsu's eyes grew wide. "Gods..." He muttered.

Garon then pointed his hand at Tatsu. "I am not in the habit of second chances, but you are my son, so I will give you one last chance. Kill your prisoner, or die with her."

Elise gulped and Camilla looked with worry. Both Xander and Leo looked on with grim expressions. Gunter pursed his lips, and Felicia's hands shook in worry. Kamui made her way over to the Ganglari, already knowing what her twin was going to do. What she would do. And if Tatsu was going to die, at the very least she'd join him.

Tatsu looked at the Carnwennan before he dropped it. "I-"

Garon fired the fireball without a second's hesitation, but Kamui was faster. She jumped in front of Tatsu, using the Ganglari to hold back the fireball, though it was quite a struggle. Eventually though she was able to push the fireball to the side, completely destroying the wall Kamui had been able to make with the Dragon Vein.

"WHAT!?" Garon roared.

"Kamui!" Xander yelled.

Gulping, Kamui quickly bowed before her father. "Father, please forgive Tatsu. He has had a higher fever than usual these past few days, and the sudden travel here to Castle Krakenburg along with the heat of battle has obviously made him delirious!"

Xander, quickly catching on, nodded. "Indeed Father. I did receive a report his fever to be higher than normal, and he has appeared exhausted these past few days. You put me in charge of Tatsu's well being and I neglected to inform you of these things, so the fault for this is mine. If there is punishment to be given, then give it to me."

Garon pursed his lips, visibly mulling the matter over. Camilla and Elise looked on with worry, and the air was thick with tension. Sighing to himself, Leo opened up his Brynhildr and pointed his hand at Rinkah and Kaze. Suddenly, dark energy enveloped the two as they screamed, before their bodies fell a deathly still.

"What!?" Kamui exclaimed.

"N-No...Leo..." Tatsu muttered.

"Father." Leo said, turning to Garon. "I have handled these Hoshidans in place of my soft hearted brother. I only ask that you be merciful to him when-"

"Enough." Garon said, glaring at Tatsu. "I must say son, I am very disappointed. I shall consider your punishment and call upon you when I have decided it. You will come when I call."

With that Garon stood and walked off, exiting through a back door and leaving the throne room. With him gone, the four Royal Siblings moved to where Tatsu and Kamui were. Tatsu stared down at Rinkah's body, obvious distress as he looked upon her.

"They...they were beaten..." Tatsu muttered. "There was no reason to execute them."

"Agreed." Leo said, before he lightly kicked Rinkah, eliciting a pained groan.

"What!?" Kamui exclaimed. "S-She's alive!?"

Xander nodded. "Yes, as is that man over there I assume. I must give them both credit, they played dead very well."

"W-Why did you spare us?" Kaze asked.

Leo scoffed. "Honestly, if it were up to me you would have been executed. But," He said, looking at Tatsu. "My brother here risked his life for yours, however foolishly. I just wanted to insure such risk was not pointless."

Xander nodded. "Indeed. Listen, the both of you, it is only thanks to my brother's kindness you still draw breath. Leave this place quickly and discreetly, and never let me lay eyes on your faces again."

Kaze nodded. "Yes and...thank you."

Rinkah scoffed. "Such humiliation..." She stood up and glared at Tatsu. "If I was not so injured I would kill you now. But know this Frail Princeling, when we next meet things will go VERY differently."

Xander's eyes narrowed, but it was Camilla who spoke. "Leave. Now." She ordered.

Kaze nodded before he grabbed Rinkah, the man looking at Tatsu. Kaze's eyes widened when he looked at Tatsu, and Rinkah glared one last time at Tastu before the two suddenly disappeared. Tatsu blinked in shock, looking around trying to find them. He thought for a moment he saw a shadow pass through a window in the ceiling but he wasn't sure. Before he could think about it further, he was suddenly being crushed into a hug by his sister.

"You stupid idiot." Kamui said. "What were you thinking!?"

Tatsu sighed. "I'm sorry Kamui, but...but I just couldn't do it."

Kamui sighed. "I know, I know. If I was in your place I'd have done the same thing."

Xander shook his head. "That was a very foolish thing you did there, BOTH of you. Acts of kindness like that can one day be the death of you, on OR off the battlefield."

Tatsu pursed his lips, but it was Kamui who voiced their thoughts. "Well, we've lived being kind our whole lives. If that's how we die, we'll be happy."

Xander sighed. "Fine. What's done is done. Now all that's left is to sit and wait for Father."

"Tatsu will be fine right?" Elise asked in a worry. "I mean, I know Father is mad, but Tatsu is still one of his kids!"

Camilla smiled. "Tatsu will be just fine Elise."

Tatsu nodded. "Yeah, don't worry Elise. I'll be fine."

Xander coughed into his fist. "Yes well, let's go get Kamui and Tatsu looked at. Felicia, Gunter, you two come to."

"Of course Milord." Gunter said.

"Yes." Felicia answered.

...

"Sheesh Tatsu, what mess have you made for us this time?" Kamui asked from the bed she sat on.

"Sorry, but I couldn't just kill them in cold blood." Tatsu said.

Kamui sighed, looking in the mirror. It was hard to believe Tatsu and Kamui were twins if one went by appearance. She had long, black hair that she wore to her waist, with her forehead being covered. Her eyes were a rich brown in color, a beauty mark located just beneath her eye. She wore a cute hairband with a plastic butterfly clipped on to it, and all together made a very beautiful nearly eighteen year old girl if Camilla was to be believed.

Tatsu on the other hand was smaller than her. Not by much, only an inch or two, but he was definitely more frail, looking to be more fifteen than nearly eighteen. His hair was also a darkish blue color, rather than her black. He kept his hair cut short, the back barely reaching his neck, though their help made sure to keep Tatsu's hair neatly combed. The really interesting thing was her brother's eyes, and it was not just their color. His eyes were colored a blood red, a bright orange in the center. Across his left eye also stood out a mysterious scar, starting at his eyebrow and going down vertically to be almost level with his mouth. The interesting thing though was his puils.

They looked like-

"Kamui?" Her brother's voice interrupted her.

"Huh?" Kamui asked. "Yeah Tatsu?"

Tatsu motioned his head to the door. "A soldier just came and knocked on the door. He came from Father?"

"Oh, sorry I was deep in thought." Kamui said. She tried her best to give a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Tatsu, you'll be fine. Father has always doted on you, so I'm sure everything will be fine."

Tatsu blinked in confusion. "Uhhh, the soldier asked for both of us."

Kamui blinked in shock. "What?"

"Father. He's called for both of us." Tatsu said.

...

Within a few minutes, they were outside the door that led to King Garon's study. The soldier had entered, leaving Tatsu and Kamui outside. Tatsu was currently sitting in his wheelchair, though Kamui doubted she had been asked merely to drive Tatsu there.

"Sorry..." Tatsu muttered.

Kamui raised an eyebrow. "Huh? What for?"

"For dragging you here with me." Tatsu said.

Kamui scoffed. "Don't be you big idiot. Like I said, I'd have done the same thing. Besides, I'm your older sister, so I'm used to covering for your sick butt."

"Still though-" Tatsu began.

"Oh shut up." Kamui said, patting his shoulder. "We're twins. We've always been together no matter what, and that's never going to change."

Tatsu smiled. "Yeah, I know. Thanks...thanks for alwaysKEH!" Tatsu suddenly erupted into a small coughing fit, causing Kamui to immediately begin rubbing his back.

"Shhh, shhhh, just breathe." Kamui said, helping to relax Tatsu.

Tatsu composed himself, taking deep breaths. Looking down at his hands, he noticed red mixed in with his saliva.

"You okay?" Kamui asked.

Tatsu nodded, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping his hands and mouth. "Y-Yeah...s-sorry about that."

Kamui rolled her eyes. "Gracious bro, you apologize to much. See, this is why I always gotta be around. Where would you be if I wasn't here?"

Tatsu smiled. "Let's hope we never have to find out."

The door to their father's study opened and the soldier stepped out. "The King will see you now." He said.

Kamui and Tatsu nodded, and wordlessly Kamui wheeled Tatsu into the room. The door shut closed behind them, leaving them to look around the room. Bookcases lined the walls, filled with several books and rolled up pieces of paper. Near a window they saw a table with a large map on it, several tacks put into the map. Other things like chairs or a globe stood in the room. Their father sat behind a large desk, books and papers towering upon it. Their father was currently writing into a form of some kind, and had yet to address them. Tatsu and Kamui barely noticed that however, instead focusing on three things on the desk. There were two neatly folded pieces of thick clothing sitting on the desk.

The other thing was a whip.

"Tatsu. Kamui." Their father said.

"Father." They both replied at the same time.

"I have been thinking very hard about your actions." Garon said, not even looking at them. "For a very long time I have been pondering them. I have invested in the BOTH of you years of training, of preparation. I have been preparing the both of you for very special positions, positions that have only ever been held by the greatest Nohr had to offer. And yet, when I gave you a simple command you, Tatsu, disobeyed me. And then, compunding such defiance of your king and father, you to Kamui supported him."

"Father, please-" Tatsu began.

"DID I ASK YOU TO SPEAK!?" Garon yelled. "OBEDIENCE! THAT IS WHAT I DEMAND! When I give an order, it is supposed to be followed. Do you know why that is Tatsu?"

Tatsu gulped. "It...it keeps the order Father."

Garon nodded. "Yes, exactly. You two are not aware, but our kingdom is in dire straits right now. I have a plan for our survival, but that plan will NOT succeed unless we are unified. Is that understood?"

Tatsu and Kamui both nodded. "Yes Father..."

"Now," Garon continued. "Normally the punishment for such defiance as you two showed today would be death. Even if you are my children, I must make sure the people know the price for disobedience. But I am not going to have you two executed, do you know why?"

Tatsu and Kamui shook their head.

"You see, I've been sitting here all day, wondering just WHAT possessed my children to act in such a way." Garon said. "And just an hour ago, it hit me. This was all my fault."

Tatsu and Kamui both blinked in confusion. "F-Father?" Kamui asked.

Garon nodded. "Yes yes, what did I expect? Here I have kept you two hidden away, protected from the harsh truths of this world. I have only ever had you two engage in spars, occasionally against Faceless. With your condition Tatsu I have even been gentle, not pushing you to hard. I have never put either of you in a situation when you would have to draw blood."

Garon pushed himself out of his chair and walked over to his window, staring out at the rock wall across the way.

"I still remember the first time I drew blood on my sword." Garon said. "I was leading a group of soldiers on a patrol when we were set upon by brigands, unscrupulous men who probably thought they could take me hostage for a ransom. I still remember pulling my blade out of the leader's chest, the feeling that comes when one kills for the first time." Garon turned and regarded them. "I have killed many more since then, but that first kill is still fresh in my memory."

Garon turned and walked back to his desk. "To take another life is no simple task. It was foolish of me to give you the order so lightly, and expect you to immediately follow. For that, I apologize."

"F-Father, there-" Tatsu began.

"Do not mistake me son." Garon said coldly, turning to them with whip in hand. "My mistake does not excuse yours, it only means I must take responsibility for my actions. Just as you must BOTH take responsibility for yours." He then pulled on the whip, straightening the strands and making a large crack.

Both Tatsu and Kamui gulped, an anxious feeling settling in their chests.

"You see," Garon said, turning back to his desk. "I must insure you two know the gravity of this situation. Tell me, have either of you ever heard of the Will of the King?"

Both Tatsu and Kamui blinked in confusion. "Ummm, no Father." Kamui said.

"What is that?" Tatsu asked.

Garon chuckled. "Of course you haven't. The Will is a highly secret group, top agents of the King of Nohr. The Will is to act, as the namesake suggests, as the will of the king. Only the current King ever knows of their existence. Throughout Nohr's history, Kings have used the Will to handle the matters that dictated the very survival of Nohr itself. Assassination, espionage, sabotage, all common missions of the Will. Agents of the Will hold no official rank, they wear no sigil or symbol, they have no monuments or infrastructure. They are unknown to Nohr, and even more importantly they are unknown to our enemies."

"Father, forgive the interruption." Kamui asked. "But if they are so secret, why tell us? Surely you don't mean..."

"To...to make us agents of your Will?" Tatsu finished.

Garon shook his head. "Not mine, but Xander's."

"Xander's?" Kamui asked.

Garon turned around nodding to them. "Yes. You see, I have departed from the normal method of forming the Will. For one, my retainers act in that capacity for me. You two are familiar with Iago and Hans I presume?"

Tatsu and Kamui both nodded. They had only met Iago a handful of times, when he had come to supervise part of Tatsu's training. Neither twin was a fan of the man, seeing as he always found a complaint against Tatsu's progress and disregarded anything that he did well. Hans they only knew from reputation, reputation that wasn't very positive.

"Both have acted as my Will, and have served me well." Garon said. "But when Xander takes the throne when I pass, a new Will will need to be established. It is our way, to insure that loyalties stick to the current monarch."

"And you wish to appoint us to such positions?" Kamui asked.

"Yes." Garon said. "In cases like this, I will appoint the both of you to the positions and have you trained. I will have you swear oaths of loyalty to me, and when the time comes you shall make those same oaths to your brother. You will be trained in your roles by both Hans and Iago. Both of you, kneel before me."

Tatsu and Kamui looked at each other, before Tatsu gave a slow nod. Kamui helped Tatsu out of his chair, and both kneeled before Garon, causing the king to smile.

"I had no doubts you two would accept." Garon then cleared his throat, looking down at Kamui.

"Kamui," He said. "You will become my Blade, my weapon against any who would be my enemy. You will use whatever is necessary, whatever weapon or tactic, to accomplish whatever task is assigned to you. There will be no mercy, no honor, only quick retribution against any who find themselves against your blade. You will also guard your me with that weapon, to protect my life in place of your own. Do you understand?"

Kamui nodded. "Yes, Fa-"

"King Garon." Garon corrected.

Kamui blinked. "Yes, King Garon."

"Do you swear loyalty to me, and subsequently to your brother when he to ascends the throne?" Garon asked.

"Yes, King Garon." Kamui said.

Garon then looked at Tatsu. "Tatsu, you shall be my Cunning, a subtle weapon but a weapon nontheless. You will analyze the enemy, know them on a level where to them, if they were to know you, they would think you one of them. You will find their faults, exploit their weaknesses. You will dismantle their societies piece by piece, until they are defenseless before the might of Nohr. You will also ferret out the enemies we have here in our own country, to bring an end to those who would try to destroy us from within. Do you understand?"

"Yes, King Garon." Tatsu said.

"Do you swear loyalty to me, and subsequently your brother when he ascends to the throne?" Garon asked.

"Yes, King Garon." Tatsu said.

Garon nodded. "Good. Iago and Hans will report of your trainings to me. For now, I will start you two off small. A recon mission near the border of Hoshido. Iago will inform you of the details later. You will depart in a few days, and I will allow you to bring your retainers with you."

Tatsu and Kamui nodded. "Father."

"For now," Garon said, grabbing the whip. "We must attend to the business of your discipline."

...

 **Three Days Later...**

High Prince Ryoma meditated in his tent, clearing his mind as he pondered on current events.

The small team he had instructed to enter Nohr was supposed to have returned three days previous, but the group had not returned. Ryoma had postponed reporting the group's disappearance to his mother, hoping that conditions in Nohr had slowed progress or, even more hopefully, progress on their mission had in fact been made. That the group had actually found information on where Tatsu and Kamui were being held.

Nearly fourteen years had passed since his father had taken his two siblings with him to Cheve. Nearly fourteen years since they never returned. Nearly fourteen years since they had received the report that his father, King Sumeragi, had been killed, that bandits were to blame, and that Tatsu and Kamui had disappeared. Nearly fourteen years since Ryoma's family was ripped away from him.

Only Ryoma remembered the truth. Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura, all of them thought that Tatsu and Kamui were children of their father. Only Ryoma remembered the day Mikoto appeared in their home, and how his father had taken her and her two children in. Sumeragi had a discussion that day with Ryoma, of how he loved Mikoto and wished to care for both Tatsu and Kamui. Ryoma was to young to question ethics or to wonder about the situation. All he knew was that he had a new brother and sister, and he loved them as such. And that love was still there.

As was the pain of their loss.

Ryoma and his family still believed that the two were alive, most likely held up somewhere deep in Nohr. None of them ever bought that story about how brigands were responsible. The testimony of surviving Hoshidans pitted the blame on Nohr, blame which Nohr swiftly denied. But further investigation provided the proof to the Royal Family that Nohr had indeed attacked Cheve that day, and had killed King Sumeragi.

They couldn't use that proof though sadly. The word of Hoshidans and the secret information taken could never fully be used, not to bring Nohr to justice. But it did give them the knowledge that Tatsu and Kamui were most likely held in Nohr. Since then they had sent in teams, trying to ascertain where the two were being held. They didn't get many leads, rumor of a castle somewhere, strange allocation of resources, but never anything substantial. There was one good thing that came from the mess however, their other sister Az-

"Lord Ryoma." Saizo's voice came from outside his tent.

Ryoma opened his eyes. "Saizo, has something happened?"

"Yes my liege. My brother and Lady Rinkah have returned." Saizo answered.

Ryoma blinked. "Just Kaze and Rinkah? What of Yumi and Kami?"

Saizo was silent for a moment. "They were killed my liege."

Ryoma closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Damn it." He muttered.

"My liege, Kaze has requested he be able to speak with you. He says he has information he feels you must know as soon as possible." Saizo said.

Ryoma nodded. "When he is ready, tell him he may come. I shall wait."

"My liege." Saizo said.

Ryoma knew that his retainer was gone, his departure as silent as his arrival. Yumi and Kami's deaths were saddening. He would have to pen letters to their families later that night. He only hoped that whatever information Kaze had would bring some meaning to their deaths.

"Lord Ryoma." Kaze's voice suddenly came.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Kaze? I did not expect you so soon. Please, come in."

"Thank you, Prince Ryoma." Kaze said, the ninja stepping into his tent. Kaze immediately bowed before Ryoma, head facing the dirt ground.

"I am glad to hear you and Rinkah made it back, and am equally saddened Yumi and Kami did not." Ryoma said.

Kaze nodded. "They were good men."

Ryoma pursed his lips. "Brave to. Please tell me they at least did not die in vain."

Kaze nodded. "Yes Lord Ryoma. We were captured near the Nohr Capitol as we tried to gain information on Lord Tatsu and Lady Kamui's whereabouts."

"You were captured?" Ryoma asked. "How did you manage to escape?"

"We were brought to the throne room for our execution, though it did not go the way I thought it would." Kaze said. "Rather than be killed on the spot, King Garon made us fight against...well..."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Who? Who did he make you fight against?"

Kaze pursed his lips. Lord Tatsu and Lady Kamui my Prince."

Ryoma felt his blood turn to ice. "What?" he asked in shock.

Kaze nodded. "I was shocked to my Prince. Lady Kamui fought extremely well, and has been trained in Hoshidan martial arts, though her form is mingled with what I can only assume is Nohrian style."

Ryoma pursed his lips, unhappy to hear that. "And...and Tatsu?" He remembered enough about his brother that he prayed to the Dawn Dragon his poor brother had not been subjected to any rigorous training.

"He seemed to act more as a tactician than anything else." Kaze said. "Though it was mainly Lady Kamui and their allies who fought."

Ryoma rubbed his chin. "So we have confirmation they are alive. But how did you manage to escape?"

"Once we were defeated, King Garon ordered Tatsu to execute us." kaze said. "He refused the act, saying he could not kill helpless prisoners."

Ryoma gave a small smile in pride at his younger brother's honor. Even more so at the bravery it must have taken to defy the King. But Ryoma also felt fear for his brother's safety, as surely such an action would not have been treated lightly.

"Do you know what happened to them?" Ryoma asked.

Kaze shook his head. "I do not my Prince. One of the Nohr Princes used magic to make it seem like we were killed, and then we were told to fleee. What happened after I have no clue."

Ryoma sighed. "Well, it's better than what we've had. We should take some satisfaction in that we have an updated account of them. Tell me, did they seem alright?"

Kaze nodded. "Lady Kamui looked well, almost like a younger Queen Mikoto. Lord Tatsu was...well..."

Ryoma closed his eyes. "He seemed ill didn't he?"

Kaze nodded. "Yes my Prince. He would cough, and looked to be weak. And...well...Lord Ryoma, what do you remember of Prince Tatsu's eyes?"

Ryoma blinked in confusion. "His...eyes?"

Kaze nodded. "Yes, like any defining characteristics?"

Ryoma rubbed his chin. "Well, they were red from what I remember. Why, what was wrong?"

"I had the oppurtunity to look into his eyes." Kaze said. "And what I saw was...unnatural."

Ryoma furrowed his eyebrows in concern. "What do you mean?"

"His pupils." Kaze said, looking up at Ryoma for the first time. "They resembled that of a snake's."

 **...**

 **So guess what I realized? I forgot to put Lillith in the last chapter. Fetch. Well, will have to finangle her into the next one.**

 **Speaking of the next one, I'm going to kind of just gloss over the whole fort attack part. We'll open up with them about to leave, then cut to the end at the bridge scene. I just feel it'll help move things along.**

 **Now, as for this thing I've created, the Will of the King, or Garon's Will whichever you prefer. It's a fun way to move my plot along here. I view it as kind of a black ops kind of a thing. Iago and Hans fit the bills, and allows them to have another interesting role in the story. But more will unfold in that development later on.**

 **As for now, I am tired. So, I'm going to sleep. See you all next time.**

 **Fave, follow, review, and night.**


	6. Bottomless Canyon

"Ohhhh I can't believe you two have to go all by yourselves to that HORRIBLE place!" Camilla said to Tatsu and Kamui.

Kamui smiled. "Oh it's not something to get worked up about Camilla! Gunter and Felcia are coming with us after all."

Tatsu nodded. "And it's a simple reconnaissance. Father says the fort has been abandoned for years, and he simply wants to see if it would be a good location to use as a staging area for an invasion."

Leo rubbed his chin. "Still, to send you to the Bottomless Canyon. What can Father be thinking?"

"What is this Bottomless Canyon?" Elise asked.

"It's a canyon situated on the border between Nohr and Hoshido." Tatsu answered.

"No one goes there." Leo said. "There's a myth that says if you fall down the canyon you are never seen again."

"Myths are nothing to worry about." Xander said, pursing his lips. "However, there is something that should be. Kamui, Tatsu, is it true that Father is sending Hans with you?"

Kamui nodded, even as she put a forkful of salad into her mouth. They were sitting down to a quick dinner, and were talking with their siblings about their upcoming mission. Tatsu shakily ate his salad, and Kamui kept an eye on him out of the corner of her eye. Their father had given them both fifteen lashes with the whip across their backs, and while the pain had slightly subsided for her she didn't know how Tatsu was doing. At least their father had allowed them to be healed by the medical mages for the sake of their mission.

"Yes, Lord Hans will be joining us." Tatsu said before giving Xander a curious glance. "Xander, is everything okay?"

Xander breathed deeply. "Tatsu, please do not give that monster any such title of respect."

Tatsu and Kamui looked at each other in confusion. Kamui turned and regarded Xander. "What do you mean brother?"

Xander sighed. "You two wouldn't know. Years ago, Hans led a particularly vicious band of bandits across the borders of Nohr. It was one of my earliest missions from Father to bring Hans in for justice. I had thought that he would rot away in that cell I left him in for the rest of his life, but apparently Father feels he was able to "rehabilitate" the man."

"Well, surely that's the end of that." Kamui said. "I mean, Father certainly wouldn't allow someone like Hans to walk free unless he was certain everything would be alright."

Xander pursed his lips. "Perhaps. Just...do me a favor and keep an eye out. When I found him, his entire band was dead at his feet. He claimed he had to defend himself since none of them wanted to surrender."

Kamui nodded. "Don't worry Xander, we'll be careful."

Tatsu coughed into a napkin before he took some water. "I...I think I'll go on ahead and lie down. T-Tomorrow's going to be a rough day."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Kamui said, pushing her chair out and getting up. "Good night everyone, love you."

Camilla smiled sweetly. "Love you two as well. I'll come in later to tuck the both of you in."

Tatsu rolled his eyes. "That won't be necessary Camilla."

Camilla blinked in confusion. "I don't see why not."

Leo scoffed. "You two have a good night, and good luck on your mission."

Elise stood up and ran over to Tatsu and Kamui, giving them both hugs. "Bye Tatsu! Bye Kamui!"

Tatsu weakly hugged Elise. "Bye Elise."

Kamui patted Elise's head. "We'll see you real soon little sis."

...

Their first mission started off well enough. They had bid farewell to their siblings before departure, and Tatsu and Kamui enjoyed the sight of the new cloaks their father had requisitioned for them.

They were thick, black hooded cloaks, no markings or insignia on them. When worn, a buckle up at the collar kept the cloak together. The only distinguishing characteristic the cloaks had was a thick, protective covering over the shoulders. According to their father, the coats were also enchanted to protect against outside elements such as cold or rain. Hans wore a cloak like their, whereas Felicia and Gunter wore basic cloaks. Iago had met with them and detailed how they were to simply scout out the fort in full, and then return and report. Hans would be joining them to lead the mission in case something unexpected happen.

Iago had then taken Hans somewhere for "private instructions" while Tatsu and Kamui were treated to the surprise of seeing one of their old servants Lillith. Apparently she had been sent to bring a thick pouch that would help protect Tatsu's medicines. She also brought a few smaller weapons for Kamui to use, specifically a short blade from Hoshido called a tanto. Within moments Hans had returned and, after everyone saddled onto a horse and, with one last farewell, they were on their way.

Within a few days they had made it to the fort's location, only to find it was not as abandoned as they had believed. Tatsu used the Carnwennan to sneak into the fort, discovering a small contingent of Hoshidan soldiers. Eavesdropping on the soldiers inside, Tatsu was even more shocked to discover the Hoshidan High Prince Ryoma was visiting the fort, though he was currently on patrol. When Tatsu had returned with his report he had expected their small group would quickly retreat and bring the information to his father.

Hans had other plans.

"This is a perfect opportunity to take out a key enemy in Hoshido." Hans had said with a sadistic smile. "We attack."

Tatsu and Kamui wanted to disagree but before they could say anything, even ask what the plan would be, Hans was gone. Next thing Tatsu and Kamui knew, Gunter had scooped them and Felicia up onto their horses and was leading them quickly away from the area. Unfortunately luck was not with them and they ran into another patrol of Hoshidan soldiers.

"Dammit, we'll have to fend them off." Gunter said.

"Lord Tatsu, stay behind us." Felicia said, drawing her daggers.

The enemy squadron in front of them was easily dispatched, but unfortunately Felicia was separated from their group due to a landside. Gunter pushed Tatsu and Kamui along, stating that Felicia would meet back up with them eventually. The group of three moved towards a bridge spanning the Bottomless Canyon where they again met up with Hans who stood at the end of the bridge.

"Come on!" He waved them over.

Gunter quickly moved the horse to get across the bridge. He was in such a hurry he didn't notice until halfway across that Hans had raised his ax.

In horror, he watched as Hans brought down the ax in one swift chop on one of the ropes, making the bridge tilt causing his horse to lose it's footing. Using the strength in his arms to throw them and the strength of his legs to jump off the horse and give them the best chance, Gunter threw both Tatsu and Kamui to the end of the bridge.

The last time Tatsu and Kamui saw of Gunter was him smiling as he fell down the canyon. Sadly they didn't have time to mourn, as Kamui quickly tried to grab Tatsu to prevent him from falling. She put a hand on the ground, only for Hans to step forward and smile down at her.

"Why!?" Kamui cried, tears falling down her face.

Hans smirked. "Because those were Iago's orders. Although," He said, kneeling down and looking at Kamui with a sick grin. "I'd have done it just for the fun of it anyways."

He then grabbed Kamui's hair and thrust her off the cliff, Tatsu falling with her. Holding her brother close, Kamui clenched her eyes shut and sought solace knowing she was at least dying with her brother, and he with her.

She didn't even notice as a small, blue creature flew up near them before they disappeared in a flash of light.

...

" _Lady Kamui? Are you okay?_ " A voice sounded in Kamui's head.

Groaning, Kamui opened her eyes, only to close them and groan in pain when light suddenly hit them.

"Uhhhh..." She moaned. "Five more minutes..." She mumbled.

She heard someone sigh, and a light chuckle that could only have come from Tatsu. Slowly opening her eyes, Kamui was shocked when she saw a pure blue sky, white clouds floating lazily. Looking around, she also saw floating landmasses with water falling off of them. Sitting up and looking around, she saw she was in a field of soft, green grass. Tatsu sat next to her, smiling as she looked around in wonder. She just barely noticed the creature floating next to Tatsu.

The small creature looked like an oversized fish, and it held on to a floating orb. It had large, yellow eyes and wore what seemed to be a hat. Tatsu seemed completely unfazed by everything around them, causing her to look at him in confusion.

"Uhhh Tatsu?" Kamui asked. "Where are we?"

Tatsu smiled. "We're in a place called the "Astral Realm"."

The fish creature nodded. " _Yes, don't worry Lady Kamui. This place is safe for you and Lord Tatsu._ "

Kamui blinked in confusion. "Oh, great. And who are you?"

" _Oh, yes you probably wouldn't recognize me in this form._ " The creature said. " _It's me, Lillith!_ "

Kamui's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, Lillith as in one of our servants Lillith!?"

Tatsu nodded. "I was pretty surprised myself, but apparently this is Lillith's true form."

 _"_ _I am sorry for the deception Lady Kamui._ " Lillith said. " _Disguising myself was the easiest way for me to repay you._ "

"Repay us?" Kamui asked.

Lillith nodded. " _Yes. You may not remeber, but many years ago you rescued a baby bird and nursed it back to health. It was not a bird you rescued however, but me. I was so grateful I dedicated my life to serving you and Lord Tatsu here._ "

"She saved us as we fell down the Bottomless Canyon." Tatsu said. "You passed out when she brought us here."

Kamui looked at Tatsu, and only then registered what she saw. Instead of the frail, sickly brother she knew, the Tatsu in front of her had a healthy glow about him. His eyes lacked the darkened appearance they normally did, and instead seemed to sparkle with a mysterious glow, though he still had the strange pupils. Just looking at him, Kamui felt a sense of awe. She felt like she was near some all powerful creature rather than her sick little brother.

"Tatsu..." She muttered. "You...but...how?"

He motioned his head at Lillith. "Lillith here. Apparently in this Astral Realm I'm in perfect health."

Lillith nodded. " _Yes, but sadly this will not last. I will have to return you two back to the Bottomless Canyon soon enough._ "

"Back?" Kamui asked. "So then where is this place, the...Astral Realm?"

Lillith tilted her head. " _Hmmm, I don't quite know how to answer that. Consider it a place where your spirits can go while your bodies rest or, in this case, when I have pulled you here._ "

Tatsu rubbed his chin. "Does time pass here the same as it does normally?"

Lillith nodded her head. " _Yes. To others you both appear to be sleeping. Speaking of which, I am sure you both have many questions, but I must send you back. I have hidden your bodies as best as I can, but you must move quickly so as not to get captured._ "

"When will we next see you?" Kamui asked.

" _I have created a link between your spirits and mine own._ " Lillith explained. " _I used up the last of my power to rescue you two and bring you here, so I'll remain here to regain some power. Whenever either of you rests however, you'll come here._ "

"Then we'll have to save our questions for when we next come then." Tatsu said.

Kamui looked at Tatsu. "Will you be okay when we go back?"

Tatsu nodded. "I think so. I will miss this feeling of being healthy though."

" _Are you two ready?_ " Lillith asked.

Tatsu and Kamui both nodded, and in a flash of light they were gone.

...

Kamui groaned as she opened her eyes, face wet as rain fell down from a dark sky. Looking around, she saw she was laying in mud behind a large rock. Coughing to her right drew her attention to Tatsu, who shakily picked himself up into a sitting position. Looking around, Kamui tried to find any sign of anyone else near, but luckily it seemed they were alone for the moment. In the distance, she saw the remains of the bridge they had attempted to-

Her eyes widened in realization. "Gunter!" She exclaimed.

Tatsu coughed. "L-Lillith wasn't able to save him. Sh-She barely saved usKAh!" He hacked.

Kamui turned to Tatsu. "That doesn't sound good..."

Tatsu sighed as he reached into his pouch, pleased to see his medicines had been saved. "Laying in the mud hasn't helped." With obvious struggle, Tatsu weakly tried to unplug a bottle. Sighing, he weakly extended it to Kamui. "Please." He asked.

Kamui pursed her lips as she took the bottle. "We have to get you out of here." She said, pulling out the small stopper before handing it back to Tatsu.

With a grimace, Tatsu downed the medicine before gagging. "A-Agreed."

Putting one of Tatsu's arms over her shoulder, Kamui lifted the both of them up before she peeked out behind the boulder. "I don't see anyone." She said.

Tatsu put a hand on the Carnwennan. "I could scout ahead. L-Let you know if someone crosses our path."

Kamui pursed her lips before she shook her head. "Right now you can't even stand, and Carnwennan can't cover us both. No, we'll have to sneak out of here the old fashioned way."

Tatsu gave a shaky nod. "O-Okay." His eyes widened in realization. "W-Wait! We can still use Ganglari!"

Kamui blinked before realization hit her, causing her to grin in pride. "Good idea bro."

Pulling out the Ganglari, Kamui angled it so that the eye looked out towards her blind spots. She noticed a rock outcropping across the way that looked to offer better cover, it being large and a few feet in front of a rock wall. Quickly putting Ganglari back, she quickly carried Tatsu behind the boulder. Even though the distance wasn't very far, Kamui could tell Tatsu was already getting exhausted. She'd have to make sure to take it slow for him.

Again pulling out the Ganglari, Kamui angled it to look ahead on the path when she saw figures running down the road, quickly pulling the swod back, she leaned into Tatsu's ear. "Hostiles inbound, couldn't tell the number. Stay quiet til they pass."

Tatsu nodded, though some light coughs escaped his lips. His body also shook, even as he covered his mouth.

You've got to be joking, Kamui thought. Of all times, now?

"Do you know of any Nohrians left in the area?" A deep voice sounded.

"No Prince Ryoma. They scattered in the chaos of the attack!" Another voice called.

Tatsu's coughing didn't subside, causing Kamui to further muffle the sound by putting her own hand over Tatsu's. They'd have to hope the sound of the rain would mask the noise. She heard as several people ran past their hiding spot, doing her best to remain quiet even as muffled coughs escaped Tatsu's mouth.

"Wahhh!" A man shouted before a small thud was heard.

"Subaru!? Are you okay?" That deep voice called.

"I am fine my Prince. Just slipped." A man's voice said.

Come on, Kamui thought. Keep moving.

"Good to hear." The deep voice, Prince Ryoma Kamui assumed, said. "Let's hurry and-...Saizo, is everything okay?"

"Something just feels...off Milord." A voice said.

Kamui gulped as her heart hammered in her chest. They couldn't afford to have a fight in Tatsu's condition, combined with the fact that Kamui had absolutely no idea how many people were on the other side of the rock, their weapons or combat ability, or if there was a chance for them to escape if need be.

Tatsu looked at her before he pulled his hood up, then motioned for to do the same. Slowly she pulled the hood up, allowing her free hand to fall to her sword handle. Removing her hand from his mouth, she tensed in preparation for an attack.

For what felt like hours the only sound was that of rain falling, but finally the deep voice spoke. "Nothing seems out of the ordinary, but we'll keep an eye out just to be safe."

Kamui had to repress a relieved sigh before smiling at Tatsu. Tatsu smiled back before he put a finger to his lips. They heard the group begin to move away, and for a moment they seemed to be in the clear.

Suddenly, lightning struck the rock wall in front of them, causing rocks to begin falling towards them. Crying out in shock, Kamui grabbed Tatsu and threw herself to the side, dodging the falling rocks. Panting, she quickly confirmed that Tatsu was okay, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw Tatsu showed no signs of harm.

"Well well well, fate seems to have it out for you two today." A familiar voice said.

Looking up, Kamui was shocked to see the Fire Tribe warrior Rinkah looking at them. A quick look also showed the ninja Kaze standing next to a man with orange gair and a woman with black hair in a ponytail. There were also two men in light armor standing next to a formidable man in red armor.

This man seemed strangely familiar to Kamui, and she found her eyes drawn to his hair which he wore very long, looking like it fell down to his back. He had a long katana strapped to his side, and he wore the armor of a samurai. He regarded them with slight interest, though a hand found it's way to his sword's handle.

"It would seem I owe you an apology Saizo." The man said.

"No need Lord Ryoma." The orange haired man said, his voice muffled by a mask he wore.

The woman pulled out a dagger. "So it seems some Nohrians are still in the area."

"They don't know who we are." Tatsu mumbled, shakily trying to stand.

"It would seem so. Got any ideas?" Kamui whispered.

Tatsu gulped. "We're outnumbered, and if that is Prince Ryoma there we're in trouble."

Kamui nodded. "Apparently he's almost as skilled as Xander."

"Soldiers of Nohr." The armored man said. "I am Ryoma, High Prince of Hoshido. Throw down your weapons and surrender. I swear you will be treated fairly as prisoners of Hoshido."

"Stall him." Tatsu said, slowly moving his hand towards Carnwennan, only for a shuriken to land at his feet.

"Hands where we can see them." The orange haired man said.

"My w-weapon is behind my back." Tatsu said.

Ryoma blinked in confusion. "What!? Speak up please."

"He said his weapon is behind his back, same as mine. See?" Kamui said, opening her cloak to show Ganglari's handle.

Ryoma nodded. "Just slowly draw them and put them on the ground. What are your names?" He asked, taking a step closer.

"Codenames." Tatsu said.

Kamui nodded. "I am Blade. My partner here is Cunning."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow while Rinkah growled. She hefted a club and pointed it at the two menacingly. "Do you think this is some sort of a game, giving stupid names like that?"

Tatsu gripped the Carnwennan while Kamui drew the Ganglari. Kaze's eyes widened when he saw the Ganglari. "What-" He began.

"For the glory of NOHR!" Kamui exclaimed as she drew her tanto blade, plunging the Ganglari into the ground as she rushed the group. Tatsu drew Carnwennan, and shadows wrapped themselves around him as he soon disappeared from view.

"Go for Prince Ryoma." She heard Tatsu say.

"What!?" the orange haired man exclaimed.

"That sword..." The dark haired woman muttered as the Ganglari's eye stared at them.

Ryoma narrowed his eyes as he drew his katana, blocking a strike from Kamui. The masked man and woman were quickly upon her, forcing Kamui to defend herself against their strikes. She'd had small experience sparring against two opponents before with Jakob and Felicia, so she was able to hold her own, albeit difficultly.

"This one is skilled." The masked man said.

The woman drew some daggers. "We'll have to bring her down fast Saizo."

Saizo nodded. "Yes Kagero."

Kamui's eyes widened as she saw the two Hoshidan soldiers running at her from behind in her mind, the Ganglari warning her. Quickly sticking out her leg while she twirled, she knocked out the legs of one of the soldiers, quickly striking the other soldier with quick jabs before disarming him of his sword. She then saw Kagero rushing her from behind with the Ganglari's eye, allowing her to block the dagger Kagero used with ease.

Saizo's eyes widened. "Such reflexes!?" He exclaimed.

Kamui quickly turned around and slashed at Kagero, the woman blocking the attempt. Kaze watched as the two sparred, recognizing the movements. Looking at the Ganglari, he was certain of who they were fighting. He quickly moved over to Ryoma, the prince standing guard as he watched his retainers fight the hooded warrior.

"Lord Ryoma." Kaze said. "This battle is a misunderstanding."

"They attacked us Kaze." Ryoma said.

"Lord Ryoma, you don't understand. these fighters, I believe it is Lady Kamui and Lord Tatsu." Kaze said.

Ryoma's eyes widened as he looked at Kaze before he looked back at the hooded fighter. It was then that Saizo managed to get a hold on the fighter's hood, pulling it down and exposing the person beneath, the sight causing both Saizo and Kagero to momentarily hesitate.

"The gods!?" Saizo exclaimed.

"L-Lady Mikoto?" Kagero muttered.

Kamui growled. "Dammit." She muttered, only to spot an opening between the two ninja in front of her that led towards Ryoma. Without a second's hesitation, she rushed the high prince, swinging her sword to incapacitate the prince.

"Lord Ryoma!" Saizo exclaimed.

Ryoma blocked Kamui's swing, eyes widening when he found himself looking at Kamui's face, an almost perfect resemblance to Queen Mikoto's. Unlike Mikoto's eyes which held kindness and warmth, all Ryoma saw in Kamui's eyes was an intent coldness. He had always imagined what it might be like finding tatsu and Kamui again, the look on their faces when they saw him.

He had never expected the look he saw being given him now. The look of someone who only saw him as an enemy.

"Kamui, you-" Ryoma tried.

Kamui's eyes widened before she began slashing her sword in a flurry of attacks, forcing Ryoma to focus on defending himself. He then noticed Kagero and Saizo begin moving in to support him.

"Saizo, Kagero, stay back!" Ryoma ordered.

"Lord Ryoma-" Kagero began.

"Focus on finding wherever Tatsu disappeared to." Ryoma said. "I'll handle Kamui."

Kamui narrowed her eyes. "I see Kaze and Rinkah talked about us."

"Kamui, listen to me. You don't-" Ryoma tried.

"I'm not here for conversation High Prince." Kamui said coldly, hopping back as she twirled her blade. "In the name of my father and for the glory of Nohr, I will defeat you."

Ryoma pursed his lips as he engaged against Kamui. "You're skilled." He said.

"I've been training my whole life." Kamui said, slashing her blade against Ryoma's. "I may not be able to return to my siblings, but I can use the training they gave me to kill you!"

Ryoma blocked the strike, pushing her off of him. Instinctively he then swung his blade to horizontally slash Kamui, electric energy crackling from his Raijinto threateningly. Just as he was about to hit her, he realized what he was doing and stopped himself, allowing Kamui to quickly jump backwards.

She scowled at him when she recovered. "Holding back Prince? Are you not taking me seriously?"

"No Kamui, you NEED to-" Ryoma tried.

Dashing at him, Kamui again assaulted the High Prince, twirling around him and striking with an impressive amount of speed. It was becoming more and more difficult to hold back against Kamui, especially considering the speed of her attacks. He had hoped he could settle this with reason, but she had already showed she wouldn't let him talk. There was only one real option left for him to handle this matter.

"Forgive me Kamui." He muttered as he gripped the Raijinto. He just needed enough energy to knock her out, and the sword reciprocated.

Kamui furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you-" She began, only to be interrupted as Ryoma slashed the sword at her. Within a second she screamed as electrical energy crackled all over her body, only to fall over as the energy dissipated.

Ryoma sheathed his blade as he looked down at Kamui's body. Saizo appeared next to him, Kagero and Kaze behind him.

"Lord Ryoma, we have seen no signs of Lord Tatsu." Saizo said.

Ryoma rubbed his chin. "That dagger of his may be responsible for his disappearance. Still, he can't be-"

A sudden groan from Kamui interrupted him, causing him to look in shock as she shakily stood up. Kamui panted heavily and looked at him with blank eyes.

"I-I...w-will not...w-will not...f-fail-" She was silenced when Ryoma chopped her neck lightly, catching her as she fell.

As Ryoma gently lowered her to the ground, he stopped when he felt something press to his throat. All of a sudden, he saw Tatsu's hand materialize in front of him, his dagger placed right below Ryoma's mask.

Tatsu coughed lightly. "I knew I n-noticed a gap between your armor."

Ryoma looked up, eyes widening when he saw Tatsu's eyes. Kaze had indeed been right, Tatsu's eyes had slits for pupils. There was also a coldness in the eyes, the same as Kamui's.

"Tatsu-" Ryoma began.

"Don't." Tatsu said. Ryoma looked down and noticed Tatsu's hand tense, but yet still it didn't move. In fact, Ryoma noticed his hand lightly shook.

"I...I w-will...I" Tatsu muttered, his breathing getting heavier.

Ryoma then heard a slight thud, and Tatsu dropped his dagger as he fell over, Ryoma quickly catching him. In his place stood Rinkah who had an accomplished smirk on her face.

"Got you like I promised Frail Prince." Rinkah said.

Ryoma looked down at Tatsu, his little brother's face a disturbing pale. He then looked at Kamui, eyes watering as he saw the slight burns his sword had left on her. He had dreamed of this day for years, reuniting with his lost siblings. He had imagined many, many scenarios, but had never imagined having to lift his blade against them, or them trying to kill him. Tears fell from his eyes onto Tatsu's face as one question came to Ryoma's mind.

What had Nohr done to them?

 **...**

 **Hey, I'm alive. Been a bit since I've updated but that's life. And here I am continuing this little trend of updating Retained Memories, then Divergent Fangs. Why? Who knows. I do what I do.**

 **Also, something I thought of, but just for a matter of record. Tatsu's hair is the middle option of the upper right part of the hair selections. I do this cause I was looking at the hair and there are TWO comb over styles. So yeah.**

 **So I decided to change up how they were brought to Hoshido as well. I don't know, I just couldn't be like "here comes Rinkah" RIGHT off the bat. And since Ryoma was already near, I decided to play with a thought I had long before I knew what happened. The idea was that Tatsu/Kamui would actually be sent to a small village on Hoshido's border where Mikoto was visiting with the mission to assassinate her. Then I played the game and realized the myriad of problems with that thought. But I still incorporated them meeting Ryoma again and fighting him.**

 **Also, small change with the Astral Realm. I'm going to use it in a different way than normally used, but that will be explained later.**

 **Ugghhh, my head feels heavy. I'm gonna go sleep.**

 **Fave, follow, review and have a good night.**


	7. Revelations

Tatsu groaned as his eyes opened, the sight of blue skies and fluffy white clouds floating above him.

"Seems you woke up last this time." Kamui's voice came.

Sitting up, Tatsu saw Kamui sitting nearby, Lillith floating next to her.

" _I was hoping not to see you two again so soon..."_ Lillith stated. " _I thought I told you to move quickly._ "

"Well it's not our fault that prince and his entourage are so strong!" Kamui exclaimed.

"Besides, if that lightning hadn't struck when it did we'd have snuck past them." Tatsu said.

Lillith looked up with what Tatsu assumed was a puzzled expression. " _Hmmmm, that was strange. I sensed magic at work, directing that lightning bolt._ "

"Really?" Kamui asked. "Well, who cast that spell?"

Lillith shook her head. " _It wasn't a spell. What I sensed was something influencing the strike of lightning, and the source of that something I cannot find._ "

"What do you mean?" Tatsu asked.

Lillith looked downcast. " _Sorry, I don't know how else to explain it..._ "

Kamui waved her hands frantically. "No no, it's okay!"

Tatsu chuckled, nodding his head. "Yeah, it's fine. Just another question to add to the list."

Lillith nodded. " _Well, I'll help however how I can._ "

"Well, for now we have to plan what we're going to do." Kamui said. "Lillith told me what's happened since we got knocked out."

Tatsu raised an eyebrow. "I just realized that. Lillith, you're watching us?"

Lillith nodded. " _I can only project myself to watch events, or else I'd provide more assistance. Once I begin to regain power, I may be able to help in the future, but for now I can at least keep an eye on you two when you're unconscious._ "

Tatsu nodded. "That could actually be helpful. So, what's happened to us?"

" _Well, after prince Ryoma and his group defeated the both of you, they collected your weapons and bound you._ " Lillith said. " _They're currently transporting you, though where I don't know._ "

"Probably Hoshido's capital." Kamui said. "Going to parade us in front of everyone as political prisoners."

Tatsu rubbed his chin. "Hmmm, I don't think so."

Kamui looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Really? Why's that?"

Tatsu raised a finger. "Think about it. Father sent us here to scout this location out, even told us it was abandoned. If he'd have known it wasn't, he'd have at least told us so we could stay on guard. And, knowing Father, he's probably trying to keep tabs on all of the Hoshidan royal family."

Kamui nodded. "You're right there. If he'd known Prince Ryoma was here, I doubt we'd have been the team he'd sent."

"Exactly." Tatsu said. "That means Prince Ryoma is most likely here on a covert mission of his own, and we were just unlucky enough to run into him."

Kamui hummed as she digested what Tatsu said. "Makes sense. I mean, it's not like Father would INTENTIONALLY put us into danger."

Tatsu rubbed his chin, a grave expression on his face. "I agree, I doubt it's Father who planned this."

Kamui raised an eyebrow. "You think someone else is behind this?"

Tatsu nodded. "I have some suspicions, but we'll have to handle that later. For now, we need to plan on what we'll do when we wake up. Lillith, you said we were bound right?"

Lillith nodded. " _Yes, you're hands and feet. You have also been gagged._ "

"Why gag us?" Tatsu asked.

"Prevent us from biting off our tongues or swallowing them." Kamui said. "They probably want to interrogate us and are just insuring they get us there."

"Well, we can't let that happen." Tatsu said. "You happen to know how to get out of being bound?"

Kamui shook her head. "No, and even if I did we're likely to be under heavy guard. We'd have to be able to take out the guards and sneak away, and I don't see that happening easily."

Tatsu gulped, nervous at what he knew he had to suggest. "W-What if you were to go by your-"

"No." Kamui said, eyes narrowing dangerously. "I'm not leaving you."

Tatsu sighed. "Kamui-"

"It's like I said outside of Father's office Tatsu." Kamui said. "I'll always stay by your side and protect you. We're sticking together, got it?"

Tatsu pursed his lips before he gave a smile. "Yeah, I got it."

Kamui smirked. "Besides, you'd be a complete wreck without me around."

"I think it would be you who'd be a wreck without me." Tatsu stated.

" _Alright Frail Prince, Hidden Princess, time to wake up!_ " A voice called.

"Huh?" Tatsu asked.

"Who's that?" Kamui wondered.

" _It would seem you two are being woken up._ " Lillith said.

Tatsu pursed his lips, looking at Kamui. "We'll plan out our next move when we return to this place."

Kamui looked at Lillith. "Can anyone watch what goes on here, or somehow follow us?"

Lillith shook her head. " _The only ones who can enter this place are the two of you and any I allow. Worry not, this is a safe place._ " Lillith's eyes suddenly brightened and she shook happily. " _Oooh, while you two are gone I'll decorate this place for you! While this field is lovely, I can make it more comfortable._ "

" _Hey, I said wake up!_ " The voice called again.

Kamui took Tatsu's hand. "Remember, we stay together."

Tatsu nodded, even as light overtook his vision.

...

"Hey, I said wake up!" The voice said as Tatsu woke up, a groan escaping from his throat. Next to him he heard Kamui groan in turn.

The first thing that struck Tatsu was the fiery burning of his throat, causing him to start coughing. Or at least, he would have if there wasn't something in his mouth. A quick movement of his tongue confirmed he was in fact gagged, and from the feeling of his hands and feet he was also tied up, confirming what Lillith had said about them being bound. Opening his eyes, Tatsu found himself lying on a wooden floor, a small fire crackling in a fire pit in the ground next to him while a pot was suspended over it.

"Rinkah, you could be more gentle." A male voice said.

"I was plenty gentle!" The voice from earlier exclaimed.

Looking over, Tatsu saw Kaze and Rinkah sitting nearby. Rinkah lounged on the ground with her club laying next to her while Kaze sat cross legged, both a fair distance away. Tatsu also noticed his and Kamui's cloaks neatly folded in front of the green ninja, his medicinal pouch lying on top. Kamui pushed herself up into a sitting position, while Tatsu struggled to get up.

"Prince Tatsu, let me-" Kaze began.

A sudden growl from Kamui interrupted him as the princess glared at the Hoshidan. Carefully leaning back, Kamui used her shoulder to help lift both her and Tatsu up. Looking her in the eyes, Tatsu expressed his gratitude with a nod. Kaze pursed his lips as he leaned back, eyeing the two royals even as they glared at him.

"Hey Kaze, go tell Ryoma they're awake." Rinkah said.

Kaze nodded, getting up and walking out through a door. After a moment Rinkah straightened herself out, twisting and popping her back with several audible pops. Giving a sigh of satisfaction, Rinkah turned and regarded the two in front of her with a smirk. Picking up her club, she bounced it lightly over her shoulders behind her head.

"Told you when we met again things would be different Frail Prince." Rinkah said.

Tatsu and Kamui said nothing, merely looking around as they took note of the room they were in.

"You're in a Flame Tribe village." Rinkah said. "After we captured you, Prince Ryoma said we needed to get you two to Shirasagi as soon as possible. We stopped here however to re-supply, and Prince Ryoma wanted to talk with you two about something important."

She didn't say anything after that, leaving the small group in silence. Every now and again Tatsu would lightly cough, causing the burning in his throat to amplify slightly. Rinkah pursed her lips whenever tatsu coughed, and both twins could see her eyeing Tatsu's pouch, an almost guilty expression on her face. Tatsu looked at Kamui out of the corner of his eye, his twin having raised an eyebrow at the sight.

"I'm glad to see you two are awake." Prince Ryoma said from the door.

Tatsu and Kamui looked over to see the High Prince standing with arms crossed, the Hoshidan High Prince giving off quite the imposing image. He had a relieved smile as he looked at Tatsu and Kamui, and was obviously relieved to see they were all right. Kamui looked at Tatsu in confusion, who shrugged to indicate he didn't understand either.

Ryoma looked at Rinkah. "They doing okay?"

"Fine as I can tell." Rinkah said before looking at Tatsu. "Frail Prince here has been coughing every now and again. Probably needs some medicine."

Ryoma nodded. "I figured as much. Can you give us some privacy? I wish to share with them what I told you earlier."

Rinkah shrugged. "Sure. I need to grab a bite to eat anyways." Rinkah then got up and, with one last look at the twins, walked out of the room, sliding the door shut behind her.

Ryoma remained quiet as he walked over to where the two sat, kneeling down on one knee as he looked into their faces. Ryoma narrowed his eyes as he looked into Tatsu's eyes, pursing his lips as he gazed into them. Looking over at Kamui, he looked up and down her body, causing Tatsu to narrow his eyes dangerously. Trying his best to growl menacingly, Tatsu tried to deter the High Prince away from whatever he was thinking of trying to do.

Ryoma blinked in confusion before his eyes widened in realization, his cheeks slightly flushing. Coughing in embarrassment, Ryoma bowed his head. "I apologize if that seemed suspicious, I was merely checking for any lasting scars or injuries." Taking a deep breath, his face returned to it's serious demeanor. "I am going to undo your gags. I am sure Tatsu would appreciate the chance to have some medicine."

Tatsu and Kamui looked at each other, Kamui nodding after a moment. Satisfied, Ryoma slowly reached over and undid the knots that held the cloths in their mouth in place, putting them down next to him when he was done. While Tatsu and Kamui moved their jaws around, Ryoma opened the medicinal pouch, lightly moving around the bottles and small packets.

"Hmmm," Ryoma muttered. "Do you have anything for that cough?" He asked.

Tatsu breathed heavily. "T-The grekeh...the green bottle." He answered.

Ryoma nodded, pulling out a small green bottle. "Is this it?" He asked.

Tatsu nodded, and without a moment's hesitation he uncorked the bottle and gently put it to Tatsu's lips. Trying his best not to eagerly drink it, Tatsu breathed in relief as the cool liquid hit his throat. It didn't to much to alleviate the sore throat, but he could tell a slight and pleasurable difference. Once all the medicine was gone, Ryoma put the empty bottle away.

"Is there anything else you need? Water or more medicine?" Ryoma asked.

Tatsu shook his head, remaining quiet.

"While I do thank you for giving my brother some medicine, you must know neither of us are going to tell you anything." Kamui said, defiance in her voice.

Ryoma pursed his lips. "Kamui...Tatsu...do...do you two not remember me?"

"Remember you?" Kamui asked. "Of course we do! You're Hoshido's High Prince, and our enemy!"

Ryoma exhaled deeply, shaking his head. "No, that's not what I mean. I mean, do you remember me at ALL?"

Tatsu blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Dammit." Ryoma muttered under his breath.

Kamui narrowed her eyes. "I don't know what you're trying to pull here Hoshidan, but cut it out!"

Ryoma held up a hand. "Peace, please. What I am about to say is going to be difficult for you to believe, but I swear it to be true. I ask you allow me to say what must be said."

Tatsu and Kamui narrowed their eyes, but waited expectantly.

"The truth is that you two are members of the Hoshidan Royal Family." Ryoma said, looking at the two. "My long lost siblings."

"W-What?" Tatsu muttered.

"What falsehood are you trying to sell!?" Kamui exclaimed.

"Please, listen-" Ryoma tried.

"No!" Kamui yelled. "You insult us by even TRYING to-"

"KAMUI!" Ryoma yelled, silencing the princess. "I understand this seems ridiculous, but ask yourself. If I was trying to somehow trick you, do you really think THIS is how I'd choose to do it?"

Kamui pursed her lips, unable to reply to Ryoma's logic. Tatsu felt his vision slowly begin to blur, but he shook it off. The room was starting to get an uncomfortable heat, but Tatsu was certain it wasn't just the temperature making him uncomfortable.

"I have more to prove my case." Ryoma said. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but the two of you have been held somewhere deep in Nohr all your lives, correct? Kept hidden from everyone except a select few?"

Tatsu and Kamui's eyes widened, but they remained silent.

Ryoma nodded. "I figured as much. Now, Nohr did a very good job of hiding you two away. These past fourteen years have been very hard for us, not knowing where you were or if either of you two were okay. Believe me, no one has known anything about either of you in Hoshido these past fourteen years."

Tatsu coughed lightly, finding it difficult to breathe. "W-What does ankeh...any of this have to do with anything?"

"Simple. You two don't believe me when I say you are my little brother and sister, correct?" Ryoma asked.

Tatsu and Kamui looked at each other before they both nodded.

"Well, what if I were to tell you two things I know about you?" Ryoma asked. "Things I couldn't possibly tell you otherwise?"

"Like what?" Kamui asked.

"Well, regarding Tatsu's illness for one." Ryoma began. "When you two were still with us, there were days he couldn't even leave his bed. He would cough constantly, sometimes coughing up blood, and running a fever was very normal. He would get cold sweats, heat flashes, and on particularly bad days he would even collapse."

Tatsu's eyes widened, even as he coughed. Kamui looked at Tatsu before glaring again at Ryoma. "That doesn't prove anything." She said.

Ryoma nodded. "I have other memories of you two. When you were young we couldn't separate the two of you, or else you two would cry. You would complain of headaches, and they would only go away when you two were brought together again."

Tatsu and Kamui could only blink in shock. They had gotten better as they got older at being able to separate, but they still always had a dull headache.

Ryoma gave a warm smile at their reaction. "I wonder if that is still true? This one is a long shot, but there was this novel you two took to when you were young. Have you two ever heard of Retained Memories?"

Tatsu was speechless, and Kamui looked down in confusion. How did Ryoma possibly know any of these things? It was impossible! Unless...unless there was some truth to what he was saying. But...but that was impossible!

"No!" Kamui said, shaking her head. "No no no no no! No, King Garon is our father! Xander, Camilla, Leo, Elise our siblings!"

Ryoma pursed his lips. "Those are the Nohrian Royal family members names are they not? It is not my place to say anything about those who you grew up with, but I can say that you two are my siblings...ones I have waited a long time to see again."

Ryoma stood up, pulling a dagger out from a sheath on his calf. Walking over, he cut the bonds that held both Tatsu and Kamui in place, freeing them. Still reeling from the sudden intake of information, Tatsu and Kamui merely sat there, unsure of what to do.

"I understand this must all be hard to take in." Ryoma spoke softly. "I'm not asking you to believe me now, but please give me a chance. I swear on my honor as High Prince of Hoshido that you two will remain uninjured and free. You are not prisoners." Ryoma then stood up. "I need to go procure a means of transporting Tatsu, and I'm sure you two need time to think over this. I will return soon we...we have a lot to catch up on."

With a final smile, Ryoma turned around and left the room, sliding the door behind him. Tatsu and Kamui sat in silence for several moments, Kamui merely rubbing where the ropes had bound her hands. Neither quite knew what to say as they pondered over what Ryoma had told them. Coughing lightly, Tatsu winced as it felt like sandpaper was grating against his throat. Kamui watched as Tatsu reached into his pouch and pulled out a small vial of cough syrup, struggling to open it.

Sighing to herself, Kamui took the vial out of his hands. "Here." She said, opening the vial and handing it to him.

"T-Thanks..." He muttered, drinking the concoction.

Pursing her lips, Kamui looked inside of his pouch, counting the number of vials and bottles. There weren't very many left, and from the sounds of Tatsu's coughs and the look of him he was going to really be needing them soon.

"I...I think we should stay with Ryoma for now." Kamui said.

Tatsu wiped his mouth and looked at her. "R-Really?"

Kamui nodded. "Let's be serious here. You're not in the greatest condition right now, and it doesn't look like you'' recover any time soon. The fact of the matter is that you'll be needing medicine, and right now we don't have any way to pay for it. We also have no idea where we are or how to get back to Nohr, so our options are limited. If Prince Ryoma is willing to acquire transportation for you, odds are he'll also get you medicine."

"W-What are you saying? We stick with them just so I can get medicine?" Tatsu asked.

Kamui nodded. "At least until you're better. Once we get enough to carry with us, find our bearings and you're healthy enough to travel, we'll figure out what to do then."

Tatsu pursed his lips. "T-That's not all to it though, is it? You're also curious about what Ryoma was saying."

Kamui was silent before nodding. "How cold he have known about our headaches? Improbable as it is, I could see him being able to guess your symptoms, but the headaches when we separate? Only our brothers and sisters know about that."

Tatsu nodded. "It's certainly strange. So what, you want to just follow him all the way to Shirasagi?"

Kamui looked down at the floor. "I...I don't know...this is all so strange..."

Tatsu remained silent, thinking back on what Ryoma had told them. It seemed so far fetched, and yet something about it seemed...right. It was almost like being around Xander, that was the presence Ryoma exhibited.

"Do you trust Ryoma?" Tatsu asked.

Kamui pursed her lips. "I...I don't know. I'd like to. I think."

Tatsu nodded. "Same. What you've said makes sense as well. So that will be our plan. We'll stick it out here for now, and make a decision when the time comes."

Kamui nodded. "And no matter what happens, we stick together."

"Together." Tatsu said.

 **...**

 **Hey everyone, sorry it's been a while on an update. Some things have happened recently but it seems like stuff is dying down. I tried working on the next chapter in Retained Memories but I just wasn't feeling it, so I came over here. I may take a small break, just sit back and think on a few things on the story. I am excited to reach a few events coming up in this story.**

 **One such event will be a small change to the canon turn of events. As you all could see here, I changed how the whole "familial revelation" scene was handled. I thought it could be handled better this way, and I enjoyed writing it. I wanted Tatsu and Kamui to be a bit more incredulous to the idea, but also have their interests piqued by the knowledge Ryoma and crew have of them, especially considering they've been kept secret. Hope you all liked it.**

 **Another change coming next chapter, but I'll leave it as a surprise.**

 **Also, side fun note. In FE Heroes, they recently released these Bride Units, and I got a 5 star Cordelia Bride unit. Got her to level 40, heard her special dialogue, and I think now my summoner and Cordelia are inadvertently dating...awkward since I ship KiranXShareena...**

 **Well, we'll cross that bridge when the time comes. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go put thought into an FE Heroes fanfic.**

 **Fave, follow, review, and have a good one.**


	8. A Change in Plans

" _Well, that's an interesting turn of events._ " Lillith said to the two as they lounged.

Lillith wasn't joking when she'd said she'd decorate. When Tatsu and Kamui had both closed their eyes to rest for the night, they found themselves once again in the Astral Realm. Instead of just a plain field however, they found themselves staring at a rather large tree with a small building inside of it's branches. Carved into the tree was a spiraling staircase that led to the building. Despite the tree's formidable size however, it didn't feel like it took long to get to the top. Once at the top, they noticed a small table and two comfy chairs sitting right outside of a red door.

When Tatsu and Kamui had opened the door, they found their old room in the Northern Fortress to be waiting for them. Two large, extremely comfortable looking beds were pushed against the walls, small nightstands at the head of the beds. A fireplace crackled nearby, and they saw two banners floating over the beds. The banner on the left was white with black embroidery on the sides, his name spelled out while the one on the right was black with white embroidery, spelling out Kamui's name.

Before they could explore further however, Lillith had flown into the room from a side room, quickly shooing them out saying she wasn't finished yet and wanted to give them a grand tour when she was done. So instead they were all sitting outside staring out at the endless sky, Tatsu and Kamui bringing Lillith up to speed on what had happened.

Kamui nodded. "Yeah, it's quite the confusing situation. Do you know anything about this by chance Lillith? Something that could help us see if what Ryoma is saying is true?"

Lillith shook her head. " _Sorry, I don't know anything about that. As far as I've known, you two have always lived in Nohr._ "

"That's alright Lillith." Tatsu smiled. "We'll figure this out as it comes."

" _Well so where are you being moved to next?_ " Lillith asked.

Kamui shrugged. "Prince Ryoma said he'd let us know tomorrow. Apparently he had to send some messengers along towards Shirasagi to let them know we were coming."

" _Are you two really okay with all of this?_ " Lillith asked. " _I mean, we don't really know if what Prince Ryoma has said is true._ "

"We know." Tatsu answered. "But right now we don't have much of a choice with my current condition, that is unless you know of a way to get us back to Nohr quickly?"

Lillith shook her head. " _Not in the time required._ "

"We'll be okay." Kamui said. "Tatsu was already starting to feel better as we laid down, and we'll be able to figure out something when the time comes."

" _If that is what you two feel is the best, I will support you. For now, how about you two lay down inside and rest? The morning will come quicker for you two that way._ " Lillith said.

"Huh?" Kamui asked. "I thought you said that we would be well rested while we were in here."

Lillith nodded. " _You would, but you can also sleep to help the time move quicker. Besides, I want to get back to work if you don't mind._ "

Tatsu chuckled. "This place sure is weird. You mean time passes for you normally here?"

Lillith narrowed her eyes. " _Hey! I don't make the rules!_ "

"It's fine Lillith, it's fine." Tatsu said with a smile before he looked at Kamui. "Well, shall we turn in?"

Kamui nodded, and the two went inside.

...

Kamui groaned as she woke up, looking around as she picked herself up. Looking around, Kamui raised an eyebrow at the how illuminated the room was. From the looks of it outside, it couldn't have been any later than early morning. The difference between candles and actual sunlight was amazing. To her right Tatsu laid still asleep, and from a quick scan Kamui could tell Tatsu was doing far better. He didn't seem as pale, and his breathing was more calm. It seemed a good night's rest was just what Tatsu needed, a relief the two twins desperately needed.

Quietly picking herself up, Kamui did her early morning stretches, looking over at the Ganglari. Ryoma had returned their weapons shortly before they had gone to sleep, and HAD said they weren't "prisoners". And just because she was now in Hoshido with her supposed long lost brother didn't mean she could shirk on her morning trainings.

Quietly grabbing the Ganglari and her tanto blade, Kamui slipped out of the room they were in and made her way outside, only to be stopped by a suddenly appearing Kaze.

"Lady Kamui? Is all well?" The ninja asked as he appeared.

Kamui held back a scream as she jumped. 'K-Kaze!? Wha-Bu-Where!?"

"Prince Ryoma tasked me with the safe keeping of you and Prince Tatsu." Kaze explained. "If I may ask, where are you going at this time?"

Kamui blinked in confusion. Ryoma had someone watching them? So much for "not being prisoners".

"If you must know," She said. "I am going to go train. I'll be right outside, is that a problem?"

Kaze nodded. "Ah yes. Prince Ryoma also likes to train early in the morning, you can find him outside by now most likely. I will continue to monitor Prince Tatsu." Without another word, the ninja then disappeared. Kamui looked around, trying to find any sign of the Hoshidan ninja but unable to.

She most certainly didn't think it was pretty cool how he could just disappear like that.

Heading out and finding a nice spot near a tree, Kamui put down the weapons and did some quick warm up stretches, trying to identify the sounds of the insects around her. She was so focused on her task she didn't even notice the sound of someone approaching from behind her.

"Kamui?" Ryoma's voice said from behind her.

Kamui looked behind her to see Ryoma who seemed surprised to see her. The Hoshidan prince was in full armor, save for his facial armor. While he had his Raijinto at his side, he was also carrying a wooden practice sword. Turning back, she reached down to touch her toes.

"Morning Prince Ryoma." She said.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked.

She motioned her head towards her weapons. "Training."

"Do you always get up so early to train?" He asked.

Kamui shrugged. "I guess? We rarely get sun in Nohr, so I'm just used to getting up and training."

Ryoma nodded. "I see. Well, what kind of training do you normally do?"

"Weapons training, hand to hand combat, stamina just to name some." Kamui said. "Spaced out of course. I was thinking of doing some basic repetitions this morning."

Ryoma nodded. "That's good. The basics are the foundation of every master's style. Would you mind if I joined?"

Kamui remained quiet for a moment. While she didn't have anything against the Hoshidan prince joining her, the fact of the matter was that she still didn't know if his claims of being family were true. If he was lying, she didn't want to give him a view point into how she, and by extension Xander since he was the one who trained her, fought. Though she could also use this opportunity to get information from Ryoma. And there was one thing she wanted to clear up.

"Only if you answer a question for me. And you'd better tell the truth too." Kamui said, giving the most intimidating glare she could muster.

"Of course." Ryoma said, even as he took the Raijinto off his hip and placed it near Kamui's weapons.

"Did you have that ninja watch us to make sure w wouldn't try to run away?" Kamui asked pointedly.

To his credit, Ryoma's expression remained neutral and he answered without hesitation. "Of course not. I would hope you two would stay of your own choice. No, I merely asked him to monitor you two to make sure nobody harmed you."

"Well, we can take care of ourselves." Kamui said.

Ryoma smiled. "As I saw. You are an impressive fighter, and Tatsu seemed to be quick on his feet, so to speak."

"So you'll tell that ninja to stop stalking us?" Kamui asked, though she knew what the probable answer would be.

"Indulge an over protective older brother Kamui." Ryoma answered, just as she expected. "Now, do you need me to get a practice sword?"

"Hah!" Kamui laughed even as she grabbed her tanto. "I haven't used a wooden sword in years! No, I practice with my weapons."

Ryoma blinked in shock. "W-What?"

Kamui nodded. "I mean, it makes sense. Practice weapons don't have the same weight or feel as real ones, so if you want to really know how a weapon will feel in battle you practice with it."

Ryoma pursed his lips. "True, but the risk of injury is much higher. How long have you been training with a real weapon?"

Kamui planted her feet and began slashing the air vertically in repetitive motions. "Nine, ten years maybe?"

Ryoma's eyes widened. He hadn't been allowed to handle a real weapon until he was twelve years old. If what Kamui was saying was true, that meant she'd been receiving combat training for at least ten years! And somehow he knew it was much longer than that. While he and his siblings had played and been children, kamui was training to fight.

That did not sit well with him at all.

"Well, you are certainly skilled." Ryoma said, mirroring Kamui's movements. "You must have had good teachers."

Kamui gave a fond smile. "The best. I want to one day become as skilled as them."

"Ah, a goal. That is good, though I suggest you work to become stronger than them." Ryoma said.

Kamui giggled. "Oh no. There's no way I could ever become stronger than Xa...than my teacher."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. It sounded like she was about to say someone's name. "Don't sell yourself short. You have potential, I can see that."

Kamui grunted but said nothing else, leaving the two to train in silence. As they moved on, Ryoma watched Kamui carefully. The style she was training in looked like it was meant to batter down an enemies defenses, but with her body type and her favoring of a tanto blade, he'd have assumed that she'd been trained to fight with a short blade. She was certainly skilled enough with the weapon, so it just left him questioning why she trained herself in such a style?

And why didn't she once practice with that sword of hers?

...

Tatsu yawned as the horse he rode on trotted along, trying his best not to feel to awkward about being the only one on a horse. Currently they were on route towards a small village that Ryoma had originally planned on heading to after his mission near the Bottomless Canyon. Apparently he was meeting up with two special people, though who Ryoma was refusing to say.

"I want it to be a surprise for both parties." The prince had said with a smile.

It had left both Tatsu and Kamui feeling nervous. For all they knew, they were walking into a trap. It would be a pretty smart plan, lower their defenses until a larger guard force could be acquired. After all, there was only five of them compared to Tatsu and Kamui. According to Kaze, Ryoma had sent the two other ninjas, Saizo and Kagero, ahead on a different route to the Hoshidan capitol.

Probably to arrange their cells.

Tatsu wanted to trust Prince Ryoma, he had certainly been nice enough already and was acting very much like Xander did. The two Hoshidan soldiers didn't really talk with Tatsu or Kamui, not that Tatsu could blame them. Rinkah was giving him the cold shoulder, though it seemed she got along with Kamui just fine. As for Kaze-

"Prince Tatsu." Kaze's voice suddenly said, nearly making Tatsu's horse jump in shock.

"Kaze, please don't scare the horse." Tatsu said with a sniffle.

Kaze smirked. "I will keep that in mind. May I ask how you are doing?"

Tatsu sighed. It was like having Jakob back, what with how often the ninja would check on him. Tatsu didn't mind to much however. For some reason he just felt comfortable around the man.

"Same as the last dozen or so times you've asked." Tatsu answered. "Congestion, sore throat, headache, and grogginess."

Kaze chuckled. "You list your symptoms. I was merely making sure you yourself are alright."

Tatsu shrugged. "Well as I can be I suppose."

"You are most likely anxious about not knowing who we are on route to meet, correct?" Kaze asked.

Tatsu looked at him in shock. "You...you know?"

Kaze nodded. "Do not forget, not long ago I to was a prisoner who knew nothing of what would happen to him. I can see those same troubles on you."

Tatsu pursed his lips. "Truly a reversal of our situations."

"You have no reason to trust me, but let me assure you that you are perfectly safe with Prince Ryoma." Kaze said. "He speaks the truth, and though he may not look it, there is no doubt in my mind he is elated to have you two back, and is merely taking it slow so as not to overwhelm you two."

"Well it would most certainly be nice to know where we're going." Tatsu grumbled.

Kaze remained silent before speaking. "The people we are going to meet are two people who have wanted to see you two very much, and will be very happy to see you."

Tatsu looked at Kaze out of the corner of his eye but didn't say anything else.

...

The next few hours of marching were uneventful, save for when it started lightly snowing. With their cloaks on Tatsu and Kamui weren't bothered at all by the cold, and instead marveled at the sight. In Nohr the snow fell fast and hard, but this snow merely floated lazily down. Eventually they reached the top of a hill that overlooked a small village. From where they were they could see that the town was built near a forest, and seemed pretty well developed if the houses and small town center were any indication.

"There it is." Ryoma said. "The two were supposed to meet up with should be down there now."

"I don't suppose you're willing to tell us NOW who it is we're meeting." Kamui said.

Ryoma pursed his lips before he nodded. "Very well, it's mainly them I'm wanting to surprise anyways. We'll be meeting up with-"

"H-Help! Please!" A man cried as he ran up to them.

Ryoma's hand went to his sword. "Hold!" He called. "What's the problem?"

The man's eyes went wide. "P-Prince Ryoma!? You have to help! Monsters are attacking!"

"Monsters?" Ryoma asked. "You mean Faceless?"

Tatsu and Kamui looked at each other. Faceless? Faceless were in Hoshido as well as Nohr?

"I don't know what they're called Milord, only that they're attacking!" The man exclaimed. "Princesses Hinoka and Sakura are currently engaging them near the forest as we speak!"

"They're what!?" Ryoma exclaimed.

"Do you know how many Faceless there are?" Tatsu asked.

Ryoma and the villager looked at him in confusion. "What?" The man asked.

"The Faceless. How many are there?" Kamui asked.

"I don't know, three maybe four?" The man said. "Why is that important?"

Kamui ignored the question looking at Tatsu. "Do you think?"

Tatsu rubbed his chin. "If the numbers that low there's not a great chance, but there may be more Faceless, so a Chief may be around."

"A Chief?" Ryoma asked. "Tatsu, Kamui, what are you two talking about?"

Kamui looked at Ryoma. "Prince Ryoma, we don't have much time. Let's move to support the other two who went to fight the Faceless. I can explain while we move."

Ryoma pursed his lips but nodded. "Fine." He then turned to the villager. "Sir, do you mind taking the one on the horse with you? Get him back to your village and set up any defenses you have."

"What!?" Tatsu exclaimed. "I'm not going with you?"

Ryoma shook his head. "No. Sorry Tatsu, but I'm not comfortable having you go up against the Faceless. Just head back to the village where you'll be safe."

"But-" Tatsu began.

"Tatsu, listen to him." Kamui said. "Those people down there are going to need someone to help organize the defenses anyways."

Tatsu pursed his lips, looking between his sister and supposed big brother. After a moment he sighed before nodding. "Fine." He said.

Ryoma nodded before looking at Rinkah. "Rinkah, can you go with them please?"

Now it was Rinkah's turn. "What!?" She exclaimed.

"These villagers need someone to help protect them." Ryoma explained. "You're one of our best warriors currently."

Rinkah growled. "Be honest, you're putting me on babysitting duty."

"Not at all." Ryoma said. "I'm just asking you to insure the safety of the villagers."

Rinkah snarled but nodded. "Fine." She said before turning to the villager and Tatsu. "Let's get moving you two." She said before running off.

Kamui looked at tatsu. "Be careful." She said.

"I was just about to say that." Tatsu said before urging the horse on.

Ryoma walked up next to her. "You can go with him if you want." He said.

Kamui shook her head. "He'll be fine. Besides, if I come along we'll wipe out all the Faceless faster."

Ryoma nodded. "If you're sure, just stay close Kamui."

Kamui gave Ryoma smirk. "That's what I was just about to say."

Before Ryoma could reply, Kamui then began running off towards the forest. Ryoma stared after for a moment before he smirked, following after with Kaze and the other two.

...

Tatsu was quick at work directing the villagers to gather in a nearby church. The men who could fight were gathering any of the farm tools they could to have weapons, while the few who did have weapons stood guard. Tatsu covered his mouth as he lightly coughed, keeping an eye out in case any Faceless wandered in. Rinkah sat on a box nearby, arms crossed as she scowled at him. The horse he'd ridden was tied up so as to prevent it from being spooked and running.

"Come on everyone! Let's move quickly now!" The villager, Kuhei, called.

Tatsu opened up his pouch, pulling out a bottle of his cough syrup. It was one of the few times he was able to open it by himself, and he quickly downed the medicine, enjoying the cooling feeling. He turned his head when he heard Rinkah scoff, though it was hard to hear over the sound of everything else.

"Rinkah, is everything okay?" He asked.

"Everything's fine." Rinkah said, avoiding eye contact.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." She growled.

Oblivious, Tatsu pressed on. "Cause it doesn't seem like-"

"Fine!" Rinkah exclaimed, hopping up and glaring at him. "If you must know _Frail Prince_ ," She practically spit. "I'm just a little ticked off. My tribe is one of warriors, fighters, and yet here I am having to play babysitter to a sick little prince who's to weak to fight. So no, I'm NOT doing "okay"."

Tatsu blinked before he looked down. "S-Sorry..."

He didn't see it, but Rinkah's eyes slightly softened. "W-Wait-"

"If you'll excuse me Lady Rinkah," Tatsu said. "I'm going to go see if there's any other way I can help."

Without waiting for a reply he left, leaving Rinkah alone. She stood still for a moment before she clenched her fists and growled.

"Dammit." She muttered.

...

"You doing okay Sakura!?" A red haired woman yelled behind her as she guided her pegasus.

"I-I'm fine Hinoka!" The pink haired girl said from behind her.

Hinoka nodded, focusing on the task at hand. She and Sakura had been patrolling around some of the more outlying villages, taking note of any needs any of the villages may have had. While this kind of activity would not normally be considered part of the Royal Families responsibilities, Hinoka and her siblings liked to try and be as involved as possible in the kingdom.

So far they hadn't had any problems, and she certainly wasn't prepared to have to deal with Faceless since this village was the closest one to the capitol. Normally the monsters of Nohr appeared in one of the more outlying villages, so it was rare for a group to make it this far in. Hinoka didn't want to ponder the implications of whether or not they had left a path behind them. For now, she'd just take this as a lesson to remain on guard and focus on wiping out the Faceless here.

Currently she was trying to lead the Faceless away from the village so that she could handle them without putting any of the villagers in danger. Sakura had joined her in case Hinoka needed help, though Hinoka was not happy with the idea of her little sister being in danger. She'd only allowed Sakura to come on the condition that she stay behind Hinoka and do exactly as her older sister said.

"Are the Faceless still following us!?" Hinoka asked.

"Y-Yeah!" Sakura answered, looking down at the four Faceless mindlessly following them.

The Faceless of Nohr acted like mindless animals, targeting any living thing they were pointed at and going after them until they either killed or were killed in turn. The creatures would apparently "slip through" Nohr defenses into Hoshido, though everyone knew Nohr simply unleashed the creatures into Hoshido since they couldn't attack themselves. The barrier Queen Mikoto had put up stopped any attempted Nohrian invasion, but couldn't stop the Faceless.

Finding a small clearing about a mile away from the village, Hinoka had her pegasus circle the air as she planned out the best way to attack. Being in the air gave her a huge advantage over the Faceless who were confined to the ground and could only attack if she got in arms reach. She just had to make sure she stayed out of their reach and she'd be fine. The four Faceless entered the clearing, staring up and growling at Hinoka.

Hinoka readied her naginata. "Sakura, hold on tight." Hinoka said, and a moment later she felt Sakura's grip tighten. Aiming her pegasus for the one on the far left, Hinoka pushed her pegasus forward, thrusting her naginata into the Feceless's shoulder before ripping it back out. Looking behind her, Hinoka watched as the Faceless screamed before disintegrating into ash, it's mask landing on the ground with a solid thud.

"Y-You got it!" Sakura cried.

Hinoka nodded, circling around to take aim again. She scowled when she watched the three remaining Faceless stand closer together, making it harder for her to attack one when she got close without risking being grabbed.

She held back her naginata. "Sakura, hold this please."

She felt the naginata pulled from her grasp, and she quickly reached down to the side of her pegasus where she had a javelin stored. Picking it up, she hefted it over her shoulder, taking careful aim. Kicking her partner forward, Hinoka swooped down of the Faceless in the center, throwing the javelin directly into it's chest. The Faceless roared as it grabbed the javelin, only for it to soon turn to ash as well.

"Two down, two to go." Hinoka said.

Sakura nodded, looking back at the two Faceless. Her eyes widened when she saw one pick up a large rock and turn towards them.

"L-Look out!" She exclaimed, even as the Faceless launched it at them.

Hinoka looked behind her, eyes widening as she turned a hard left to avoid the rock. Hinoka's eyes widened in horror when she suddenly felt Sakura's grip loosen, and she watched as her little sister feel off the pegasus and landed on the ground near some trees. Thankfully they were low enough to the ground Sakura only landed with a thud, but that didn't really comfort Hinoka right now as she watched the Faceless roar and run towards Sakura's prone body.

"Sakura!" She screamed.

Just then, shuriken flew from behind the trees striking one of the Faceless. The creature roared as the small weapons pierced and stuck into it, causing it to stop. It's partner kept running, only for lightning to shoot out and stun it. A figure in a black cloak then burst out of the trees, stopping to stand in front of Sakura. The figure took notice of Hinoka's naginata, still held in Sakura's grip.

"Can I borrow that?" A soothing voice said.

Before Sakura could respond, the person took the naginata and then began running towards the two Faceless. Barely a moment later Ryoma and Kaze burst from out of the trees, weapons ready.

"She's fast." Kaze muttered.

"B-Big Brother?" Sakura muttered.

Ryoma watched as Kamui ran towards the stunned Faceless, using the naginata to pole vault a kick into it's chest. Landing with the creature, she quickly pulled out her tonto and sunk it into the Faceless's chest. Looking up, she caught as the other Faceless prepared to slam it's fists into her, jumping backwards to dodge the attack. Before the Faceless could try again, Hinoka's pegasus trampled over it's back, knocking it to the ground. Seeing her chance, Kamui leapt atop the Faceless, sinking her blade into it's back.

Hinoka landed her pegasus and hopped off, running and scooping Sakura up into a hug.

"Sakura!" Hinoka exclaimed.

"E-Eep!" Sakura squealed.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Hinoka said as she released Sakura, looking at Kaze and Ryoma. "You two have amazing timing."

"I'm just thankful we made it in time Lady Hinoka." Kaze said.

"Ummm, excuse me?" Sakura asked, pointing at the hooded figure. "But ummm, w-who is that?" She wanted to thank her mysterious savior.

Ryoma rubbed the back of his head. "This wasn't how I imagined this reunion would go."

Hinoka blinked in confusion. "Wait, reunion? What do you mean?"

Before Ryoma could reply, the person in the hood spoke up. "Princess Hinoka, Princess Sakura, were these the ONLY Faceless that attacked?"

Sakura pursed her lips. "I-I think so."

The figure sighed in relief, pulling down her hood. "That's good."

Sakura gasped and Hinoka's eyes widened. "M-Mother...?"

Kamui raised an eyebrow. "Mother?"

"It...it can't be..." Hinoka muttered.

"Well, this isn't how I pictured it, but there's nothing to do about that now." Ryoma said with a smile. "Kamui, meet your older sister Hinoka and your younger sister Sakura."

Sakura's eyes went wide. "Kamui...as in...?"

Hinoka's eyes began to water. "Our lost sister..."

Kamui blinked in confusion, but before she could say or do anything Hinoka pulled her into a giant hug, squeezing her tightly as if she would disappear if Hinoka loosened for even a second.

"I-I've missed...I've missed you SO much!" Hinoka cried as she held Kamui close.

Kamui blinked as she looked at the other three in confusion before awkwardly hugging Hinoka back. It was strange to be hugging the Hoshidan Princess, but there was also something that felt strangely...right about it.

"Hinoka has missed you and Tatsu since the day you two were taken." Ryoma said. "Aside from our mother, she has probably been the one who has missed you the most."

Mother? As far as Tatsu and Kamui knew, their mother was dead. Could...could it be possible their mother was still alive?

Before Kamui could continue this line of thought, Hinoka's eyes widened. "Wait, if you're here." Hinoka pulled back and looked around excitedly. "Then Tatsu!? H-He's here to, right!?"

Ryoma chuckled. "Yes yes, he's here. Still sick, but he's here. We left him at the village."

Hinoka broke into a big grin and began dragging Kamui towards her pegasus. "Well then what are we waiting for!?"

"W-Wait! I-I've never rode a pegasus!" Kamui cried, but to no avail.

Finally, after all this time, Hinoka thought.

...

Tatsu sneezed, entering a light coughing fit. Composing himself, he noticed Rinkah walking up towards him.

"L-Lady Rinkah? Is everything okay?" He asked.

Rinkah pursed her lips, staying silent for a moment. Just as she opened her mouth however, she was interrupted when a villager ran up to them.

"F-Faceless! In the town square!" He yelled.

Rinkah eyes widened before she turned to Tatsu. "Stay here, I'll go handle this."

"But-" Tatsu began.

"No buts Frail Prince, you'll only get in my way!" Rinkah yelled before running off.

Tatsu pursed his lips as he watched her run off before sighing. She was probably right, the only use he had was with the Carnwennan and even then he could only act as a distraction. It would probably be best if he just sat this one out...

"Sir, do you think she'll be alright?" The villager asked him.

Tatsu nodded. "I don't see why not..." Unlike me, she can fight, he thought.

The villager pursed his lips. "I hope so. I've seen some Faceless before, but never one like that."

Tatsu looked at the man in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, the thing's mask looked weird." The villager said. "Not like any I've seen before." The man's eyes widened. "Gah, what am I doing!? I gotta run and let the others know!" Without another word the man then ran off, leaving Tatsu alone.

A Faceless with a different style mask? Tatsu hoped he was wrong, but if not Rinkah was going to need all the help she could get. Especially if she was going up against a Faceless Chief.

 **...**

 **Good evening everyone. Reached a part in this story I was excited to reach, mainly the introduction of Hinoka and Sakura. Decided to slip it in before they get to the Hoshidan capitol, made more sense to me for them to stumble into a Faceless attack rather than be told at the Capitol. Next chapter though I'll try to finally introduce Mikoto...only to kill her off in like, two maybe three chapters...YAAAAYYYYYYY!**

 **Also, something I just thought of. I've read some stories where people use honorifics such as same or chan. Just as a forward notice, I won't be using those. Simply put, I just don't have it in me to make sure I use the honorifics correctly. I struggle using the right form of to people! Don't throw another language my way. To those who do however use them in their stories, props to them.**

 **That's all...I think. Can't think of anything else. Still deciding on who gets with who, so hit me up.**

 **Also, Magikarp Jump is a strangely addictive and fun game. Fave, follow, review, and have a nice night.**


	9. Reunion

Rinkah would be lying if she said she wasn't excited to fight this Faceless. She had a lot of pent up anger and frustration she needed to let out, all coming from different sources. Angry that because she had rushed forward in Nohr, she had gotten herself and the team with her captured. Angry because this turn of events led to the deaths of two good men, and nearly hers and Kaze's as well. Angry that instead of at least getting a warrior's death, she was instead released like some pitiful fool, and by her captors no less. Angry that when a perfectly good fight had come up, she was left behind to guard Tatsu.

And angry that her stubborn pride refused to allow her to apologize for her harsh judgments.

When they'd captured the two, Ryoma had fully explained the situation to Rinkah. She'd heard the lost prince Tatsu was a sickly one, but she never knew of the extent. While strength and combat prowess were what the Flame Tribe sought for it's members, it also recognized that some would have limitations. It wasn't the strength of the fire but how hot it burned that mattered. Knowing what she did now, she found herself impressed that he even entered battlefields. The main problem was the shame she still felt at not only having been captured, but then released at his hand. Her pride just couldn't accept such a thing, and now it was making it really difficult for her to apologize for her harsh behavior.

She had finally begun to bring herself to apologize, only for this Faceless to show up. While Rinkah was annoyed it got in her way, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't thankful for something she could beat all her frustrations into. And at least it was allowing a welcome distraction, even if only for a few minutes. And speaking os said distraction, she saw the giant creature in the town square.

Now, Rinkah had seen some Faceless in her time. Every single one she saw looked the exact same. Chalky, gray skin and muscles the size of tree trunks. They stood taller than any man or woman she had ever known, eight feet and over six hundred pounds she was told. She never questioned HOW that person knew such a thing, but it seemed a correct estimate. Ultimately each Faceless also wore the same kind of helmet, little holes hiding whatever the creatures actually looked like. So when she knew she was running towards a Faceless, she expected to see a Faceless.

What stood in front of her, while a Faceless, was something else. The skin was green for one, it was even larger than any other Faceless she had ever seen, and it's mask had three prongs on it. One faced up to the sky, and the other two mirrored each other on the sides. As the Faceless turned to her, Rinkah prepared herself for it to roar and then charge. Instead it merely stared at her, regarding her. The sounds of it's breathing reached Rinkah, but aside from that the thing was completely silent.

"You're a different sort aren't you?" Rinkah asked it.

She heard a snarl escape from the creature's mask as it took a step backward, causing Rinkah to grin. It seemed this Faceless actually had some brains if it recognized the danger in front of it. She'd almost feel sorry for it if she wasn't already excited at getting to vent some frustrations out on the thing. Some might question using a blunt weapon while fighting those with blades and daggers, but Rinkah didn't care. Besides, she just used the weapon that best suited her.

"Sorry big guy, but it seems you wandered into the wrong village." Rinkah said before she readied her club. The trick with fighting Faceless with a club was to go for the joints, specifically the knees. The things may have had tree trunks for limbs, but their joints were as susceptible as anything elses. Hit the knee to bring it down, and then crack it over the head. The process was simple and to Rinkah's satisfaction sometimes brought the things down quicker than blade users could.

Readying the club, Rinkah dashed at the Faceless, keeping an eye on it's arms in case the thing tried to bring them crashing down on her. Nice thing about fighting the Faceless was how predictable they acted. Once you fought one, you knew how they all fought. Sometimes they'd throw things or try to grab you, but for the most part it was just them trying to crush you. Rinkah had fought and killed dozens of Faceless, and she didn't expect this time would be any different.

Which is why when the Faceless jumped back to dodge, Rinkah was taken by surprise. Now, dodging an attack wasn't a weird thing to do at all if you wanted to survive in a fight. It was just Rinkah had never seen or heard of a Faceless dodging before. She'd never even heard of someone who had heard of a Faceless dodging. Reaching with lightning fast speed, the Faceless grabbed Rinkah's club and yanked it out of her grasp before backhanding her with the other arm.

Rinkah sailed through the air before landing in a crumpled heap, a sharp pain on her left side. Her vision was spotty and her breath came ragged, but that wasn't what had her attention at the moment. No, what had her attention was the giant Faceless slowly making it's way towards her. Another strange difference. Most Faceless would charge without thought, this one though seemed to put more thought into it's movements.

Recognizing that she didn't have time to ponder the sudden difference, Rinkah tried to get up to move, but found herself unable to do so thanks to her injured side. She snarled as she watched the Faceless come closer. If she was going to die, she was going to die fighting at the very least.

Suddenly, a tomato flew through the air and exploded as it hit the side of the Faceless's head. Roaring in rage, both it and Rinkah turned their heads to see Tatsu standing fairly closely, a pleased look on his face.

"I hit it." He muttered, hand going towards his dagger.

Rinkah's eyes widened. "F-Frail Prince!? What in the Flame God's name are you doing!?"

Tatsu gulped as he looked at the Faceless who fully turned to face him. "Hopefully not regretting a terrible decision..." He muttered.

Snarling, the Faceless began stomping towards Tatsu, sending a shock of panic through Rinkah. "D-Dammit! You gotta run! Now!"

Tatsu shook his head. "I'm not just leaving you."

Rinkah snarled. "I didn't ask for help! Get out of here or you'll die!"

Tatsu smirked. "I'm going to die one day anyways. Might as well do it on my terms." He then pulled out his dagger, the shadows covering him before disappearing, with Tatsu no where to be seen.

...

"-and once we get back, I can show you and Tatsu around!" Hinoka said excitedly as she urged her pegasus forward. She could now see the town in the distance and knew they would arrive within a few minutes. Might as well be a few hours as far as she was concerned however.

Kamui chuckled awkwardly, trying not to show how scared she was as she gripped Hinoka's waist. She had flown once on Camilla's wyvern, and now riding this pegasus Kamui could say without a shadow of a doubt she did NOT like flying.

Down below, Ryoma, Kaze, and Sakura all moved quickly to keep up with Hinoka. Excited as she was, Hinoka at least kept herself slowed down enough so that everyone else could keep up. She did want to move a little faster however. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling about something.

...

Just have to buy time.

That's what Tatsu thought as he maneuvered around the plaza. He wasn't an idiot, there was no way he could bring down a Facless by himself. But he had watched Kamui fight them and bring them down. If what the villager had said was true about the numbers of the Faceless in the woods, then with the amount of time that had passed there was a good chance Kamui and the others were on their way back.

He just had to hold out and hope they were on their way back.

For now, he was content to just merely throw whatever he could find at the Faceless as he hid. The Carnwennan was quickly becoming an indispensable gift from his father, considering all the good it was doing him. Tatsu wondered how it was his father had made such a weapon. If he ever made it back home to Nohr he'd have to find out. For now, he had other things to focus on.

He'd been leading the Faceless around the plaza for some time, and there was no doubt that Tatsu was going against a Chief. Tatsu didn't know exactly how a Chief came to be, all he knew was that they were leagues above normal Faceless in terms of intelligence, able to make rudimentary plans. Combine that with their monstrous strength, and Faceless Chiefs could be quite the problem. Luckily for him though it seems simple trickery was enough to confuse this Faceless. Grab something, throw it, cloak with Carnwennan and move.

Still though, he had to be careful. If the Chief got anywhere near him, it would all be over. Currently he was sneaking behind another food stall, the Chief raging behind him. Peering out, he saw that Rinkah had been able to move herself up to a sitting position as she held her side. Odds are after a hit like that she had a few bones broken, so he'd have to make sure to keep the Faceless away from her.

Looking at the food stall in front of him, Tatsu saw that it was a baked goods stall, with what looked like a freshly baked pie on it. Making that his next target, he began silently making his way over. he made it only a few steps however before slipping on a sheet of ice hidden under snow, sending him down to the ground. He felt Carnwennan fly out of his grasp and heard as it bounced on the ground a few feet away.

Then, as if to taunt him, he felt a coughing fit tear through his throat and escape before he could stop it. He coughed for a moment before it calmed down, leaving behind a burning pain in his throat. Breathing deeply, Tatsu calmed himself down before realization of what just happened hit him.

"T-TATSU!" Rinkah screamed.

Turning his head around, Tatsu's eyes widened when he saw the Chief grab the food stall he'd been hiding behind and throw it to the side as if it was nothing. The Chief looked down at him with a snarl before it raised it's foot. Acting on instinct, Tatsu rolled to the side, barely avoiding being crushed underfoot. Looking in front of him, Tatsu saw Carnwennan lying on the ground. Reaching out for it, he was able to grab it's handle just as he felt his leg grabbed. Next thing he knew, he was dragged across the ground and then picked up, coming face to mask with the Faceless.

Tightening his grip on Carnwennan's handle, Tatsu did the only thing he could think to do and stabbed the Faceless in it's chest with knife. Roaring in pain, the Faceless threw Tatsu a few feet away where he landed with a thud and rolled into a stall. Feeling dazed, Tatsu's vision slowly came back into fovus just in time for Tatsu to see the Chief standing right in front of him, hands clasped into a giant fist and raised over it's head.

Tatsu raised his arms overhead and closed his eyes, waiting for the strike to come. Instead, he heard what sounded like something being punctured and the Faceless roar in pain. Opening his eyes, Tatsu noticed that the Chief had turned around and now had it's back to him.

That, and there were three icicles protruding out of it's back.

"W-What...?" Tatsu muttered.

He heard something snap and the Chief growled before it began slowly walking forward. Moving himself to the side, Tatsu found himself staring at a very familiar maid holding the remains of a broken broom.

"F-Felicia!?" Tatsu exclaimed.

Felicia twirled the broom handle before rushing the Chief. Roaring, the Chief raised it's arms and brought them crashing down in an attempt to crush Felicia, who simply sidestepped the attack. Twirling to place herself directly behind the Faceless Chief, she raised the broom handle high and stabbed the broken end directly into it's back. The Faceless arched it's back in pain, allowing Felicia to grab the handle and rip it back out. Ducking, Felicia was able to neatly dodge an attempted swipe as the Faceless twirled around and tried to hit her. Twirling the broom handle so that the broken end faced up, Felicia rammed it up towards where the creatures jaw would be, a sickening sound coming as the handle punctured through the Chief, who merely groaned a low sound. Calmly taking hold of the Carnwennan's handle, Felicia pulled the knife out of the Chief even as it fell to the ground, disintegrating into dust.

Tatsu stared in awe. "Felicia..."

Felicia was at his side in moments. "Tatsu! Oh, I've been looking for you and Kamui for days! I'm SO sorry it took me so long to catch up!"

Tatsu chuckled. "I-It's fine. Felicia, that was amazing! I never knew you could fight like that!"

Felicia's cheeks went red. "W-Well I was trained to act as your bodyguard as well as maid after all. I can't do much as a maid, but at least I can protect you." Her eyes then widened in realization as she remembered Tatsu's state. "O-Oh! L-Lord Tatsu! Oh no oh no, are you okay!?"

Tatsu sighed as the familiar question sounded. At least it made sense, considering the current situation. "I'm fine. Bruised and sore, but fine." Tatsu answered.

Felicia nodded before she put one of Tatsu's arms over her shoulder, carefully lifting him up. "Come on," She said. "We have to move and-"

"H-Hold it!" They heard a voice shout. The two turned their heads to see Rinkah standing in front of them, though she seemed wobbly and was holding her side. "I was told to watch over Tatsu and that's what I'm going to do dammit!"

Tatsu tried to respond, only for Felicia to beat him to the chase. "I remember you! We fought you in Nohr!"

Rinkah nodded. "Things won't be like they were then Nohrian. Let the Prince go and I'll let you leave and go back to your hellhole of a country."

Felicia held out the Carnwennan in defense. Tatsu took note of the fact that the weapon didn't extend the shadows to Felicia like it did to him.

"That's not happening." Felicia said.

"H-Hinoka wait!" Tatsu heard Kamui scream, only for a javelin to impale into the ground at their feet.

"The next one won't miss Nohrian!" He heard someone scream. "Let my brother go. Now!"

Looking up, Tatsu saw a red haired woman riding a pegasus, Kamui sitting behind. The woman held a naginata and looked ready to kill.

Felicia followed Tatsu's gaze. "L-Lady Kamui!"

Rinkah snarled. "Release the prince Nohrian. You've lost."

Tatsu again tried to explain things, only for Kaze to suddenly appear holding a knife to Felicia's back. "Release him now." he said.

"Tatsu!" Ryoma shouted as he rounded a corner, a young girl following him.

"Will everyone just calm down!" Kamui yelled.

...

The Queen of Hoshido, Mikoto, sat in her room as she stared down at a picture. It was an old but treasured one, showing her and her former husband Anakos holding their two children. They'd had it taken merely a few short months before Mikoto woke up to find herself with Arete and her child, her homeland sealed away by her husband. Next came the separation from her sister, several terrifying months where she was alone before being found by Sumeragi.

Those few short years with him were almost as happy as when she was with Anakos. Though none could ever take his place, Sumeragi found himself a place in her heart as well. She allowed herself the dream of being his wife, raising their children together and being a happy family. Then Cheve happened, and she found herself again a widow and her babies ripped from her grasp. If it hadn't been for Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura giving her a reason to continue on, Mikoto didn't think she'd have been able to.

Still, the past fourteen years had been hard, not even knowing if her two children were alive. Their birthdays were the worse part of the years, but this one in particular was difficult for her. Her children would soon be eighteen, almost adults essentially. They had grown up without her, precious years and moments she would never get back. Outwardly she was strong, she had to be for both her children and people. Outwardly she forgave, and focused on peaceful relations. But the truth...

The truth was she hated Nohr. Hated it with all her being for what it had taken from her.

"Lady Mikoto?" A familiar voice called from outside her room.

"O-One moment!" She called, wiping her eyes and returning the picture to it's hiding place. Once she had composed herself, she walked over to the door, sliding it open to find Kagero kneeling outside of it.

"Kagero?" She asked her once retainer.

Kagero nodded. "My lady, I bring news from Lord Ryoma."

Ah yes, probably just another failed search. Knowing that though, Mikoto couldn't stop the small flame of hope that always ignited whenever she would get a report from one of the Nohr missions.

"Yes, what is it?" Mikoto asked.

Kagero remained quiet before she looked up and smiled at Mikoto.

Mikoto could only gasp in response.

...

"-and so that's why we're with Prince Ryoma here." Kamui finished explaining to Felicia.

She had just finished catching Felicia up on the past few days while Sakura was busy healing Rinkah's injuries. Tatsu wasn't nearly as badly injured as her, just bruised, so he had simply downed a vulenary and had sat down. Almost immediately Princess Hinoka stood close protectively along with Kaze, though Felicia stayed nearby as well. As things were explained the tension that had been so prevalent seemed to finally tone down, and the weapons were put down.

"Oh." Felicia muttered before she turned to Rinkah and bowed. "I apologize for my actions Lady Rinkah."

Rinkah sighed. "I-It's fine. Whatever."

Hinoka narrowed her eyes at Felicia. "Forgive me, but I've yet to hear who you are and what your relationship with Tatsu and Kamui is."

Felicia turned and gave a nervous smile to Hinoka. "O-Oh. Umm, well my name is Felicia, and I'm one of Lord Tatsu and Lady Kamui's maids and retainers. Specifically Lord Tatsu's."

Hinoka pursed her lips, but it was Tatsu who spoke up. "Ummm, excuse me but...who are you?"

Hinoka's eyes widened as she looked at Tatsu. "Are...are you talking to me?"

Tatsu nodded. "Yes. I just don't want some stranger questioning my friend."

Hinoka remained silent as she stared at Tatsu before she looked at Ryoma, eyes pleading for an explanation. Ryoma sighed and looked down, remaining quiet before he looked back at Hinoka.

"Hinoka, I...I'm sorry." Ryoma said. "I didn't get the opportunity to explain. Tatsu and Kamui, they...they don't quite remember their time in Hoshido."

"They...they don't remember...?" Hinoka repeated, eyes getting wet.

Tatsu looked to Ryoma in confusion. "Prince Ryoma, who is this?"

"This is the First Princess of Hoshido." Ryoma answered. "She is your older sister."

Tatsu blinked in shock before he looked at Hinoka who had begun crying. "My...sister...?" He then looked over to the young girl tending to Rinkah. "And who's that?"

"Your youngest sister, Sakura." Ryoma answered.

Tatsu looked between Sakura and Hinoka. A lost older brother, older sister, and younger sister!? Dusk Dragon, all he needed was a younger brother and it'd be like his Nohrian family. He turned and looked at Hinoka, who was busy rubbing her eyes. The sight caused a pang of guilt to stab him in the chest.

"S-Sorry Hinoka..." He muttered.

Hinoka sniffed and shook her head. "No, no. It's okay. You were barely four when you were taken, it's no surprise you don't remember anything." I had hoped you would though, she thought.

Tatsu pursed his lips. "Well, I can't pretend to memories I don't have. But maybe...maybe we can try and make new ones?"

Hinoka blinked before she smiled. "Yeah. I think...I think I'd like that."

Tatsu rubbed his head before he picked himself up, Kaze having to help stabilize him. Shakily, he extended a hand and smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you P-Princess Hinoka. For now, I'll be in your care."

Hinoka stared at Tatsu's hand before she shook her head. Next thing Tatsu knew, she had enveloped him in a strong hug. "Don't worry Tatsu." She whispered to him. "I'll never let anything bad ever happen to you again."

Tatsu must have had a small fever, because he felt his face heat up. As if on cue, he also began coughing lightly. It really wasn't a huge cough, but it might as well have been with how Hinoka reacted.

"Oh no! Tatsu, are you okay!?" She exclaimed. "Do you need medicine!? Rest!?"

Tatsu blinked before he sighed. Was this just how older sisters acted?

Kamui watched with a thoughtful expression. This wasn't good. She felt herself growing closer and closer to these Hoshidans, and she was pretty certain Tatsu felt the same. If things continued like this, she didn't know what they'd do when the time came when they would have to return to Nohr.

She didn't even know if they'd still want to. And that terrified her.

 **...**

 **Sup everyone, been a while. Sorry it's been a few weeks, but I needed to take a break from writing. Scale that wall that was writer's block. Go back to my roots. That and a few other things, but that's neither here or there. But I'm glad I did, I just felt good writing this chapter. I don't have much else to say on it, I just feel good.**

 **Also, shameless plug in. The new Voting Gauntlet in FE Heroes is all about the healers, and for those who either haven't sided with a healer yet or will have to pick a new healer to root for, might I suggest Lissa? I'm not saying you have to...but I'll imply it. I'll imply it VERY...strenuously.**

 **Welp, that's all Chiyo's got. Fave, follow, review, and have a good one.**


	10. Discussion

Hinoka sighed as she stared up at the ceiling, her thoughts far to much like a crazed pegasi to allow her to speak. To say today had gone different than she thought it would would be like saying Setsuna was a bit of a ditz.

First was reuniting with Tatsu and Kamui, an event she had been dreaming of since they had first left with her late father. At first it was just anxiously awaiting their return, but after Cheve it became dreaming of the day she'd see them again. Hinoka was proud to say that not once did she ever consider the possibility she'd never see them again, though that was mainly due to not wanting to have to experience the pain the very thought could bring.

For years she honed her body and mind, perfecting skills that would not only allow her to rescue her siblings, but than protect them as well. Obviously an incursion into Nohr would have been dangerous and required years of planning and preparation, but she would be ready. Or would have been if Tatsu and Kamui hadn't walked back into Hoshido.

Thinking on it, the knowledge that they had not been imprisoned as she had believed but instead raised to believe themselves King Garon's children should have been obvious. The were young enough when taken and such an event could have been blocked from their memory by either the trauma of the situation or even by Nohrian magic. Hinoka was more inclined to believe the former rather than the latter.

Even if Nohrian magic wasn't the culprit for their forgotten memories of Hoshido, Hinoka was certain it had to have something to do with Tatsu's eyes. She'd admit she didn't have a perfect memory of that time, but she was certain that Tatsu's eyes did NOT resemble that of a snake's. There was also the question as to the scar on Tatsu's right eye. When she had brought the subject up to Ryoma, he advised her to hold off on those kinds of questions until they returned to Shirasagi. They didn't want to ask to many probing questions since Tatsu and Kamui didn't fully trust them yet.

That was what was costing Hinoka sleep. She could sleep knowing her siblings had been raised to believe they belonged to Nohr. She could sleep knowing they had been trained, and maybe even experimented on to be used to fight against Hoshido. She wasn't happy about either, but with them now back safely with their real family they could be protected. But not trusted? Seen as strangers?

That just broke her heart.

Hinoka sighed again as she got up, being careful not to be to loud so as not to awaken Sakura who was fast asleep nearby. Hinoka couldn't help but smirk as she watched her younger sister sleep soundly, a small smile on the girl's face. Quietly, Hinoka left the small room and made her way outside to get some fresh air. Stepping out, Hinoka expected to hear only the sound of insects in the night air, but those were joined also by grunts and the sound of a sword swinging through the air.

Curious as to the source, Hinoka followed it to find Kamui doing sword repetitions. Before Hinoka even had the chance to announce her presence, Kamui pirouetted and entered a battle stance pointed at Hinoka, only to relax when she saw who was watching her.

"Oh, Princess Hinoka." Kamui said, standing up straight.

Hinoka furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Kamui? What are you doing up so late?"

Kamui scoffed in what sounded like amusement. "I could ask you the same question. I'm just getting my training in is all."

"Training?" Hinoka asked.

"Yep." Kamui said, returning to her swinging. "Back in Nohr, I'd spent most of the day training, whereas recently I haven't been able to do so. I don't want to slacken."

"Wait, you'd spend the day TRAINING?" Hinoka asked.

Kamui nodded. "There wasn't ever to much else to do most days. If I wasn't reading or playing the cello, than I'd just pick up a weapon and train with it."

Hinoka pursed her lips but decided to change the subject. "So uh, how is that maid doing, uhhh...Felicia?"

Kamui nodded. "Felicia is doing...well, as good as she can. She's taking Gunter's death hard..."

Hinoka remained quiet. Earlier in the day, Felicia had asked for this "Gunter's" status, only to hear the sad news that this person was dead. From what Hinoka was able to learn, this Gunter had been a caretaker and bodyguard who had died the day Ryoma found Tatsu and Kamui in the canyon. For whatever reason, Felicia had taken the news very hard, making Hinoka wonder what the connection between the two was.

"If you don't mind me asking..." Hinoka began. "Just who was this Gunter?"

Kamui stopped her sword swing, speaking after a moment. "He was...one of our caretakers in Nohr. He was like a father to all of us."

"All of us?" Hinoka asked.

Kamui nodded. "Yes. Tatsu, me, Felicia and her sister and our butler. All of us grew up together in Nohr and Gunter helped take care of us."

Felicia grew up with them? That would explain why Tatsu and Kamui seemed so protective of her, they saw her like a sister. It also meant that Felicia had been as much a prisoner of Garon has her siblings were. And here she had harshly judged the poor girl without knowing all the facts.

"I'm sorry..." She muttered.

"Huh?" Kamui asked.

"I was...rude to Felicia earlier." Hinoka said. "And I wanted to apologize."

"Well, thanks...but you do know I'm not the one you should apologize to right?" Kamui asked.

"Y-Yeah." Hinoka muttered. "It's just...it's hard. All these years I've hated Nohr for what they did to us, to you. Even if she was in the same situation as you two, she represents everything stolen from me."

Kamui was silent for a moment before she laid her sword on the ground, laying down to look up at the stars. "Why don't you join me down here and we can talk about it?"

Hinoka blinked before she joined her younger sister. Truth be told, she couldn't remember the last time she had simply stargazed, and she was starting to slightly regret it since she had forgotten how beautiful the night sky was. Stars glistened in the sky like precious jewels, covering the sky in beautiful light.

"Amazing isn't it?" Kamui asked, as if she could read Hinoka's thoughts.

Hinoka nodded. "It sure is."

"In Nohr we couldn't see stars like this." Kamui said. "More often than not, they were covered up by the clouds in the sky."

Hinoka pursed her lips, another pang going through her. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Kamui asked.

Huh? Hinoka thought. "W-What do you mean?"

"Why apologize over something like that?" Kamui said. "Sure we couldn't see stars, but that didn't make Nohr a horrible place to live. Rather than stargaze, we'd read at night."

"W-Well," Hinoka explained. "It's just while you were imprisoned in-"

"Imprisoned?" Kamui interrupted her. "Is that how you all have thought of us?"

"Y-Yeah." Hinoka said.

"Hmmm..." Kamui went. "I can see why you would think that, but that isn't how we felt at all. To us, Nohr is our home. It's where we've lived our whole lives, and where our family is. For example, what is your opinion on King Garon? And please, be honest."

Hinoka pursed her lips. "If I'm honest...I-I hate him. He killed my father and took the two of you away. If it wasn't for him, our family would have never been torn up." Hinoka could feel her voice crack as tears came to her eyes. "A day hasn't gone by without me wishing he'd never existed to begin with..."

Kamui was silent for a moment as she thought over what Hinoka said. "Do you know what I think of him?" She asked.

Hinoka gulped. "N-No."

Kamui shuffled as she stared up at the sky. "Our Father-" Hinoka shuffled in discomfort hearing Garon referred to with such a title. "Has always had enemies, and with Tatsu's condition that would have made him a prime target. That's one of the reasons we were kept where we were, a place where we could be safe. Father would visit a few times each year, though normally for only a day or two before duties would call him back. That is, except for ten years ago."

"Ten years ago?" Hinoka asked.

Kamui scoffed in amusement. "Yeah. Ten years ago, during one of Father's visits, Tatsu had an episode."

Hinoka pursed her lips. Even after all these years she could still remember the severity of Tatsu's episodes, and the knowledge they still occured, or at least could, formed an uncomfortable pit in her stomach.

Kamui continued. "It was a pretty bad one, forcing him on bedrest for an entire week. If our Father had left, returned to Castle Krakenburg we wouldn't have blamed him. Instead, he stayed with us that entire week, administering to Tatsu himself. I'm sure that he had several meetings and other important things he had to do, but it was all swept aside that week. That week he was no longer King Garon but simply our father."

Hinoka pursed her lips, offering no response.

"We have always known King Garon as our father." Kamui said, standing up. "I get that you and your family have bad feelings and memories attached, but try and look at this from our perspective. Imagine if we were telling you that your actual family was in Nohr, and that Hoshido took you away at some early age. Would you believe it?"

No, Hinoka immediately thought, proving Kamui's point.

"Neither Tatsu or I doubt what you and Ryoma are saying, at least completely." Kamui said. "But keep in mind that there are people we love in Nohr, people who we do think of as family. And that's not going to change, regardless of whatever flows through us."

With that, Kamui walked away, leaving Hinoka to gaze up at the sky, her mind no less troubled than when she left her room.

...

"W-Whoa..." Felicia muttered as she looked around the treehouse Lillith had built.

True to her word, Lillith was able to bring Felicia to the strange realm she had made. All it had taken was Tatsu asking, and than Lillith disappeared. A moment later, Felicia was suddenly standing in the room, Lillith floating happily next to her while the poor maid looked around incredibly confused. The two than proceeded to explain to Felicia exactly where she was and what was going on, which only served to further confuse Felicia.

"So let me get this all straight. You're telling me that Lillith...OUR Lillith, is actually this cute little dragon thingy?" Felicia asked, pointing at the aforementioned dragon.

Lillith did a happy little somersault. "That's me!"

"And she created this...place where we come to in our dreams?" Felicia continued.

Tatsu nodded. "That is correct."

Felicia looked at Tatsu. "And in this world you're not sick?"

"Correct again." Tatsu said.

Felicia put a hand to her forehead. "This is all a lot to take in."

Tatsu chuckled. "No worries Felicia, it took us a while to understand as well."

Felicia looked around. "You said Lady Kamui was here as well. Where is she?"

"She was training and just finished a conversation with that red headed woman." Lillith said. "She's currently walking back to hers and Tatsu's room."

"She was talking with Princess Hinoka?" Tatsu asked.

Felicia didn't hear the next few parts of the conversation as she was to busy trying to compose herself. Hearing that she was alone with Tatsu had left her in a...flustered state. The fact this was supposed to be a dream was not helping either.

"Felicia?" Tatsu's voice than said, shocking Felicia out of her thoughts.

"S-Sorry! Ummm, yes?" She asked.

"Ummm, I was asking if you were okay? You went silent quickly." Tatsu said.

"Oh, ummm, I'm fine. Just...you know, still wrapping my head around this." Felicia said.

"Are you sure? Your face looks heated, and I know a thing or two about that haha." Tatsu said

Before Felicia could respond, the door to the treehouse opened and Kamui walked in.

"Wow, I fell asleep quick!" Kamui said before noticing Tatsu and the red faced Felicia. "Oh, am I interrupting something?"

Felicia went even more red, though Tatsu just looked confused. "Huh? What would you be interrupting?"

"I don't know. Something." Kamui shrugged. "So, I see we brought Felicia to this treehouse."

Felicia composed herself. "Y-Yes. To be honest, I'm still not sure if this is a dream or not though."

"Well when you keep having it happen to you every night, you'll get used to it." Kamui said.

"Well I have no reason to doubt you Milady." Felicia said. "So I guess the next question I have is what do we plan on doing now?"

"Well, Tatsu and I were going to stick around with these Hoshidans until we could figure out a way back to Nohr." Kamui said.

Felicia nodded. "That is a good idea Milady. We could also use the opportunity and report to King Garon any interesting information we learn."

"It may not be that simple." Tatsu said, rubbing his chin.

"What do you mean?" Felicia asked.

Tatsu looked at Kamui. "We've discussed this a little bit Kamui and I, but I don't know if Nohr is a safe place right now."

"What!?" Felicia exclaimed. "W-Why would you think that?"

"Hans." Kamui said. "You got separated from us before we could get to the bridge so you wouldn't know. The one who killed Gunter and nearly killed us was Hans."

"But that would be high treason!" Felicia said. "Why would he do something like that?"

"Xander told us how Hans used to run a particularly vicious brigand band." Tatsu said. "But I don't think Hans is alone in all of this."

"What do you mean?" Felicia asked.

"Think about it." Kamui said. "What does Hans stand to gain from all of this? What could his endgame be?"

"Ummm..." Felicia thought out loud. "I can't think of anything."

"A secure position." Tatsu said. "Hans is Garon's Blade, a right hand man who holds a lot of power. Power he couldn't otherwise possibly hope to gain otherwise. Power he will lose to Kamui eventually. If he gets rid of Kamui, than he might think his position to be secured."

"But would that work? That eems kind of short sighted to me." Felicia said.

Kamui shrugged. "Maybe that's all he's looking for, buying time til him and Iago are able to come up with something better."

"You think Lord Iago is also involved?" Felicia asked.

Tatsu's eyes darkened. "I do. And do me a favor Felicia, do not ever refer to that snake as a "Lord" again."

Felicia went red. "O-Oh, ummm, s-sorry Lord Tatsu..."

Tatsu's eyes widened in realization. "Gah! S-Sorry Felicia, i-it's just he's not worthy of such deference."

"I-It's fine..." Felicia muttered.

Kamui chuckled. "Yeesh Tatsu, though I can't say I blame you. To answer your question Felicia," Kamui said, turning to the maid. "While we don't have any proof, as Tatsu and I have discussed this we can see it happening."

"Before we left, Iago pulled Hans aside if you remember." Tatsu said. "Now while normally that wouldn't mean much, in hindsight they could have either made their plan or put the finishing touches on it."

"But how does this make Nohr unsafe? Surely if we get to King Garon, or even Prince Xander or any of your siblings they'll protect you." Felicia said.

"While normally I would agree with you, we have to be realistic." Tatsu said. "Where is our proof? It's our word against Hans's, and we all know our Father won't accept one of his retainers being accused of treason without definitive proof."

"So are we not going to return to Nohr?" Felicia asked.

"No, of course we are!" Kamui said. "But what I think Tatsu is saying is we're just going to be careful."

Tatsu nodded. "Nohr is going to be a viper's nest when we return. Hans, and if he is involved Iago as well, will most certainly accuse us of potential espionage when we do return, so we'll need to move carefully. That's why we're discussing this here and now, and will only discuss these things in this place."

Felicia nodded. "You don't want anyone listening in." She stated.

"Exactly." Kamui said. "We already know the Hoshidans are keeping an eye on us, though they say it's because they want to "make sure we're safe"."

Felicia pursed her lips. "They say they are your family. Do...do you believe them?"

Tatsu and Kamui remained silent for a moment. "Does it matter?" Tatsu finally asked.

"Huh?" Felicia responded. "What do you mean?"

"Even if what they say is true, it doesn't change how we were raised in Nohr. We have family there to." Tatsu said.

"This certainly is a troublesome situation." Kamui said. "A question that keep running through my mind though is whether or not Xander and Camilla know? If what Ryoma and the others have said is true, than they would have been old enough to remember us coming to Nohr."

Tatsu rubbed his chin as he thought that one over. It actually hadn't occurred to him that they might know. Knowing them as he did however, they probably didn't ask questions and only accepted the situation as it was.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like I was questioning you two." Felicia said.

"No no no." Kamui said, waving her hands. "I don't think that at all and I'm sure Tatsu doesn't either."

"Yeah." Tatsu said with a chuckle. "You brought up a good point Felicia. Even with our time in Nohr, if these truly are our brother and sisters, than that will bring it's own heartache as well if we just leave."

"It would be nice if we could somehow bring peace because of this." Kamui said.

"Yeah..." Tatsu said again.

"Well, whatever you two decide to do, I'll follow." Felicia said.

Tatsu smiled warmly. "Thanks Felicia. It's always good to know you have our backs."

"Well, if that's it I'm going to go to bed." Kamui said. "We'll probably have an early start tomorrow."

Tatsu sighed. "And I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be difficult in more ways than one."

Felicia looked around confused. "Uhhhhh...w-what should I do?"

"Don't worry Felicia." Lillith suddenly said. "I have a room prepared for you."

"Really!?" Felicia exclaimed.

"When I saw you reunite with Tatsu and Kamui, I knew they'd bring you here so I already made one. Just follow me." Lillith said.

"Oh, um...okay." Felicia said before turning to Tatsu and Kamui. "G-Good night you two?"

Tatsu smiled. "Good night Felicia."

"Like we said. You'll get used to it." Kamui said.

With that Felicia followed the floating Lillith, leaving Tatsu and Kamui to climb into their beds.

"So do you think she'll get used to it?" Tatsu asked.

"I don't know, I haven't." Kamui answered.

 **...**

 **And I'm back. Took a small break from writing cause I wanted to, and some things in my life have popped up making me far more busy. I'll try to write when I can, but updates may be slow for the next few weeks. Tis life.**

 **So for this chapter, I kind of elaborated on the head canon past for Tatsu and Kamui. Again, I want to give the twins some reason to want to go back to Nohr, and I have a good explanation for why Garon seemed like an actual father that will appear later. I'll do some more elaborations later I'm sure.**

 **Anyways, next chapter we'll have them reunite with Mikoto, and I'll answer reviews.**

 **Fave, follow, review, and have a good night.**


	11. Home

The next few days of travelling proved to be uneventful as the group moved towards the Hoshidan capitol. Though the capitol could have been reached in two days of normal travel from their location, Tatsu's condition worsened the day after the conflict with the Faceless. Ryoma and the other Hoshidans, Hinoka in particular, were naturally worried and considered waiting for Tatsu to recover, but Tatsu was able to convince them that it was merely exhaustion from having to exert himself in battles from the past week. Though they weren't entirely convinced, they agreed to keep moving on the condition that Sakura stay near his side and continuously monitor him.

This proved to be quite an enjoyable experience for Tatsu since he got to know his supposed little sister. Though she wasn't as outgoing as Elise, Tatsu could easily see similarities between the two, one of the biggest being her love for music. While Elise had learned the violin, Sakura had learned an instrument known as a koto, an instrument she said had to be played sitting down. Tatsu was saved from having to explain a piano since there was apparently one in the capitol, a gift from Nohr from Emperor Sumeragi's childhood, though the piano had been left to gather dust in the recent years.

While Sakura and Tatsu spoke of playing together, Kamui enjoyed conversations with Ryoma, mainly about fighting styles. She was able to receive many pointers on her stances and strikes, and even more compliments on her skills as she could hold her own against the two. She also received light training in close quarters fighting from Kaze and Rinkah, perfecting her martial arts skills even more. And as for Felicia, when she wasn't around Tatsu or Kamui she found herself conversing with Ryoma who was interested in the twin's life in Nohr.

As for Hinoka, she spent the time talking with Tatsu whenever she could. Despite the rocky reunion, Hinoka found Tatsu was still as gentle as he had been all those years ago, and he forgave her, even offering his own apology in turn. The two then spoke of what had been happening in Hoshido, something Tatsu was interested in. He said he just wanted to make sure he didn't miss anything important which was true enough, but he just wanted to make sure that he wouldn't have to be careful in answering any of HER questions regarding Nohr. Currently they were discussing his supposed mother and the last of his Hoshidan siblings, Takumi.

"Takumi can be...difficult, but I'm sure the two of you will get along great." Hinoka was saying. "And as for mother, she's going to be so happy to see you again! She's really missed the two of you all these years."

"I-I'm sure..." Tatsu muttered as he sat on his horse.

Hinoka smiled, reveling in what it felt like to talk with Tatsu. The fact that he took everything with a grain of salt was certainly irritating, but just like Kamui had said it only would make sense. That's why she wanted to convince him of the truth as soon as she could, so that they could start acting like proper siblings.

Reaching out from her pegasus, Hinoka stroked the mane of Tatsu's horse. "This is a well behaved horse. Have you given him a name?" She asked.

Tatsu shook his head. "He already had one when I got him. Sagari."

"Sagari huh?" Hinoka giggled as she stroked Sagari.

Sakura stared at Hinoka silently, confused at her older sister's strange behavior. While Hinoka wasn't cold or unsociable, none would deny Hinoka less than girly traits. It was to be expected, Hinoka had poured her all into training to be a Sky Knight, focusing on it with a near single minded obsession. While the training had turned her into a warrior without peer, it left her clueless of how to act when the situation didn't call for the training. Sakura had been to enough gathering of the Hoshidan nobility to know that Hinoka was simply uncomfortable even conversing with others, and she had never heard her sister giggle in such a way.

"W-What about your pegasus?" Tatsu asked.

"Raijin, cause he strikes like lightning." Hinoka said, puffing out her chest in pride.

Tatsu blinked in confusion before he suddenly started coughing. Immediately Sakura was at his side, a flask of water in hand.

"Big brother!?" She asked.

"F*keh*F-ine." Tatsu said, taking the proffered water. "J-Just need water and cough syrup."

Sakura nodded. "I'll also take your temperature, i-if that's okay with you."

Tatsu sighed as he drank from the flask, using his other hand to open his medicinal pouch to pull out some cough syrup. "Do what you need to."

Hinoka watched as Sakura put a hand to Tatsu's forehead, normal shyness forgotten as she engaged in her medical duties. While Hinoka was thankful for Sakura's healing talents, she was again puzzled by the strange feeling of discomfort that seemed to settle whenever she saw Sakura get close. The same feeling would also come into her chest whenever she saw the Nohrian maid Felicia get close to Tatsu. But why would-

"Is everything okay?" Ryoma's voice said, interrupting Hinoka's thoughts.

"J-Just a little cough." Tatsu said.

Ryoma looked at Sakura. 'Sakura?" He asked.

Sakura nodded, smiling. "His fever is the same as it was this morning. Nothing more than a coughing fit."

Ryoma closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. "Good to hear. Still, if we need to stop so you can rest just say the word Tatsu."

Tatsu sighed. "I'm fine Ryoma."

Hinoka heard a giggle, and it was only than she noticed that Kamui had appeared at the side of Tatsu's horse. "Same words, different people huh little brother?"

Tatsu scoffed. "It's almost like we never left."

"Like you never left?" Ryoma asked.

Tatsu and Kamui's eyes widened in alarm. "I-It's nothing!" Kamui quickly said.

Hinoka pursed her lips, but before she could say anything Ryoma spoke. "You speak of Nohr." He stated.

Tatsu and Kamui's faces were all the answer they needed. But why weren't they saying anything?

Ryoma sighed. "We will not press the issue, but I do hope the day will come when you trust us to speak of your time in Nohr."

Tatsu and Kamui looked at each other before looking down. "S-Sorry." Tatsu said.

Ryoma took a deep breath. "There is nothing to apologize for." He said before falling back to Felicia.

The rest of their march passed by in silence, only Tatsu's coughs and sneezes making noise. Hinoka's thoughts however kept her busy enough as she replayed the conversation over and over. It was obvious Tatsu and Kamui were trying to keep the people they knew in Nohr a secret, though it's not like it was hard to guess who. The way they referred to King Garon as Father told of how they were raised they were his children, so most likely the Nohrian Royal children were their "siblings".

That thought itself angered her, that there were others who could try and lay claim to that title. Sibling. That title implied a life spent with each other, growing together and making memories with each other. Those experiences, those memories, those belonged to Hinoka and her siblings. Hinoka wasn't foolish enough to hold any anger towards any of the Nohrian Royals. They didn't have any control over what happened to Tatsu and Kamui, anymore than Hinoka did when they were taken. The blame belonged solely to King Garon.

But that didn't change the fact that what was rightfully hers was taken away, and if Hinoka had to be honest with herself she knew she was a very selfish person, hating it when things that belonged to her were taken away. It was that hatred that put her on the path to becoming a sky knight, the fire she used to forge herself into who she was. And while she wished it had happened some other way, she could at least take solace in that unlike all those years ago, she now had the power to protect what was hers.

She couldn't regain the lost years, but she swore to herself anew that no matter what. Whether it be King Garon, those Nohr Royals, or even the Dawn Dragon herself. She would get Tatsu and Kamui to see her as their older sister, and she would never let anyone take them away again.

...

"Lord Ryoma, the way is clear. Queen Mikoto and her retainers are expecting you." Saizo said.

Ryoma nodded. "Thank you Saizo."

Saizo nodded. "My Lord." He said, before disappearing.

"So tell me why we had to wait until nightfall to enter." Kamui said with her cloak's hood up.

"News of your return will cause quite a stir amongst the people." Ryoma said, turning to regard Kamui. "Considering the circumstances however, I feel it's best if we do this in a more subdued manner." Ryoma said, looking Tatsu who was dozing on his horse. Felicia stood nearby, keeping a careful watch to insure Tatsu didn't fall.

Kamui turned and regarded her brother. "So this is for his benefit?"

Ryoma nodded. "You find that hard to believe?"

Kamui smiled. "No. You've been very accommodating for Tatsu so far. Either you're very skilled at deception, or there is truth in what you say."

Ryoma crossed his arms. "Whether or not you believe me, it doesn't change the fact that you and Tatsu are my precious siblings. What I do for Tatsu I would also do for you."

Kamui nodded. "And I must again thank you for that."

Ryoma nodded before looking at Tatsu again. "We should probably wake him up so we can get moving."

"I'll handle that." Kamui said, already moving towards Tatsu. When she reached him, she lightly shook him, waking him.

"H-Whuh w-h..." he muttered drowsily.

"You fell asleep during the march." Kamui said.

"I-I only closed my eyes..." He muttered with a yawn. "O-Only for a moment..."

"I guess Lillith let you dream naturally." She whispered, making sure to keep her voice low. "Come on, keep your eyes open. We're going to begin moving towards the Capitol."

"O-Only r-resting my eyes..." Tatsu muttered.

Kamui shook her head in amusement before looking at Felicia. "Keep your eyes and ears open, just in case."

Felicia nodded. "Of course my Lady."

"Is Tatsu doing okay?" A voice asked.

Turning around, Kamui found Hinoka standing nearby. "He's doing just fine. Just ran out of energy is all."

Hinoka nodded. "Well if that's all, a night's rest will do him good."

Hearing someone walk up, Kamui turned to see Ryoma walk up, the Hoshidan Prince eyeing Tatsu who somewhat resumed his snoozing. "Is Tatsu good to move?"

"J-Just...resting m-my...my eyes..." Tatsu muttered, breathing deeply.

Everyone stared at Tatsu before laughing quietly, the dozing prince unaware as his eyes fluttered under his dark blue hair.

"We'll try and keep things calm." Ryoma said before he began leading Sagari, Tatsu peacefully resuming his rest.

...

The path they took led them through a forested area near a small lake, the water glistening under the stars. As they continued moving, Kamui could see the silhouette of a large castle in the distance, orange light gleaming through windows. If they were in Nohr, Kamui would have only been able to see the light of the windows, but underneath Hoshido's night sky she could actually see the palace.

Such a strange difference.

It was because she was looking at the palace she noticed one of the lights darken, only to flare up again in a strange pattern. Furrowing her brows, she won-

"They are signalling us, making sure we are not impostors." Kaze suddenly said, nearly causing Kamui to shriek in shock. She would have to, if the ninja hadn't put a hand over her mouth. "I apologize if I scared you."

Breathing to calm herself, Kamui moved her head back to free herself from Kaze's hand. "You need to stop doing that." She said.

Kaze smiled. "I will endeavor to make my presence more known Lady Kamui."

"And what do you mean, make sure we're not impostors?" Kamui asked.

"A simple security precaution made to insure all is well." Kaze explained. "Before each mission, we are given and memorize a unique coded signal we are to give when we return. If we give it, it tells the palace that all is well."

Kamui nodded in understanding. "And if you don't, it conveys danger."

"And the palace prepares accordingly." Kaze said.

"So what's our signal?" Kamui asked.

Kaze smiled as he pulled out a small lantern and cloth. He extended the lantern to her. "Will you hold it please? High up."

Raising an eyebrow, Kamui took the lantern and held it high. Kaze then held out the cloth into a square before standing in front of her, looking forward at the palace. In quick succesion, he lifted the cloth to cover the lantern three times, waited two seconds, thand did it twice more. After three seconds, he did it four times before turning back to Kamui with his smile.

"And there it is." He said.

"And it's different each time you said?" Kamui said.

Kaze nodded. "To lessen the chances of infiltration."

"Pretty efficient security it sounds like." Kamui said.

Kaze nodded before looking to Tatsu. "Queen Mikoto will be happy to see the both of you. I am sure she is even now rushing to the gates to greet you two."

Kamui looked towards the palace. "Queen Mikoto...our mother huh?"

Kaze looked towards Kamui. "Lady Kamui?"

"Queen Mikoto...w-what's she like?" Kamui asked.

Kaze blinked before smiling. "She is a wonderful woman. When she first appeared, the circumstances behind her arrival brought a lot of suspicion upon her. King Sumeragi's assassination did nothing to help her situation, and she found much opposition from the dynasts at the start of her reign."

"Did they think she had a hand in it?" Kamui asked.

"Perhaps, but it doesn't matter." Kaze said. "It took her many years, but due to her gentle compassion she has won the support of dynast and people alike. Even now that Prince Ryoma has come of age, none object to his desire to allow her to keep the throne. Well, except for Lady Mikoto."

"She doesn't wish to be queen?" Kamui asked.

Kaze nodded. "From the outset she has always declared she would hand the throne to Ryoma when he came of age. Prince Ryoma however does not yet feel ready for the throne and has been able to convince Queen Mikoto thus far to hold onto the throne."

Kamui looked to Ryoma in surprise. "Really? He seems quite capable to me."

"I think he wanted to put it off til they rescued you and Lord Tatsu." Kaze said.

"W-What!?" Kamui exclaimed.

Kaze nodded. "Believe me when I say this Lady Kamui, the Royal Family here in Hoshido has been awaiting your return for a long time. I think Lord Ryoma wanted to spend as much time as he could possible devoting himself to finding the two of you. Now that you have been reclaimed, I expect he will take the crown very soon."

Kamui blinked, looking forward to where Ryoma was talking happily to Felicia. For some reason the two seemed to really be hitting it off, not like it was a bad thing. Studying the Hoshidan Prince, Kamui saw a visage of Xander standing next to him. This hadn't been the first time she drew comparison's between the two, and the more she got to know him the more she believed if Xander and Ryoma were to meet they'd be the best of friends.

Or would try to kill each other more likely.

Meanwhile, Hinoka had decided to try and wake Tatsu up.

"Tatsu? Tatsu?" Hinoka whispered, gently shaking Tatsu awake.

"H-Mwh-wha..." He muttered drowsily.

"Hey, we're here. You need to actually wake up this time." Hinoka said.

Tatsu continued to mutter deliriously, causing Hinoka to sigh. She didn't want to force him to wake up, but their mother had been waiting for this moment every day for fourteen years. Hinoka, Ryoma, Sakura, Takumi, they were Mikoto's kids, but Tatsu and Kamui were her children. And though they didn't fully believe it yet, Mikoto was their mother. This reunion was going to be something remembered for years to come, possibly their whole lives. Hinoka didn't want Tatsu sleeping through it.

Sighing, Hinoka looked around. Kamui was talking with Kaze and the two seemed pretty engrossed in their conversation. Not wanting to interrupt them, and keeping in mind that Kamui's previous attempt to wake Tatsu up proved less than successful, Kamui instead looked towards his maid Felicia who was deep in conversation with Ryoma. From what she heard, the maid was from the Ice Tribe and could use Ice magic, though she'd prefer to involve the Nohrian girl as little as possible. Purely from a protective, older sister instinct. And Sakura was far to timid while Rinkah wasn't even close to gentle enough.

Gulping, Hinoka looked around to make sure no one saw what was sure to be an embarrassing thing. Feeling the coast to be clear, Hinoka leaned in close enough to Tatsu where she could pick up a faint scent from him. Breathing in deeply, she gently blew into his ear, causing her frail little brother to recoil in surprise as he woke up from the strange sensation.

"Hu-Wha-What!?" He looked around, eyes blood red from what she hoped was just exhaustion.

Feeling her face flush, Hinoka coughed away some embarrassment. "We'll be home in a minute Tatsu, so it's time to wake up."

Rubbing his ear, Hinoka noticed his cheeks slightly darken even in the darkness. "D-Did you just b-blow...in my ear?"

Hinoka nodded. "Y-Yeah. So?"

Tatsu coughed. "N-Normally they just use ice magic to wake me up."

"I figured a more gentle way could be done." Hinoka defended. "What, is there a problem with my way?"

Tatsu shook his head. "N-No! Of course not!" I just wish it didn't feel so embarrassing, he thought. Why did it feel so embarrassing though? Camilla did far worse things, though that didn't feel as weird as what Hinoka did.

"Hmph, well good." Hinoka said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Before Tatsu could respond, Sagari got spooked when Saizo suddenly appeared in front of them. Hinoka was quick though to calm the horse down, soothing him before he freaked out.

"Dammit Saizo!" She said. "Don't do that!"

"I apologize Lady Hinoka." He said, pulling out a strange looking blade.

Tatsu's eyes immediately widened in alarm, and his hand went towards Carnwennan. The quick action set off Saizo's instincts, and he quickly moved towards Tatsu when he saw the frail prince going for his weapon. Both were stopped though when Kaze suddenly appeared, grasping tatsu's arm gently while staring down the other ninja.

"Saizo, please do not just pull a kunai out without explaining what you are doing." Kaze said.

Saizo scoffed as he stepped back. "Perhaps you should fully explain security measures to your ward."

Hinoka glared at Saizo. "Hey, there's no need-"

"It is fine Lady Hinoka." Kaze said before turning to Tatsu and releasing his arm. "Saizo here just came to make sure all was well before allowing us to the palace. Pulling out his kunai was just a way he could protect himself in case he was attacked."

"Is everything all right?" Ryoma suddenly asked as he moved forward, Kamui and the others behind him.

"We are just fine Lord Ryoma." Kaze said, bowing his head slightly.

Saizo turned and regarded Ryoma. "My Prince, does a bird sing because it has an answer?"

"A bird sings because it has a song." Ryoma answered.

Saizo nodded, putting his kunai away. "It is good to see everyone is well my prince."

"And it is good to see you as well." Ryoma said before looking towards the palace, a small group visible at an entrance. "I assume Mother is waiting for us?"

"It has been all we could do to stop her from jumping on a horse and trying to meet you." Saizo said.

Ryoma chuckled, picking up on the irritation few would hear in his retainer's voice. "Well, thank you for keeping her safe."

"It is my honor and duty." Saizo said.

Ryoma nodded before turning towards Tatsu and Kamui. "Are you two ready?"

Tatsu and Kamui looked at each other before nodding. Kamui than helped Tatsu down, putting his left arm over her shoulder, carrying him.

"Let's go." Kamui said.

Ryoma smiled before stepping aside, motioning for them to take the lead. Felicia quickly moved forward to cover their backs, and she saw as Tatsu kept his hand near Carnwennan's handle. The trio moved forward slowly, in part because of Tatsu's condition but also so they could see any potential attacks coming. If they had to go down, they'd go down fighting.

Keeping her eye on the group in front of the castle, Kamui watched as they suddenly broke into commotion.

"S-STOP!"

"LADY MIKOTO!"

She than saw as someone broke from the group and was running towards them at a dead sprint. As the figure got closer, Kamui could see that it was a woman wearing very long robes. As she got closer, Kamui could see long, dark hair and shiny jewelry gleaming under the moonlight. But what made Kamui stop was when the woman got close enough and Kamui could see her features, the birthmark right under the lips. Feeling Tatsu stiffen, she could feel his eyes look from Kamui to the woman. Not that she could blame him.

The woman standing in front of them looked like an older Kamui.

"I-It's really...i-it's really you..." The woman muttered, voice chocking with emotion.

Than, before either Tatsu or Kamui could say anything, the woman jolted forward and held the two in a hug as she cried.

"T-Tatsu...K-Kamui...after all these years..." The woman whispered softly, holding them in a tight embrace.

Kamui could only blink in shock. This woman...Queen Mikoto. Could what Ryoma and the others have said really be true?

Could she be their mother?

 **...**

 **Man, I feel good having written this chapter. These past few were difficult to write, but this one just feels...right. Like i said at my author's end note for Retained Memories, I needed some time to sit back and think a few things out, and I've gotten most of them figured out. I just hope I can keep this motivation rolling. It'll be hard since I (finally) got hired somewhere (no longer a dredge on society, yay!), but I'll work when I can on this. And Saga of Arcta, but that's another matter.**

 **Now, a lot of people have been asking the route I plan on taking. You all know the ones. Conquest, Birthright, or Revelation. Well, I'm going to do a route of my own. What do I mean by that? I'll explain in detail in the next few chapters. Basically I'm cherry picking from all the routes and making it my own. A, divergence if you will. (I knew I had a reason for naming this thing this way. I mean, Divergent Fangs? What kind of stupid name is that? Hahaha, if you can't laugh at yourself, than what do you have?)**

 **Anywho, I do want to apologize for missing, what I feel, are just some basic things. Things like Tatsu's eye scar and whatnot, it's just easy for me to forget. I'll try and do better, if I write it I should use it. But hey, we all make mistakes so I'm not sweating it. I'm to happy to have reached this point in the story, this is one of those pivotal moments, kind of like when Sekai and Validar first met. I write my stories around events, and we're getting to the chapter 5 of this story.**

 **I can't wait.**

 **Welp, that's it for me. See you all next time. fave, follow, review, and have a good night.**


	12. Strange Occurence

Tatsu looked up, watching as bubbles rose and disappeared. Last thing her remembered was Queen Mikoto...his mother, holding him tightly. He had started to find it difficult to breathe, most likely due to how tightly he was being held by the queen. Or maybe it was how he entered a coughing fit that was worse than usual, considering he had been feeling particularly terrible that day, as if his very blood had gone bad and was burning through his veins. Or maybe he was just so tired he fell asleep.

He couldn't...couldn't really remember.

Where was he? He was aware of the feeling of him sinking, and it felt like he was laying under bath water, his movements even feeling slowed. Bubbles continued to flow out of his mouth, but he didn't feel like he had to breathe. The weirdest part about the whole experience was the sensation of it, just how comfortable he felt. Like he could just sink forever and ever, content within this place.

"boUnd...unwOKen..." He heard a voice rumble.

Feeling a presence below him, he flipped himself and looked down, seeing something moving in the darkness below. Whatever it was, it had a long, serpentine neck.

"MusT teaR...reNd BOnes...buRSt Flesh" The voice said, soothing like bells and terrible like thunder.

Suddenly whatever the thing was stopped, resting below him. Unable and unwilling to stop, Tatsu gently sank towards it, mesmerized by the creature. He became distinctly aware that the creature became aware of him, as sure of this knowledge as he was sure that he existed. It was then he found himself staring at an eye, as great and as terrible as any sight that he could see.

"BetRayal...HEresy! DesPAir...GLOry! AwAke...aWakE...WhY aren'T yoU AWAKE!" The creature roared.

...

Tatsu inhaled as he bolted up, the light from Lillith's sun shining brightly in the sky. Groaning, Tatsu put a hand to his forehead as images swam in his mind, present but unclear. Like shapes moving beneath dark, murky water. He knew he had seen...something. Something that even now left his heart pumping out blood that burned his veins. Suddenly gagging, Tatsu placed a hand to his chest, feeling a strange pressure in his heart.

"W-What!?" He exclaimed, eyes widening when he saw red shoot out from his mouth. 'What is-" He began.

"TATSU!" Lilith's voice screamed, causing him to jump.

"H-Huh!?" Tatsu exclaimed, only for the diminutive little dragon to crash into him.

"Don't die Tatsu!" She cried, only further causing confusion.

"Don't die? What are you talking about Lillith!?" He asked.

"A-After Queen Mikoto hugged you, you passed out, only to begin convulsing terribly! You also began clawing at yourself, and before they could stop you you left terrible scratches all over your arms and legs!" Lillith cried.

"R-Really?" Tatsu asked, looking down. Aside from the blood already drying, nothing looked wrong with him. Even the strange pressure was now gone. Eyes focusing on the blood, Tatsu found himself confused. Didn't Lillith once say this world reflected his inner soul, hence why he wasn't ill in this world? If that was the case, why had he coughed out blood?

Seeing the fretting Lillith, Tatsu chuckled as he patted her head. "I'm fine Lillith, truly. If I did enter an episode, we're right next to the home of the Hoshidan Royal family. That's a far better place to have that happen than out on the road. Besides, Felicia and Princess Sakura are with me, and with everyone else I'm sure they'll get me under control."

Lillith nodded. "Y-You're right, they already seemed to have settled you down. S-Still, I worry..."

Tatsu smiled. "Thanks, really. But you know things like this have happened before, and I've always been fine. Maybe put on bed rest, but fine none the less."

"I guess." Lillith said. "But still, you've been doing fine these past few days. This attack came out of no where!"

Tatsu rubbed his chin. "Maybe it's just been the constant marching, slowly taking it's toll? I was pretty exhausted today."

"But to happen so suddenly? Nothing like that has ever happened before..." Lillith said.

Tatsu pursed his lips. Truth be told, he felt like this "episode" was incredibly strange, and not just because of it's sudden on set. There was still this...something...slithering in his mind. Something strange...yet...familiar. If only he could remember...

"Lord Tatsu?" Lillith asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Just...I feel like I just dreamed something...but I don't remember what..." Tatsu answered her.

Lillith tilted her head in confusion. "Dreamed?"

Tatsu nodded. "Is it possible? I mean, you said we're supposed to come here first."

"Well, yes, but than again that's only what I think is supposed to happen." Lillith said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, truth be told I've never done something like this before." Lillith said. "So while you are supposed to come here whenever you retire to sleep, it is also possible you could dream something beforehand, though it would probably have to be a pretty powerful experience."

Tatsu rubbed his head. "None of this makes any sense..." He said.

Lillith floated up and than down, a mock shrug he figured. "I'm as lost as you Lord Tatsu."

Tatsu sighed. "Well nothing to do about it now. What's happening on the other side?"

Lillith pursed her lips and looked down into her little crystal ball. "They've brought you into a small room, and it looks like they're...ummm...well..." She said, her cheeks going slightly red as she looked up.

"What?" He asked.

"They are undressing you my Lord." Lillith said. "They probably want to bandage up your injuries."

"I see." Tatsu said, trying to fight down the embarrassment that came knowing someone else was currently undressing him. He hoped they'd at least keep his clothes. "Well today definitely ended on a sour note. In more ways than one..." He sighed.

Lillith giggled nervously. "Well I'm sure everything will work out. Do you want to come and have some hot chocolate?"

Tatsu felt his mouth water at the offering of the drink. He still didn't know how Lillith did all of these things, but at the moment he didn't care.

"Yes please." He said.

...

Mikoto dabbed Tatsu's forehead with a wet rag, her hand slightly burning from the ice water she had soaked it in. Gently stroking his dark blue hair, she examined her baby boy as he rested. He was the spitting image of Anankos, though his growth was heavily stunted. While Kamui reached up to Ryoma's shoulder, Tatsu was a head shorter than her, and with his pale skin and thin appearance, it was obvious to Mikoto that his strange illness was still ever present. But while he had always been sick, there was one addition to Tatsu that stared back at her glaringly, the scar that ran across his left eye.

Kamui knew nothing about it, saying Tatsu had had it as long as she could remember. Same thing regarding those snake eyes he had, that they had always been there. Mikoto knew better of course. The scar could be explained away as an accident or, despite her great desire not to consider it, an injury inflicted upon him. But the snake eyes? Mikoto opened his right eye, the slanted iris staring back at her blankly. Letting it close, Mikoto fought back tears as her mind conjured horrifying images. Nohr's practice of dark magic was well known, and though there was no evidence to support the theory, rumors abounded of human experimentation.

Mikoto shook her head. She'd had to entertain to many of those kinds of thoughts over the years, images conjured by her imagination of the tortures her children were going through. She was realistic enough to doubt any of the tortures she imagined were real, but she was herself tortured by them all the same. But now her children were back, safe and protected. Even out of the corner of her eye, she could see Kamui hovering over Tatsu protectively. Judging be her's and Tatsu's dress, they had lived decently, and despite his condition Tatsu was still alive, which meant he had at least been receiving medical care.

"It seems he's finally settled down." Mikoto said.

Kamui rubbed her eyes. "G-Good."

"Do you know what could have caused this?" Mikoto asked. "When he was young, attacks would happen if he didn't take his medicine."

Kamui shook her head. "We make sure he takes it daily, and even if we didn't he knows how much he needs it."

"Do you think it may have been the hardships of travel than?" Mikoto asked.

Kamui pursed her lips. "Maybe. I must say Queen Mikoto, I am surprised at your medical knowledge."

Mikoto pursed her lips, trying not to let her discomfort show at being called Queen Mikoto. "Well of course. I've always known that Tatsu would need medical help, so I've been preparing to help care for him."

"Being a queen must have been really helpful in that." Kamui said.

Mikoto smiled. "The Hoshidan Royal Library is full of many books on subjects of all kind."

Kamui raised an eyebrow, making a mental note to make sure she and tatsu spent some time there. Looking back at her brother, she examined the bandages wrapped around his arms and legs. He had also been dressed in what was called a "haori", dark blue and black in color, and she had to admit that it looked nice. Knowing Tatsu though, he'd prefer his Nohrian clothes and would ask Felicia to unpack a set.

"To be honest, I don't know if travelling is what did this to Tatsu." Kamui said. "It was just to sudden."

There was also the fact that he only entered this attack after Mikoto had hugged them, a fact that didn't escape Kamui's attention. It's why she was insistent on staying near Tatsu's side. She didn't know if it was just bad luck on Tatsu's part or something the Hoshidans had somehow done, but Kamui didn't want to take ANY chances.

Mikoto reached out and patted Kamui's shoulder. "I understand this must all be very confusing to you Kamui. Being told that you were kidnapped when you were young, being raised to believe you were the children of King Garon."

Kamui looked at Mikoto in confusion. "How did you-"

"Ryoma." Mikoto said with a smile. "He's sent me a few reports as you all journeyed here. And before you ask, it's because I asked him to. I wanted to be prepared when you two came home."

Kamui pursed her lips and looked at Tatsu. "It's preposterous. Nohr...Nohr is our home. Xander, Camilla...Leo, Elise...F-Father...they're our family...and yet..."

"Yet?" Mikoto asked hopefully.

Kamui gulped. "Yet it's...it's familiar. Being with Ryoma, Hinoka and Sakura. E-Even you..."

Mikoto didn't fight the tears. "Kamui..." She whispered.

Kamui sniffed. "I guess t-that's why I'm so worried about Tatsu right now." She said, putting a hand to her brother's chest. "He's the only thing I'm sure of right now."

Mikoto smiled. "I've heard of the bonds between twins, but you two were always special."

"I don't know if our family is in Nohr or here in Hoshido." Kamui continued. "But I do know Tatsu and I are family. We've always been together, through thick and thin, and we always will be."

Mikoto blinked in concern. "Kamui?"

"H-He's always been okay. He's knocked on death's door multiple times, b-but death's always out." Kamui said, voice cracking and tears flowing. "A-And it'll be the same this time. B-Because he wouldn't...he CAN'T leave me now. N-Not when I need him SO much!" Kamui cried, any inhibitions gone.

Mikoto didn't need to think, knowing instinctively as a mother to wrap her arms around her precious girl and hold her close, stroking her as she cried into Mikoto's chest. For Kamui, the feeling of familiarity returned as she was held in the Hoshidan Queen's arms, and it was this feeling along with her less than composed state that led to her merely sobbing the word "mother" over and over again.

...

Hinoka paced around the floor nervously while Ryoma and Sakura sat at a nearby table. Tatsu's sudden episode had put a heavy atmosphere in the castle, turning what should have been a joyous reunion into a panicked rush. Healers had poured into the first availible room tatsu could be put into and they had been working nonstop. As much as the three Hoshidans wanted to be in the room, their presence would have caused more harm than good. Only Kamui had been allowed in, and that because no one wanted to try and stop her.

Kaze had taken Felicia to a room so the maid could rest along with Rinkah, yet another difficult task. Hinoka had to admit, Felicia took her role as a retainer very seriously, and it had taken Kamui to convince Felicia not to follow, merely telling Felicia to go and rest. The two had stared at each other for a moment before Felicia nodded, and went off to find a room.

Suddenly the door burst open, and white haired male with his hair in a ponytail burst into the room. "Is it true!?" he exclaimed.

Ryoma smiled. "Takumi. Are you doing well?"

Takumi looked at Ryoma with a scowl. "I am fine. Is it true though, are T-Tatsu and Kamui actually...?"

"It is true brother." Ryoma said.

Takumi could only stare speechless before he hobbled over and fell into a chair. "A-After all this time..."

Sakura smiled as she got up and hugged Takumi. "It's true big brother. They're home."

Takumi chuckled, growing a big smile. "W-Well where are they!? Huh? I-I want to see them!"

Sakura and Hinoka gained looks of discomfort while Ryoma pursed his lips.

Takumi looked at them with a confused expression. 'W-What? What is it? What's wrong!?"

"Tatsu. He...he had an episode Takumi." Hinoka said.

"W-What...?" Tatsu muttered.

Ryoma nodded. "Remember how we've told you how when he was young Tatsu was always sick? It would seem sadly that that has not changed."

"B-But he'll be okay, right!?" Takumi asked.

"He'll be just fine." Ryoma said. "Mother is caring for him herself, and as I'm sure we all remember, Mother is quite good with taking care of her sick children."

Takumi nodded, trying to find comfort in Ryoma's words. He had a faint memory of Tatsu and Kamui, but nothing really solid. Everything he knew about them came from his older siblings and mother. His whole life he had been excitedly waiting for their return, excited to meet the brother and sister he never got to know.

"So what are they like?" he asked.

Ryoma smiled. "Well Kamui is a fighter, no doubt about it. Spitting image of Mother to. When you see her you'll probably confuse her for mother at first."

"She's also really kind and sweet." Sakura said with a smile.

"And Tatsu?" He asked.

"He's sickly, but strong in his own right." Hinoka said. "And he's been well taught, so he's sure to give you a good challenge in shogi."

"Well taught?" Takumi asked. "What does that mean?"

"It would appear Tatsu and Kamui's life in Nohr was different than what we imagined." Ryoma said. "It's good that you're here so that you'll know. As far as they know, Tatsu and Kamui are children of Garon's."

"What!?" Takumi exclaimed.

Hinoka nodded sadly. "It's true. They don't have any memories of us or of Hoshido."

Takumi could only stare in silence before he looked down, pondering this new development. If what his siblings said was true, and Takumi had no doubts about that, than where did Tatsu and Kamui's true loyalties lie? Nohr no doubt, the very thought putting a bitter taste in his mouth. It would seem Nohr's sins knew no bounds. First it took away his Father and his siblings, and now it seemed that it would keep his siblings even after he got them back.

"I see." He said.

"Takumi, look at me." Ryoma said, causing the archer to obey. "I know what you must be thinking. Please, me have to hope we can remind them that this is their home, and that WE are their family."

"We'll get them to remember us, and we'll make sure nothing ever takes them from us again." Hinoka continued.

Sakura again hugged Takumi. "I know we can do it brother."

Takumi was silent before he nodded, giving a small smile. "You're right. They'll remember us in time, I'm sure of it."

And if they didn't, well...Takumi wouldn't let Nohr take any more of his family from him.

 **...**

 **Hello all. Sorry it took a while to update, but things have been hectic, what with training for my new job, responsibilities at home and in church, joining a friends D &D campaign, and just all around craziness, i haven't had any time to write this past week and a half. I don't know when I'll be able to get the ball really rolling since it doesn't look like things will be letting up in the future, but I wanted to put out SOMETHING.**

 **So here is that something, hopefully good enough to keep the pitchforks and torches out of people's hands long enough for me to do...something, I don't know.**

 **So anyways, I cooked this little thing up over the past three days. I decided to have Tatsu have an episode off screen because reasons, and for him to have a little dream that's meaning will be explained later, though the insinuation is pretty obvious I feel. I also decided to fully explain appearances again because I wanted to be sure we know what these two look like. And for those of you wondering where in the hfil I'm getting his sickness from, I'm just pulling from a time when I had bronchitis for six weeks.**

 **Worst, month and a half, ever.**

 **I also introduced Takumi in here, and here is another slight divergence. I understand WHY he isn't trusting when the Fates Avatar returns in Hoshido, and I slightly kept that, but I wanted to write him as a bit more, you know, HAPPY his lost siblings are back. So there.**

 **Again, sorry if this chapter doesn't WOW you, but hey, I'm trying. And I enjoy the chapter myself.**

 **All right, next one I'll try and get some more family bonding time in.**

 **Until than, fave, follow, review, and forgive any and all grammatical errors, because English is fetching impossible.**

 ****Oh, right, I also wanted to answer reviews. let's do that.**

 **Yexius: I'm not planning on doing a poll no, just because I want to make those kinds of decisions myself. I'm still juggling around ideas on who will go with who, which is why you have seen and will continue to see little fluffy moments between characters until I lock down on who I've decided. As for my favorite characters, I do honestly enjoy the Royal siblings from both nations, Hinoka probably being my favorite. I also really like Setsuna's character, and on Nohr I'd have to say Beruka. My only problem is that I feel some characters are just lifts of characters from Awakening, though I refrain from going into to much discussion on the topic since it's just my opinion.**

 **SoulEvangile: Like I said, Chapter 5 is one of my milestone events. That's really how I write my stories is I think out my milestone events (Like Chapter 5, the infamous choice, Valla) and write around those. Probably why my stories are so sporadic at times haha.**

 **solma03: I agree she doesn't get enough love, though I also feel the same for most of the characters. It seems like Azura and Camilla are the Lucina and Cordelia of Fates. Beruka is one of the candidates I guess you could call them, but I make no promises.**

 **darkblade2814 and Others: A few of you are asking me which route I'm planning on doing, and the simple answer is it's complicated. Starting next chapter I'll be having the characters begin choosing their paths, but since everyone seems pretty excited about it I'll just say this. The answer to the question of which of the routes I'm doing is...yes.**

 **Ain't I a stinker?**


	13. Conviction

When Tatsu woke up, he felt like he was dying.

His entire being ached, from his limbs to his bones, even his eyes throbbing in a dull pain, and it felt as if ice water flowed through his veins, chilling and burning at the same time. His breath came in ragged gasps, each inhale and exhale a dull pain to his legs. It wasn't as if he could make the breaths come slow either, since his nose felt more stuffed than one of Camilla's roasted turkeys, causing his subconscious mind to try and fill his lungs up with as much air as he could. Combined with the pounding headache going on that amplified with every weak cough that Tatsu made, and his condition was was not one to be envied.

He also felt really weak, and found himself struggling to merely turn his head to the side. Next to him he saw two Kamui's, one asleep while the other looked ready to pass out herself. Vaguely he remembered Felicia having mentioned Queen Mikoto was caring for him, though that was only after she finished crying. Tatsu still had no idea what exactly happened, but it was probably going to haunt him for the next few days. As for who was in front of him, considering Kamui never appeared during the night, he could only assume she was the one still awake.

"K-Kamui...?" He whispered weakly.

The figure didn't move, most likely having not even heard him.

"Kam...Kamui...?" He tried again, putting all his effort into it.

The figure seemed to notice him this time, and he heard back a drowsy "Tatsu...?"

"How was...your night...?" He asked, trying his best to smile.

It was than that Kamui's mind suddenly seemed to realize what was going on, and her eye's widened. "W-Wait, Tatsu!?" She cried, causing the other Kamui next to her to stir.

"M-Morning..." He whispered, trying to sit himself up but finding he had no energy.

Next thing he knew, Kamui's arms were around him and she was crying into his ear. "Y-You idiot! Don't scare me like that!"

"K-Kamui dear, is everything-" The other Kamui said before her eyes fell on Tatsu.

"K-Kamui...n-need...a*keh*air..." Tatsu coughed, feeling his eyes grow heavy.

Kamui quickly released him, wiping her eyes. "S-Sorry, I-I'm...I'm just happy you're awake..." She sniffed.

Tatsu looked at the other Kamui, who had stayed silent. "So...am I seeing thing, or...do we have...another you?"

The other Kamui sniffed as she gently put a hand on Tatsu's chest. "Neither dear, it's just your Mother. I'm so, so sorry for sending you into shock like that."

"Huh...shock?" Tatsu asked.

The other Kamui, Queen Mikoto nodded. "Yes. I-I was just so happy to see you again I rushed out without thinking of the shock it might have for you to have me suddenly hugging you like that."

Tatsu thought on that, something feeling off about that logic. Most likely though it was just his muddled mind, considering he could rarely think straight when he was like this.

"W-Where am I...?" He croaked.

"You're in one of the guest rooms in the palace. We rushed you in here as soon as you began having your episode. How are you feeling?" Mikoto asked.

Tatsu breathed as best as he could. "T-Terrible..."

Mikoto pursed her lips as she put a hand to Tatsu's forehead. "You do have a bit of a fever."

Kamui quickly moved Mikoto's hand and put hers to Tatsu's forehead. "Hmmm, his fever is only slightly higher than normal..." She muttered.

"He always has a fever?" Mikoto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kamui nodded. "Yes, that's just why I checked."

Mikoto nodded. "Good to know."

Tatsu was able to slightly move his hands, feeling the bandages that covered them. "M-My hands..." He muttered.

"We had to bandage them because of some scratches you made when you entered shock. Here, let me show you." Mikoto said, gently lifting his left arm to show clean white bandages wrapped around every inch of his arm, disappearing into a blue cloth.

"W-What am I...wearing...?" He asked.

"It's called a haori." Mikoto said, gently putting his arm back down. "It's some Hoshidan clothing. You tore the ones you were wearing, so we had to replace them."

So it was as Lillith said. "I-I see..." He muttered.

Mikoto smiled. "I'm glad to see you've woken up Tatsu." She gently took his left hand in her hands. "I know you might not be up to it, but can I bring your siblings in to see you? I'm sure they've been up all night and are worried sick."

Tatsu took a moment to respond before nodding. "S-Sure..."

Mikoto nodded before, after staring at him for a moment, kissing him gently on the forehead. Giving a warm smile, she stood up and left the room, leaving the two twins alone. Kamui grasped Tatsu's hand with her own and gave it a light squeeze, relieved that he was okay.

"S-Sorry for worrying you..." He muttered.

Kamui scoffed in amusement as tears formed again. "You could tell huh?"

Tatsu smiled. "We are twins..."

Kamui shook her head. "True. Don't worry about it little bro, just focus on getting better, okay? I'll make sure nothing else happens to you."

"My hero..." He muttered in amusement.

"No, just your big sister." Kamui stated.

Before any more could be said, the door to the room opened and Hinoka immediately rushed into the room, Ryoma, Sakura, and white haired youth following behind.

"Tatsu! You're awake!" Hinoka exclaimed with a wide smile on her face.

"A-Apparently..." Tatsu muttered.

"You gave us quite the scare there brother." Ryoma said.

"I-I'm glad you're doing okay..." Sakura muttered.

Kamui looked to the white haired boy with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sorry, but who is that?" She asked.

Ryoma smiled. "Someone you haven't had the pleasure of meeting yet. Tatsu, Kamui, this is your brother Takumi."

"H-Hi..." Takumi muttered.

Kamui looked down at Tatsu who looked at her, and in that moment they were able to see that they were both thinking the exact same thing. Two brothers, two sisters. The similarities were...strange.

"H-Hi, ummm...Takumi..." Kamui muttered.

Tatsu again tried to sit up, though he only had enough energy to lift himelf up halfway and rest his upper back against the headboard. Now that he was up and his eyes adjusted, he could see that the room he was in had basic furnishings, the bed pushed against the wall horizontally. He could also feel the haori fully against his body, and he noted that it was made of a very soft and comfortable fabric.

"Big brother, are you all right?" Sakura asked.

"N-Never better..." Tatsu muttered with a smile.

"Well we'll have you rest for the rest of the day, just to be safe." Mikoto said.

"I agree with Mother." Ryoma said. "This probably happened because we pushed to get here quickly, We want to make sure you don't exert yourself to much."

Tatsu resisted the urge to sigh, the similarities with His Nohrian siblings increasing almost every conversation. Kamui had a look in her eyes though that conveyed an agreement with what was being said. Truthfully, Tatsu himself agreed. With the way he felt right now, he doubted he'd be able to do much of anything anyways. Still though, laying in a bed all day sounded as alluring as usual, especially since he was in Hoshido's capitol. At the very least, he wanted to look around the place.

As if reading his mind, Hinoka smiled at him. "We do have a wheelchair to move you around though, if Mother will allow of course."

Looking over at Mikoto, he tried his best to implore her with his eyes. He had perfected the look, honed against Camilla for years. He knew no matter what decree Xander or Gunter made, all he had to do was get Camilla to do what he wanted. When Mikoto looked upon his face, maybe it was the years of practice, or maybe it was the fact she hadn't seen him for fourteen years, regardless the moment Tatsu implored her with those eyes of his, she stood no chance. Even the Hoshidan Royals were affected, Hinoka specifically feeling a desire to hold Tatsu close and insure he never gave anyone else that look again.

Kamui merely rolled her eyes, having long since developed an immunity to Tatsu's pleading look.

"I suppose there's no real harm, though I don't want you doing ANYTHING that can exert you." Mikoto commanded in a tone that made both Tatsu and Kamui want to obey.

Inwardly smirking at his victory, Tatsu merely nodded. "Thank you Queen Mikoto."

Mikoto pursed her lips before smiling warmly. "Of course my son." She said, emphasizing the words "my son".

"I'll go and get the wheelchair and some other things. Takumi, how about you teach Tatsu some shogi?" Ryoma asked.

"I don't know, is it a good idea? We should be letting him rest." Takumi said.

"I'll...be fine..." Tatsu said.

Takumi pursed his lips before nodding. "If you say so. Just don't expect me to go easy on you!"

Tatsu smiled. "I'd hope...you wouldn't..."

...

Shogi was both simpler than Tatsu expected and yet also more complicated. The rules followed chess almost exactly, with the objective being capturing the enemy king in a checkmate. Rooks could move any number of spaces vertical or horizontal, a bishop diagonal, and a king one space in any direction. There were still pawns and knights, but the pawn only move one space forward and captured in that same direction, and the knight could only do it's two space forward, one space horizontal move. There were also new pieces which he was unfamiliar with.

The lance for example was a more powerful pawn, able to move forward two spaces instead of one. The gold general could move one space either forward, forward diagonal, horizontal, or one space backwards. The silver general was a lesser form of the gold general, only able to move one space forward, forward diagonal, or backwards diagonal. The game board was even different, being a nine by nine grid rather than chess's eight by eight. Another difference was that unlike chess's pieces which could be easily distinguished visibly, shogi's pieces had their names engraved into them, though this wasn't a huge issue since tatsu and Kamui's education had included the Hoshidan language.

The first few games between Tatsu and Takumi, Takumi defeated him soundly, though Tatsu was able to capture a few enemy pieces. As their games progressed, Tatsu started picking up basic strategies and was able to perform better, inching closer and closer to victory. Takumi was certainly impressed at the sickly prince's intellect, and noted Tatsu was especially proficient at using feints and ambush tactics. He also seemed to target Takumi's smaller pieces like his pawns and lances, forcing Takumi to have to use only his specified pieces which, while superior to his smaller pieces significantly narrowed Takumi's options.

Though the games ended with every victory belonging to Takumi, the Hoshidan Prince easily saw the beginning of a dangerous opponent in shogi.

After the games, the family ate lunch together in the room Tatsu was in, along with Felicia, Kaze, and Rinkah. Once lunch was, Tatsu was put inside of the wheelchair and rolled outside towards a small courtyard. There he watched as Kamui had fun sparring against Ryoma, Kaze, and even Hinoka. Takumi and Sakura sat near him, Takumi and Tatsu discussing shogi while Sakura chipped in. Despite wanting to stay with her childen, Mikoto's duties did draw her away, though she promised she'd do her work as quickly as possible so she could rejoin them.

Eventually Takumi showed off his unique bow, the Fujin Yumi, a bow which made it's arrows out of the air around it. Not only that, but his skill with it was incredible, easily beating Kamui in terms of accuracy and even speed.

"Takumi really is amazing, isn't he?" Tatsu asked Hinoka who was sitting near him. She had to sit close to be able to hear him since his voice could currently only be slightly louder than a whisper.

Hinoka smiled with pride. "He really is. The concentration required to use the Fujin Yumi is pretty taxing according to Takumi, so the fact he can use it so well is astounding."

Tatsu nodded, eyeing the Fujin Yumi with a fixation. Truth be told, he always found himself drawn to Xander's Siegfried and Leo's Brynhildr, and he found the same fascination with the Fujin Yumi and Ryoma's Raijinto. He shrugged it off as just a fascination with the strange attributes of the weapons. After all, there wasn't any other weapon that could summon a wall of flames for defense like the Siegfried, or summon tree roots to ensnare someone like the Brynhildr. And to be able to wreathe a blade in lightning with the Raijinto or summon an infinite amount of arrows like the Fujin Yumi.

He wanted to voice this, but he found his mind suddenly feeling heavy, his eyebrows following suit.

Hinoka continued speaking, staring at Kamui. "Kamui's no slouch either though. It feels like we can give her any weapon and she's proficient with it, and her fighting style? When I watched her spar with Ryoma, it was like watching someone dance with how fluid she is. Oh! That reminds me Tatsu, there's someone-"

She was interrupted when she felt something hit her shoulder. Looking over, she felt her nose get tickled when it buried itself in Tatsu's hair. Feeling her face heat up, it took all of Hinoka's self control not to jump back in shock.

"T-T-Tatsu!?" She exclaimed.

His only response was to breathe deeply in a rhythm, and Hinoka quickly realized Tatsu had fallen asleep, leaving a light brush on her face. She found herself happy she'd removed her shoulder pauldrons, or else that would be a really uncomfortable pillow. Looking over towards Sakura, she saw her younger sister giggling at the sight.

"Hinoka, is Tatsu okay!?" Kamui called.

Hinoka looked over and saw her two brothers and Kamui looking at her worried. It was than she realized she had said Tatsu's name quite loudly.

"H-He's fine! Just shocked me is all! He's sleeping right now." She called, trying not to be to loud so as not to wake Tatsu.

"Really?" Takumi called, walking over to inspect Tatsu. "Well no kidding."

"He probably doesn't have much energy today." Ryoma said. "We should probably get him inside so he can rest."

"He's good out here I think." Kamui said. "Unless Hinoka wants to get him off."

Hinoka shook her head. "No it's okay. I just don't want him getting cold."

"Worry not." Kaze said, suddenly appearing next to them with a small blanket. "I noticed Lord Tatsu nodding off and I went to retrieve a blanket."

Kamui looked at Kaze with a raised eyebrow. "You were watching over him?"

Kaze nodded. "Since Lady Rinkah dragged Felicia somewhere for a spar, I took it upon myself to keep an eye on him." He than turned his attention to Hinoka, holding the blanket up higher. "Lady Hinoka?" He asked.

Hinoka nodded, and Kaze immediately set to work, gently laying the cloth over Tatsu, a part of the blanket covering Hinoka's lap. Afterwards Kaze disappeared, probably returning to wherever he at been keeping his vigil. Kamui, Ryoma, and Takumi resumed spars and contests, while Sakura wtached intently. Hinoka meanwhile was to focused on the tiny breaths she could feel brushing her shoulder, a pleasant, content feeling as she watched her little brother sleep.

...

Mikoto sighed as she walked down the hallway, feeling more drained from her duties than usual. Really, her two children were back after fourteen years and she still had to attend to her royal duties. True, she only had herself to blame with making sure only those who needed to know knew, but still. And maybe it was just her desire to be done, but she swore up and down there was more than usual going on. Really, if she had to sign one more-

" _~You are the ocean's gray waves~_ " A melodic voice sung nearby.

Mikoto stopped and smiled, listening to the melodic singing of her other daughter Azura. Azura had been brought to Hoshido by a plot of Yukimaru's to kidnap her and negotiate for Tatsu and Kamui's return. It had been a plot made in desperation, an action Mikoto felt particularly responsible for since her despair at the loss of Sumeragi and the twins had left her a hollow shell. While she appreciated Ykimaru's actions on her behalf, she had been horrified at the thought that they had done the exact same thing Garon did in kidnapping Azura.

In the end it was all for naught however, since Garon didn't even respond to the offer of negotiation. The bright side of the affair was it did help Mikoto see that while she didn't have to stop her grieving, she did need to step up and lead their people. Since than Azura had been her daughter and a princess of Hoshido, and Mikoto had acted as Queen ever since. Of course though, the years had revealed much more to Mikoto about her's and Azura's relationship...

Following the voice, Mikoto opened a door leading to a small courtyard to find a beautiful woman with brilliant, yellow eyes and long blue hair, the same color as her mother's, Arete. Mikoto was shocked when her sister's daughter was brought before her. After fleeing her country of origin, Mikoto and her sister had gotten separated. After a few months of travelling Mikoto was found by Sumeragi, leaving her to hope all was well with her sister and niece. When Azura was brought before her, Mikoto found herself also having to grieve her sister who had died sometime before.

Azura turned around, noticing Mikoto. "Q-Queen Mikoto!?" She exclaimed in surprise.

"Forgive me for spying Azura, I just found myself entranced by your song." Mikoto said with a smile. "Rejuvenated as well. You truly have a gift Azura."

Azura bowed her head. "I thank you for your kind words Queen Mikoto."

Mikoto gave an amused smirk. "Will there come a day I can get you to call me Mother?"

Azura pursed her lips. "It would be improper for me to call you as such."

Mikoto sighed. "I have told you many times that is not te case, but I shall not force it."

Azura nodded. "Thank you. If I may, I do have a question."

"Yes? What is it?" Mikoto asked.

"Last night I heard quite a commotion throughout the palace." Azura said. "Was there an issue?"

"Oh, you mean no one told you?" Mikoto asked. "Oh it such wonderful news! Tatsu and Kamui were brought back last night!"

"What!?" Azura exclaimed.

Mikoto nodded. "Yes, apparently Ryoma picked them up by the border. I haven't gotten the full story, but once Ryoma found them he immediately came home."

Azura pursed her lips. "Forgive me for asking, but you are sure it is them? Nohr does have illusionary magic."

"I know, but Ryoma and the others give their seal of approval." Mikoto said. "I was also able to do a check myself and confirmed they were who they really are through soe magic."

"I see." Azura nodded. "Well than I am quite happy for you Queen Mikoto. You must be overjoyed."

Mikoto smiled. "Indeed. For the first time in years all of my children are with me. In fact, why don't you come with me and see them?"

For the first time, Azura looked uncertain. "I-I'm not sure..."

"Oh nonsense." Mikoto said. "I want them to meet you. Come on, come on."

Azura knew by experience that trying to argue with Mikoto was like trying to get Setsuna to stay out of traps. A useless waste of energy. So, begrudgingly, she found herself being dragged by Mikoto through the palace, though she didn't exactly hate it. Mikoto and the others had been good to her, far better than anyone in Nohr ever was. As far as Azura was concerned Hoshido was her home, which was why she was hesitant about meeting the lost Hoshidan twins. Having been raised in Nohr for most of their lives, who could know how they would act. Still she'd give them the benefit of a doubt.

Pretty soon Azura was dragged out towards a small courtyard, and the first thing she noticed was a woman who looked like a young Mikoto sparring against Ryoma as Takumi watched from the sidelines. Nearby Sakura and Hinoka leaned against a tree, and Azura noticed a youth with dark blue hair leaning against Hinoka.

"Uh?" Mikoto asked, apparently noticing the same. "I hope Tatsu's doing okay..."

Now that she mentioned it, Azura did remember someone once mentioning Tatsu was very sickly. Was he perhaps resting?

"Mother, you brought Azura." Ryoma said with a smile.

Mikoto nodded. "Yes, I wanted her to meet Tatsu and Kamui. Speaking of which, is Tatsu okay?" She asked.

Kamui nodded. "He's just asleep is all."

Mikoto sighed in relief. "That's good to hear."

Kamui looked at Azura. "Azura was it? My name's Kamui, nice to meet you." She said, a warm smile on her face.

Azura nodded in greeting. "Same."

"Azura here is quite the gifted songstress." Ryoma said. "If it's okay with her, I would highly recommend listening when you get the chance."

"Really?" Kamui asked with interest.

"While I do sing, I wouldn't say there is anything to extraordinary about it." Azura said.

"Well I'd still like to hear it one of these days." Kamui said.

"If we ever have the time, sure." Azura said.

Ryoma smiled before turning to Mikoto. "How go the preparations for the festival mother?"

Mikoto sighed. "It goes, though the work is tiring."

"Festival?" Kamui asked.

Takumi nodded. "Yes, it's our yearly Harvest Festival. All around Hoshido we shall celebrate successful crop harvests and another plentiful year."

"The celebration here within the Capitol is always well attended, with many citizens coming and staying for the events." Ryoma said.

Kamui gave an impressed look. "Such an event must be astounding to witness."

"It is, but it requires a whole lot of work to prepare for." Mikoto said as she stretched. "Security, lodgings, concessions, all needs to be accounted for, which equals to a mountain of paperwork."

"But you're almost done, right?" Takumi asked.

Mikoto gave a tired smile. "Yukimaru and Orochi are reviewing the paperwork now, but for right now yes I'm done."

Ryoma smiled. "That is wonderful news Mother. That means we'll be able to spend the day together doesn't it?"

Mikoto smiled while looking at Tatsu. "Yes it does. Though from the looks of it, some of us will be spending most of the day sleeping."

Ryoma crossed his arms. "Yes, though hopefully this will help Tatsu recuperate quicker."

Takumi turned towards Kamui. "I don't suppose Nohr ever figured out what was wrong with him?"

Kamui shook her head. "Not that I know. I remember men coming and inspecting Tatsu when we were younger, and then crates arriving every week containing his medicine. He received annual inspections every few months, but nothing ever changed. Eventually the men stopped coming, only sending medicine."

"They gave up on curing him!?" Takumi exclaimed.

Kamui nodded. "We accepted that this would be permanent long ago."

Mikoto pursed her lips, but it was Ryoma who spoke. "Well I don't."

"Huh?" Kamui asked.

"We'll find a cure for whatever ails Tatsu." Ryoma said, looking over at the sleeping prince. "We won't give up on him."

Kamui looked over to where Tatsu still slept, Hinoka having tilted and laid her own head on Tatsu's while Sakura leaned against his shoulder. From the amount of distance between them, there was no way Hinoka or Sakura could have heard what was said, but Kamui had the strongest certainty that if they had, they'd say the same thing. Everything these Hoshidans said and did only seemed to add truth to their claim of being family.

And the worst part was how easier and easier it was becoming to stop questioning, and simply believe.

 **...**

 **Just some nice, familial fluff going on. I don't want to just jump into the Festival, so expect one or two more chapters like this. Now, as I'm sure you've all also noticed, I'm giving Tatsu and Hinoka a whole lot of fluff, and so obviously I've ultimately decided that that will most likely be the pairing for those two. As for Kamui, I'm thinking of going with Silas, but let me know what you all think.**

 **Anywho, nothing much else to say. I've been watching A LOT of Naruto and Lord of the Rings to get material for this story, so expect a few loving shout outs. And no, I do not mean shadow clones, rasengans, balrogs, or giant spiders that need to be stabbed for simply existing.**

 **Other fun note, today I got Brave Ike in FE Heroes, which completed my collection of the Brave Heroes. Lyn is my favorite since I've thrown her against Reinhardts, Hectors, and Ike's and combined with my Robin with that Hardy Blessing or whatever seal came from the newest Tempest Trials, my ability to clear Advanced in the Arena has doubled. So yes, I am happy. (We'll build Ike up and see how that goes. Roy and Lucina are okay.)**

 **Happy Labor Day everyone. Fave, follow, review, and have a good one.**


	14. Bad Tidings

The next few days followed the same kind of schedule. Tatsu and Kamui would wake up, and within moments one of the Hoshidan siblings would come and get them for breakfast. After breakfast, Kamui would spar and do morning exercises with Ryoma and Kaze, the two giving her pointers on how to correct a stance or an improvement that could be made. Meanwhile Tatsu would either watch from a distance or, more often than not, find himself playing shogi against Takumi who had become deadset on grooming Tatsu into an expert player. He was still getting the hang of the game, but he was beginning to take more and more pieces from Takumi and learn interesting strategies that could be used.

After Kamui finished training, Tatsu would be taken to the library where he read as many books on Hoshidan history and strategy as he could. Most of the material was the same as the books in the Northern Fortress, but he did find it mentioned in a recent history book that that King Sumeragi had been assassinated during a diplomatic mission in Cheve and two of his children had been kidnapped by Nohr, the two being named Tatsu and Kamui. Not that Tatsu really needed any more convincing on what the Hoshidans...his sibling were saying. Kamui and him had been kidnapped by King Garon and their true father, Sumeragi, had been murdered. But that only left him with more questions.

Why did Garon care for him and Kamui like a Father? Did Xander and Camilla know? What was the end goal for all of this?

He had spoken about this at length with Kamui and Felicia in the world Lillith had created, but none of them could think of anything. Tatsu had a theory, but he wanted more information first before discussing it with others. That was one of the reasons for his studies, specifically in Nohrian curses, though it was hard to be discreet about what he was looking for with his brothers and sisters hanging over him all the time. Hinoka in particular was like another Camilla with how she hovered around him, making him wonder if that was just a big sister thing to do.

Speaking of which, she was currently sitting across from him reading a book on taking care of pegasi. Like Kamui, Hinoka got up early to train, so by the time Tatsu would wake up she was already dressed and prepared for the day. He'd asked her what her morning training was like and, as expected, it involved her pegasus. First she'd groom and brush him, than they would do morning stretches and exercises before going for a flight, an activity she seemed very keen on taking Tatsu on. Not that Tatsu would have a problem with that. The few times he was well enough for Camilla to take him up, he had always enjoyed it so he was sure he'd enjoy it with Hinoka.

Turning back to his book, Tatsu continued reading about the Dawn Dragon and Dusk Dragon. According to the book he was reading, Hoshido had been at war with Nohr for as long as the countries existed, the two in a constant stalemate. Apparently the conflict started when Hoshido was blessed by the Dawn Dragon with light and prosperity, and out of envy Nohr began attacking them. Though the Dawn Dragon tried to help, Nohr was strengthened by the Dusk Dragon who covered the land in darkness to prevent invasion into Nohr. The enmity between the nations was so strong that even years after the Dawn and Dusk Dragon's disappearances, the two nations were still at odds with each other.

Tatsu was so engrossed in his book he didn't notice Takumi sitting down next to him. "What you reading there Tatsu?" He asked.

"Gah!" Tatsu exclaimed. "T-Takumi!?"

Takumi chuckled. "Sorry for shocking you."

Hinoka stared at Takumi confused. "Takumi? I thought you'd be practicing shooting with Kamui."

Takumi shook his head. "Nah, Kamui is spending time with Azura. Besides, I wanted to brush up on my shogi strategies." He said, motioning at the book he was holding. "Can't let my little big brother get the better of me."

"Little...big brother?" Tatsu asked.

Takumi smirked proudly. "Well, you ARE smaller than me."

Hinoka narrowed her eyes at Takumi. "Hey, play nice Takumi." She scolded.

Takumi rolled his eyes. "Yes Mom."

"Kamui's with Azura again?" Tatsu asked. Kamui had been spending a lot of time with Azura lately, the two having developed a small friendship. Tatsu got along with Azura well enough himself, he especially enjoyed listening to her sing. For some reason, he always felt better after listening to a song from her. A small part of him even believed he was only doing so well because of Azura's singing.

Takumi nodded. "I saw the two heading off somewhere on my way over here."

"Probably down to the lake." Hinoka said. "That's one of Azura's favorite spots. Though I do wonder what they would be doing down there?" She asked.

Tatsu shrugged before he lightly coughed into his fist, immediately drawing both Hinoka and Takumi's attention. Tatsu had been doing exceptionally well the past few days, the difference between how he was now and how he had been when he arrived clear as day. Still, that could change at any moment, so if he so much as even sniffled they were on him like...well, his brothers and sisters in Nohr...

Tatsu repressed a sigh as their faces came to mind. Right about now Xander would be practicing his swordsmanship while Leo would be studying in the library. Camilla would either be cooking or listening to Elise practice her violin. Maybe they were thinking of him and Kamui, no he was pretty sure they would be. The question was if they even knew they were still alive. He doubted Hans would report anything else, and with how tight lipped everyone had been he doubted many in Hoshido even knew of their presence. As far as anyone in Nohr knew, he and Kamui were dead.

"Tatsu?" Hinoka's voice said, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"H-Huh?" Tatsu said.

"We were asking if you were doing okay." Takumi said, eyeing Tatsu with concern.

"O-Oh, yeah...yeah I'm fine..." He muttered.

Takumi pursed his lips. "That certainly doesn't sound fine." He said, pulling his glove off and putting a hand to Tatsu's forehead. "How's your fever doing?"

The last thing Tatsu wanted was to have to go through another one of the rounds of check ups, especially if he didn't have to. "I'm fine I'm fine, just...my head is somewhere else right now..." He said, doing his best to shake Takumi off.

Hinoka tilted her head. "What are you thinking about?"

Tatsu pursed his lips. "I-It's this book, about the Dawn and Dusk Dragons. It's just making me think about Nohr and my family there."

Hinoka and Takumi both pursed their lips and looked at each other at the mention of Tatsu's "family" in Nohr. They didn't like it when either of the twins referred to the Nohrian nobles in that term, but there wasn't much they could do about it except try and take their minds off of them.

Takumi took the book from Tatsu's grasp. "Well if this thing is making you sad than we'll just get rid of it."

Before Tatsu could respond Hinoka stood up with a smile. "We've been cooped up in here to long anyways. Hey, why don't we go check out how Sagari is doing? We can also swing by Raijin to!"

Tatsu pursed his lips before he nodded, carefully getting up and sitting down in his wheelchair. Hinoka got up and moved over to the chair, pushing Tatsu out of the library while Takumi stared down at the book in front of him, his hands clenching the book tightly as he stared down at the Dusk Dragon.

"Damn Nohrians..." He whispered.

...

Kamui laid flat on her back as she watched the clouds go by, pleasantly enjoying as Azura hummed nearby. She'd been able to convince the blue haired girl to let her listen to her sing, and had become so enraptured to the sound she begged Azura to let her listen anytime the singer practiced. Azura for her part found herself saying yes quite easily, feeling a strange sense of comfort from both Kamui and Tatsu. The sickly twin brother didn't join them to often though, Queen Mikoto not wanting him straying to far from the palace in case he had an episode, so more often than not it would just be Kamui joining the songstress.

Azura looked over at Kamui and smirked as Kamui again watched the clouds. "Are you enjoying yourself Kamui?" She asked.

Kamui nodded, sighing in contentment. "It is quite nice being able to just lie here."

Azura nodded. "I agree. Being able to feel the sunlight as it bathes your skin as you listen to the sounds around you."

"And don't forget this breeze." Kamui said. "You never got days like these in Nohr."

Azura pursed her lips as an uncomfortable guilt settled in her stomach, unable to respond to what Kamui said.

Kamui took notice of the silence and looked at Azura. "Azura?" she asked.

"S-Sorry." Azura said after a moment. "I just...I was just feeling guilty."

"Guilty?" Kamui asked, fully sitting up. "Why?"

"It's just I've been enjoying life in Hoshido all these years in your and Tatsu's place." Azura said, looking downcast. "All those years you were trapped in Nohr I was enjoying the sunlight and love that should have been yours. I-"

"Woah woah woah!" Kamui interrupted. "Why does everyone keep saying "trapped in Nohr"? Neither Tatsu nor I saw it or see it as that."

"But-" Azura began.

"No buts." Kamui said. "I will admit that Nohr is not a perfect place, but neither is here in Hoshido. We may not have gotten as much sun, but when we did it was something we got to celebrate with our family. Sunny days were one of the few times our Father would allow us outside of the fortress, and if our siblings were at the fortress with us we'd spend it with them. Heh, I remember one time our sister Camilla was there on a sunny day, so she took us flying on her wyvern through the clouds."

"Wow." Azura muttered.

Kamui nodded. "And it's not like we needed the sun to be out so we could have fun. Every time our siblings or Father would visit us, we would have so much fun. We'd play music and games, read books, we'd dance. We even did those things without our family."

"The Nohr you describe...it's so different than from what I remember." Azura said.

Kamui looked over at Azura with interest. "If you don't mind me asking, what DO you remember?"

Azura pursed her lips. "My time in Nohr was...different. My mother and I were not favored by the people and were treated accordingly. Nothing public, no one wanted to face King Garon's wrath, but in private it was a very different matter. I was regularly assaulted, hit with rocks, scorned and mocked."

Kamui's eyes widened. "Gods..." She muttered.

Azura nodded. "Things only worsened after my mother di...died. Truth be told, when the Hoshidan ninjas took me, I was more ecstatic than scared."

"Azura, I...I'm so sorry..." Kamui said.

"It's not your fault." Azura said. "But I'm sure you can understand why I feel the way I do."

Kamui nodded. "I can't say I blame you. But I do hope you know Nohr is not just the place you remember."

Azura nodded. "I know, but it's still difficult to think."

Kamui sighed as she laid back down. "I know what you mean. I see it in everyone's faces, every time we mention Nohr. The anger and hatred."

"Can you blame them?" Azura asked.

"I understand why they feel that way." Kamui said. "But from my point of view it doesn't change much. Regardless of how it happened, I still ended up in Nohr where I have friends...family. We may not share blood, but is that supposed to change the memories I share with them?"

"I doubt they want you to go that far." Azura said.

"I'm not saying they do." Kamui said. "But-"

Suddenly Kagero appeared next to them. "Excuse me for interrupting Princesses, but Queen Mikoto requests your return."

Kamui nearly jumped at the sudden appearance of Kagero, whereas Azura's face betrayed no emotion. Before either girl could say a word, Kagero was gone. Kamui sighed as she stood up, renewing a commitment within herself to learn to somehow sense these damned ninjas. Azura stood up and began following Kamui.

"Don't worry." Azura said. "If Kagero did hear any of our conversation, she will keep it to herself."

Kamui looked at Azura but didn't say anything, though that knowledge did bring some comfort. The two made their way back to the palave in silence.

...

Tatsu sighed in contentment as he leaned back in his chair, entertaining himself by moving shogi pieces around a board. Kamui marveled at a new butterfly hairpin she had been given by Mikoto while Felicia stood nearby, obviously unsure of what she should do considering there was little need for her in Lillith's strange realm. There was also a sort of tension in the air as the three individually mulled over the announcement Mikoto had made earlier in the day.

...

 _They had all gathered for lunch in the dining room, Kamui sitting in between Tatsu and Felicia. Sakura took the spot next to Tatsu while Hinoka sat across next to Ryoma and Takumi, Mikoto sitting at the head and Azura at the end. Kamui didn't need to hear how Tatsu had been in the horse stables, she could smell it on him. Lunch had been a pretty basic affair, fruits and vegetables, rice and fish. It wasn't til the end that Mikoto revealed her news._

 _"Tatsu dear, how are you feeling?" Mikoto asked._

 _"Good." Tatsu said. "Don't have much of a cough, barely a headache, and I'm breathing pretty clearly. Feel a little weak, but all in all I'm having a good streak."_

 _Mikoto gave a relieved smile. "That's good to hear. Hopefully it'll be that way tomorrow to."_

 _"Tomorrow?" Kamui asked._

 _"Is something wrong Mother?" Sakura asked._

 _Mikoto pursed her lips. "Well, it depends on how you look at it. See, recently rumors have started that Nohrian spies managed to infiltrate the palace, so before those rumors begin circulating amongst the people I was wishing to announce your return tomorrow at the festival."_

 _Ryoma pursed his lips. "Mother, are you sure about this?"_

 _Mikoto nodded. "Yes, this is all Yukimaru's suggestion."_

 _"He's your tactician, right?" Kamui asked._

 _Mikoto nodded. "Yes, I'm sure you've seen him around. He's actually very interested in meeting the two of you."_

 _"We'll...have to meet him when we get...the chance..." Tatsu yawned._

 _"Tatsu, you okay?" Hinoka asked._

 _"Just tired." Tatsu said._

 _"Well do please rest." Mikoto said before looking at the Hoshidan siblings. "Can you all take Kamui and Tatsu on a tour around the area tomorrow?"_

 _"Sure, if they're up for it." Hinoka answered._

 _Kamui looked at her brother. "Tatsu?"_

 _Tatsu nodded. "S-Sure." he said._

 _Mikoto smiled before looking at Azura. "You'll be able to go to, right Azura?"_

 _Azura nodded. "If you wish me to go."_

 _Mikoto's smile only grew. "Of course. I want all my children there."_

 _Azura blinked before she nodded, a faint red tinging her cheeks._

...

Tatsu pursed his lips as he finished cornering the king. Ever since lunch, he'd found himself feeling nervous about what would happen the next day. It wasn't being "revealed" that he was nervous about, but something else that he just couldn't quite place. He remembered Ryoma mentioning feeling something similar, an "uneasy feeling in the air" he'd said. Something was going to happen tomorrow, he just couldn't say what.

Tatsu was interrupted from his musings when Lillith entered the room. "Seems like you all had a very busy day."

"Not really, though that news at lunch was pretty surprising." Kamui said, putting the hairpin down. "Though to be fair, we knew it would happen sooner or later."

"Still though, is this really wise to do?" Felicia asked. "I mean, if Hoshido learns of your presence here it won't take long for Nohr to learn as well. Won't it look strange for you two to have been missing all this time, only to reappear in the enemy's nation?"

"But couldn't that put our family at ease?" Kamui asked. "Imagine how happy everyone will be when they hear we're alive!"

"Maybe not everyone." Tatsu said.

Kamui and Felicia both looked at tatsu in confusion. "My Lord?" Felicia asked.

"You've alluded to this before." Kamui said. "You think something is happening in Nohr?"

Tatsu nodded. "I do. The mere thought is traitorous, and even now I'm not to sure, but remember how we've discussed Hans's actions at the Bottomless Canyon? And Iago's possible involvement?"

Kamui nodded. "Yes. So?"

"Well I've been thinking about why they did what they did." Tatsu said. "What drove them to enact this betrayal. And I can only see one possible desire they might have, control of Nohr."

"Control?" Kamui asked.

Tatsu nodded. "We've discussed before the power that comes from being the Will, and how reluctant Hans and Iago would be to relinquish it. But with what we've learned here in Hoshido and what we know of Nohr and Father, I think their aims are darker. Tell me, in the past few years, do you two think Father has...changed?"

"Changed?" Felicia asked.

Kamui rubbed her chin. "Now that you mention it, he did become more...distant. We saw him a lot growing up, but for the past few years we barely saw him."

"Around the same time Iago appeared." Tatsu said with a nod.

"You think the two are related?" Felicia asked.

Tatsu nodded again. "I've been studying it here in the Hoshidan library, but there are records of Nohrian magics that can bend one person's will to another, or to put it simply, brainwash them. Considering Father's recent changes, I believe that that is what has happened to him."

Kamui and Felicia's eyes widened, though Kamui nodded. "It would make sense. During our childhood Father never once spoke of war or conquest against Hoshido, and he always acted in building Nohr to prosperity. But to suddenly begin making preparations for war..."

Felicia pursed her lips. "But isn't Nohr in dire straits regarding food? That's what Prince Xander said. And Hoshido DOES have a surplus."

"True, but he never mentioned any attempts for requesting aid." Tatsu said. "While our barns are empty, Nohr's coffers are not. And Queen Mikoto does not strike me as the type of person to deny giving aid to another, no matter the wrongs committed before. No, I believe this something else."

"But why would Iago push Father war, if that is indeed what he's doing?" Kamui asked.

Tatsu rubbed his chin. "That's what I'm struggling with. Nohr's military strength is great, but Hoshido rivals us like no other nation. War will only destroy us both."

"So then what would you propose we do?" Kamui said.

Tatsu sighed as he looked down again at the shogi board. "I don't know. I don't have any evidence to back my theory up, and even if I did have proof Father was brainwashed, we have no way to break it, at least not without Iago's help."

"What do you mean?" Kamui asked.

"The records Hoshido have regarding Nohrian brainwashing state there are various kinds." Tatsu explained. "Some are simple and easy to break, while others more complicated and entrenched in the mind of the victim. There are some that can even remain even if the one who did the brainwashing is killed. And without any way of knowing the kind of brainwashing Father may be under..."

"You have no way of knowing how to safely break it." Felicia said.

"So I guess that brings us back to my question." Kamui said. "What do we do."

Tatsu sighed. "For now, we need to at least let everyone in Nohr know we are okay. If we were reported to have died by Hans, than the reveal of our survival will help cast doubt on him. It may even open up a way for us to investigate this matter further."

"Maybe we should also let Xander and the others know?" Kamui ventured. "They can help if they learn."

Tatsu shook his head. "No, at least not until we have proof. That, and...IF Father has indeed been brainwashed, than who's to say Xander and the other's have not suffered the same?"

Kamui pursed her lips at the thought, though she couldn't deny the logic. Still, the idea that she couldn't trust her brothers and sisters was one that didn't sit well with her. If they were to follow this idea of Tatsu's, it would leave them practically alone. But she knew her brother, and she knew he wouldn't follow this line of thought unless he was absolutely certain of it. She trusted him, just as she knew he trusted her.

"So we'll just wait for an opportunity to present itself and take it." Kamui said.

Tatsu smiled. "As the Blade and Cunning are called to do. And of course, we can't forget our fearless maid." Tatsu said, smiling at Felicia.

Felicia blushed and looked down, fidgeting in embarrassment. "Y-You know you have my support..."

"And mine to!" Lillith exclaimed.

Kamui smiled as she hugged the little dragon. "Of course we know that!"

"So, I guess that means we are all set on what we do next." Tatsu said.

Everyone nodded, and Lillith wriggled free from Kamui's grasp. "Well since that's settled, I have yet another surprise for you two!" She exclaimed.

"Lillith, you spoil us." Kamui said in amusement.

Lillith giggled before she glowed in pure light, transforming into her human form. "Come on, let me show you!"

Everyone looked in surprise at Lillith's sudden return to human form, but before any of them could question it she ran down a hall. Following her, the party of three were led to a new room in the strange treehouse Lillith had created. Opening a door, Lillith led them into a large room with a beautiful piano in the center of the room, a cello having been positioned nearby.

"Lillith..." Kamui muttered.

Lillith smiled. "I figured you two would want to be able to start playing together again. I know Tatsu has been able to play a few songs with the piano in Hoshido, but since there wasn't a cello readily available, I thought I'd bring you one!"

Kamui smiled as she again enveloped Lillith in a hug. It was true she had missed playing the cello with her brother. "Oh Lillith, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Tatsu also smiled. "This is amazing! Lillith, how do you do this?"

Lillith gave a sweet smile. "Sorry Lord Tatsu, but that's a secret."

"Oh, who cares." Kamui said, moving towards the cello in excited glee. "Man, I haven't played one of these in forever! Come on Tatsu, let's play! Lillith, is there a song you want to hear?"

"Well, there IS one..." Lillith said.

Tatsu smirked as he made his way over to the piano. The uneasy feeling was still present, even as Lillith told them the song and they began to play, but Tatsu just attributed it to nerves regarding what they had discussed earlier. Yeah, that had to be it.

That didn't stop the feeling though.

 **...**

 **So I have an...excuse for my absence. Part of it is yes, writer's block (I tend to get that), but in all hoesty, I've been distracted by the Hive. For those who don't know what I mean by that, Destiny 2 came out two weeks ago, and playing it I have come to discover that after slaughtering thousands (Yes, thousands) of Hive on the moon, along with killing Crota and Oryx, the Hive fled to Saturn's moon Titan to try and summon the other Hive God Savathun. So, I've been on Titan for the past two weeks killing Hive.**

 **So basically, I've been playing Destiny 2 rather than writing.**

 **Still, I'm excited to finally write next chapter. I've explained before that when I write, I simply imagine important events and write around them, and you can bet your sweet, sweet loot that next chapter is one of those events. Also, after having written this chapter, I can finally fully answer the question so many have been asking.**

 **Which path are these two going down?**

 **Before, I've merely said yes. Now to explain! They will be going down all of them. It's hard to explain ad I'll have to just let it unfold, but I'm going to try, TRY, to fuse all three routes into one. That's where the divergent part of Divergent Fangs comes from. This will be a whole new path I'm going to try to blaze, and as I'm sure has been evident in my writing, this one's going to be tough. But hey, nothing worth doing is ever easy. So look forward to the next few chapters, I'm going to have fun writing them.**

 **And for those who are curious as to the song I had Tatsu and Kamui play at the end, I decided to go with a good mixture of nostalgia AND foreshadowing. Look up my boys The Piano Guys as they play the Jurassic Park Theme.**

 **And now, for reviews:**

 **flashyhero: I've always understood annual to mean a regularly occurring event, so if that was grammatically incorrect, I apologize. Hopefully though the point still got across.**

 **Temporal King: I probably could have made it easier to understand, but Felicia was merely flushing in embarassment. I feel like Felicia is Fates's Olivia, shy to a fault. It's part of her charm and why I love her character, so I'll use that a lot.**

 **Agent of Chaos: I enjoy fish Lillith, but I have no problem interchanging her. It's not like it's major and if it makes someone happy, than why not?**

 **Prince Chrom: Sorry for keeping you waiting for this. While I do recognize Odin, Laslow, and Selena are actually Owain, Inigo, and Severa, and Caeldori, Rhajat, and Asugi are Cordelia, Tharja, and Gaius respectively, I do feel some of the other characters are to like Awakening for my tastes. Hayato is like Ricken in that he is a kid who wants to be seens as a man, Elise is basically a copy/paste of Lissa. Olivia looks like Lissa and acts like Owain. Jakob is Frederick, etc. Not all Fates characters are like that, Setsuna being a personal favorite of mine, and again this is just my own opinion. I can emphasize also with IS since Awakening saved Fire Emblem, and Awakening's characters are a huge part of the game.**

 **All right, I'm gonna continue playing Destiny 2. Can't leave the Hive alone for long. (Also, fun thing. I am LITERALLY crippled with my overspecialization. I can kill any Hive without any problem really. I know all their tricks. I STRUGGLE against ANY OTHER RACE because I RARELY fight them. The only other race I can handle pretty well is the Fallen, but only because the Hive share planets with them, so it's more a matter of consequence. Oh well, stick with what you're good at.)**


	15. Awakening

"And this is the town square!" Hinoka proclaimed as she led the small group into the mentioned location.

Hinoka was currently leading the group while Kamui pushed Tatsu behind her in a wheelchair. Takumia, Sakura, and Azura were all following behind, Ryoma having stayed behind to assist escorting Mikoto to the town square later on. The "tour" had so far been short and relatively simple, just being brought out of the castle and down towards a main road. Some shops and stalls were pointed out, but it's not like there was really much they could show. Still though, Kamui had to admit that it was quite the sight.

Everywhere she looked there were people, either walking along streets or crowding around stalls. She noticed some of the people were wearing strange clothing as well, robes either solid in color or having intricate patterns. Noticing her staring, Tatsu followed her eyesight and saw the same clothes.

"W-What are those clothes?" He asked, pointing at the people. The others followed the twins's eyesight and raised their eyebrows at the sight.

"Wow, they're putting those on early." Takumi said.

"Those are called yukatas and kimonos." Hinoka explained. "Men often wear a yukata, and women kimonos. They're traditional Hoshidan clothing worn for special occasions like festivals and celebrations."

"They're very beautiful..." Kamui muttered.

"Normally we only see people wearing them in the evening though..." Azura said.

"I'm s-sure they're just excited." Sakura muttered.

The clothes weren't the only strange things Kamui noticed as a myriad of delicious smells wafted through the air. Even though they'd eaten before leaving the castle, Kamui found herself wanting to eat some of the food around the stalls. Looking down at Tatsu, she was able to hear the faint sound of sniffing, causing her to smirk. Tatsu had also caught the scent, and most likely was also wanting something.

"Something sure does smell good." Kamui said.

"Oh you CANNOT be hungry!" Takumi exclaimed, looking at Kamui. "Tatsu I'd understand since he barely ate half a plate, but you ate enough for twice the two of you!"

Kamui narrowed her eyes at Takumi. "And just WHAT is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just wondering where you put it is all." Takumi said.

Kamui stuck her nose up. "My training regimen is very serious, as you should know. I need to eat a lot is all."

"Yeah, but-" Takumi began, only to be interrupted as Hinoka put a hand on his shoulder and gave a scary smile.

"Takumi. Let an older sister give you some friendly advice." Hinoka said. "Never, under ANY circumstances, discuss a woman's eating habits."

Takumi looked around confused as Kamui glared at him, Hinoka smiled at him, and both Sakura and Azura looked elsewhere. Hoping to find support from his older brother, Takumi looked to Tatsu only to find him having again fallen asleep. What was with him sleeping all the time to!?

Sighing, Takumi could only mutter a defeated "Fine."

"Good." Hinoka said before noticing Tatsu. "Asleep again huh?"

Kamui raised an eyebrow, looking down at Tatsu. He had seemed perfectly fine earlier. Leaning in, she listened to his breathing, noting how shallow his breathing was. Nothing at all like how he would breathe if he was asleep.

She smirked and whispered into his ear. "Tactical retreat huh?"

"Kamui?" Sakura asked.

Kamui stood back up and smiled. "Probably just low on energy. You know how he is."

Hinoka gave a worried look as she knelt down and felt his forehead. "Maybe we should take him back to the palace? Just in case."

"He'll be fine." Kamui said. "It's so nice out he probably just fell asleep from being to comfortable. Days never felt like this in Nohr after all."

Hinoka pursed her lips before looking at Sakura. "Sakura?" She asked.

Sakura put a hand to Tatsu's forehead before nodding. "I agree with Kamui. His fever actually feels slightly reduced and he didn't seem very sick this morning."

Hinoka remained silent before nodding. "If you two say so, than I'll agree. But if he even coughs, we're taking him back to the palace."

Kamui nodded. "Fine. Now, how about we go around the stalls and find what smells so good?"

Sakura smiled. "Probably the dango. It's a personal favorite of mine."

"Really? Well than let's go get some." Kamui said.

"You all go ahead." Azura said. "I'll stay with Tatsu so that he can rest."

"Are you sure Azura?" Hinoka asked. "I can stay, it wouldn't be a problem."

Azura smiled. "It'll be fine Hinoka. Go on, we'll be right here."

Hinoka remained silent before nodding. "Okay. Come on everyone, let's go." She said before turning around and leading the small group to some stalls.

Azura watched them go before looking back down at Tatsu. "It's okay. They're gone."

Tatsu remained still for a moment before lifting up his head. "How'd you know?" He asked.

"The way Kamui acted." Azura said. "Why'd you pretend to fall asleep?"

"My older sister Camilla." Tatsu said. "I remember once Leo mentioning something regarding her weight, and the face she made has convinced me that whenever such a topic comes up regarding a woman, escaping becomes a priority."

Azura giggled as she shook her head. "Very wise. If you don't mind, would you mind telling me a bit more about them?"

Tatsu pursed his lips. "What would you like to know?" He asked.

"Personalities I guess." Azura said. "I vaguely remember seeing them once or twice, but never interacting with them."

Tatsu gave a shaky nod, but before he could say anything a loud growl was heard, even above the noise of the crowd. Looking down, Azura could see Tatsu's features flush darkly, easily visible against his pale cheeks even as he tried to hide in embarrassment. Smirking to herself, Azura looked around and noticed a food stall run by an old woman that had very few customers.

"Why don't we grab something and we can talk while eating?" Azura asked.

Tatsu again gave a nod, causing Azura to begin pushing his wheelchair. It had to be done slowly so as not to jostle him to much, though since the stall was close by it did not take them long. As they got closer, Tatsu could smell several spices and seasonings, and the familiar smell of roasted potatoes, causing his mouth to water. The old woman who ran the stall gave a smile as she saw the two, and eagerly waved them over.

"Princess Azura!" She cried. "It has been to long my child! Come, come! Give an old auntie a hug please."

Azura smiled as she recognized the old woman, leaving Tatsu to give a quick hug to the old woman. "Lady Konoha, it is good to see you again."

The old woman, Lady Konoha, happily hugged Azura before she regarded Tatsu. "Oh, and who is this? A gentleman friend perhaps?" She asked with a wry smile.

"A friend yes, though not in the way you imply." Azura said before returning to Tatsu and wheeling him forward. "This is...Corrin. He's a...relative of Queen Mikoto's."

"Really?" Lady Konoha asked.

Tatsu nodded. "Her sister's son. I am visiting for the festival."

"I didn't know Queen Mikoto had a sister." Lady Konoha said.

Tatsu smiled. "As you can see, I am not the most healthy of people. I live with my mother in the mountains where the air and water are clean. My aunt's duties do not allow her to visit, and due to my health it is hard for my mother to visit."

Lady Konoha gave Tatsu a pitiful look. "It pains an old woman's heart to hear such things my child."

Tatsu continued his cheery smile. "It is the way life is for us. Aunt Mikoto though is very loving, and was very happy to see me when I came to visit."

Lady Konoha smiled and nodded. "I bet she was. Still though, I wonder if all is well with your family in those regards. Queen Mikoto's son Tatsu was also very sickly as I recall." She said, giving Tatsu a strange stare.

"Really?" he asked.

Lady Konoha again nodded. "Yes, yes. Back when King Sumeragi was still with us, it wasn't that rare to see the Royal family walking around. It was rare however for little Tatsu to be with them however due to his health. I did see him once however, the little thing. I remember it very well you see."

Tatsu gulped and gave a smile. "R-Really?" he said.

Lady Konoha chuckled. "I may be old my boy, but my mind and memory are as sharp as they were all those years ago. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you're back." She winked.

Tatsu blinked before smiling sheepishly. "No fooling you, huh Lady Konoha?"

"Heh heh." Lady Konoha chuckled. "None whatsoever my young Prince. If you don't mind me asking, when did you get back?"

"It's only been for a few days." Azura said. "Queen Mikoto was wanting to wait to announce it here at the Festival."

"Makes sense." Lady Konoha nodded. "Well, if it's anonymity you're wanting you'd best get moving. Take these potatoes and go enjoy the Festival you two."

Azura nodded. "How much for the potatoes?"

Lady Konoha shook her head. "No charge. Consider them a welcome back present." She winked at Tatsu.

Tatsu pursed his lips. "A-Are you sure?" He asked.

Lady Konoha smiled. "Of course my boy. If you want to pay me back, be sure to give this old woman a visit whenever you can."

Tatsu smiled. "I'll be sure to do that."

Azura gave her own smile and nodded. "You have a wonderful day Lady Konoha."

Lady Konoha waved. "Goodbye you two! And tell your sister to visit as well Corrin!" She called after Tatsu, giving him a visible wink.

Azura giggled. "Looks like you made a new friend."

Tatsu nodded. "Indeed. Also, Corrin?"

Azura shrugged as she bit into the potato. "It jush came to me." She said, voice slightly muffled from the potato.

Tatsu said no more as he to enjoyed his potato. After finishing it, he noticed Kamui and the others returning out of the corner of his eye. When they reunited the small group chatted amongst themselves for a moment before returning to the palace. Unbeknownst to the group though, a figure in a heavy cloak watched them from afar.

" _BeTRaYal_..." It muttered.

...

"So what do you think Queen Mikoto has for us?" Kamui asked her brother.

Tatsu shrugged as he plucked out a few keys on the piano. "I don't know. Felicia, do you have any idea?"

Felicia shook her head. "I'm sorry Milord, but I have no idea. Lady Rinkah has been keeping me busy with spars I'm afraid."

Kamui smirked. "Has she been able to beat you yet?"

Felicia looked down with an embarrassed expression. "Sadly no. I'm afraid she won't stop until she does." Felicia sighed.

"Good to see you two getting along so well." Tatsu smirked.

Felicia sighed. "She's always going on about the old rivalry of our tribes, about how she'll "prove the Flame Tribe's superiority". I just want to do my job as your retainer..." She whined.

"It's fine Felicia." Tatsu said. "You're doing a great job as it is."

"Besides, we can't have anyone thinking we Nohrians are weak." Kamui said. "As far as I'm concerned, keep winning Felicia."

Felicia sighed again. "I don't even mean to..."

Tatsu smirked before the sound of an opening door drew his attention and Ryoma walked in.

"How's everyone doing?" he asked.

"Fine." Kamui answered. "Are we allowed to leave yet?"

Ryoma chuckled. "Yes yes, Mother sent me to get you two. Thanks for playing along with her."

"Why did she ask us to wait in here?" Tatsu asked.

Ryoma winked. "Sorry little brother, but it's a surprise. Follow me though, I'm here to take you to it."

The three Nohrians all blinked before moving to follow. Tatsu pulled himself into his wheelchair nearby while Felicia moved to begin pushing him. Before she could reach him however, she was intercepted by Ryoma.

"Sorry Lady Felicia, but would you let me push him?" The Hoshidan Prince asked.

"Huh? Uhhh...sure." Felicia muttered as Ryoma happily smiled and began pushing Tatsu.

The small group made their way out of the room and down a hallway, Ryoma talking with them along the way.

"So what did you think of the town square?" He asked.

"Crowded." Kamui answered. "I think the only time I've ever seen that many people in one place was at the capitol in Nohr."

Ryoma nodded. "I'm sure that place would be pretty crowded. How about you Tatsu?"

"The people were nice." Tatsu said.

"That they are." Ryoma said before stopping near a door. "All right. Close your eyes you three..."

Tatsu and Kamui both closed their eyes while Felicia looked confused. Ryoma gave her a nod, causing the maid to partially close her eyes. Her hands went to some knives she kept hidden in her maid outfit, ready to defend her lords at the slightest provacation. Unaware of her partially open eyes, Ryoma opened the door and wheeled Tatsu in with one hand while pushing both Kamui and Felicia with the other.

"Surprise!" Mikoto's voice came, causing the three to open their eyes.

In front of them they saw Queen Mikoto standing with a wide smile near a table which had three separate piles of folded clothing. Takumi stood nearby with a slight smile, while what drew the twins and maid's eyes were the three woman standing nearby. Hinoka, Azura, and Sakura each stood wearing the kimonos they had seen earlier in the day.

Hinoka's was red with white lining, with white feathers sewn into the fabric. A white ribbon was tied at her waist, and in her hand was a folded fan. Hinoka stood with her arms crossed and face averted, a small blush on her face as she fidgeted uncomfortably from being in the strange robe. Kamui figured she was just unused to being out of her armor, a feeling Kamui could relate to.

Sakura's was white with pink lining, pink flower petals sewn into the fabric. Tied along her waist was a pink ribbon and she held a small pink umbrella. Sakura had a similar look of discomfort as Hinoka, though that was probably due more to the small girl's own shy nature.

Azura's was blue with white lining, though unlike the other two nothing was sewn onto the fabric. A white ribbon was tied at her waist, and she carried a blue umbrella. Unlike the other two, she had her hair done up in a fancy bun. She also wasn't wearing any sandals unlike Hinoka and Sakura, and her face maintained the same stoicism she always had.

"Ohhhh," Kamui gushed. "You three look SO beautiful!"

Felicia nodded. "Those robes look very nice." She said.

Mikoto smiled. "I'm glad you think so, cause I made robes for you three!" She exclaimed.

"Huh?" Tatsu, Kamui, and Felicia said at the same time.

Mikoto nodded before grabbing the robes in the middle, unfolding them and holding them up. The robe was black with a blue lining, blue flowers sewn into the fabric all along the sides.

"This one is Kamui's." Mikoto said, before motioning to a blue robe on the table. "Tatsu's is this one here. Let me show you."

Placing Kamui's kimono down, Mikoto picked up Tatsu's robe, showing a yukata that was blue in color with black lining. The design however is what drew everyone's eyes as a dragon snaked it's way around the robe, the head and fangs laying on the left breast. Following it's neck led to the body and wings located on the back, while the tail snaked back around to the lower right area of the robe.

"Whoa..." Tatsu muttered in awe.

"T-That looks amazing..." Kamui said.

Mikoto smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Sakura and I have spent quite some time preparing these."

"Really?" Kamui asked in awe as she looked at Sakura.

Sakura fidgeted as her face burned bright red. "I-It was mainly M-Mother..."

Mikoto put down Tatsu's robe before picking up the last one. "And of course I didn't forget you Felicia." Mikoto said before unfurling a black robe with white lining, white snowflakes sewn all along the robe.

Felicia could only stare wide eyed at the robe. "W-Whoa..." She muttered. "Q-Queen Mikoto...I...I..."

Mikoto gave a warm smile to the maid. "Don't think anythink of it deary. Now, why don't we get you three all dressed up. I'll help Kamui and Felicia here, and as for Tatsu..." She turned her head and looked at Hinoka. "Hinoka, how about you help your brother?"

Hinoka looked at Mikoto in shock. "W-W-W-What!?" She stuttered in shock.

Mikoto nodded. "You heard me. Please help Tatsu put on his robe."

Everyone stared at Mikoto in confusion before Hinoka gave a shaky nod, her face glowing red. "S-Sure..." She muttered, moving to the table and grabbing Tatsu's robe.

As Hinoka made her way over, Mikoto looked at Kamui and Felicia. "Don't be shy girls, come on. Ryoma, while I help Kamui why don't you help Felicia?"

The three all stood there even as Hinoka reached them before they finally began moving over. When Kamui reached Mikoto the queen quickly pulled her into a separate room to peel the armor off Kamui and put her in the robe. Ryoma merely muttered instructions to Felicia on how to put on the robe before sending the maid into another room with Sakura who would help make sure everything was put on correctly.

Hinoka meanwhile had gotten Tatsu out of his chair and was putting the robe on him, wondering what exactly had possessed her mother to have her do such a strange thing. It was honestly really embarrassing having to do this. The only consolation she had was that it was very obvious Tatsu was also a little embarrassed considering how red his face was.

Hinoka blinked as she pondered that thought. Why was she suddenly having a pleasant feeling at the idea of Tatsu being embarrassed because of her? Actually, now that she thought about it, Tatsu looked pretty handsome in his yukata. He'd probably have a few girls turning their heads towards him during the festival later that night. As that thought entered her mind, a sever irritation bloomed in her chest at the thought of girls looking at her Ta...little brother.

"Hinoka?" Takumi's voice called, shaking her out of her thoughts.

"H-Huh?" Hinoka asked.

"Are you going to tie up Tatsu's yukata anytime soon?" Takumi asked, holding up a black sash.

"O-Oh...right..." Hinoka muttered, reaching a hand out for the sash.

Tatsu scoffed as he tossed the sash at Hinoka. "Weirdo..." He muttered under his breath.

Hinoka caught the sash and quickly tied it around Tatsu's waist before standing up and admiring Ta-her handiwork.

"T-There." Hinoka said with a proud smile. "You look very...good. Very good Tatsu..." She said.

Tatsu gulped before he gave a smile. "T-Thanks Hinoka. You umm...you look very beautiful yourself." He said.

Hinoka's eyes widened as her face turned redder than her hair. Before she could mutter out a response, the door where Mikoto and Kamui had entered open. Mikoto walked out with a proud smile followed by a red faced Kamui. Tatsu didn't know how she did it, but Mikoto had somehow been able to put up Kamui's hair in a bun that looked exactly like Azura's. Before anyone could say a word Sakura walked out with Felicia, the poor maid so red she was worried she would melt. The moment his eyes fell on her, Ryoma's couldn't help but stare at the Nohrian. Mikoto noticed Ryoma staring at Felicia and noticed Hinoka's red face as she both looked at and away from Tatsu in embarrassment, causing her to smirk to herself.

All according to plan, she thought.

"Well, since it seems we're all ready to go, let's head out shall we?" Mikoto asked.

Without waiting for an answer, the queen walked out of the room, the rest following a moment later.

...

Kamui felt a little awkward being in the kimono Queen Mikoto had made her. It's not that there was anything really flashy about it considering almost everyone else was wearing one. No it was just the fact that Mikoto was adamant that Kamui not wear any of her armor while in it, causing Kamui to feel almost naked. At least Mikoto had allowed her to still carry Ganglari with her, though that had taken some convincing.

Awkwardness aside though, she had to admit the sight of Hoshido at sundown was quite beautiful. The sun wasn't completely down yet, casting an orange glow in the sky. Strange lanterns of paper had been lit for a light source and were hung along the stalls as people continued to crowd around them. Those same people's heads turned as they saw the small procession of Hoshidan royalty making their way to the center of town. Queen Mikoto led them as everyone followed behind, flanked by Hoshidan soldiers acting as bodyguards. The numbers of soldiers was only four, but Kamui wouldn't be surprised if it turned out Kaze was nearby.

Another addition to their group was Rinkah, who also wore a kimono that was black in color with orange lining and flames lining the bottom. What really made the Flame Tribe warrior stand out was the fact that she didn't have it tied up at all, her usual attire out in the open as she walked with the group.

"Ugh, I hate wearing these things." Rinkah muttered, pulling at the robe.

"I kind of like them myself." Tatsu muttered.

Rinkah shrugged. "It's not really our thing in the Flame Tribe to wear soft clothing like this. Besides, the way this thing restricts movement means it would be almost impossible to fight in one."

"Do you expect to have to fight?" Tatsu asked.

"You always expect a fight." Rinkah said, patting her club. "That's why I always have a club attached to my waist."

Kamui nodded. "I agree with you there Rinkah. I feel weird if I don't have a weapon with me."

"Exactly. It's in a warrior's blood to always have their weapon with them." Rinkah said with a smile.

"I don't feel that's entirely correct." Ryoma said. "Not every soldier or fighter carries a weapon at all times."

Rinkah shrugged. "Than that's all they are. Soldiers and fighters. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but warriors are something different."

"But what makes someone a warrior?" Tatsu asked.

Rinkah pursed her lips as she pondered that. "A warrior...is someone with a burning passion to be strong. Stronger than anyone else. It's not just a desire to protect others, and anyone who wants to get stronger to hold power over others is simply a tyrant. A warrior wants to get stronger so that they can be stronger."

Hinoka nodded. "I think I can agree with that. It's all about striving for self improvement, every day."

"Is that a Flame Tribe way of viewing things?" Tatsu asked.

Rinkah nodded. "Basically. We're a people who follow our passions, allowing them to burn brightly."

"Burn brightly, huh?" Kamui muttered.

"The people of the Flame Tribe are some of the strongest warriors Hoshido has." Mikoto's voice came. "Lady Rinkah has been helping us reform some of the training regimes we put our soldiers through, so know that what she says is no exaggeration."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Tatsu mentioned.

Rinkah gave a smirk of pride as the group entered the main plaza. Tatsu noticed that already a large crowd had gathered and was standing in front of a large statue of the Dawn Dragon. Hinoka had taken them there earlier in the day, but the sight of the statue illuminated by paper lanterns was eye catching. As everyone moved towards the front of the statue, Tatsu looked around the crowd and noted many eyes on him, Kamui, and Felicia. Most likely because of the company they were in. One face stood out to Tatsu as Lady Konoha gave him a warm smile and waved to him.

Mikoto walked forward to address the crowd. "Good citizens of Hoshido, I am very happy to be able to welcome all of you to another Harvest Festival-"

Tatsu zoned Mikoto out as...something drew his attention. He looked around the crowd from his wheelchair, instincts flaring up and telling him that _something_ was out there. Something dangerous. Whatever it was, it was making his heart race and the hair on the back of his neck stand. This unfamiliar feeling was really putting him on edge, and his eyes continuously darted around the crowd trying to find what was out of the ordinary.

"Tatsu?" Kamui's voice asked in a quiet whisper.

Tatsu ignored her as he continued looking. It was then he noticed it. On the very outskirts of the crowd, a hooded figure making it's way through the crowd towards them. The moment his eyes landed on the figure, Tatsu knew this _thing_ wasn't human. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew this was of a power humans couldn't possibly fathom.

"Tatsu?" Kamui asked again.

Tatsu's eyes narrowed dangerously at the figure, an uncharacteristic feeling flooding through him. He needed to kill that thing in the cloak. It needed to be gone. Unbeknownst to Tatsu, a growl escaped from his throat, deep and completely unlike any sound he could make. By now the others had begun to notice Tatsu's strange behavior, the growl in particular drawing their attention.

"Tatsu!?" Kamui asked again, beginning to get worried.

"Tatsu, what's wrong?" Hinoka asked.

Ryoma narrowed his eyes in concern, following Tatsu's eyesight to try and find out what was wrong with his brother. With how dark it was getting however, it was hard to spot anything out of the ordinary. For a few seconds Ryoma couldn't see anything, but finally slight movement caught his attention. A large figure in a cloak was walking unflinchingly towards them, exuding a presence that Ryoma could feel even from a distance.

The cloaked figure finally made it's way through the crowd, stopping across from Tatsu as the two stared each other down. Ryoma put a hand to his sword and walked in front of Tatsu protectively.

"You there!" He called. "State your business!"

The figure ignored Ryoma, tilting it's head at Tatsu. " _THe caGe of BOnE...PRIson in FLesH..._ "

"What?" Kamui asked.

" _BLooD is FReEDoM...BLooD cANnOt be iMPrisOneD..._ " It said again.

The sound of blades being drawn came from the Hoshidan soldiers who walked forward at the figure. "All right you, I don't know what you're going on about, bu-" One of the soldiers began before the hooded figure lifted an arm. Next thing everyone knew, the soldiers heads twisted completely around, the loud sounds of bones snapping silencing the entire plaza.

" _BlooD...BLooD...SPIllEd BLooD wiLl be WHat breAks tHe caGe..._ " The figure said before it's hand glowed a dark purple.

Next thing Tatsu knew, he was knocked to the ground as something hit him from behind. He heard someone shout his name, but he wasn't sure who as his eyesight landed again on the hooded figure. The world seemed to slow as Tatsu watched the hooded figure lift Kamui's Ganglari high into the air, the sword glowing red as the eye of the blade fidgeted wildly and cracks appeared in it. Before Tatsu could question what was happening or how the figure even GOT Ganglari in the first place, it impaled the ground with Ganglari.

And than it exploded.

Tatsu heard as his siblings were knocked back by the force of the blast, though he strangely seemed unaffected. Time continued to be slowed as Tatsu watched with horrified eyes the shards of Ganglari fly in every direction, impaling any unfortunate soul in it's path. He continued to watch as the shards flying in his direction came ever so closer. He watched his entire life flash before his eyes.

Life in Nohr as he spent time with hs siblings. Him and Kamui playing with Jakob, Felicia, Flora, and Gunter. Learning basic dagger movements from Xander, and watching Kamui train with the Nohrian Crown Prince. Reading with Leo, eating Camilla's food, playing music with Elise. He saw his father visit, reading him books and playing him in chess. He watched as him and Kamui eventually left the fortress they'd always known and went to the Nohrian Capitol. They fought Kaze and Rinkah and soon left for the Bottomless Canyon where Hans betrayed them.

Next thing he knew, they met their apparently long lost brother Ryoma, High Prince of Hoshido, along with reuniting with Kaze and Rinkah. Soon came reuniting with Hinoka, Sakura, and Takumi. Even though it had only been a little over a week, the memories of being with the Hoshidan Royals family...his family were precious. Ryoma being overprotective like Xander, Hinoka hovering around him like Camilla, Takumi as brilliant as Leo, Sakura as musically gifted as Elise. The hours he had spent with Azura whether it was just them or with the others. And of course there was Queen Mikoto...his mother. At the end, her face was so clear in his mind.

He heard the sounds of shards penetrating flesh, and a soft gasp of shock and pain. It was than that Tatsu realized why Mikoto's face was so clear, as he realized the gasp that was sounded wasn't his.

"A-Are you o...okay...?" His mother weakly asked.

Tatsu could only stare in shock as he looked up at Mikoto, scarlet blood beginning to trickle down from her mouth. Finally, his voice weakly came.

"M-Mother...?" He asked.

His mother blinked before she gave a weak smile. "Y-You finally called me...M-Mother..." She whispered before she fell over, eyes open and smile still on her face. It was than that Tatsu saw the many shards protruding from her back.

"Mother? M-Mother!?" He began, crawling forward and shaking her as he watched the lights dim from her eyes.

No. No no no no no no no.

He heard someone scream, but who it was and what was said was lost to him as a hollow feeling settled in his chest. The world around him grew quiet as he stared at his mother's dead body, the only noise being a quiet ringing. By now blood was beginning to pool around her body, the crimson liquid staining her white robes. Tatsu looked around and saw many more bodies scattered throughout the plaza.

His fault.

" _T-Tatsu...K-Kamui...after all these years..._ " His mother's voice came, the first words she'd said when they'd been reunited.

He and Kamui had always referred to her a Queen Mikoto. He could visibly her face fall ever so slightly every time they did. She so yearned to be recognized as their mother, and it had taken her jumping in front of him to defend him from a lethal attack to finally be able to hear it. After that, how could Tatsu not call her his mother? And now she was dead.

His fault.

Looking around, his eyes fell on the body of an old woman, her face pointed towards him with an expression of fear and pain.

 _"Of course my boy. If you want to pay me back, be sure to give this old woman a visit whenever you can."_ Lady Konoha had said.

Her body, and several others, laid on the ground. People who only moments ago had been enjoying the festival, enjoying peace. They hadn't done anything wrong, anything to deserve being attacked.

His chest started to hurt as pure rage and hatred flowed through him. He lurched forward, vaguely feeling as blood exploded from his mouth. His eyes fell to the hooded figure who stood there, staring at him. This thing had just murdered countless innocents, murdered Tatsu's own mother. If it wasn't for whoever laid beneath that hood, than none of these people would be dead. Tatsu felt such hatred towards the hooded figure that it literally hurt, his heart threatening to tear it's way out of his chest.

It wasn't just the hooded figure though that Tatsu hated. He also hated himself. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that this hooded figure was after him, and if Tatsu wasn't so weak than maybe he could have protected everyone. But no, no he had to be this weak, pathetic creature. And whose fault was that? Mikoto's. yes, yes it was Mikoto's. If she hadn't given birth to such a creature as himself, than none of this would have happened.

The pain continued, having graduated from his chest and now tearing through his body. Every breath felt like a sharp knife to the body.

Garon was also to blame, taking him away. And Xander should have trained him harder. Camilla shouldn't have doted on him so, Gunter should have been stricter. Kamui to, drawing away their attention. Just because SHE wasn't always sick. Maybe if she wasn't there, he'd have actually gotten training.

Tatsu clutched his head as it throbbed, feeling as if something was tearing it's way out. He was vaguely aware now of someone shaking him, calling his name. But the pain was to great.

Everything hurt. Everything was _hurting_ him. His hatred was raging like a wildfire, raging through him and destroying everything it touched. He had to stem it, to end the hatred. But what was the best way? How could he stop the hatred.

" _dO noT FIghT it...RELeaSe yoUR TruTH..._ " The hooded figure said.

Release it?...Yes, yes. That seemed right. He'd release his rage, his hatred. He'd destroy everything that he hated, everything that caused him pain. Than it would all stop. But what to destroy? By now his mind was far gone, any shreds of Tatsu that remained quickly being torn away. This realization should have terrified him, but Tatsu welcomed it. It was the first thing that needed to go, his weak self.

Yes, once he was done with that, he'd move on to the next target. And the next after that. And the next after that. He would keep destroying everything in his path, conquering it until it no longer hurt him. Until he no longer hated it. Than he would love it.

But first he had to destroy everything.

...

Kamui didn't know what happened to Tatsu after Queen Mikoto shielded him from the shards of Ganglari, but what she saw next she knew could never be unseen.

"M-Mother!?" Tatsu exclaimed, his voice for once being something that resembled a shout. He than began to frantically shake Mikoto's body.

"NOOOO!" Sakura shouted as she saw Mikoto laying on the ground.

"YOU THERE!" Ryoma shouted as he began walking towards the hooded figure.

Kamui wanted to rush over to her twin, make sure he was okay. But before she could even move, Tatsu suddenly lurched forward, clutching his chest as he screamed in pain. Blood than suddenly gushed forth from Tatsu's mouth, an alarming amount that covered the ground in front of him. His body than began to convulse, and at first Kamui thought that tatsu was having an attack at the worst possible time, one brought on by the shock of the sudden situation.

Never in her worst nightmares could she have even fathomed what happened next.

Tatsu threw the robe made by Mikoto off of him, even as he began wildly clawing at himself. A horrible snarling sound began issuing from him as his eyes glowed a scarlet red. By now Hinoka had gotten near Tatsu, and was trying to calm him down.

"T-Tatsu! Y-You need to breathe! Calm down! Please! TATSU!" She screamed through her tears. She just watched helplessly as she lost her mother, she could lose Tatsu!

If Tatsu heard her, it didn't show. Tatsu's convulsing began getting worse, and now he was continuously coughing out blood and a frothy saliva. Hinoka tried holding him in a hug, keeping him steady, only to be thrown off by an inhuman strength by Tatsu. Tatsu fell to all fours as he began retching, his eyes having rolled backwards and showing only a milky white. Ryoma had by now forgotten completely about the hooded figure and was moving to try and steady Tatsu, only to stop in his tracks as he watched with horrified eyes Tatsu's jaw dislocate.

And something push it's way through his throat.

Whatever it was, it was far to large for Tatsu's mouth. His throat had enlarged and was beginning to already rip apart, but when whatever was in his throat began exiting his mouth, his entire throat tore open. Before long his lower jaw also split open, and what was left of Tatsu's head was ripped from his body as a serpentine body began exiting his torso. Tatsu's white eyes stared at Ryoma for a second before they popped out, impaled on yellow horns before the head finally exploded.

Sakura could only watch in horror from behind as the monster exited form her brother's corpse. She wanted to run, to get away from this thing, but her legs wouldn't move. She found herself desperately wishing either Hana or Subaki would be nearby, someone who could save her. A sudden ripping sound pulled her out of her thoughts, and she watched in continued horror as the back of Tatsu's haori was ripped apart, only to reveal his bare back to was ripped vertically apart. Blood exploded from Tatsu's back as large, leathery wings stretched out, a film of blood and muscle covering them.

A tail followed next, snaking it's way out of the opened cavity. Arms and legs followed, exploding out from Tatsu's arms and legs, showing a creature as large as the statue of the Dawn Dragon. It's great wings stretched out tentatively, even as the creature itself stretched.

" _FInalLY...yoU Are...awAke..."_ The hooded figure said, even as the creature let loose a great roar.

 **...**

 **Hello all. Sorry this chapter took so long, a lot of personal stuff going on and being very critical of this chapter has led to it's...delayed posting. I wanted to try and get this done in what I felt would be done correctly. It also doesn't help I've had other stroy ideas floating around in my head, such as a what if where Sekai was Mark and knew Lyn, the Shepherds met the Greil Mercenaries, a Destiny fic...oh so much.**

 **Now, normally I'd leave a nice long explanation of why I did certain things the way I did, but right now I'm just exhausted, so I'll save the explanation as for why I did the transformation the way I did for another time. For now, all I'll say is that if Tatsu's final little internal monologue there near the end didn't really make sense, than I can pat myself on the back. Cause it was meant to be.**

 **I had his dragon half literally tear it's way out of his body. I wanted his mind to be torn up as well. Don't worry, he'll be fine...mostly.**

 **But, more on that next time. For now, bed time. I'll answer reviews and what not next chapter. Til than, you know my spiel.**

 **Fave, follow, review, and have a good night.**


	16. Rampage

Everyone gripped their ears in pain as the thing that had sprung from Tatsu roared. It felt like their very ears were about to rupture as all other sounds were drowned out. After a few seconds the creature stopped before looking around. a humming chortle escaping it's throat. For a moment the creature seemed peaceful, until it's tail hit the stature of the Dawn Dragon. In the blink of an eye it screeched as it turned around and smashed the marble statue, shattering it as if the statue was made of glass.

Kamui stared in horror at what had come from her brother, able to get a better view now that it had turned around. The creature had no visible eyes from what she could see, only large, golden horns that resembled the antlers of a deer. Directly underneath the horns was a large pair of mandibles, leaving Kamui to wonder if the creature had a mouth. It's neck snaked down to a very large, muscular body, four limbs that ended in large, pointed claws. Large, leathery wings folded alongside the body as a tail wagged slowly, frills running alongside the tip.

" _ThE cAge SHAtTErEd...YOuR blOOD iS UnHIndeRED..._ " The hooded figure said as it walked towards the creature, who turned and growled menacingly at it, a mouth filled with sharp teeth revealing itself.

The hooded figure extended it's arms, revealing hands that were made of shadows. " _DOn't reSiST...UNLeasH ThE DraGoN wiTHin...mY CHilD, mY blOOd...my Tat-_ "

Whatever the figure was about to finish saying was cut off as the creature pounced, sinking jaws into the figure before lifting it up and shaking vigorously. After a few shakes the creature readjusted the figure in it's mouth, only to throw the figure directly into a nearby stall, the stall shattering into wood and other debris. The creature walked towards the remains of the stall, the shattered cloak the figure was wearing laying on the ground with no body in sight. The creature sniffed at the cloak before taking a step back and rearing in victory, unleashing another ear shattering roar.

After a moment the creature dropped back on all fours before looking around, sniffing the air loudly with each breath. Hinoka picked herself up from where she had been thrown from during Tatsu's attack, cradling her shoulder as a sharp pain flared throughout her body. She'd experienced a dislocated shoulder before, but right now her priorities were focused else where as she stared at the monstrous creature in front of her.

"W-What...what is..." Hinoka muttered.

The creature stiffened before turning around and looking at Hinoka, tilting it's head in interest as it looked at the Princess. It slowly began walking over to her, a high pitched cooing coming from it's throat as it looked at her. Looking at the creature, Hinoka felt a strange sense of majesty emanating from the creature. That feeling was hardly noticed though as all that Hinoka could see was a monster that had killed her beloved brother.

Hinoka snarled as bitter tears came to her eyes. "You...you killed him...you killed my Tatsu..."

The creature stopped and stared at her, tail slowly swishing behind it.

Hinoka clenched her fist. "I will end you, you damned-" What happened next stopped the words in her throat.

The creature retched, a gurgling coughing sound escaping it's throat. It continued doing this for a few seconds, only for...something to pop out of it's throat. The thing seemed to be made out of a rock like substance, and was covered in blue lines that seemed to resemble veins. The inside of the creature's mouth was kept open by the strange rock, so the creature's fangs outlined the rock while saliva dripped down from it's face.

What sounded like a small crack was heard, and the blue line opened, revealing a scarlet eye larger than Hinoka's torso that resembled that of a snake's. Hinoka could only stare in shock at the eye, recognizing it immediately.

"T-Tatsu...?" She asked in shock.

The others all stared in shock at what they were seeing, and Kamui began taking some shaky steps towards the creature. The creature looked at the group behind Hinoka with interest, until it's eye fell on Takumi and Ryoma. The moment the two Hoshidan Princes were reflected in the creature's eye, it enlarged in panic before closing, the rock retreating back into the creature. Once the rock was gone, the creature moved it's jaw around before giving a menacing snarl, taking a step back from the group.

"Hinoka, get back!" Takumi called, pulling out his bow. "That thing is getting ready to attack!"

"H-Hold on-" Hinoka began.

"What is that thing!?" A voice called.

"Quick, save the Royal Family!" Another one called.

Turning her head, Hinoka saw a squad of Hoshidan soldiers at the other end of the plaza. Two of them had arrows drawn and before anyone could say anything they fired the arrows at the creature. Hinoka expectantly awaited the sound of arrows piercing flesh, only to instead watch with a shocked expression as the arrows shattered upon hitting the creature. The creature suddenly turned towards the soldiers, letting out a large roar before it charged at them.

"What the-" One of the soldiers shouted.

"It's charging! Move!" Another one sounded before the soldiers scattered, the creature skidding as it chased after them. The soldiers tried to escape, but the creature was to fast. The lucky ones got knocked or swatted aside, but one unfortunate soldier was caught in the creature's claws, the poor man struggling to free himself from the creature's vice-like grip.

"A-AHHH!" The soldier screamed as the creature opened it's mouth, revealing it's many sharp teeth. "S-SOMEONE HELP! PLEEEASE!"

"D-Dammit!" Ryoma exclaimed, drawing his sword as he ran towards the creature even as he knew it wouldn't be fast enough.

Just as the creature raised it's head, a stampeding was heard as a black ox slammed into the creature's side, knocking it over and causing it to lose it's grip on the creature roared before the ox suddenly melted, becoming a pool of black liquid on the ground. Ryoma stared in shock before he saw a familiar shinobi clad in green appear, picking up the soldier only to disappear.

"Kaze?" Ryoma asked himself.

"Lord Ryoma!" Kagero's voice called. Turning around, Ryoma saw his faithful retainer kneeling on the ground, an opened scroll laying in front of her, an ink drawing of several oxen on the scroll.

"Kagero, you-" Ryoma began.

A roar interrupted Ryoma, and he turned around to see the creature stand up and shake itself off, looking completely uninjured. It's body language was very clear though on it's rage as it turned back towards Kagero and Ryoma, crouching down and viciously snarling.

"It would seem whatever this creature is, it can take quite the punishment." Kagero said.

Saizo and Kazo both appeared next to Kagero, the two twins each holding a pair of kunai attached to long chains.

"Than it's a good thing we can deal out quite the punishment." Kaze said.

"Kagero, Saizo, Kaze, what are you-" Ryoma began.

"Forgive our absence Milord." Saizo said. "We and all the other shinobi were quickly evacuating the area after the attack. You will be pleased to know that all of the civilians have been safely evacuated from the area."

"Milord, please get the Royal Family away from this creature." Kagero said. "We will hold it off while the capitol defense force readies to bring this thing down."

"What!?" Ryoa exclaimed.

"It is our duty." Saizo said before looking at Kaze. "Are you ready?"

Kaze nodded, dropping the kunais so that they would hang while he gripped the chains. "Ready brother."

"Kagero?" Saizo said.

Kagero made a sign with her fingers before placing both hands on the scroll in front of her. "Go." She said.

As soon as Kagero's hands touched the scroll, a black ox sprang from one of the drawings and charged towards the creature. Not to be intimidated the creature ran towards the ox, using the horns on it's head to slam into the ink ox. The two entered a deadlock for a moment before the ox exploded into black ink, covering the creature's head. The creature thrashed about wildly, roaring as ink flew off it's head.

Kaze and Saizo sudenly appeared several feet from the creature, the two shinobi on opposite sides of the creature. The two men both pulled out a thick, metal tent-stake that they slammed into the ground, the chained-kunai attached to the stake. Saizo threw his over the neck of the creature while Kaze threw on underneath the neck at Saizo's feet. When the kunai struck the ground, Saizo ran and grabbed it before jumping high into the air, throwing the kunai back towards Kaze except over the creature's neck. Kaze meanwhile had grabbed Saizo's kunai and done the opposite, throwing it back towards his brother from below the neck. This maneuver lasted barely a few seconds, but had tightly wrapped the two chains around the creature's neck. The creature tried to move, only for the dual chains to restrict it's movements, with Kaze and Saizo struggling to hold down the creature.

"KAGERO!" Kaze shouted.

"On it!" Kagero shouted, weaving more signs before again planting her hands on the scroll. Three oxen burst forth from the scroll, charging towards the creature who finally broke free from the chains. the oxen slammed directly into the creature, pushing it back into a large building, collapsing the building on the creature.

"W-Whoa..." Kamui muttered in awe. "W-What was that?"

"Hoshidan Ink scrolls." Takumi explained. "Ink drawings infused with magic."

"D-Do you think t-they got that thing?" Sakura asked.

Azura pursed her lips, but before she could say anything a large roar was heard. Across the plaza, the creature burst out of the rubble of the building, covered in dust but no worse for wear as it roared in anger.

"The gods..." Kaze muttered.

"What IS this thing?" Saizo asked.

The creature snarled, hissing at the group as it hunched down on all fours. Opening it's mouth, they watched as a bluish energy began forming around the creature's mouth, creating a bright, bubbly blue orb. For a moment the creature stood still before it flung it's head forward, launching the orb at Kagero who immediately juped back to dodge. The orb flew into the spot where Kagero was, exploding upon contact and spitting out debris and a wet substance that hit Ryoma who was unharmed.

"W-What the..." Ryoma muttered, rubbing his face and watching as water dripped down from his hand.

"B-Big Brother!" Sakura shouted.

"Lord Ryoma!?" Saizo's voice called.

"I'm fine!" Ryoma called, before looking towards the creature. From the creature's body language, Ryoma assumed the creature was staring at him, though with a lack of visible eyes it was hard to tell. Ryoma gripped his Raijinto and pulled it out, ready to defend himself if necessary.

It was than that something...interesting happened.

The moment Ryoma's blade was out, the creature took a step backwards, roaring at Ryoma but hunched backwards, neck low and wings folded down. For the first time the creature seemed...afraid.

"Huh?" Ryoma muttered to himself.

"The creature, it's...it's afraid?" Hinoka wondered.

"Of course." Azura said in realization.

"What?" Rinkah said.

"Ryoma!" Azura called. "That creature, I think it's a dragon!"

"What!?" Takumi exclaimed.

"A dragon?" Kamui asked.

Ryoma pursed his lips as he nodded. It made sense according to the historical information they had. The ancient dragon's had been completely invulnerable to any damage humans tried to inflict on them, and it was only with the gifts of the legendary weapons like Raijinto and the Fujin Yuumi that humans could finally fight back. If Azura was correct, than it perfectly explained why the attacks from the soldiers and the three shinobi had done no visible damage. But if that was true, that still begged the question?

Why did a dragon rip it's way out of Tatsu? As much as Ryoma wanted to know, that was a question for another time.

"Takumi!" Ryoma shouted.

""Ryoma?" Takumi answered.

"Fire an arrow at that creature!" Ryoma ordered. "If what Azura has said is the case, than you and I are the only one's who have a hope to kill that dragon!"

Takumi drew his bow, concentrating his energy as a bright green line became a string for the bow. Breathing in, he gathered the energy, forming it into an arrow as he took aim at the creature.

The arrow flew towards the dragon, each person in the plaza watching with baited breath. It was almost shocking when a piercing sound was heard and bright red liquid shot out from the dragon's shoulder when the arrow hit it. The dragon let out a pained howl as it took a step back, looking down at the bright green arrow only to watch as it dissipated.

"You were able to injure it!" Felicia exclaimed.

Takumi gulped as the dragon looked towards him. "I don't think it's as happy with that as you are..."

"Well now we know we can hurt this...dragon." Ryoma said. "Kagero and Saizo will provide support. Kaze, I leave to you the defense of the rest of my family."

"What!? Ryoma-" Hinoka began.

"My words are final!" Ryoma exclaimed. "None of you have the ability to fight this dragon, and I'm not about to lose any more of my family today! Takumi, cover me and be careful!"

Takumi formed another arrow and aimed at the dragon. "Don't worry about me Ryoma, just worry about your own neck."

"W-Wait-" Azura began, but neither Takumi nor Ryoma heard her as they rushed towards the dragon, who in turn began charging at them.

Takumi rapid fired arrows at the dragon, trying to get a lucky shot in either the head or neck while aiming for the torso. The dragon dodged from side to side, getting grazed by the arrows while a lucky few hit it in the shoulder. The dragon either didn't notice or pushed itself through the pain anyways as it aimed it's antlers at Ryoma, who rolled to the side to avoid being skewered.

The dragon skidded along the ground as it turned around, giving Takumi the perfect opportunity to sink some arrows into the creatures side. The dragon roared in pain as it's attention was shifted to the archer prince, who merely stood calmly as he took aim again. Snarling, the creature opened it's mouth as another bright blue orb began to form. Before it could get along however, Saizo jumped on the dragon's back and wrapped his kunai chain around it's neck.

"Not so fast." He muttered as he made a quick knot before hopping back, pulling on the chain and forcing the dragon's head back and disrupting the dragon's attack.

"Saizo, let go of the chain!" Ryoma ordered as he charged the Raijinto. Saizo immediately released the chain, landing and skidding backwards til he had stopped by Ryoma. Once Ryoma saw his retainer was safely out of harm's way, he slashed the Raijinto at the dragon, shooting out a bolt of electricity that flew straight at the dragon. The moment the lightning hit the dragon, it crackled all along the dragon's body, and a terrible scream filled the air as the dragon convulsed in pain. Saizo.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow in interest. "That seemed very effective."

"Lord Ryoma!" Kagero said as she appeared next to him. "Are you unharmed?"

"I'm fine." Ryoma said, staring as the dragon shook off the electrical currents and turned it's head to growl at Ryoma. An arrow landing into the dragon's side elicited another pained cry as the dragon turned to Takumi who fired another arrow. Concentrating energy again into the blade, Ryoma felt electrical energy crackle along the blade, intending to end the battle.

"Kagero, Saizo, can you two get this thing to hold still?" Ryoma asked.

"My chain is still wrapped around it's neck." Saizo stated. "If we can get a hold of it, we can give you a few seconds."

Kagero eyed the chain as it dangled with apprehension. "That's a pretty big "if" Saizo."

"Can you two get it?" Ryoma asked.

"Kagero?" Saizo asked.

"We'll get it Milord." Kagero said.

Ryoma nodded. "Okay, get this dragon to hold still. Be careful though, don't do anything to dangerous."

"Of course. Nothing to dangerous, right Saizo?" Kagero deadpanned.

"Not the time for jokes Kagero." Saizo said.

"As serious as ever." Kagero said. "I'll keep the creature distracted Saizo while you go for the chain."

"Right." Saizo stated, and without another work Kagero jumped forward, hurling smoke bombs around the creature. As the smoke rose, the dragon roared and looked around, obviously confused at the sudden attack. Jumping off the ground and onto the dragon's back, Kagero pulled out a kunai and aimed it at the dragon's back, thrusting it down only to get nearly knocked back as the kunai broke off the dragon's back. Despite the lack of any damage, the dragon still reacted to the attack, roaring and shaking it's body trying to knock Kagero off. The kunoichi tried her best to hold on, though without anything to grab onto she had to quickly jump off. The moment she was safely on the ground, Kagero looked up only to watch as the dragon turned it's head and growled at her, baring it's sharp teeth.

Before the dragon could attack, Saizo appeared, gripping the chain and pulling harshly. "Get over here!" He exclaimed.

The dragon roared as it got pulled back, only for that roar to get cut off as being pulled back was unexpected.

"Saizo, Kagero! Move!" Ryoma exclaimed, the energy crackling along the blade violently as sweat dripped down Ryoma's brow. The energy he was storing would kill almost anything, so he hoped it would be enough to kill the dragon. He wouldn't be able to do something like this again if he was wrong.

Saizo and Kagero both jumped backwards, leaving a clear path for Ryoma. At first the dragon seemed confused, only for it to pick up on the sound of crackling electricity. Turning it's head towards the sound, it was met with Ryoma giving it a determined glare, sword readied for a slash.

It never knew what it.

The moment Ryoma slashed, the lightning again traveled towards the dragon, it's brightness illuminating the plaza quite clearly. the moment it hit the dragon, the lightning cackled all around it's body, the dragon screaming a sound that would haunt nightmares as it convulsed in plain agony. Almost as soon as it began though, the attack was finished and the dragon stood still, blood leaking out of wounds from Takumi's arrows while burns covered the body from Ryoma's strikes.

The dragon gave a weak groan, a deep sound but one obviously showing a creature heavily injured. It tried to move, though it could only stumble in weakness before it collapsed into the side of a building, crashing through the wall sending several barrels tumbling out. The barrels crashed onto the ground, shattering and releasing the liquid stored within. As it soaked into the ground and began running over, blood from the dragon could be seen mixing into it.

Ryoma collapsed onto one knee, panting in exhaustion from the effort of the fight. As the liquid reached his knee, he saw that it was water, and as he looked again he recognized that the dragon had crashed into a tavern. It must have fallen into a storage room, destroying stockpiles of water the owner must have acquired in preparation for the festival.

"Big brother!?" He heard Sakura exclaim, and looking over he saw as the little princess ran over to him before crashing into him with a hug.

"S-Sakura!?" He asked in shock.

Sakura squeezed him as she shook. "I-I'm so glad that y-you're okay!"

"Ryoma!?" Hinoka exlaimed as she and the others caught up.

"I-Is...is everyone okay?" Ryoma asked shakily.

"We are fine brother." Takumi said. "What about you? An attack like that must have been taxing."

"I will be fine." Ryoma said, feeling his strength beginning to return.

Kamui turned and looked at the dragon. "So is it over? Is the dragon...dead?"

As if in answer, a rather large groan was heard, and everyone's heads turned towards the dragon as it's feet began to twitch. Scowling Takumi readied his bow, the bowstring coming into existence.

"It will be." Takumi said, conjuring an arrow as he walked towards the dragon.

Ryoma took deep breaths only to notice something feeling...strange. Looking down, Ryoma watched as the water on the ground began flowing through his fingers. Raising an eyebrow, Ryoma followed the water as he watched it flowing...

Towards the dragon.

"What the..." He muttered.

"Takumi!" Kamui shouted when she saw what Ryoma did..

"Huh?" Takumi said, turning around in confusion only to also notice the water which had now begun to flow rapidly.

Turning back around, he watched as the water flowed and began to cover the dragon, creating a visible covering over the dragon. For a moment all that could be seen was a murky image of the dragon, as if it was resting just beneath the surface of a lake. Than the water began to glow a bright blue, and the image became clearer, and clearer, and clearer still. Pretty soon the image was as clear as if there had been no water, except for one major difference.

Before the injuries the dragon sustained were obvious. Now, the dragon looked as fine as when the battle started.

"What the-" Takumi began.

"TAKUMI!" Hinoka screamed.

Takumi saw it but couldn't react in time as the dragon's tail slammed into him, launching him backwards as the Fujin Yumi was knocked out of his grasp. Even as Takumi landed on the ground, the dragon growled as it got up, turning around and destroying more of the building around it as it turned and faced the Royal Family.

"D-Dammit..." Ryoma muttered as he tried to stand, though found he didn't have the strength.

Hinoka gulped as she tried to put her arm between the dragon and her family. The dragon breathed heavily as it began slowly walking towards them, teeth bared as a hissing sound escaped from it's mouth. For a moment, everything was quiet.

Than the sounds of quiet footsteps were heard, quiet yet having the sound of an echo.

"~ _You are the ocean's gray waves~_ " A melodic voice sounded, drawing everyone's attention to Azura who walked calmly towards the dragon. As she walked she began weaving her arms, water forming itself around her.

"Azura, what are you-" Hinoka began, reaching out to stop Azura from walking towards the dragon only to get knocked back by water.

" _~Destined to reach...life beyond the shore, just out of reach~_ " Azura continued, her unflinching walk seeming to cause some amount of disturbance within the dragon as it began walking backwards, cowering before her.

"What?" Ryoma said is disbelief.

"What is she doing!?" Kamui exclaimed.

" _~Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time-_ " Azura continued, only for the dragon to roar as it lurched forward, slamming the ground and knocking Azura off her feet.

"NOOO!" Sakura screamed as she covered her eyes.

Azura tried to stand back up, only to feel herself pushed down as something closed around her throat. Opening her eyes, she saw the dragon directly over her, teeth bared as saliva dripped down onto her face. A low chortling sound came from the dragon's throat as it leaned down, mouth beginning to open. Azura gulped, pinning everything down to one last, desperate hope.

Reaching out, she stroked the dragon's cheek, causing the dragon to stop.

"The path...is _your's_ to climb...Tatsu..." She chocked out. "If you're going to...kill me...do it...as yourself..."

The dragon stared at her, and for a moment Azura feared she wasn't able to get through. Than, she felt a welcome lack of pressure on her throat as the dragon released her. A low groan was heard as the dragon stepped back, only for it to collapse on the ground. For a moment the dragon was still, only for it to begin...well, melting. Like great beads of sweat, water began running off the dragon, washing away it's image. At first it was slow, only for it to begin picking pace as water poured onto the ground, soaking Azura as she picked herself up. Within seconds the dragon was gone.

And Tatsu's naked body remained.

"Is...is that...?" Ryoma asked, a mixture of both hope and dread swirling within him.

Kamui gulped while Hinoka felt her eyes begin to water. Everyone else could only stare in a shocked silence considering the last time they had seen Tatsu was when the dragon quite literally ripped it's way out of him. Since Azura was the closest, she walked over and tentatively touched Tatsu. When she felt the warmth of his skin, it almost came as a shock. Quickly moving towards his neck, Azura felt around before she found a pulse. It was incredibly weak, but it was there.

"T-Tatsu..." She weakly began before gulping. "T-Tatsu! H-He has a pulse!"

"What!?" Ryoma exclaimed, but before he could even blink Kamui was at Tatsu's side.

"Tatsu!? Tatsu!?" Kamui exclaimed as she shook her brother, though no response came.

Takumi blinked before he noticed a shredded yukata nearby. Picking it up, he saw that it was the one their mother had made for him. Pushing that thought back, Takumi grabbed the yukata and rushed over to Tatsu, covering his body.

"We have to get him taken care of." Takumi stated, looking over to the wreckage of the statue of the Dawn Dragon where Mikoto's corpse laid. Strangely enough, while the area around had been devastated, that place had been left, for the most part, untouched. "We also need to take Mother somewhere safe."

"I will handle that Milord." Kagero suddenly said, the kunoichi next to them. If it wasn't for the past few minutes having frayed Kamui's nerves to the point of non-existence, she might have jumped.

Takumi for his part looked unaffected, only nodding in reply. Without another word Kagero disappeared, re-appearing near Mikoto's body. She gently picked the woman up before disappearing again, causing some the Dawn Dragon rubble to fall down, exposing a strange, golden glint that drew Kamui's attention. She found herself transfixed at the glint, and it wasn't until she found herself being shaken by Hinoka that she realized she'd been walking towards the statue.

"Kamui!" Hinoka exclaimed, worry clear in her voice.

"Huh? What?" Kamui said.

"We were calling out to you, but you weren't responding." Ryoma said.

Kamui blinked in confusion, only to notice everyone else behind Hinoka and Ryoma. Kaze was gently cradling Tatsu who was wrapped in the yukata. Something about him seemed strangely off, but Kamui couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"S-Sorry." She said before motioning to the statue. "I just saw so-"

"KAMUI LOOK OUT!" Hinoka screamed as she tackled Kamui.

Kamui grunted as she landed on the ground, and her vision went blurry as she landed with a thud. Vaguely she felt Hinoka's weight on her, but she also felt something in her hand.

"What the..." She vaguely heard Takumi mutter.

"Is...is that...?" Ryoma asked.

Groaning, Kamui opened her eyes to see Hinoka's face close to hers. Her older sister's gaze was directed towards Kamui's left side, and following the gaze she was shocked to see an ornate, golden sword resting comfortably in her grip.

"W-What is that?" Sakura asked.

"The Yato." Ryoma said in awe.

"But...but the Yato is only a legend." Takumi said. "What was it doing in the statue of the Dawn Dragon?"

A weak groan was heard, and for a moment everyone looked around only to realize the groan came from Tatsu. Within moments both Kamui and Hinoka were up and everyone was checking Tatsu. Sakura reached out and pressed a hand to Tatsu's forehead, eyes widening when she felt the intense heat radiating off of him.

"We have to get him back now." Sakura stated.

Ryoma nodded, looking at the Yato. "You're right. We'll get the rest figured out later."

Kamui barely registered any of what was said though, as she finally found what had felt so off about Tatsu.

His ears. They were no longer round, but instead pointed.

 **...**

 **Sup. Been a while huh?**

 **To make a long story that I don't wish to discuss whatsoever short, I have been preoccupied these past two weeks. One of my arms was put out of commission, but it's better now. Work has also started up, so I've been pretty busy with that. In short, haven't had much time OR opportunity to write.**

 **But write I have. And, for the most part, I'm pretty happy with how this chapter has gone. Now, I know normally this is the part where I write stuff, but I honestly don't feel like it right now. That, and I want to try something a little different this chapter. I want you, the viewers, to either ask the questions or...well, I don't know. Coming down with a fever so that might also be it.**

 **In short, I'm asking for reviews guys. Up to you though. I'm gonna kick back and relax.**

 **Fave, follow, review, and see you guys next time.**


	17. Aftermath

Hinoka paced the hall outside of the room where Tatsu was currently being inspected. Currently the only people allowed inside were the doctors, Kamui, and Felicia, Tatsu having been immediately rushed in and attended to the moment they got to the castle. Everyone else had received inspections and treatments for their own wounds, Takumi's being the worst with a few broken ribs, painful but easily healed. Now they were just waiting for an update on Tatsu's condition, though from the sound of the voices inside that wasn't going to be for a while.

There was also the knowledge that Mikoto's body was currently lying on her bed, news of her death having already spread throughout the palace and sure to spread throughout Hoshido before the week was through. And though grief could be felt throughout the castle, the feeling of suspense was present even more so. It was no secret that relations with Nohr had reached a dangerous level of instability, and only the Dawn Dragon knew what would happen when word of Mikoto's death reached Nohr.

Of course, none of that was on any of the Hoshidan Royal's minds, only grief for their lost mother and a hope and worry for their brother. Sakura was currently clutching onto Takumi who tried his best to comfort the young princess, all while he tried in vain to hold in his own tears. Hinoka had been pacing in front of the door practically since it closed, a multitude of emotions swirling within her. Grief for the loss of her mother, hatred for the mysterious person who had caused the incident, fear that Tatsu might suffer the same fate, anger at herself that she couldn't save either Tatsu or her mother. All the while, Ryoma sat with arms folded, composed on the outside while a turmoil raged within.

The strange being responsible for this entire tragedy had started it by somehow overloading the Ganglari, causing the weapon to explode. As bad as it was to even think, truly they were all lucky the only person killed during the explosion was Mikoto. Not only that, but the hooded person seemed to have somehow...known that Tatsu would somehow... _become_ a dragon. And than, after Tatsu transformed and attacked him, the hooded person just...vanished, leaving only the hooded cloak and an angry dragon.

Something was very, _very_ off about the whole situation, and as easy as it would be to assume so, Ryoma didn't believe any of this was Nohr's doing. This was the work of something much, _much_ darker. Something that had it's eyes set upon Ryoma and his family. Though, if Ryoma were to be honest, he had a frightening suspicion that those eyes were focused on one of those members specifically.

"Come on, what's happening in there!?" Hinoka exclaimed, shaking Ryoma out of his thoughts.

"Peace Hinoka." Ryoma advised. "We have some of the best medical specialists here in our home."

"But it's been hours!" Hinoka exclaimed. "There has to be some progress to report!"

"No news is good news." Ryoma said.

"But-" Hinoka began.

"Tatsu is strong Hinoka." Ryoma said, adopting a more comforting tone. "Do not forget that he has already survived all these years. He survived becoming a dragon. His will to survive is the strongest I have ever known. He hasn't died yet, and I don't see him dying today."

Hinoka pursed her lips before again staring at the door. Ryoma sighed, mentally shrugging at Hinoka's stubbornness. Takumi pursed his lips as he looked down at his hands, still shaking even hours after the strange battle had ended. Or maybe they were just an outward indication of the chaos within as questions were fired into his mind like arrows. How had all of this happened? Why did Tatsu turn into a dragon? How did that dragon do the things it did? How did Azura's song calm him down?

Actually, now that he thought about it, where was Azura? She had basically disappeared the moment they arrived at the castle. Thinking on it, he remembered her also seeming...pained. Maybe she went to see a healer?

The sound of a door opening drew everyone's attention, and everything was quiet as the head doctor of the palace, Hirozen stepped out. Hirozen had been one Uriel's apprentices before the old doctor's death in Cheve alongside Sumeragi. Ever since then Hirozen had taken over the duties of his late Master. And while normally he always wore a calm smile, the expression he wore now sent chills down everyone's spines.

"H-Hirozen..." Hinoka muttered, though her voice quickly lost her.

"Milords...Miladies..." Hirozen began, though his voice to gave way.

Ryoma closed his eyes, bracing himself for the worst. "Speak Hirozen. Please."

Hirozen gulped. "Y-Yes. Of course Milord. I'm sure you all are very anxious for an update on Lord Tatsu, and I only wish I could give better news."

"Big brothers not d-dead is he?" Sakura chocked out.

Hirozen shook his head. "No, no, thank the Dawn Dragon no. We have been able to stabilize him, though beyond that we have made no progress."

The relief amongst the Royal Family was palpable, though the same could be said of the confusion they felt.

"What do you mean?" Hinoka asked.

Hirozen sighed. "To put it plainly, Prince Tatsu is currently in a coma. His condition is...severe, and we believe going into a coma was his mind's way of shielding itself from the pain."

"Condition? What's wrong with him?" Ryoma asked.

Hirozen pursed his lips. "It's almost as if every muscle in his body has been torn, every bone broken, every organ suffering massive trauma. To be frank, I have no idea how he is even still alive right now."

Hinoka felt like her blood had turned to ice water. "B-But you said you stabilized him! H-He's going to be okay, right!?"

Hirozen held up a hand. "Please Princess, stay calm. Yes we've stabilized Prince Tatsu and yes, he'll be okay, for the most part."

"The most part?" Takumi asked, folding his arms. "What do you mean?"

Hirozen remained silent for a moment. "Anything I say is only guess work, but one thing I'm sure of is that he won't be walking or moving around on his own again any time soon. Other side effects could include impaired sight, memory loss, any number of physical handicaps."

"By the Dawn Dragon..." Ryoma muttered as his face, and the faces of his siblings, went white.

Hirozen held up his hands. "Like I said, these are only guesses! It could be just as likely he'll be as fine as he was this morning! Prince Tatsu has always subverted expectations! Besides, we won't know anything until Prince Tatsu wakes up from his coma."

"So what are you saying? Can you not wake big brother up?" Sakura asked.

Hirozen sighed. "We've done everything we can, but we do not currently have the means to bring people out of comas. While we will be able to keep him stable and his body running properly using staves, I'm afraid that it will be up to Tatsu when he wakes up."

With that Hirozen bowed his head and left the Royal Family, the siblings standing in silence as one by one the other medics began leaving the room as well. Some of them expressed words of comfort, but for the most part they would just bow their heads in respect as they walked past. As soon as the last medic had left, the four siblings entered the room to see their brother.

Entering the room, the first thing they saw was Felicia wiping Tatsu's forehead with a wet rag, a bowl of water on a nightstand next to her. Kamui sat in a chair next to Tatsu, holding his hand as she stared down at him. Tatsu had been redressed into a black kosode, with another blue haori over-top. Everything else was covered in white gauze, the only visible parts of him being his hair and face. Tatsu actually looked rather peaceful, a measure of color having returned to his face and looking more like he was in the middle of a peaceful rest rather than having been halfway into death's door.

Almost immediately Sakura was at his side, eyes wet with tears as she looked down at Tatsu. Kamui took her into a one armed hug as Sakura began lightly shaking, the small princess gently clutching Tatsu's arm. Takumi pursed his lips before looking away, hands clenched around his biceps. Hinoka meanwhile could only watch as Felicia cared over Tatsu, a familiar bitterness settling into her chest at the sight that filled her with guilt. She just couldn't understand why she felt such bitterness, especially since the maid...since Felicia had proven her dedication to her siblings many times over. Pondering this, Hinoka noticed as Ryoma walked over and placed a reassuring hand on Felicia's shoulder.

It was only than that Hinoka noticed Tatsu's ears.

"What the!?" Hinoka exclaimed as she moved forward. "What happened to his ears!?"

If Hinoka would have been looking at their faces, she would have seen Kamui and Felicia purse their lips. Instead, she heard Ryoma give a confused grunt only for him to go silent before issuing a similar exclamation of surprise.

"What!?" Ryoma exclaimed.

As Hinoka stared at Tatsu's ears, once normal and round, what she saw now were ears that ended in points. She gingerly reached out and stroked his right ear, tracing it's pointed edge with one of her fingers. She found herself perplexed at the sudden change, mostly by the fact that there was no sign of any change or damage done. It was almost as if these were his natural ears.

"We don't know why they're like that." Kamui said, barely looking at Hinoka. "His ears have been like that ever since..." Kamui said, trailing off.

An eerie silence fell over the room, and Hinoka pulled her hand back as she stared down at her sleeping brother. She barely noticed as Felicia stood up and pushed a chair over to her, and after a weak nod of appreciation, she sat down in the chair, keeping her eyes focused solely on Tatsu.

Takumi pursed his lips. "Kamui...has...has anything like this ever happened before?"

Kamui scoffed. "Do you mean has Tatsu ever had a dragon tear it's way out of him, only to turn into water and Tatsu be perfectly fine? No, no it hasn't."

"Gods, how...how can any of this be even possible?" Hinoka asked. "How could Tatsu of all people turn into a dragon!?"

Ryoma pursed his lips. "This is strange I must admit. The legends I've read never mentioned dragons becoming humans, or humans becoming dragons."

"I've never read anything like that either..." Sakura said, before she pursed her lips. "Y-You don't think it will happen again...do you?"

Everyone fell silent as they pondered this thought. Takumi and Ryoma winced at the thought of having to fight Tatsu again if he entered such a state again. Kamui and Sakura both tightened their grips on Tatsu while Felicia felt despair at the thought that there was something she couldn't protect her master from. Hinoka felt a hollow dread settle within her, hopeless to the thought of how she could protect Tatsu.

Gods, everything about this day was like a slap in the face to her. All her years of training, the bruises and broken bones, all done to so that she could save and protect her precious family. And all for what? She watched her mother die, and she couldn't save Tatsu when he needed her. All she felt like was a failure of an older sister.

"M-Maybe I...can help." A tired voice said from behind them all. Turning their heads, everyone saw Azura standing at the door, a disheveled appearance as she panted for breath.

"Azura! Gods, are you-" Ryoma began.

Azura gave a weak smile and held up a hand. "I-I'm fine Ryoma, just...tired. I ran here is all the moment I found it."

"Found it?" Kamui asked in confusion. "Found what?"

"A keepsake from my mother." Azura explained as she walked over. "Her old ring, given to her by my birth father." Extending an open hand, she indeed was holding what looked to be a very, very old ring. The ring was made from a simple metal, showing several scratches and scuff marks. Embedded inside of the ring was a faded blue gemstone, the outer edges having a twinge of gray to them. The gemstone had an unfinished look to it, as if whatever made it formed the gemstone but stopped with the color halfway.

"The ring is very nice Azura, but why did you need it? And where have you been for the past few hours?" Takumi asked.

"I was looking for this ring." Azura explained. "Back when she was still alive, she'd tell me stories every night. Stories about princesses, and knights, and dragons. And in her stories, she'd tell of how the dragons would take human form using special stones made of her power." She moved the ring over in her hand so that she could hold it in between her fingers. "And whenever she'd speak of these "dragonstones", she'd hold this ring in front of me like this, claiming that the stone inside was one of those stones."

"What!?" Takumi exclaimed. "That's where you've been all this time!?"

"Takumi!" Ryoma chided.

"It's alright Ryoma." Azura said calmly, looking at Takumi. "I always viewed the stories my mother told me as simply that. Stories. And her use of the ring was just to provide me something to anchor my child-like imagination into. But after today's events, I remembered my mother's stories, and specifically her ring."

"Y-You don't think that that ring is actually..." Sakura said.

Azura pursed her lips. "I don't know. But my mother was right about dragons becoming human, or humans becoming dragons in this case." Azura looked at Tatsu's sleeping face. "I don't know if this stone is really a "dragonstone" or not, but what harm could there be giving this to Tatsu?"

Ryoma gently put a hand on Azura's shoulder, giving her a nod. "Thank you Azura."

Azura nodded before extending the ring towards Kamui. Kamui gave a small smile as she took the ring, turning back to Tatsu, pulling his covers back and gently lifting his right hand, sliding the ring onto the ring finger. If anyone was expecting something to happen when the ring was on Tatsu's hand they would have been greatly disappointed as nothing happened. Kamui gently put Tatsu's hand back down and recovered him, before returning to her former position.

"T-Thank you Azura." Kamui said.

Azura nodded before putting a hand to her head. "F-Forgive me, but I'm afraid I need to leave. This experience has been most...taxing on me, and I need to rest."

"It's fine Azura." Ryoma said. "I think that would be wise for all of us."

"If it's okay with you, I'll just stay here." Kamui said, facing Ryoma with a small smile. "Don't worry I'll be going to sleep, it's just..."

Ryoma nodded. "Of course Kamui. I wouldn't expect anything else. Does anyone else wish to stay?" He asked the room.

Sakura gave a shaky nod. "I-If you wouldn't mind K-Kamui?"

Kamui smiled as she gave Sakura a one armed hug. "Of course not Sakura."

"I'll sleep in my own room." Takumi said.

Hinoka gave a shaky nod. "S-Same. Though I'll be back first thing in the morning."

Ryoma nodded before looking at Felicia. "Lady Felicia?" he asked.

Felicia bowed her head. "I will remain by Prince Tatsu's side."

Ryoma nodded. "I'll ask Kagero to watch over everyone so that you can all rest. I have to go handle some things so I'll take my leave, but if anything happens you let me know. Okay?" Everyone nodded, voicing their affirmations. "Good. Good night everyone and...I...I hope you all know how much I love you all." Ryoma said before turning and exiting the room.

Walking down the hallways, Ryoma gulped as he tried to fight back the bitter tears threatening to escape. Though he wanted to do nothing more than lay down in his room and cry, he was King. He would have his time for tears and to mourn, but right now he had to insure the safety of his family.

"Kaze?" He asked to himself, pleasantly surprised when the green ninja turned around a corner.

"Pr...King Ryoma." Kaze said, kneeling in respect.

"Peace Kaze." Ryoma said. "Tell me, how long were you waiting there?"

"I got here just as you all entered the room." Kaze said before pursing his lips. "I-If you don't mind me asking...how is Prince Tatsu?"

Ryoma sighed. "He'll be fine, I just...I wish he wasn't in this state..." Ryoma sighed before looking at Kaze. "Were you able to find it?"

Kaze nodded before pulling out Tatsu's Carnwennan from a pouch on his back. "Yes my King, Prince Tatsu's weapon as you requested."

Ryoma took the weapon, staring down at the weapon. "Thank you Kaze."

"Of course my King." Kaze said. "Again, if you don't mind me asking, why did you request I retrieve this as soon as we returned to the palace?"

Ryoma pursed his lips. "This whole...incident began when the figure in the hooded cloak pulled Kamui's blade and caused it to explode."

"And you believe Prince Tatsu's weapon could also be dangerous?" Kaze asked.

Ryoma pulled the blade out, staring at the black dagger. "When Tatsu drew this, I watched shadows cover him and make him completely invisible. Yet when I draw it, nothing."

"King Ryoma?" Kaze asked.

"I don't know where Nohr got this blade from, but I do know it has never appeared until Tatsu drew it." Ryoma said.

"King Garon gave it to him. Same with Princess Kamui." Kaze said. "He said they were created by his power."

"Yes, you reported as such." Ryoma said. "I don't know how he did it, or where Garon got the power to do so, but these weapons he created are potent with magical power. We left the Ganglari and Carnwennan alone because of my mother's wishes, but after today I need to make sure this is safe."

"My King, you don't believe that Garon somehow...planned all of this do you?" Kaze asked.

Ryoma shook his head. "No. No, to much would have to be left up to chance for Garon to have planned for this. But unlike my Raijinto, or Takumi's Fujin Yumi, Tatsu and Kamui's weapons were allegedly made by human power. And if whoever did this could do that with Kamui's weapon, I want to make sure Tatsu's weapon can't be used the same way."

"I see." Kaze said.

"There's a family friend, someone who specializes in divination and magic." Ryoma said. "Lord Fuga of the Wind Tribe. I'll send Saizo with the Carnwennan to him and request it be looked at. We'll decide what to do from there."

Kaze nodded. "Whatever you command Milord."

Ryoma sighed as he put the Carnwennan away. "Thank you Kaze. That will be all."

"Milord." Kaze said, though he remained in his position.

"Kaze?" Ryoma asked.

"King Ryoma, if you will forgive me yet a third time. Do you plan on a guard detail for Prince Tatsu?" Kaze asked.

Ryoma blinked before nodding slowly. "Yes, I was going to ask Kagero."

"If you don't mind, may I be allowed to perform in her place?" Kaze asked.

Ryoma remained silent before sighing. "Kaze...I know you feel guilty about...what happened. But you must know that-"

"With respect my King, I simply wish to insure that both Prince Tatsu and Princess Kamui remain safe." Kaze said.

Ryoma pursed his lips but nodded. "As you wish."

"Thank you...my King." Kaze said before standing, bowing, and leaving.

Ryoma watched as the shinobi walked away, no doubt to find one of the many accesses into the ceiling where he would make his way to the room Tatsu was resting in. Sighing, he began moving to his room where no doubt Saizo and Kagero would be. He'd give Saizo his mission and find something for Kagero do to. A patrol, gather information, join Kaze or Saizo, he didn't know. He'd figure it out. He just needed them gone, gone so that he could just have five minutes to himself.

He wouldn't have much free time anymore, so he wanted to mourn.

...

The door that led to the inside of the treehouse Lilith had made flung open as Kamui and Felicia rushed in. It had been a difficult thing for both to fall asleep considering that they knew when they did they would come to this place. A flurry of emotions had kept them awake for hours even after everyone else had either left or fallen asleep. Finally just pure exhaustion took them both, and they had awoken around the same time outside of the tree house, and within moments the two had rushed into the treehouse.

When they rushed in, the first thing they saw was a disheveled Lilith tending to Tatsu who was currently laying in his bed. Gone was the healthy looking Tatsu who would normally be the one present in Lilith's Dream Realm. The Tatsu they saw now more resembled the Tatsu in the real world, at least in that he was pale and bed ridden.

"Tatsu!?" Kamui screamed as she rushed over to her brother, practically pushing poor Lilith out of the way.

"K-Kamui...?" Tatsu weakly asked.

Kamui felt tears coming to her eyes. Could she even cry in a dream? "Y-Yeah little bro, it's me."

"Lord Tatsu!" Felicia exclaimed as she appeared next to Kamui.

"F-Felicia...?" Tatsu muttered. "I-I'm awake...I swear..."

For a moment everyone was silent, only for Kamui and Felicia to both snort as they laughed, both freely crying as Kamui wrapped Tatsu in a hug.

"Thank the Dusk Dragon...you're okay..." Kamui muttered as she held Tatsu close.

"I'm...okay...?" Tatsu muttered as he began waking up fully. "W-What do you mean...?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Felicia asked in concern.

Tatsu blinked before shaking his head. "N-No...I...I don't..."

"It's fine." Kamui said. "We'll tell you everything later. For now, let's just make sure you rest."

"R-Rest?" Tatsu asked. "Why?"

Kamui sighed. "Here, let me give you a quick version."

 **...**

 **Hello hello everyone. Hope life is treating you all well. I'm doing good, having gotten over some personal hang ups and issues that have been dogging me the past few months. Nothing major, and nothing needed to be shared, just that I'm happy since I feel that the events going on affected my previous chapters in a negative way. But hey, as the great Manfred Von Richthofen once said, The quality of the box matters little. Success depends upon the man who sits in it.**

 **But enough philosophizing. Let's speak of things I've been putting off for far to long. First, Tatsu's transformation into that of a dragon. Yes I recognize my version was a little more...extreme than others. I tried to draw inspiration from werewolf transformations and the like since I feel that adds a more horrific element to the whole affair, which is what I'm going for. Truth be told, the times I'll have him transform in this story will be few and far between, with the consequences of such actions getting worse over time.**

 **That's why Tatsu's ears are now pointed. Just a fun little idea that I had of him slowly losing more and more of a human appearance. Another reason for less dragon is...well, because my dragons here are freaking OP. Like, a fusion of Superman and the Hulk. Some people have said they wished I'd go more into the "lore" of dragons such as the Dawn and Dusk Dragon, and know that the little stuff that I gave in earlier chapters was on purpose. I like to live by the saying "When is the best time to plant a tree? 20 years ago. When is the second best time? Today." I'm just planting seeds along the way.**

 **This is also a fun part of the story since now we come to "the choice" aspect, which I'd hope everyone is excited for considering my teasings of how I'm "forging my own path". Again, I've said before, I'm just blending all three paths together into a story I feel makes logical sense. That's why I specifically made it a point where Ryoma, and by extension the others, don't even consider blaming Nohr for the incident with Ganglari because how in the heck would Garon have planned that? Sure, we know what happened, but they don't, and automatically blaming Nohr just seemed silly to me.**

 **Another thing I'm excited about is that I get to begin focusing on Kamui now. It kind of feels like Tatsu has been the current focus which, he was mind you, but that's cause we were leading up to the dragon. Kamui will get her moments to shine, mainly during the conflicts coming up. Tatsu is my Professor X, but Kamui is Wolverine. He shines in planning, she in fighting. Though of course she'll get her own moments.**

 **Also yes, Yato will be discussed at a later time, and there will be a nod to the fact that Kamui has it next chapter. (Can't you see I'm doing better? I'm actually remembering stuff now!) I have fun plans for this story, it's just making sure I keep everything at a proper pace.**

 **Well that's all for now. I'll get to writing this next chapter at some point. If I don't make it by next Thursday, than I wish everyone a Happy Thanksgiving. Also, I may start releasing some shorts regarding Fire Emblem Heroes, let me know what you think. (And no, I don't have Warriors yet. trying to save money.)**

 **If I've forgotten anything please let me know in a review. Or if you liked something please review. I know I've said I'm writing this for me to have something to be proud of, but I do hope everyone else is enjoying it. And hey, I'm always open to suggestions. Though I do reserve the right to say no. And sorry if I seem curt or short, it's just my style. Seriously, I know I typed a lot here, but as previous notes can attest, I'm not a man of many words. All right, good night everyone.**

 **And the customary fave, follow, review, and have a good night.**


	18. Hard Decisions

"I...I did what!?" Tatsu weakly exclaimed.

"You...you became a dragon Milord." Felicia explained, both her and Kamui sitting in chairs next to his bed.. "Shortly after Queen Mikoto's...death, a dragon ripped it's way out of you and rampaged around the square. The only one's able to hold you back were Lords Ryoma and Takumi, though ultimately Lady Azura was able to somehow...revert the transformation."

"By...singing to me?" Tatsu asked.

Kamui nodded. "Yes. I won't pretend to understand how she did it, but I'm glad she was able to."

Tatsu smiled before he looked down, eyebrows knit as he contemplated everything he'd heard. After Kamui and Felicia had entered the treehouse Lilith had created, they had explained to him in detail all that had transpired since he had blacked out. The last thing he remembered was the square exploding, everything afterwards being a fuzzy blur. Next thing he knew, he woke up to Lilith crying over him yet again, only this time rather than the enjoyable level of healthiness he was used to in the strange Dream Realm, his body resembled that more of what state he would be in if he'd suffered a particularly severe episode.

"You really don't remember anything?" Kamui asked, eyes fully filled with worry.

Tatsu shook his head. "No, I don't."

Kamui and Felicia both pursed their lips in concern, while Lilith pursed hers for an entirely different reason. Not like she needed to let the others know that.

"S-So what else is happening?" Tatsu asked, eager to change the subject.

"Well, I suppose that preparations will soon begin for Queen Mikoto's funeral." Felicia said.

Kamui gulped and gave a shaky nod. "Y-Yeah. The atmosphere has been pretty heavy."

Tatsu looked down at the covers of the bed, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. There'd be a time to mourn later. "A-And my current condition?"

"You're currently in a coma." Felicia explained. "Whatever happened to you when you became that dragon has left you severely injured, and we're not sure when you'll wake up."

"My question is why you're like...like this!?" Kamui explained, looking over Tatsu.

Tatsu looked at Lilith. "Lilith, th-this is your realm. Do y-you know why I'm l-like this?"

Lilith pursed her lips, giving a grave nod. "Yes, a realm where your spirits come to reside when you sleep. Your state here is merely a reflection of your spirit's current condition."

"My spirit's...condition?" Tatsu asked.

Lilith nodded. "Transforming into that dragon didn't just tear you apart physically, but mentally and even spiritually as well apparently."

"Is...is Tatsu going to be okay?" Kamui asked.

Lilith nodded. "Yes, I believe so. It'll take some time, but if the medics in Hoshido say he'll be fine I'm sure it's only a matter of time."

Kamui sighed in relief before taking Tatsu's hand in her own. "Thank the gods..." She muttered.

Felicia nodded. "While I am happy to hear that Lord Tatsu will be all right, that still begs the question as to HOW this all happened. I don't suppose you would know anything Lilith?"

Lilith pursed her lips before shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I...I don't know how any of this is really possible."

"But-" Kamui began.

"It's fine Lilith." Tatsu interrupted. "I-I'm sure we'll get this figured out eventually. For now, w-we have more important things to discuss."

Kamui looked at Tatsu in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Tatsu sighed. "I-It's about our plans, for getting back to Nohr."

Kamui raised an eyebrow. "Yes, what about them?"

Tatsu gulped, aware of how well what he was about to suggest would go over. "I-If the opportunity presents itself, you two need to escape to Nohr without me."

"No!" Kamui shouted, jumping out of her chair. "No, no, a thousand times no!"

Tatsu sighed. "Kamui-"

"Don't you even try that anymore!" Kamui scolded, pointing an accusing finer directly at Tatsu. "We're not leaving you behind, and that's final!"

"Kamui-" Tatsu tried again.

"I can't believe you'd even TRY to-" Kamui continued.

"Kamui!" Tatsu exclaimed. "Listen. P-Please."

Kamui pursed her lips but nodded, signaling to Tatsu to say his peace. She'd still say no of course, but it would at least be fair.

"I'm not saying that separation will BE our plan." Tatsu explained. "For all we know, I can wake up tomorrow worse for the wear. But I could also wake up in a week, or a month, a year...I could never wake up again."

"You will wake up again." Kamui stated in a serious tone. "I don't care if it takes the rest of our lives, but I will always live believing you'll wake up again. And I plan on being by your side when you do little brother."

"And what of Nohr?" Tatsu asked.

"W-What?" Kamui asked in shock.

"What about Nohr?" Tatsu repeated. "Xander? Camilla? Leo? Elise? How about Jakob and Flora?" He asked, looking to Felicia who had been quiet the entire conversation. "W-What about Father? Are we supposed to just forget about all of them?"

"Tatsu..." Kamui muttered as a guilty look crept onto her face.

"Look, it'd be far easier for you two to get back to Nohr without me anyways." Tatsu said, looking down with a sad smile. "It would have been hard enough before, but after all this..."

Kamui felt a pang of guilt at how quickly her subconscious agreed with that statement. As much as it disgusted her to agree with, the reality of the situation was that Tatsu's condition made any long travels with a dedicated healer and a suitable amount of medicine incredibly dangerous. Skilled as Felicia was, they would still need medicine for Tatsu while staying at a pace fast enough where they could escape to Nohr. Simply put, they needed to do the impossible.

Kamui pursed her lips. "Still, to just leave you behind..."

"It's not like you'd be leaving me in a terrible situation." Tatsu smiled. "Look, like I said. This isn't some fixed thing. I'm just saying that if the opportunity is there, we need to take it, okay?"

Kamui was silent before nodding. "I-I...well, we'll see what happens."

In the years to come, Kamui would curse how soon the day came when they would have to make that decision, and the pain it brought to their lives.

...

The next few days passed all to quickly for Kamui, the first few days spent performing a quiet funeral for Queen Mikoto. Ryoma, now Hoshido's Emperor, insisted on keeping things small and simple for the moment, instead focusing his attention on the borders of Hoshido and Nohr. Ryoma had made it very clear to Kamui he didn't think Nohr to hold any responsibility over the...incident, and the story had been released that the explosion in the square had been the result of a tragic fireworks accident. But news of Mikoto's death was sure to spread, and Ryoma wanted to insure that Nohr wouldn't take advantage of Hoshido's current state.

And knowing Garon's plans, Kamui couldn't really say he was overreacting.

Felicia spent the days with Sakura, helping her care for Tatsu who's body was recovering at an...accelerated rate. While days before his condition was severe, his body was now returning to a state of normality, or at least normal for Tatsu. Hinoka split her time between training furiously and watching over Tatsu, and since Kamui was doing practically the same thing the two spend their days together. Takumi had withdrawn to his own musings, and while it worried Kamui she was told by Hinoka that it was how he processed things, and that after some time either she or Ryoma would begin helping him. As for Azura, she had withdrawn into her own room, respectfully asking not to be disturbed.

The nights were where things got awkward. Though they kept themselves distracted with music, reading, and games of chess, nothing Tatsu, or Kamui, or Felicia did or said could fully dispel the awkward atmosphere that had crept up. Tatsu knew what he had suggested went against everything he and Kamui had always stood for. They were a team, inseparable. He was Garon's Cunning, she Garon's Blade. For as long as they knew they were together, and they had promised each other that would never change. But he was trained to see the best option for success and take it, and if there wasn't one manipulate things until he had found one.

And with their current predicament, the best option they had was to separate.

And Kamui understood this. Staying with Tatsu until he recovered would only cost them time, time in which both Nohr and Hoshido were sure to become embroiled in a war, and that could easily lead to the loss of one of their family members. She may not have known Queen Mikoto for long, but her loss cut Kamui deeply, so much so that Kamui didn't even want to _think_ of losing one of her family members in Nohr. That meant if there was even a chance Kamui could change her father's mind somehow, she would take it. She just didn't want to have to leave Tatsu alone to do it. She had no doubt that he would be taken care of, but that did little to lessen her anxiety on the matter.

Kamui was an older siblings before all else. For as long as she could remember, Kamui had taken care of Tatsu. Making sure he took his medicine, delivering him food, helping him recover during his many, many bouts of illness. Yes they'd always had Felicia, Flora, and Jakob, but Kamui saw it as her privilege to care for her little brother. They were a team, "two halves of the same whole" as Chrom would say about Sekai. They had always been together.

Kamui honestly couldn't imagine anything ever being any different. She didn't want to separate because she didn't want to be alone.

"Kamui?" Hinoka's voice came, shaking Kamui out of her thoughts.

Kamui looked up to see the elder Hoshidan princess staring at her with concern. "O-Oh, Hinoka...what's up?"

Hinoka pursed her lips. "I've been calling your name for a while now. How are you doing?"

"Me?" Kamui replied. "Fine! Just...lost in thought..."

Hinoka smiled as she sat down next to Kamui. "Let me guess. Tatsu?"

Kamui raised an eyebrow. "You can tell?"

Hinoka giggled. "Not that difficult. You have a certain look whenever you think about him."

Kamui sighed and looked up at the sky from where she sat on the ground. "I was just thinking on how...strange it's been, not having Tatsu here, you know? I'm just so used to him always being around, so now that he's not..."

Hinoka gave a small smile. "I do understand how it feels to have a sibling with you one day and than not the next."

Kamui's eyes widened. "O-Oh...right...I guess I forgot who I was talking to..."

Hinoka chuckled. "No, no. It's just...when you two were taken and Father killed, the castle felt so...empty. Mother had to assume the duties of the throne, and Ryoma stepped up and began doing all he could to help. And since both Takumi and Sakura were still very young, I found myself spending more and more time in your old room."

Hinoka looked up at the sky with a saddened look. "I spent a lot of time crying in that room, wishing again for the days when our family was whole. I'd relive games where we all pretended to be grown ups, adults in charge of Hoshido. I don't remember how long I did that before I finally decided I was going to go rescue the two of you."

"Rescue us? Kamui asked.

Hinoka smirked. "Yeah. I saw it all play out in my mind. I was going to march into Nohr, storm a castle, break down doors. Of course, the fact that I didn't know where you two were never crossed my mind, or what I would do if I did actually find you. All I cared about was rescuing you, and if it wasn't for Mother I may have actually tried to go through with it."

"Mother? You...you mean Queen Mikoto?" Kamui asked.

Hinoka nodded. "Yeah. I remember arguing with her quite a bit and...saying things I wish I could take back."

"Like what? If you don't mind me asking." Kamui said.

Hinoka's eyes took on a sad and distant look. "I told her she wasn't my real mother and that she had no right ordering me around. I still remember how her face changed when I said that..."

Kamui remained silent, trying to figure out where Hinoka was going with this.

"She forgave me of course when I apologized." Hinoka said. "I was just angry and spoke without thinking, but that was no excuse for my actions. As I reflected on that situation days later, I realized in the end Mother was of course correct. After all, it's not like I could just waltz into Nohr and bring the two of you back with me. It was than that a pegasus feather floated down from the sky."

"Is that when you wanted to become a Sky Knight than?" Kamui asked.

Hinoka nodded. "It was that day I realized I could either keep crying about what I couldn't change, or actually do something about it."

Kamui's eyes widened in understanding. "And you're saying that I should as well?"

"We can't force Tatsu to wake up no matter how much we may want to." Hinoka said. "Just like I couldn't bring you two back no matter how much I wanted to. But just like how two eventually came home, I know Tatsu will wake up again, and when he does let's make sure that as his older siblings we can make sure he never has to go through what he has again!"

Kamui smiled before giving a nod. "He really is lucky to have such amazing sisters, especially you Hinoka!"

Hinoka slightly blushed as she rubbed the back of her head. "I-I don't know about that..."

Kamui shook her head. "No, I mean it. I mean, training to become a Sky Knight must have been difficult."

"Well...yeah, but..." Hinoka said, pursing her lips in thought. "When it came down to it, my family's safety mattered more to me than my own."

Kamui remained silent, staring intently at Hinoka.

"Every time I fell, or got bruised, or broke something, I felt the desire to quit." Hinoka said. "But than I would think of you two, trapped somewhere in Nohr, and that would spur me on to get up and try again."

"Really..." Kamui said, though Hinoka misunderstood it as a question.

Hinoka nodded. "When it came to what was best for my precious siblings, my personal comfort didn't seem so important."

Kamui blinked before she looked up to the sky, her mind's eye conjuring images of all of her siblings. Tatsu, Xander, Camilla, Leo and Elise. She also began to see Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura. All of them, precious siblings...

"Thanks Hinoka." Kamui said with a smile. "You really helped me figure things out."

Hinoka looked surprised. "Really?" She asked.

Kamui nodded, only to notice as Ryoma walked towards them with a serious expression. "Ryoma?" She said.

Hinoka turned to see the Hoshidan Emperor stop in front of them. "We have trouble." He said.

...

"Are you sure about this Ryoma?" Hinoka asked.

Ryoma nodded. "The reports just came in via Sky Knight. Nohrian forces have begun amassing near the border."

"B-But why?" Sakura asked. "D-Do you think they've heard of M-Mother's death?"

Takumi shook his head. "No, no. Word can't have travelled that fast. This had to have been planned beforehand." He looked over at Kamui with a questioning gaze. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?"

Kamui shook her head. "No, we were never told anything about an invasion into Hoshido happening any time soon." Not technically a lie, they were only ever told that their Father wished to invade Hoshido, just never when.

Takumi pursed his lips but said nothing, instead turning to the scout reports brought to Ryoma. After getting her and Hinoka, Ryoma had gathered them all in a small briefing room to go over what had been brought to him. According to the reports, Nohrian forces were amassing around the north-western border, only a few hours ride away from the capitol.

"So are we going to go make sure the borders are safe?" Hinoka asked.

Ryoma nodded. "Mother wished to avoid bloodshed, and I wish to respect those wishes. But if Nohr is preparing an invasion I will defend our people."

Hinoka nodded as well. "Agreed."

Takumi gave his own nod. "Nohr has broken the last straw."

Kamui pursed her lips before she gave a nod of her own. "I-I'll go to."

"No!" Ryoma suddenly exclaimed, turning his full attention to Kamui. "No, I will be having you, Sakura, Kaze and Lady Felicia prepare to move Tatsu to Fort Jinya. If Nohr is invading, I want to make sure he's moved to a more secure place."

"What's wrong with here at the capitol?" Kamui asked.

"If Nohr does invade, the capitol will most likely be their number one priority." Ryoma explained. "With Tatsu's current condition, I want him somewhere not likely to come under attack." Ryoma pointed to a spot in Hoshido's center. "Fort Jinya doesn't hold much strategic value, and nothing of value is stored there. If we do go to war, Fort Jinya will make a good place for a makeshift hospital for any wounded."

Kamui pursed her lips, but it was Sakura who spoke. "B-Brother, I-I...I agree with Kamui. I want to go to."

"What!?" Takumi exclaimed.

Sakura pursed her lips. "Please. I-I...I want to help...not just hide."

Kamui nodded. "Same. Besides, I lived in Nohr! Maybe I can talk some sense into whoever is in charge of this force."

Ryoma shook his head. "No. I'm not putting either of you in that kind of danger."

"I agree with Ryoma." Hinoka said, giving both Kamui and Sakura concerned looks. "Kamui, we only just got both you and Tatsu back from Nohr. And Sakura, you barely have any combat training or experience."

"B-But that's WHY I have to go!" Sakura said. "When Mother d-died I...I couldn't do anything. A-And when Tatsu became that...that thing it was the same. All I've thought of since than is what would I do if that happened again."

"Sakura..." Takumi said.

"I don't ever want to be frozen like that again." Sakura said before bowing at Ryoma. "Please Big Brother, let me come!"

Ryoma pursed his lips causing Kamui to smirk as she saw an opportunity. She'd seen this same scene enough times between Xander and Elise to know the will of the older brother was breaking. And it was up to Kamui to inflict the final blow.

Ruffling Sakura's hair, Kamui gave Ryoma one of the sweetest smiles she could manage. "Come on Ryoma. If it makes you feel better, I'll keep her close by and make sure nothing happens to her."

Hinoka pursed her lips, looking at Ryoma who looked equally unsure. For a tense moment no one said a word before Ryoma gave an exasperated sigh.

"I have two conditions." Ryoma said, holding up two fingers to emphasize his point. "One, you two will stay within arm's distance from me the entire time."

Sakura nodded. "O-Okay."

"And the second?" Kamui asked.

"If a fight does break out, you two will retreat to safety immediately. And I mean immediately." Ryoma said. "No arguments, no joining in, just moving to safety. Am I clear?"

Sakura nodded again. "Y-Yes."

Kamui nodded her head. "Of course brother."

Ryoma nodded. "Good. Unless anyone has anything else to add, than I would say we're done here. Go get packed and get to resting, we leave first thing in the morning."

Kamui nodded and exited the room, Sakura following after. Takumi and Hinoka stayed behind with Ryoma, stances and expressions communicating clearly that they were not yet done.

"Are you sure about this Ryoma?" Takumi asked. "Seems like an unnecessary risk to bring those two."

Hinoka nodded. "I agree with Takumi. This isn't a simple patrol, this could be the beginning of a war with Nohr."

"I know where you two are coming from." Ryoma said as he stared down at the map. "Believe me when I say I'd rather send them somewhere safe, but they both looked to be pretty committed to joining us. I'd rather be able to keep an eye on them than risk them sneaking their way in."

Takumi folded his arms. "I still don't agree with this Ryoma, but I'll follow your decision."

"I just hope we don't regret this." Hinoka said.

Ryoma pursed his lips as he looked back down at the map. "So do I."

 **...**

 **Sup. Sure you all who read this are wondering why the long stretch without an update, and the simple answer is I took a small break from writing. No big reason, just wanted to play Star Wars BattleFront II (Yes the new one, yes I care that EA wanted to screw people over, no that didn't mean I still didn't get the game. Galactic Starfighter is one of the funnest game modes I've ever played in any game, and it feels good to fight for the glory of the Empire and end the Rebel scum.)**

 **I do like how this chapter came out. Truth be told, I got stuck for a while on getting Kamui and Tatsu to separate. It just didn't seem in line with Tatsu and Kamui's characters for them to just separate, at least without conflict. I got the idea for it to come from Hinoka when I was replaying through Birthright and I was doing Hinoka's support. It also works because it allows for a set up for a scene I plan on writing next chapter. (I'm excited.)**

 **Anyways, I'll get to writing the next chapter, but for now I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. I'm pretty happy because I've also gotten the Holiday Lissa and Robin in FE Heroes, and have finally gotten the idea of how to begin my Heroes Shorts, so be looking for that. How are things going for everyone by the way? Leave a review and I'll respond next chapter.**

 **Fave, follow, review, and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.**


	19. Divergence

"Kamui, are you sure about this?" Tatsu asked.

Kamui nodded. "Yes, as much as I'd rather not, if this does lead to war I don't think we'll ever get another chance."

Tatsu pursed his lips. Kamui had entered the treehouse moments before and quickly brought Tatsu up to date with what was going on. Tatsu had to repress a groan at the timing since he was just now beginning to feel better, being able to talk without having to pause and even move around some. He didn't know if he'd wake up in the real world any time soon, but he figured it was pretty close. He had actually been hoping he would be able to leave with Kamui, but it seemed that was out of the picture.

"All right, than let's figure out your plan." Tatsu said.

"Oh! Hold on just one second!" Lilith exclaimed, before her eyes shined brightly. The next moment a little billboard appeared in the center of the room, a map that Kamui recognized to be an exact copy of the one Ryoma had showed them earlier pinned on it's center.

"W-Whoa...Lilith, how did you do that?" Kamui asked in amazement.

Lilith giggled as she rubbed the back of her head. "As I've said before, I control the energy in this realm completely. So long as I've seen it before, or one of you have, I can recreate it almost perfectly."

Tatsu smirked. "That's pretty amazing Lilith. Astonishes me every time."

"Thanks Milord!" Lilith said with a smile.

Kamui looked at the map with arms crossed, staring at where Ryoma had marked the encampment. "Okay, so judging by the distance, it should only take us a few hours to get there from the palace. Do you think I should try to separate from the group on the way there, or wait til we arrive?"

Tatsu rubbed his chin as he looked at the map from his position. "I say you remain with them all the way to the border. If you separate to early they'll begin searching for you immediately. You'll have to find the opportunity to separate when you get there."

"And hope whoever is in charge will believe my claim of being Father's daughter kept hidden away in the Northern Fortress..." Kamui said, already dreading THAT conversation.

"I don't think you'll have to do that." Tatsu said, causing Kamui to look at him in confusion.

"Really?" Kamui asked.

Tatsu nodded. "It's something I noticed when Lilith showed the map. Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't this encampments location pretty close to the Bottomless Canyon?"

Kamui blinked before looking back at the map. Sure enough, it looked like the Nohrian force was pretty close to the canyon. "You're right, how had I not noticed it before?"

"You were probably focusing more on the force." Tatsu explained. "Due to Father's training, when I see a map I begin looking for tactical locations and landmarks. But it's not just the proximity, but there's something else to think about. Specifically, what is the force doing there?"

Kamui pursed her lips and looked at the map. "Ryoma and the others think it could be the beginning of an invasion, though that does't sound quite right to me. I mean, if Father wanted to invade, why would he order the forces to wait at the border?"

Tatsu nodded. "My thoughts exactly. Either he's hoping to draw Ryoma and the others into a trap, or that isn't an invasion force at all. It's a search party."

Kamui looked at Tatsu in confusion. "A...search party?"

Tatsu nodded again. "Think about it. Hans's only proof that we are dead is his word. Do you really think anyone in our family would believe that?"

Kamui's eyes widened. "Camilla would scour every inch of Nohr AND Hoshido for us."

Tatsu nodded. "And I'm sure she'd drag everyone else along. Either Father is hoping to drag Ryoma and the others into a trap, or our family is looking for us."

"Knowing our family, I'd bet on them looking for us." Kamui said. "Either way though, I don't think things will end well for Ryoma and the others tomorrow."

Tatsu pursed his lips. "I will admit that I'm worried. On one hand, they'll find an ambush waiting for them. On the other, they'll find Camilla."

"That just means I'll have to get to them quickly." Kamui said, determination in her voice.

"You'll have to. I'm afraid though there's not much else I can do to help." Tatsu said.

Kamui smiled as she looked at Tatsu. "Don't worry little brother, I know how to take care of myself. If anyone here needs to be worried about, it's you."

Tatsu sighed. "I know. But still, it's going to be weird not having you around any more."

"Not around anymore?" Lilith suddenly asked. "Why wouldn't she be?"

Both Tatsu and Kamui looked at Lilith in confusion. "What do you mean?" Kamui asked.

"What do I mean?" Lilith asked. "I'm wondering why Kamui wouldn't be around anymore. She'll still be connected to this Dream Realm after all. Sure you guys won't see each other during the days, but whenever you two are sleeping at the same time you'll be able to see each other here."

Tatsu and Kamui were both silent before their eyes widened in realization. "L-Lilith, y-you're...you're AWESOME!" Kamui explained.

Tatsu nodded. "Really, this is just perfect! In fact, this will make our goals much easier to accomplish!"

Kamui looked at Tatsu. "What do you mean?"

Before Tatsu could respond, a knock was heard at the door, only for Felicia to enter shortly after. "Excuse me Lord Tatsu, I just-oh! Lady Kamui, you are here as well?"

Kamui smiled at the sight of the maid. "Oh yes Felicia. Felicia, have you heard about tomorrow?"

Felicia nodded. "Yes. Pr-I mean, King Ryoma informed Lady Rinkah and I earlier. Lady Rinkah seems quite excited at the prospect and requested to accompany everyone. Lady Kamui, is it true you will be joining?"

Kamui nodded. "Yes, that's what Tatsu and I were just discussing. Will you be joining us Felicia?"

Felicia gulped before shaking her head. "N-No. I have been thinking about it and...ummm...I-I feel I should stay behind with Lord Tatsu."

Kamui smirked. "I figured." She said.

Tatsu though pursed his lips and shook his head. "No Felicia, you should go with Kamui. I'm sure she'll need your help in Nohr."

Felicia shook her head. "F-Forgive me Milord, but I'm afraid that's one order I'll have to disobey. I am sworn to be your retainer Lord Tatsu. By my oath I must remain at your side."

"But you are also Kamui's retainer to!" Tatsu argued.

"Incorrect." Kamui said. "Flora and Gunter were my retainers. Felicia and Jakob are yours."

Tatsu pursed his lips and sighed. "There's no use arguing with you two. If you're sure Felicia?"

Felicia nodded. "I am Milord."

"Than I guess that's how it will be." Tatsu said before smiling at Felicia. "Thanks Felicia. I really am lucky to have a retainer like you."

Felicia smiled. "Think nothing of it Milord. You two are family to me after all."

"Family huh?" Kamui asked with a smile. "Than why do you only ever call us Lord Tatsu and Lady Kamui, even in private?"

"W-Well, there's still protocol to think of Milady." Felicia said.

Before long the three were lost in their own interactions, which was fine with Lilith since something else was happening that she found her interest being drawn to. Quickly excusing herself, Lilith quickly left the group and reverted to her true form, staring intently into her crystal ball as she sa an unexpected visitor come to see Tatsu.

...

"Thank you Kaze." Hinoka said to the shinobi who was currently crouched before her.

"Of course Lady Hinoka." Kaze said before he stood up and quickly vanished behind a corner.

Giving a sad smile to herself, Hinoka turned and quietly entered the small room where Tatsu's unconscious body currently rested. In the corner of the room, she saw a staff leaning against the wall, probably left there by one of the healers earlier that day. Walking over, Hinoka picked it up and stared at her own reflection showing in the orb. This must be one of the staves Hirozen had mentioned before, she thought to herself.

Sighing, she put the stave back in it's place and turned to see Tatsu laying on the bed. He was no longer as pale thankfully, and seemed to be in the midst of a deep sleep. Pulling up a chair next to him, she sat down and stared down at her brother's sleeping face. Noting what looked to be beads of sweat forming on his forehead, she put a hand to his forehead and pursed her lips at the amount of heat she felt. Looking to the side, she saw a bowl of water and rag resting on the nightstand.

After testing the water's temperature and finding it cool enough for her liking, she soaked the rag for a moment and quickly wrung out the excess water. After she was done, she gently began wiping Tatsu's forehead clean of any sweat, pushing his hair back to make sure she didn't miss a spot. Once she was satisfied with her work, she put the rag back down where she found it.

Turning back to Tatsu, she again found her eyes drawn to his ears, gently tracing the right one with her finger. According to the medics, nothing was wrong with Tatsu's ears, and that he would hear perfectly well when he awoke. Reassuring as that was, the sudden deformity still gave Hinoka an unsettling feeling within her chest. His ears had only changed after he became that dragon, so logic dictated that this sudden deformity was a consequence of said transformation.

Hinoka's eyes focused on Tatsu's closed eyelids, her mind's eye showing her the irises she knew to lay beneath. The irises of a snake. Hinoka didn't remember much from her early childhood, but her treasured memories of Tatsu and Kamui were clear. Tatsu's eyes used to be normal. And with the sudden change in his ears, there was only one, sickening conclusion.

This wasn't the first time Tatsu had transformed.

Lifting the blanket slight, Hinoka looked for and found Tatsu's hand, gently taking it into her own. "Oh Tatsu..." She muttered, giving his hand a small squeeze. "Why must your life be so difficult?"

Hinoka stared down at Tatsu, focusing on the mysterious scar that ran down Tatsu's right eye. Kamui had told her they didn't know where it came from, that Tatsu had always had it. And though she hadn't pursued them, Hinoka had questions about the many scars that covered Kamui's body, and the scars she was sure covered Tatsu's as well.

Hinoka quickly shook her head, trying to push those thoughts away. None of that stuff mattered anymore. Tatsu and Kamui were with her now, safe and away from any harm so long as she had anything to say about it. And besides, none of that was why she had come that night anyways.

"H-Hey Tatsu, you seem to be doing well." Hinoka began, gently rubbing Tatsu's knuckles with her thumb. "Sorry I haven't stopped by these past few nights. I really wanted, but some things came up."

Tatsu didn't respond, though not that Hinoka expected him to. Be nice if he did.

"Setsuna and Azama stopped by, though circumstances didn't permit them to visit." Hinoka said, her mind turning to her two retainers. "Really, those two can be such a handful. Setsuna got caught in one of the defensive traps we have here in the palace, and Azama wasn't much help in releasing her. I don't even know how she set the thing off considering none of the raps have been active for generations..."

Her only response was Tatsu's slow breathing.

"They're good though those two, despite their eccentric natures." Hinoka continued. "I trust both of them with my life. I'll try to introduce the two of them to you the next time, okay?...All though, if things go the way I'm afraid they will tomorrow, I don't know when the next time will be..."

Hinoka gulped and squeezed Tatsu's hand again. "Nohrian forces have began amassing at the border, and we're worried it'll be the beginning of a war. I don't know if they heard of Mother's death, or that Garon has been planning this for some time, but we're going to go investigate this tomorrow. As a precaution, Ryoma is going to have things prepared to move you to Fort Jinya in case we do go to war, though he's going to wait until we know for sure."

Hinoka fell silent for a moment before continuing. "I-I know I keep doing this, but I'm really sorry I couldn't protect you that day in the plaza. You needed me, and I couldn't do anything to save you. Even now I can only do the basics for you considering I've never received anything more than basic medical trainings. Looking back now, that was pretty foolish of me, huh?"

Smiling to herself, Hinoka made a mental note to ask Sakura for pointers on using healing staffs. "Well don't worry, your big sister will start doing better. Kamui's coming with us tomorrow, though I will say I don't agree with this decision. Regardless, I just wanted to promise you here and now that I'll keep a close eye on her, okay? I want to make sure that the first thing you see when you wake up is your family."

Looking down at Tatsu, she gave him a warm smile. "Such a way with words you have, my awkward little brother."

With that she rested her head on an arm next to Tatsu, fully intending for it to only be for a few moments. As she drifted off to sleep, she felt a pleasurable warmth in her chest as she held on to Tatsu's hand.

...

"Thank you Yukimaru. Unless you have anything else, I believe that will be all I will be needing from you tonight." Ryoma said to the chief strategist.

The blue haired man nodded his head and quickly excused himself. The former retainer for Queen Mikoto had spent most of the night counseling with Ryoma on how to handle the situation with Nohr, and going over contingency plans in case war did break out. With all of that out of the way, Ryoma began preparing himself to retire to bed. Or at least, he would have if not for a knock on his door.

"Enter!" He called, turning to find the other former retainer of his mother, the seer Orochi.

"Milord..." Orochi said, head kept low.

Ryoma pursed his lips at the sight of the once proud retainer acting so down. The job of a seer was not an easy one, or even appreciated at times. Applauded when they foresaw good, and shunned when they instead saw tragedy. Ryoma and the others were trying to defend Orochi the best they could, but Ryoma knew without a doubt that many nobles and citizens whispered about Orochi, blaming her for not foreseeing the tragedy that happened at the Festival.

"Orochi, we are friends. Please, lift your head and let me see your smile." Ryoma said.

It took a moment before Orochi looked up at him, a forced smile etched on her face. Not that Ryoma blamed her. He knew of the prejudice and discrimination Orochi had been subjected to, and how the only person who ever took her visions whether they were good or ill had been Mikoto. The Queen was as much a Mother to Orochi as she had been to Ryoma, so her loss must have cut the seer deeply.

"Milord, I...I have finished clearing out Queen Mikoto's things from her personal office, and have moved them to a room for storage until a more proper place can be found." Orochi said.

Ryoma nodded. As much as he hated having to do so, he needed some of his Mother's things removed so that he could more properly begin assuming the role of King. "Thank you Orochi, I know that must have been a difficult thing to do."

"Think nothing of it my King." orochi said before pulling out a strange looking scroll. "Though I do have one question. Do you know what this scroll is? I spent a lot of time with Queen Mikoto, and I don't recall her ever once opening this scroll."

Ryoma blinked in confusion before he extended a hand, gently taking the scroll from Orochi. Overlooking it, he immediately recognized it as being of a different make than typical Hoshidan scrolls. Looking at the seal, he also saw that rather than a traditional tie with ropes, instead the seal seemed to be made from wax like those in Nohr. Though the symbol didn't look like any Nohrian seal he had ever seen.

"Strange...tell me Orochi, where did you find this?" Ryoma asked.

"It was in her personal lock box my King. I was concerned when I discovered it to be unlocked, and was only checking to make sure her belongings were not vandalized or stolen in any way." Orochi said, quickly trying to explain her innocence.

Ryoma waved her off. "Peace Orochi. I would never suspect you of taking anything, especially not from Mother. That does beg the question though, where did she get this scroll, and what is inside?"

"Perhaps...perhaps we should open it?" Orochi asked timidly.

Ryoma stared down at the scroll, mulling over what to do. Opening and reading the scroll seemed the normal thing to do, and normally he'd do it without hesitation. But for some reason that didn't feel right to Ryoma. Actually, the more he looked at it, the more he felt like this scroll was important to his Mother, and that she would want it buried with her. Yes...that's what he would do. He would have it placed at her tomb.

"Orochi...take this to Mother's tomb. We'll lay it there with her." He said.

Orochi nodded. "Yes, I...I was thinking the same thing myself my King. I will deliver this to Lord Sagesse for him to place."

Ryoma nodded. "Yes, thank you Orochi. And please, do let me know if anyone gives you any trouble.

Orochi bowed her head. "I will...and...thank you my King." She said beforfe departing the room.

Ryoma stood there for a moment before he put a hand to his head, suddenly feeling much lighter. It was as if a pressue had suddenly been released, and his head felt clear.

"Strange..." He muttered to himself before quickly shaking it off. The next day was sure to be busy, so he quickly busied himself with going to bed.

...

Kamui looked up at the pegasus that flew above her in the clouds, a quick glimpse of a red patch confirming Hinoka sitting atop the creature. To her right Ryoma marched, Sakura holding onto her left arm. Takumi and Azura followed close behind her along with a small contingent of soldiers. Ryoma was pretty dead set on making sure both Kamui and Sakura remained close by, the Hoshidan King constantly looking over at the two beside him as if they would vanish if he didn't.

Well...Sakura probably wouldn't. Kamui would attempt to as soon as she found an opportunity.

They had been marching for a few hours now, having woken up before the sun did. Though the journey wouldn't take days as the journey to the palace had thanks to the fact they wouldn't be making any detours, it was still going to take the majority of the day. According to the strategist Yukimaru, they were scheduled to arrive by early evening, though if they kept a brisk pace they could be there as early as late afternoon, and with the speed they were marching Kamui would be shocked if it wasn't the latter.

It had been a surreal experience, saying goodbye to Tatsu for what she assumed was going to be a while. Sure she'd see him every night for the time being in her dreams...Kamui had to quickly suppress a shudder at that thought...but hopefully Tatsu would soon wake up. Once he did, there might be times when they wouldn't see each other. It also didn't help that Tatsu couldn't give her any ideas on HOW she was supposed to separate from the others. Kamui wasn't stupid by any means, and could formulate a plan just as easily as Tatsu could...well, probably not as easily, but it's not like that was her fault! She was the blade, he the cunning! She didn't even have an idea on WHAT she would tell Xander or the others about why Tatsu was still in Hoshido.

The more and more Kamui thought about it, the worse and worse this all sounded. Or maybe it was just separation anxiety kicking in.

"Sister?" Sakura's voice broke through, pulling Kamui out of her thoughts.

"H-Huh?" kamui asked.

"I-I asked if you were d-doing okay?" Sakura timidly asked, slightly tightening her grip on Kamui. "You l-looked bothered by s-something..."

"Oh! No, I...I'm fine. Just, feels weird is all! Not having Tatsu nearby." Kamui said.

"I understand the feeling." Ryoma said next to her. "Don't worry though, he'll awake soon, and you two will be he inseparable pair you are."

Kamui smiled. "I know. I can't wait to see him again." The best lies were ones veiled in truth.

Ryoma pursed his lips, slightly moving closer to Kamui. He shouldn't have allowed her to come. Ever since they had left, something had not felt right. It felt EXACTLY like it did...THAT day. Something was going to happen, something horrible. He just KNEW it. And somehow, he knew Kamui would be at the center of it. He didn't want to suspect her of anything though, he just couldn't see her willingly doing anything to separate from Tatsu. He hadn't been kidding when he called them an inseparable pair, the two never seemed to far from each other.

But Nohr had taken his sister once, and he'd be damned if he allowed it to happen again. He had been powerless to do anything all those years ago, but now...

He shifted closer just ever so slightly.

...

Before long the sun looked to be preparing to set, and the Hoshidans were nearing the border. Unknown to them, high in the sky, a woman with purple hair flew on a wyvern, eyes trained squarely on the ground in front of her. While most would be amazed that the woman would even attempt to look for anything that high up, those who knew her knew she would go higher if she could. After all, this wasn't a pleasure flight or hunting for game.

This was a VERY concerned big sister.

Princess Camilla of Nohr had just about ripped Hans's head off with her own immaculately manicured hands when he returned to the capitol WITHOUT her siblings. And the son of a...word she didn't want others to say was lucky Xander had purposefully excluded her from Hans's report about the mission to the Bottomless Canyon. AND that she hadn't crossed paths with him since.

Because she wanted to gouge his eyes out.

Tatsu and Kamui, dead? Her precious Tatsu and beloved Kamui? Her perfectly brilliant, infinitely adorable siblings DEAD!? It would be bad enough if that were the case, but the cowardly mongrel DARED to insinuate such a thing without proof!? No, more likely things had gotten tough and the dastard had just abandoned the two.

No, Camilla knew her siblings lived. She knew it as well as she knew anything. After all, a world without ANY of her family could NEVER still be as bright as it was. No, her precious siblings still yet lived, and were probably scared and hurt, waiting for their big sister Camilla to find them and protect them. And find them she would, and than she would NEVER allow them to leave her side again. She didn't care what anyone else said, whether it be Xander or her Father, she wouldn't stand for it.

That's why she would never stop searching for them. Not until the world grew dark, she found their bodies, and took them home to Nohr. And once they were laid to an eternal sleep, she would find Hans, extract from him a confession as painfully as she could.

And would avenge her siblings.

Looking back down, it was than that Camilla spotted the large group of who she could only assume were Hoshidans. The only person she could see somewhat clearly looked to be a red headed person on a pegasus. Pursing her lips, Camilla quickly directed her mount to begin returning to the Nohrian camp to meet back up with her siblings. They had known their search would attract attention, but this had been quicker than expected. Xander would have to come up with an excuse as to why they were so close to the border, and Camilla only hoped for the Hoshidan's sake that they would accept it. She held no ill will towards them, but if any stood in her way of reclaiming Tatsu and Kamui, well...

At least their blood would match the sun.

...

Kamui followed Ryoma, hand resting on Yato's hilt, as the trees began to steadily decrease in number, soon disappearing all together as they entered a large plain that faced a hill. The sky was beginning to turn a rich orange, and for a moment Kamui hoped that they would set up camp for the night. It'd be far easier to slip away under the cover of night after all.

Suddenly Ryoma stopped however, holding out a protective arm in front of Kamui as he stared ahead. Following his eyesight, Kamui saw the tips of staffs coming up over the hill, only for soon the flag of Nohr to be seen visibly waving on the staffs as soldiers of Nohr came over top the hill. And leading the soldiers was a very familiar face to Kamui.

"X-Xander...?" She muttered to herself.

The crown prince of Nohr stared down at the group of Hoshidans before him, his eyes widening in shock when he saw Kamui being held back by a man in ornate armor. When Camilla had reported the large Hoshidan force, he expected to meet some resistance to the Nohrian presence. He had NOT expected however to discover his little sister being held prisoner. He also felt a dreadful pit form in his stomach when he couldn't see Tatsu nearby, unwelcome images invading his mind at the implications.

Resisting an urge to draw his blade and charge, Xander audibly cleared his throat. With any luck, the Hoshidans didn't know WHO they held in their grasps, and he'd be able to negotiate a release.

"Hoshidans!" He called. "You stand before the Crown Prince of Nohr, Xander! To what purpose do you march to our border this day?"

"That's what we came to find out Nohrian!" Takumi yelled. "What reason do you have to be so close to Hoshido!?"

"Takumi." Ryoma quietly scolded, not wanting to instigate hostilities.

Xander narrowed his eyes. "You answer my question by repeating it back to me? I am well within my rights to go anywhere I wish within my kingdom."

Ryoma stepped forward, giving a begrudging bow of respect. "We do not dispute your right to go where you wish Prince Xander. We merely wished to discover your reasons."

"Oh do you?" Xander asked, staring intently at Ryoma. "And, pray tell, who ARE you?"

Ryoma stood straight and stared at Xander. "You stand before the King of Hoshido Ryoma, son of Sumeragi, and the Royal Family of Hoshido."

For once, Xander's stoic expression broke as confusion showed on his face. "King...Ryoma? Forgive me, but I was led to believe Queen Mikoto ruled Hoshido. As she stepped down?"

Ryoma pursed his lips before shaking his head. "No...sadly, my mother died in a tragic accident a few days ago."

"Ryoma!" Takumi shrilly whispered. Why would his brother volunteer such a weakness?

Xander's eyes widened before he bowed his head. "I see. Please, believe my sincerity when I offer my condolences."

"They are appreciated." Ryoma said. "And with this new information in mind, I am sure you could see why I would suddenly be so worried at a sudden Nohrian presence so close to the border."

Hinoka patted the mane of her pegasus, trying to calm the agitated horse. Looking up in the sky, she tried to see a hint of any hiding aerial forces, considering it to be the only possible reason why her partner seemed so nervous. Looking back towards Prince Xander, she noticed how he had been joined by a boy and girl, both with blond hair. The girl seemed particularly excited when she looked down at the Hoshidans.

"KAMUI!?" The girl screamed. "I-Is it really you!?"

"Elise!?" Kamui exclaimed in shock.

"Elise!" The blond haired boy scolded. "You just gave Kamui away!"

"Oh shut it Leo! Don't pretend you aren't happy to see older sister as well!" Elise said.

"B-Big sister?" Sakura asked, clutching onto Kamui in confusion.

Elise noticed this and glared at Sakura. "Hey! Who do you think you are, calling MY big sister your's!?"

Takumi narrowed his eyes and stepped forward. "Quiet Nohrian scum! Kamui's OUR family! You just STOLE HER!"

Leo glared at Takumi and began moving to his tome. "You best watch your mouth Hoshidan ba-"

"LEO!" Xander exclaimed.

"TAKUMI!" Ryoma exclaimed at the same time.

Xander and Ryoma stared each other down, the tension in the air palpable as the forces behind them brimmed with anticipation.

"Prince Xander, I offer you this one chance. Leave now, and do not return." Ryoma said.

"Ryoma!" Kamui tried.

"I have a counter offer _King_ Ryoma." Xander stated. "Return to me MY siblings, and I will allow you to leave."

"Xander!" kamui tried again.

Ryoma snarled and drew the Raijinto, lightning cackling menacingly. "Out of respect for Tatsu and Kamui, I have been courteous to you Nohrian, but no longer. Either leave or be driven off!"

"N-No, Ryoma-" Kamui continued in vain.

Xander drew Siegfried, purple flames wreathing along the blade. "I am bringing my sister home this day Hoshidan, and nothing will stop me from reclaiming my brother as well!"

Ryoma snarled and began dashing forward. "You will not step foot in Hoshido!"

Watching the flames of Siegfried grow, Kamui tried to stop Ryoma even as she knew it was to late. "Ryoma, WAIT!"

But all she could do was watch as hell broke loose.

...

The moment Camilla saw Kamui safe and sound, a comfortable relief flooded through her chest, along with no small amount of pride. Just as she thought, her little Kamui had survived. When she saw Kamui held prisoner by the Hoshidans, a protective instinct immediately began kicking in, and it took all of her self control and trust in Xander not to have Marzia swoop in and lay waste to her sister's captors. That urge was even harder to suppress as she realized Tatsu wasn't with the group, and the thought of ripping Tatsu's location from one of the Hoshidan's did cross her mind.

But that would have to wait until Kamui was secured. Though she couldn't hear what was being said, she was certain Xander was attempting to secure Kamui's release, and she hoped her older brother would succeed for Kamui's sake. Putting aside the danger she'd be in if things turned sour, she didn't want any of her younger siblings be witness to the carnage of a battle. Xander and herself had long since been corrupted, and unfortunately Leo was on his way to join them, but Kamui and Elise were still pure in her mind, and undeserving of such a thing.

Sadly though, it seemed Xander was less than successful as a man in red armor drew his blade, shocking Camilla when she saw lightning follow after it. Barely a moment later Xander had drawn Siegfried and the armored man was charging at Xander. While normally Camilla would scoff at someone foolish enough to charge at Xander, something about the armored man told her this was no normal foe. Not even seconds later her suspicions were confirmed when she witnessed lightning shoot forth from the armored man's sword, deadly bolts arcing their way directly towards Xander.

Without missing a beat, Xander leaned to the side, piercing the ground with Siegfried. The moment his sword plunged into the ground, a wall of purple flame roared to life, protecting Xander and the other Nohrians from the man's attack. The armored man stopped in shock at the sudden sight, though quickly had to move back when Xander suddenly burst forth from the flames, Sleipnir nearly crushing the man as it landed. Xander didn't give the man room to breath as he pressed an assault, pushing himself closer to the Hoshidans who were springing to the other man's defense.

Xander didn't seem to concerned however, again stabbing Siegfried to create yet another wall of flame. This time however the flames shot out in a line, dividing the Hoshidans into smaller groups and incinerating those unlucky enough to be caught in it's blast. What drew Camilla's attention however was when she heard a voice loudly scream Kamui's name, and she saw her sister push a small girl off of her and out of the way of Siegfried's flames. She saw the red haired pegasus knight try to dive in and grab Kamui, but the heat of Siegfried's flames kept the winged creature at bay. While Camilla was pretty happy that Kamui was safe from the Hoshidans now, she still ran into the problem that she couldn't get to her either. Marzia would fare no better than the pegasus to the heat of Siegfried.

Her answer would soon come though from Leo's help. The Nohrian prince must have noticed his sister's plight, as he used Brynhildr to form roots directly below the princess, shooting her upwards into the sky and away from the flames.

And towards Camilla.

Not wanting to waste the chance Leo gave her, Camilla urged Marzia forwards. "Marzia! Grab Kamui with your claws! And be gentle!" She urged her partner.

Having stayed above the Hoshidans and hidden from their sight, she faced no resistance on her descent, and by the time the Hoshidans did notice the giant wyvern descending, it was to late and Marzia had grabbed Kamui.

"GAHHHHHHH!" Kamui screamed at the sudden sensation.

"Don't struggle to much dearie, we don't want Marzia to drop you!" Camilla called.

"H-Huh!? C-CAMILLA!?" Kamui called, unable to see much aside from the large torso of a wyvern.

"Yes, dearie it is I, your older sister. Fret not, I'll have you safely remGAHHHHHH!" A piercing cry sounded. For a moment Kamui's heart went a dreadful cold as she feared the scream came from Camilla, only to feel relieved when she looked up and instead saw a bright green arrow sticking out of Marzia's side. Only to realize she also no longer felt the grip of Marzia's claws around her.

And that she was falling.

Before she even had time to scream however, she was caught by a familiar red headed pegasus knight.

"Got you!" Hinoka exclaimed as she held onto Kamui's arm for dear life, an action gleefully reciprocated by Kamui who was quickly discovering she had an intense aversion to falling to her death.

"H-H-Hinoka!?" Kamui called.

"Takumi's lucky he's a good shot, or else he could have hit you byGAH!" Hinoka exclaimed as she suddenly had to dodge arrows being shot at her.

"ARCHERS! HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Xander roared.

One lucky arrow made it's way, hitting Hinoka in her shoulder. The armor she wore insured the hit wouldn't be lethal, but the shock and pain caused her to instinctively retract her arm.

Dropping Kamui again.

This time having plenty of opportunity to scream, Kamui watched as the ground quickly came closer to greet her. Closing her eyes and bracing herself for the inevitable collision, Kamui heard someone shout her name only feel herself hit something and hear a groan. Feeling a dull pain shoot through her system, Kamui's body spasmed in pain, causing someone to tell her to hold still.

Opening her eyes, she was shocked to see none other than her older brother carrying her.

"X-Xander!?" She exclaimed.

"Worry not little princess, you are safe in my arms." Xander said with the smallest of smiles before his face immediately resumed it's stoic expression, Xander's eyes growing deathly serious. Turning around, she felt as Xander swiped at what she could only assume were either Hoshidans or arrows, and it was than that Kamui realized she was being cradled in Xander's arm.

"KAMUI! NO!" She heard Ryoma scream from somewhere behind her, the sound ripping her heart in pieces as she heard the despair in his voice.

A noise quickly distracted her from her thoughts however as she looked down and saw Xander dragging Siegfried along the ground, purple flames erupting and forming a wall behind him. Seconds later she felt as Sleipnir ran up the hill and continued moving forward.

"Xander...?" Kamui whispered, suddenly feeling tired.

"Shhh, Kamui, quiet. I am taking you away now, far from these Hoshidans and back home." Xander's voice came.

Kamui wanted to respond, to move into a better position, but she found her body refusing to respond as the world went dark.

...

Kamui found herself laying in a forest of dead trees, the bark gray and devoid of leaves. Above her she saw a blood moon, and as she sat up she saw a glow in the distance. Before she could get up however, she felt the world grow dark again.

...

Kamui groaned as her eyes opened, a dull ache pulsating throughout her body, a tight feeling around her neck. For a moment she was concerned as all she could see was yellow, only for purple highlights to begin showing.

"E-Elise?" She muttered.

"K-Kamui, I'm so happy to see you awake!" Elise exclaimed, pulling back from the hug. Now that Kamui could see her clearly, she saw how Elise's eyes were red, and her face puffed up.

Blinking so her eyes could begin to refocus. behind Elise she could see Xander, Camilla, and Leo all sitting on small stools. They were all in a large tent made of a green canvas, several empty cots lining the ground nearby.

"W-Where are we?" Kamui asked.

"Our main camp. It's been a few hours since the skirmish at the Hoshidan border." Leo answered.

"It's a safe place, away from those Hoshidans who had imprisoned you." Camilla said, leaning forward to take Kamui's hand. "You can't begin to understand how happy we all are to have you back Kamui. We've all been oh so dreadfully worried."

Leo scoffed. "Speak for yourself. Tatsu and Kamui have the devil's own luck, I had no doubt they'd be fine."

"Says the guy who was eating tomatoes like they were soon to expire..." Elise muttered.

"E-E-Elise!" Leo exclaimed, cheeks growing slightly red in embarrassment.

Xander scoffed. "If you are done, we do have more pressing matters to address."

"Xander," Camilla scolded. "Kamui just woke up. Can't this wait."

Xander sighed and folded his arms. "Believe me, I agree with you that the timing could be better, but it is because time is our enemy here that this cannot wait. Kamui, please, you must tell us Tatsu's location."

"Tatsu's...location?" Kamui asked.

Xander nodded. "Don't get me wrong, I am relieved beyond words to have you back, but the fact that you were separated from Tatsu leaves me concerned. Please, you must tell us, where are the Hoshidans keeping him prisoner?"

"Prisoner? No no, you got it all wrong." Kamui said, sitting herself up. "Tatsu isn't being held prisoner, he's at the Royal Palace in Hoshido."

Xander's eyes narrowed in confusion. "If that's the case, why was he not with you today?"

Kamui pursed her lips. "It's...it's a long story, but to put it simply Tatsu is...well, he's currently in a coma."

Elise gasped while everyone else's eyes widened in shock. Camilla immediately sat forward, concern evident in her eyes. "What was it?" She asked. "Did he have an episode?"

Kamui shook her head. "No. It's...do you remember earlier, when R...King Ryoma mentioned how Queen Mikoto died in a tragic accident days ago?"

Xander nodded. "Indeed I do. Was Tatsu also involved?"

"In a way." Kamui said. "I know what I'm about to say will sound crazy, but please believe me when I say I saw this with my own eyes. The accident was...horrible. Dozens dead in the blink of an eye." Images of the plaza after the explosion came to Kamui's mind, and Tatsu's reaction. "I don't know how, or why, but that accident caused a...transformation in Tatsu."

"A transformation?" Elise asked.

Kamui nodded. "Tatsu...became a dragon."

"A...dragon? Like, from children's stories?" Leo asked incredulously.

"Yes, exactly like the stories." Kamui said. "This creature was as majestic as it was ferocious, and as unstoppable as the stories claimed. After transforming, the dragon went on a mindless rampage, requiring Ryoma and Takumi to turn their weapons on it to stop it. When those didn't work, a Hoshidan princess named Azura used an enchanted song to somehow...revert the transformation."

"Revert it?" Xander asked.

Kamui nodded. "After the transformation reverted, Tatsu was left in a critical condition, though after some intensive work the Hoshidans were able to stabilize him. He's been in a coma since."

Xander pursed his lips and hummed in thought, causing Kamui to look at him.

"You don't believe me." Kamui said, though she couldn't blame him.

"It's just..." Leo began. "Kamui, think about it? Tatsu? Becoming a dragon?"

"I wouldn't wish to accuse you of falsehood Kamui, but I must agree with Leo." Camilla said. "You must admit that the idea of our Tatsu becoming a creature of legends seems a little...far fetched."

"Believe me, I would be just as doubtful as you had I not seen it." Kamui said, looking at Xander and Elise. "You two believe me, right? Even a little?"

Elise pursed her lips and looked down. "It's not that I want to doubt you older sister, but..."

Xander remained silent before giving a sigh. "I believe...that you believe it."

"Huh?" Kamui asked.

"I don't know if it's some Hoshidan trick on the mind, or your own mind playing tricks on you." Xander said. "I know I've seen it happen to my own men. Sometimes after an intense experience, the human mind tries to protect itself by concocting some crazy fantasy to avoid dealing with reality. It's nothing to be ashamed of, it happens all the time to inexperienced soldiers. And considering how sheltered you and Tatsu were, and if this accident was as horrible as you claim, than it wouldn't surprise me at all that this happened to you."

Kamui pursed her lips but remained silent. It would be a wasted effort to try to convince them of such an outrageous claim, and she didn't blame them at all for not believing her.

"So Tatsu is in the Hoshidan capitol huh?" Xander said before he stood up. "We will have to return and report this to Father so he can direct our next move."

"To father?" Kamui asked.

Elise nodded. "Uh huh. He's been super worried for you and Tatsu ever since Hans gave his report. He even allowed all of us to join Xander on one of his patrol's to help look for you?"

"Really?" Kamui asked, looking to Xander for confirmation.

Xander nodded. "Yes, I am sure he will be quite happy to see your safe return."

Kamui blinked before she looked down, pursing her lips. "Xander...can I ask you something?"

Xander raised an eyebrow. "Of course little princess, what troubles you?"

Kamui gulped before she looked at Xander. "In Hoshido, Queen Mikoto...she...she claimed to be our birth mother, taken by Nohr years ago. Is that true?"

Elise and Leo's eyes widened in shock and confusion, and she heard Camilla gasp next to her. Her eyes though were on Xander who had betrayed no emotion, though he remained silent.

"Xander, what's Kamui talking about?" Elise asked.

Xander pursed his lips before speaking. "Does it matter?" He asked.

"What!?" Kamui exclaimed, staring angrily at Xander. "Would it...? Xander, Tatsu and I had FAMILY in Hoshido! Didn't we deserve to know about them!?"

"And what of us Kamui? Were we not your family?" Xander asked in return, shocking Kamui into silence. "I will admit, yes I have known that we share no blood relations in all the time we've known each other. And yes, I've had my suspicions as to your lineages. But Kamui, do you truly believe that is all family to be? Blood relations?"

"Is not the message that bonds are more powerful than birthright so prevalent in that novel you love so much?" Xander asked. "Kamui, you and Tatsu have been family to me since the moment I first laid eyes on you. I could care less if you're father is Garon, or King Sumeragi, or the Dusk Dragon himself. You have, and always will be, my precious little sister, and having you back here means more to me than you know."

"Xander..." Kamui said, touched in her heart from his words.

"Yeah, you've always been my older sister! Who cares where you come from, I just want you here with me!" Elise exclaimed.

"Kamui, dear. Please forgive me for keeping this from you all these years." Camilla said. "I just never wanted you or Tatsu to worry you were less loved than any of us."

Leo nodded. "None of us here share the same mothers, but we all consider each other family just the same. That won't change just because we have different fathers as well."

Kamui felt her eyes tear up as she smiled. "Everyone...thank you. You're all precious family to me as well."

Xander nodded. "And right now, my main focus is making sure we get the last remaining member of our family home. For now though, the day is spent and we best prepare for bed."

"Ohhh..." Elise whined. "But I wanted to stay with Kamui a bit more..."

"Which is why I am letting you know that I will extend curfew ONE hour, which should give you a little bit of time to catch up." Xander said, the smallest of a smirk making it's way onto his face.

"Big brother, you're the best!" Elise exclaimed.

Camilla gave Xander a pout. "Are you not staying Xander?"

Xander shook his head. "As I said earlier, I must go prepare a report for Father. Though I would do it again without a second thought, this skirmish with Hoshido will surely have consequences down the line. Now our focus should be securing our borders and following Father's orders. For now though, I bid you all a good night." Xander said with a bow before turning to leave.

"Night!" The Nohrian siblings all cried out, though Kamui remained silent for a moment. Just as Xander made it to the tent's exit however, he heard her call out behind him.

"Good night...big brother." She said.

Xander allowed himself a small smile. "Good night, little princess." He said before walking out into the night.

Elise quickly looked at Kamui with a curious smile. "So, what's with that weird sword you have now?"

...

Hinoka quietly entered the room where Tatsu lay resting, a burning guilt coursing through her veins at the very sight of her little brother. The entire day, her mind kept replaying what had happened over and over. How Ryoma had charged ahead, how the Nohrian Prince had caused the very ground to erupt fire, another causing tree roots to shoot Kamui into the air, a purple haired woman snatching her with a wyvern, Takumi getting the creature to release her, and Hinoka grabbing her.

Only to let her go moments later.

It was a reflex, an instinct coming during the shock of being hit. In reality, Hinoka was very lucky all things considered. The arrow had only caused shallow damage and would barely even leave a scar. But none of that mattered to her, because she had let Kamui go. She had promised Kamui, Tatsu, and herself she would protect her siblings. And she. Let. Kamui. Go. She could see it in his countenance, how Ryoma blamed himself. Sakura was crying on Takumi's shoulder the entire way back, and not even her younger brother could hide how crushed he was. They had lost Kamui to Nohr again, and all because Hinoka let go.

She really was the worst older sister.

She didn't check Tatsu's forehead, or wipe it with a wet rag. She just sat down and took his hand, needing it more for emotional support than anything.

"H-Hey Tatsu...you look pretty good today. Like your gonna wake up any moment." She said as hot tears ran down her cheek.

"I-I wish I had better news though." She said, gripping his hand tight. "I...I failed today. You, Kamui, myself. I let everyone down, and because of that Kamui...Kamui's gone Tatsu. Taken away again, by Nohr. When you wake up, I honestly don't know if Kamui will be here to see it anymore. I made you a promise, and I failed to keep it."

Hinoka sniffed as the guilt raged like a fire inside of her. "And you know the worst part about all of it? I've had the entire march home to think about this. We couldn't go after her, though I would have if I could have. We have to prepare though, wait to see what we can do. These past few hours, all I've been thinking about is how I failed, and how I would have to come and face you for it. Entering this room was probably one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. And you know the worst part?"

By now the tears ran freely as Hinoka's guilt overcame her. "The worst part is that the moment I saw you here, safe at home, all i could feel was relief! Relief that you're here, with me! Relief that...that if I had to lose one of you, that I got to keep you! Gods, what kind of a wretched older sister am I? Your twin, your sister who you've always had at your side, is gone because of me! And here I am, happy that you're still here? I'm such a disgrace."

But of course he'd forgive her. He didn't have to be awake for her to know he would. It was who he was. Her kind, gentle, forgiving Tatsu. She didn't deserve him. Especially with this sin now on her. But she would earn it. She'd earn her place at his side,no matter the cost.

"Tatsu, I swear to you I will make this right." She vowed. "I will do everything in my power to reunite you with Kamui, because this isn't like all those years ago when Nohr first took you two from me. This time, I have the power to protect you and rescue her, and I promise I will not fail again. So please, wait for me Tatsu. Wait for me." She said.

She finally found it in herself to look at tatsu's face, taking note of his calm breathing, his hair just barely covering his eyelashes. His sleeping face looked so peaceful, so...dashing. Free from any care or worry. It was a sight that brought Hinoka such comfort to look upon. Before she realized it, she was leaning forward to place a chaste kiss to his forehead.

With her eyes closed however, she felt her lips touch something softer.

It was only for a moment. One, blissful moment. It was than that realization hit her, and her eyes opened confirming the transgression she had just committed. She shot up from her seated position, hands covering her lips as a warmth spread through her chest, followed by a burning shame and realization. As she left the room, one thought followed her out.

She really was the worst older sister.

 **...**

 **Wow, you ever have one of those moments where you just can't stop? I've been stuck for a week and a half on this chapter, trying to figure out what I wanted to write. I started at around 8pm and, after a fun diversion to the comics (Currently reading Justice League: Metal, literally couldn't stop til I'd finished everything), I finally had inspiration.**

 **Evil Batmen from across the multiverse, all with different Justice League powers!**

 **...Than I realized I was just thinking more about Metal, and instead focused on this. And ooh ooh oooh boy, it's been non-stop. Cause it is now 3am. Yeah.**

 **I mean, obviously this was going to be difficult. As you all know, I take the established canon very loosely, and hold no qualms about...bending things slightly. Since this is not following the established stories and instead my own (Cause when you got three perfectly usable stories to base your fanfic off of, of course you go on ahead and make your own!), I had to get...creative. See, I couldn't have Kamui just choose to go over to Nohr, or else that would create problems for Tatsu, and since I've made it a point to state how Tatsu and Kamui will not be at odds during this story, that means some creative liberties had to be exercised.**

 **So rather than the very well written and emotionally gripping choice of fate, I instead went with a more impromptu "rescue", showcasing abilities I plan on developing later. I mean, Ryoma shoots lightning, Takumi has infinite arrows. Why not let Xander create walls of fire or Leo grow spontaneous tree roots? These are LEGENDARY weapons. And don't worry, Yato will have it's place, but later. All things come in good time.**

 **I also of course had to do the reunion scene. Some people like to create tension with the Avatar and the Nohrian Family, outrage over "lying to them". I think the actual dialogues in Conquest are very poignant, emphasizing how the Nohrian Royals and Xander in particular view the Avatar as family regardless of their blood, and never saw any reason to say anything about it.**

 **And finally there was one of the first romantic scenes with Tatsu and Hinoka. It's an idea I've had for a while now, mostly because I wanted to drop two of Mikoto's abilities. One was her whole "barrier to keep Nohr out" bit, as that just seemed flimsy to me, and her ability to see the future since that really only comes into play during the romances with the Hoshidan families, and I have my own plan for Tatsu and Hinoka.**

 **Of course, that will all come later, because now we begin the merging of Conquest and Birthright. You'll all see what i mean in future chapters, but to put it simply I'm going to pick and choose certain missions to build the narrative. That's one reason updates are taking so long since, unlike Awakening which had a pretty simple narrative to follow, here I'm instead challenging myself to create something unique and different from Retained Memories. Cause I hate myself.**

 **Speaking of RM, someone did mention to me how people might be wondering when I'm bringing Owain, Inigo, and Severa into the story. It'll be happening soon. I just got to figure them out more fully, and how they'll interact with everything. Though I will at least put a status update for them in the next chapter. May even give them a small part. We'll see.**

 **For now, I am understandably tired, and am going to die in my bed. Maybe literally, maybe not. We'll see.**

 **For now, fave, follow, review, and have a pleasant day/night/existence.**


	20. Return

Tatsu stared down at a small chess board, trying in vain to keep himself occupied until Kamui arrived and reported how the day had gone. While Tatsu trusted his sister, the simple fact was that there were far to many unknowns to this insane plan of his, and this beginning step was probably going to be one of the most pivotal. If Kamui couldn't escape back to Nohr, odds were they wouldn't get another chance for quite some time. And considering the safety of their family in Nohr was at risk, any delays could end up with-

Tatsu shook his head. No, he refused to consider that. This was Kamui after all. If there was anyone in the world he trusted to do the impossible it would be her. No, she was sure to show up any minute and report that she was currently with the Nohrian force. Which meant Tatsu would need to help her get her story straightened out for both the Nohrian force and, more importantly, their Father. He had an idea to, and hopefully it would-

"Lord Tatsu?" Lilith's voice came, breaking Tatsu out of his train of thought.

"Huh?" Tatsu went, looking at Lilith. "Yes Lilith, what is it?"

Lilith was currently in her human form, playing with her braid. "You just seemed deep in thought, and I was wanting to make sure you were doing okay."

"Oh, no I'm fine." Tatsu said, rubbing the back of his head. "Just worried about Kamui is all."

"Oh! Well I'm sure everything will turn out fine." Lilith said.

Tatsu nodded. "Same. I just mainly want to make sure she has a plan for when she gets to Nohr."

Lilith pursed her lips. "If you don't mind me asking Lord Tatsu, what exactly IS your plan?"

Tatsu raised an eyebrow. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"From what I understand, you believe Iago and Hans to be cooperating in treason against Nohr." Lilith said. "And I know Lady Kamui leaving to escape back to Nohr has been a matter of opportunity, but what will the two of you do from here?"

Tatsu pursed his lips and stared down at his chessboard, moving pieces absentmindedly. "If Iago and Hans are somehow influencing or controlling our Father in a bid to gain power in Nohr, than starting a war with Hoshido could be a path to that power. Most likely weaken the two kingdoms so that they can take both over. If that's the case, we can use Kamui to sabotage their efforts and, with any luck, expose both of them and end this before to many lives are lost."

Lilith remained silent as she pondered over what Tatsu said. Truthfully, this "plan" seemed far fetched to her. While there was no doubt Iago and Hans were horrible humans, King Garon wasn't exactly a saint either. The reality of this whole thing was that this war was just a part of the natural human within them. The only reason that Tatsu and Kamui were so averse to it was that living such secluded and sheltered lives in the Northern Fortress had left them pure and unjaded. To them the world was black and white, good and evil. And while it made them horribly naive to the world, it was also what made them so special.

"Well know you can count on me to help however I can!" Lilith exclaimed.

Tatsu gave a warm smile. "I know Lilith, thank you."

Lilith smiled as well, only for the sound of the door opening to draw their attention to Kamui as she entered. The moment she saw the two, she gave a smile and a thumbs up before winking at the two.

"Mission accomplished!" She said.

"You were able to get away?" Tatsu asked.

Kamui chuckled and rubbed the back of her head. "Well, kind of. Want to guess who was in charge of the Nohrian force at the border?"

Tatsu raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. "I can't think of anyone at the moment."

Kamui smirked. "Really? How about an over protective brother?"

Tatsu stared for a moment before his eyes widened. "Wait...you don't mean...Xander?"

Kamui nodded. "And not just him. Camilla, Leo, and Elise were all with him!"

"Really?" Tatsu asked, slightly shocked at the claim.

Again Kamui nodded. "Uh huh. Apparently they were searching for us around the area of the Bottomless Canyon while also patrolling the border area."

Tatsu rubbed his chin. "That is both somehow surprising and unsurprising at the same time."

"I agree with you there. Still, it's nice to be around them again." Kamui said.

"But how did you meet up with them?" Tatsu asked. "It must have been difficult to get away from Ryoma and the others."

Kamui pursed her lips. "Truth be told, it all happened so fast and I hardly remember any of it. Our party met with Xander and the Nohrians near the border, and Ryoma and Xander began talking. Things broke down pretty soon though and a battle broke out. In the ensuing chaos Xander was able to grab me and get me back into Nohr."

"A fight? Is everyone okay?" Tatsu asked.

"As far as I know. Xander, Camilla, Leo, Elise and myself all seem to have some bruises and other minor injuries, and I assume it's the same for Ryoma and the others." Kamui said.

"I see." Tatsu said, closing his eyes and giving a sigh. "It's unfortunate we have to put everyone through this, but it's necessary."

Kamui nodded. "Hopefully we can establish peace and this will all be worth it. Of course, now I have to get past Father."

Tatsu rubbed his chin in thought. "You'll have to tread carefully that's for sure. Father is sure to be suspicious of your sudden return, so we'll need to make sure your cover story is sound. Do you have any idea has to what you'll tell him?"

"I've put some thought into it." Kamui answered. "I think it would be best to tell him of how Ryoma and the others claimed to be our family, and how we pretended to go along with it for the sake of retaining as much freedom as we could until we could escape."

Tatsu nodded. "I was thinking along the same lines. Just make sure you sound as indifferent as possible about Ryoma and the others. Father needs to believe that you feel nothing for them."

"And what of Iago and Hans?" Kamui asked.

"The fact that Xander and the others were looking for you at least tells us their not under any control." Tatsu said. "So if Father really is under their influence in any way, they'll have to make sure they have Father act a certain way or risk drawing suspicion."

Kamui nodded. "Makes sense. So I'll tell Father of how the incident in Hoshido forced me to leave you behind, and-"

"Actually, I had an idea for that." Tatsu interrupted. "Tell him of the incident and my current...condition, but tell him that you left me in Hoshido because that was our plan all along."

Kamui raised an eyebrow. "Explain." She said.

"It's simple. Tell Father that the Hoshidans believe us to be their long lost family, and as such put faith in us." Tatsu explained. "Tell Father I will be taking advantage of this as soon as I awake, secretly working to sabotage Hoshido from within."

Kamui rubbed her chin. "And you really think Father will accept that?" She asked.

"You'll have appeared before him, so at the very least he should give you the benefit of the doubt." Tatsu pointed out. "I'm sure Father will have you do something to prove your loyalty, but if worst comes to worst, tell Father that we are merely trying to be cunning."

"Work in our titles." Kamui said, nodding slowly. "Okay. So, split up, earn Father's trust, search for evidence of Father being influenced."

Tatsu nodded. "We can keep each other updated on our current status every night. Hopefully I'll awaken soon and begin doing my part in all of this."

"And what exactly will be your role?" Kamui asked. "You don't mean to actually sabotage Hoshido do you?"

Tatsu rubbed his chin as he moved pieces around on his chessboard. "More like try to mitigate damage across both sides. The longer this war goes on, the more and more damage will be inflicted on both sides. It's in both Nohr's and Hoshido's best interests if we end this quickly."

"Agreed." Kamui nodded. "If we allow this to go on for to long, there's no telling what could happen. The sooner we can end all of this, the better."

"Still though, this certainly isn't going to be easy." Tatsu said. "We'll need to work hard to plan around everything that happens."

"Well if anyone can do it, it's us!" Kamui exclaimed. "Besides, it's a little late for second thoughts."

Tatsu nodded. "I know. Thank you, by the way."

Kamui raised an eyebrow in confusion. "For what?"

"For trusting me." Tatsu said. "About Iago, about working both sides, about everything. I know how crazy it must all sound."

Kamui pursed her lips. "I will admit some of this seems...far fetched. But you are right about Hans. His actions at the Bottomless Canyon prove he's a traitor, and his interactions with Iago suggest the two are working together. If nothing else, we need to stop them. And hopefully that will lead to peace."

Tatsu stared down at the chessboard before nodding slowly. "Hopefully." He said after a while, looking at Kamui. "Here, let's practice what you're going to say to Father. We need to make sure everything is perfect."

...

The next day Xander appointed a woman with blue hair and pink highlights to lead his forces to finish fortifying the borders while a small contingent escorted everyone back to the Capitol. Kamui thought it would take a few days at the least to get back, but after spending the entire day riding they arrived at the Capitol sometime close to midnight. Unlike when she had first come to the city, the streets were completely barren, lit only just barely by lanterns. The moment they arrived soldiers were there to greet them, Xander having sent ahead wyvern fliers to announce the sudden return.

"Father must be so happy to hear you're back!" Elise exclaimed. "He's been so sad and grumpy since Hans came back from your mission."

"Really?" Kamui asked.

Elise nodded. "Uh huh. Ever since Hans came back, Fathers been incredibly distant, always holed up in his room or his study. When he has been out and about, he's shuffling around and constantly muttering to himself."

"Elise." Leo stated. "There's no need to tell Kamui about these things."

"I agree with Leo dear." Camilla said. "After all, we have Kamui back and it will only be a matter of time til we reclaim Tatsu as well. Best we direct our attention to how we shall do so."

"Quiet everyone." Xander said. "Best not discuss such matters out in the open until we receive direction from Father."

Elise pouted but remained quiet, and the rest of their short journey was in silence. Before long they were ushered into the castle and led to the throne room. Kamui was expecting to have to wait for an audience with Garon, but the moment they arrived they were immediately ushered in. Kamui attributed it to the fact that it was currently midnight and therefore all of her Father's more important meetings would have long since concluded.

Entering the throne room, Kamui immediately saw her Father sitting on his throne, a complete look of disinterest on his face. Flanking him on both sides of his throne stood Iago and Hans, Iago looking at her with a sneer while Hans looked shocked to see her. The moment Kamui saw him she narrowed her eyes in anger, causing Hans to immediately glare at her in return.

"Father." Xander said, immediately kneeling at Garon's throne, everyone else following suit.

"Xander, I see you discovered our lost princess." Garon said, looking down at Kamui. "You and your brother have made us all very worried Kamui. Tell me, where is my son?"

"Tatsu is currently in Hoshido Father." Kamui answered. "He's currently in a coma after a tragic incident that occured while we resided there."

Garon raised his eyebrow. "Hoshido? What were you two doing there?"

"Indeed Princess Kamui." Iago said, stroking his chin. "For what reason could the two of you of had for staying in the kingdom of our enemy?"

"Hey! She and Tatsu were being held prisoner!" Elise suddenly exclaimed.

"Oh? Than we must be happy that Kamui was able to escape. Though from the looks of it, it didn't seem THAT difficult." Iago said.

Elise glared at Iago, but was cut off by Garon. "BOTH OF YOU QUIET!" He roared before returning his attention to Kamui. "Answer my question Kamui."

Kamui nodded. "Of course Father. As I'm sure Hans told you, a conflict broke out during our scouting mission after he was dis-"

"After you and your brother disappeared you mean." Hans interrupted.

"After Tatsu and I were...separated from Hans, we attempted to make our way back to Nohr. Unfortunately Gunter was killed trying to help us." Kamui said.

Garon's face remained impassive to the news. "A pity, but irrelevant. I already have the full report from your failed mission from Hans Kamui. What I wish to know is how you and Tatsu ended up in Hoshido."

Kamui nodded. "Of course Father, please forgive me. After we were separated, Tatsu and I began making our way back to Nohr. Unfortunately, we were discovered by a Hoshidan force patrolling the border and were captured by them."

"A small force of Hoshidans was able to overpower you?" Hans scoffed. "How pathetic."

Kamui suppressed the irritation that rose to meet her. "If you would have let me continue, I'd have told you that none other than High Prince Ryoma of Hoshido was in that force. Tatsu and I did our best to fight him, but we were overpowered by him and his retainers."

Garon nodded. "Disappointing, but understandable. Of all my children, the only one who could match the High Prince would be Xander. So they took you prisoner than?"

Kamui shook her head. "No Father. The Hoshidan family seemed to believe that we were family members kidnapped long ago and treated us accordingly."

"And did you believe this claim?" Garon asked.

"Whether or not we were once Hoshidan is inconsequential Father." Kamui answered. "Our loyalty is to Nohr."

Garon scoffed but nodded. "Continue." He directed.

Kamui nodded. "After we were captured by Prince Ryoma, we were taken to the Hoshidan capitol where we stayed for a few days. Queen Mikoto in particular was a very gracious host, and we were allowed almost full independence. We were even allowed to attend the Hoshidan Harvest Festival. Have you heard any reports of the festival Father?" Kamui asked.

"Xander mentioned how Queen Mikoto has passed. Is this true?" Garon asked.

Kamui gulped before nodding. "Yes Father."

A strangely heavy silence fell over the throne room, causing Kamui to look up at Garon. To her shock, she could see the beginning of tears begin to form in Garon's eyes, only for Garon to blink them back. It had been a small moment, and Kamui's eyes were back to the ground before anyone noticed.

"...I see." Garon finally said.

"F-Father?" Kamui asked.

Immediately Garon returned to normal. "Is that all Kamui?"

Kamui blinked before shaking her head. "No Father. It was during this same incident that Tatsu fell into a coma and my Ganglari was destroyed."

"Your Ganglari...destroyed?" Garon asked.

Kamui nodded. "Yes Father. During the Harvest Festival, a hooded figure used strange magic to cause the Ganglari to explode. It was this incident that killed Queen Mikoto and caused Tatsu's current condition."

Garon stroked his chin, eyeing Kamui's Yato. "You don't seem to be having any issues however in having a weapon."

"Yes Father. If there is a silver lining to this situation, the Ganglari's explosion revealed the location of the Yato blade here." Kamui said. "I know not why, but the weapon called out to me and chose me to wield it."

"Hmph. Well, we'll discuss that later." Garon said. "What I am curious about however is why the Hoshidans saw fit to bring you so close to the border."

"I convinced them to bring me along." Kamui answered. "The plan was to find an opportunity to sneak away so I could return here to Nohr."

"And you saw fit to just leave Prince Tatsu behind?" Iago asked.

Kamui shook her head. "No, it was all part of the plan. Before the incident at the festival, Tatsu and I discussed about me returning to Nohr while he wished to remain in Hoshido."

The air around Garon suddenly grew chilling, while Xander and the others all looked at Kamui in shock. "Is that so?"

"I assume you have a good reason for allowing your brother to turn traitor?" Iago asked, barely contained glee in his voice.

"With all due respect, who said Tatsu had turned traitor?" Kamui asked.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Garon leaned forward. "Explain." He stated.

Kamui nodded. "Of course. I mentioned earlier how the Hoshidans believed us to be family, and foolishly trusted us without a second thought. Well Tatsu saw an invaluable opportunity to take advantage of that trust, and was planning to stay in Hoshido so he could work to sabotage Hoshido from within."

Garon rubbed his chin. "An ambitious idea, but how would he plan to do that without any orders or contact with us in Nohr?"

"That was the main reason we originally decided against that plan. In theory it would have allowed Tatsu to bring a swift end to our enemies, though in practice it would have required to much luck and guesswork." Kamui said. "However, thanks to the tragic incident that happened during the festival, Prince Ryoma and the rest of the Hoshidans are on high alert for any possible invasions. I figured that returning to Nohr would only become harder over time, and felt that it was the best course of action to return now."

"And leave your brother in Hoshido?" Garon asked.

"The Hoshidans will take good care of Tatsu, of that I have no doubt." Kamui said. "They believe him to be family after all, and will no doubt keep him protected. And considering his current state, bringing him along was not an option. Besides, since my recovery was so chaotic, I doubt any of them believe it was anything other than an unfortunate turn of events."

"And if he awakens? How is he to know of all that has happened?" Garon asked.

"His retainer, Felicia. Shortly after we were captured by the Hoshidans she was discovered as well. When I left, she decided to remain behind to continue her duties." Kamui answered. "When Tatsu awakens, she will fill him in on everything."

Garon pursed his lips and sat back on his throne, visibly thinking over everything that Kamui had said. After a moment he turned and looked at Iago. "And what do you think of all of this Iago?"

Iago narrowed his visible eye. "In all honesty my King, I find this whole story very suspect. The only one who seems to know any of this is Kamui, and she DID spend close to two weeks in Hoshido. For all we know, she could be working to bring down Nohr like she claims her brother will do to Hoshido."

Kamui noticed Camilla tense up in the corner of her eye.

"Of course," Iago continued with a smile. "I only say we should take her story with a grain of salt. Tell me Princess, do you have any evidence of your claim?"

"Other than my word?" Kamui asked, daring to look at Iago. "I'm afraid not. But do you really think I would have accompanied the Hoshidans so I could return here to Nohr unless I was telling the truth?"

Iago narrowed his eye. "And you expect us all to just believe-"

"Enough!" Garon exclaimed before staring down at Kamui. "Thank you for your report Kamui. You are all dismissed while I mull everything i have heard over. I will call for you when I have made a decision. That is all."

Xander immediately stood and bowed, motioning for the others to do the same. The entire time, one could have replaced his face with stone and you wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. Once they left the throne room, Xander turned and looked at Kamui with a serious expression.

"Kamui, I'd recommend you go on ahead and rest while you can." Xander said.

"Xander?" Kamui asked.

"Elise, go with her. It's about time for you to rest as well." Xander said.

Elise raised an eyebrow before nodding, grabbing Kamui's hand and dragging her down the hall. The other three royals all watched as the two quickly disappeared down the hall before Leo sighed.

"Great. Just great." Leo said. "Just what could those two have been thinking?"

"I agree. Poor little Tatsu, all alone in Hoshido." Camilla said. "This simply cannot stand."

"You both heard Kamui, it was a matter of circumstance." Xander stated. "What's important is that we now know of Tatsu's status, and can begin working towards reclaiming him."

Leo nodded. "Agreed, though he certainly hasn't made this easy."

"Indeed, he'll need a good scolding after all of this." Camilla said.

Xander scoffed. "Let's worry about that later. For now, let's just wait for Father's decision regarding this whole situation."

"What do you think Father will do?" Leo asked.

Xander rubbed his chin. "In all likelihood he will probably attempt to test Kamui's loyalty, either with a mission or something of that nature."

Camilla pursed her lips. "If I was Father, I'd certainly have a _talk_ with Hans. It seems pretty obvious that more happened at the Bottomless Canyon than hans told."

Xander nodded. "One thing at a time. For now, let's just focus on tomorrow."

...

Elsewhere in Nohr, an old fort was currently burning to the ground. Watching from a safe distance, a woman with orange pig tails sat on a rock, twirling a lollipop in her mouth as she rested one leg on her knee and had her arms folded to her chest. Hearing the sound of footsteps, the woman turned her head to see a blue haired man walking up to her, the man sheathing a blade into a scabbard that rested on his lower back.

"He's getting better and better with every mission." The man said. "I dare say he's almost as good as his sister."

The woman scoffed. "He might have the power, but he's no where near as skilled Laslow."

Laslow sighed, running a hand through his hair. "No need to be so harsh Selena. You have to admit, he's mastering magic far quicker than could be expected."

Selena rolled her eyes before catching sight of a gray haired man walking up to him. Unlike Selena and Laslow who wore the garb of mercenaries, the gray haired man wore an extravagant cape and pants combo, his upper half exposed behind a skin tight bodysuit. Also unlike Selena and Laslow who's armors were a simple red and gray respectively, the man's clothes were a bright yellow, only adding to the eccentric nature of the man considering how almost no one else in Nohr dressed in such bright colors.

Though his dress wasn't the only eccentric thing about him.

"Our enemies vanquished and their hideout in flames." The man stated as he closed his eyes and held out his arms. "Only natural for us, the children of fate!"

Selena rolled her eyes while Laslow chuckled. "Indeed my friend. Though I suppose the squad that accompanied us also helped the matter."

The man deflated slightly. "W-Well...yes. But-"

"Odin." Selena interrupted. "Enough. We subdued these brigands like we were ordered to, so let's just pack up and get back to the Capitol."

Laslow nodded. "Agreed. The sooner we get back, the sooner we can continue our search."

Odin fell silent before nodding. "Right. The sooner we find those two, the sooner we find my Father." Odin than turned and looked at the burning building in front of him, the fires beginning to die down as the last remains of the for fell to the ground.

Just wait for me Father.

 **...**

 **And we're back with the continuation of the story. In case you're wondering why this update took so long, I was studying for a test. Also, been playing a lot of Monster Hunter World lately. Nothing quite like going to fight a fire breathing t rex with only my armor and trusty bow and arrow. Why bring up the bow and arrow? Oh reasons.**

 **But those can be disclosed later. For now, the story. Pretty simple here, with Tatsu and Kamui's plan being discussed some more. It's kind of like Revelations where they are working towards peace between both countries, but without them learning early on of Azura and Anankos. That will come later. Next chapter will be Kamui going to the Ice Tribe, and the introduction of a new character in the story. expect things to move at a faster pace, with some details not following the game's original storyline. (Just some minor things, nothing to big.)**

 **It's two in the morning and I'm tired. So let's just answer reviews and get to bed.**

 **Guest: I'll be keeping Owain in his Fates outfit, and while I'll have it said in the story, I have no problem disclosing it now. I mean, look at what Odin wears. It just screams Plegian to me, except in Lissa's color of yellow. This will be explained in story of him dressing in clothes reminiscent of "his father's" people, while the colorization is to honor his mother.**

 **PKMN Ranger: I understand it might seem strange, but I loved Xander's dialogue with the Avatar who sided with Nohr. And as for her emotional composure, both she and Tatsu will have their breaking points in the story. The way they were raised has made them incredibly idealistic, and so in their minds they believe everything is going to turn out for the better. Of course, real life will teach them otherwise.**

 **Another way I've thought of it was this. Retained Memories was about a broken man becoming whole. Divergent Fangs will have two whole people becoming broken. And that is all that I will say on that matter,**

 **SoulEvangile: Yeah, Kamui's return was a little more comedical than I intended, but it served it's purpose well. Besides, a little comedy never hurt anyone. And as with Hinoka, I'm going to explore that romance option a little more along with a few...changes. What kind of changes? Well, I'll tell you one. No letter.**

 **And with those teases, I'm out. Fave, follow, review, and see you at the next chapter. Should be out pretty soon.**


	21. A Forgotten Friendship

Only a few hours after her report, Kamui was awoken with a summons from her father. Her rest had been short, enough time to confirm with Felicia that not only were all the Hoshidan Royals unharmed, but that Tatsu was being moved to Fort Jinya. Apparently they really did believe Kamui's return to Nohr was forced, so that was a lucky break for him. As for Kamui, she was currently hoping that same luck would be with her as she made her way through the dimly lit hallways of the castle. Before long she was brought to the door that led to King Garon's study, the soldier who had escorted her leaving her the moment they had arrived.

Gulping, Kamui knocked on the door to signify her arrival. For a moment there was silence before she heard her Father's deep voice call out for her to enter. Opening the door as silently as she could, she entered the room to see her Father sitting at his desk with a knight standing next to the desk. The knight had gray hair and eyes, and stood at attention with an expressionless face. Despite that, Kamui felt the knight's eyes on her, and also found herself feeling a strange sense of nostalgia.

"Kamui. I trust your rest was well?" Garon asked.

Kamui bowed her head. "Yes Father, it felt nice to sleep in the castle again."

Garon gave a small smile. "Good, good. First I hope you know how happy I am that you have returned to me safe and sound. That said, you do understand how suspect it is that you were in Hoshido for quite some time, only to return completely unharmed?"

Kamui nodded. "I understand completely Father, which is why I hope I can soon have the opportunity to prove my loyalty to Nohr."

"That opportunity shall come sooner than you think." Garon siad before motioning Kamui to come forwards. "Tell me Kamui, what do you know of the Ice Tribe?"

Kamui raised an eyebrow. Flora and Felicia's tribe? "If I remember correctly, it is a tribe situated to the north. My retainer, Flora and her sister Felicia, it's where she originally hails from."

Garon nodded. "Correct. The tribe is somewhat secluded from the rest of Nohr considering it's location past the Woods of the Forlorn, and it would seem the leaders of the Ice Tribe feel such distance means they should be able to rebel against me. Tell me daughter, do you know what the punishment of rebellion is?"

Kamui gulped. "Death Father."

"Exactly." Garon coldly stated. "The same accusation you find yourself under. Now, I could easily have my army march into the Ice Tribe and wipe them from Nohr's memory, but your return has me thinking of another way to handle this problem. Tell me Kamui, do you have any idea what that might be?"

Kamui pursed her lips. "Do you wish for me to suppress this rebellion Father?"

Garon gave a chilling smile. "Indeed I do Kamui. I want you to show all of Nohr the folly of those who stand against me. You will journey to the Ice Tribe immediately after you are excused and handle this problem with all diligence. I don't care how you do it, but know that until this rebellion is suppressed you will no longer be welcome in the Capitol Kamui."

"I will not fail you Father." Kamui said.

"That remains to be seen." Garon said before motioning to the knight. "I will also be sending along a personal representative to oversee your mission. This is Silas, one of the newest additions to the palace knights. You should find him quite reliable."

Kamui bowed her head. "Thank you Father, and you Sir Silas."

Silas bowed his head. "It is an honor to serve the King Princess."

Garon scoffed. "You have your orders, and your supplies have been prepared beforehand. I expect you both out of the capitol within the hour. Dismissed."

"Of course...and...Father...?" Kamui asked.

Garon pursed his lips and glared at Kamui. "What?" he asked.

"Just...thank you. For this chance to prove myself." Kamui said.

Garon remained silent before speaking softly. "Do not make me regret this daughter."

Without any further words Kamui left the office, the knight Silas following behind her. After the door closed, Kamui heard a slight cough, turning around to see Silas looking at her. Looking at Silas, Kamui again found herself feeling that strange nostalgia, and she found herself wondering if she had seen this Silas before.

"Princess?" Silas asked, noticing how she stared at him.

"I'm sorry, it's nothing." Kamui stated, shaking her head as she turned around and began heading towards the stables.

Behind her Silas watched her back get farther and farther away before letting out a sigh, quickly moving forward so he could keep up with her.

...

A few hours later Kamui found herself on horseback traveling through the Woods of the Forlorn, Silas leading the way ahead of her on his own horse by torchlight. Their journey so far was silent, Silas having warned her before they entered the forest of the dangers that lurked within. Though the forest in and of itself was simply that, a forest, there was something about it that drew Faceless into it's dark depths. It wasn't uncommon for travelers in the woods to be attacked, and thanks to the size of the woods any attempted incursions by the soldiers tended to result in either failure or, at best, a pyrrhic victory. And even if they could clear out the woods, it was only a few weeks until the Faceless returned.

There were also toxic bogs scattered throughout the forest, as if the corruption within the forest had seeped into the very ground itself. These bogs seemed to appear and disappear at will, further increasing the danger found in the forest. And if the Faceless and poisoned bogs weren't enough, the forest was forever dark, with no light ever being able to penetrate past the writhing trees struggling to survive.

So rather than waste resources, Nohr instead opted for placing well kept signs that warned of the dangers within. It's not like there were many reasons to go through the woods anyways Silas had told her. Anyone looking to travel to a town or settlement had other routes they could travel, and there weren't any usable resources to be found within the forest save for the trees if you were willing to try to find a suitable one. Really the only reason one would have to enter the forest is to travel to and from the land of the Ice Tribe, the only location to have the Woods of the Forlorn as the only route leading to it.

Lucky for Kamui and Silas.

Looking again at Silas, Kamui couldn't help but feel struck by the familiar sense the knight gave off. She'd been racking her brain the past few hours trying to remember if the two had ever met, but she just couldn't pull anything from her memory. But something in her gut was telling her she knew this man from somewhere. He was around her age, maybe a little older, and had gray hair kept in a fancy style. He also wore a much more ornate set of armor than the normal soldiers she had seen around the Capitol, even the ones at the palace. Whoever this knight was, he had to be important in some way.

Well, she wasn't going to get any answers just by staring. Deduction was more of Tatsu's specialty anyways.

"So, mind if I ask a few questions?" Kamui asked.

Silas looked around before responding. "Please make them quick my Lady. I would prefer not to risk your safety over words."

Kamui pursed her lips. "For someone watching over a supposed traitor, you seem very concerned with my safety."

"I don't know much about that "traitor" business," Silas said without hesitation. "All I know is that King Garon gave me the privileged honor to guard one of his children, a duty I do not plan on shirking."

"So this is just a duty to you?" Kamui asked.

Silas shook his head. "I did not mean it to sound that way. True your Father was the one who assigned me to this task, but I have my own reasons for making sure I wish to see them through."

Kamui raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I am curious as to what those reasons are sir knight."

Silas remained quiet for a moment, long enough for Kamui to consider asking again, only for her to hear it as well. Nothing. Aside from the sound of the horses, there was no other sound. Silas motioned for the horses to stop, hand gripping the sword attached near his saddle. Kamui followed suit, looking for any hint of a hostile force. It didn't take long.

Before long the two heard low thumps approaching them, accompanied by a low groan. The distinct crunches of branches being crushed underfoot was also heard, steadily getting closer to the pair causing their horses to grow restless.

"Easy there boy." Silas cooed his horse before turning to look at Kamui. "My Lady, please stay behind me."

Kamui smirked as she gripped the Yato blade. "Worry not Sir Silas, I can take care of myself."

"Of that I have no doubt. Still, to help keep my mind at ease?" Silas asked with a smile.

"Trust me Sir Silas, I don't mean to rush off away from your watchful eyes." Kamui said, drawing the Yato. "I just wish to use this opportunity to see what this legendary blade can do." The horse fidgeted, prompting Kamui to pat it's mane as she had seen Hinoka once do. "Easy girl. Everything's going to be okay."

Silas watched as Kamui comforted the horse, a small smirk crossing his face at the sight. "Still have a way with animals huh." He muttered to himself.

Kamui looked at Silas. "What was that Sir Silas?"

Silas looked around him as he drew his blade. "Something that can be shared later. For now, I recommend we prepare to move to somewhere a bit more suitable for combat."

Kamui looked around before nodding. "I'll follow your lead."

"Remember, stay close." Silas said before cracking his horses reins, urging his horse into a dead sprint. Kamui wasted no time following suit, both their horses making a mad dash down the forest trail,

No sooner had the horses taken off than Kamui heard a monstrous roar and a loud rumble behind her. The roar was soon followed by a chorus of similar roars, the rumble only increasing as things began shaking. And Kamui was pretty certain that the shaking wasn't all from her horse.

"Sir Silas, I don't think we'll be able to continue to run like this for long!" She called.

Silas turned around and looked at her before nodding. "All right, just keep moving forward and-" Silas's eyes widened. "KAMUI!" He shouted.

Kamui looked behind her, eyes widening when she saw something move at her in the darkness. Acting purely on instinct, she threw herself off her horse, rolling along the rocky ground until she hit a tree. Groaning in pain, Kamui heard a horrifying cry and a sickening crunch. Opening her eyes, Kamui soon became wide eyed as a Faceless stood over the corpse of her horse, having crushed it's back when it landed on the poor creature.

"Lady Kamui!" Silas shouted, turning his horse around.

The Faceless turned and growled at Kamui, taking a step towards her menacingly. Kamui tried to get up, only to wince as a sharp pain went through her side. It was only than she realized how difficult it was to breathe, each breath eliciting an acute pain. Tenderly feeling her side, she winced at the familiar feeling of a broken rib.

"Great." She muttered. Looking over to her side, she could just make out the golden tint of the Yato nearby. Her attention was drawn back to the Faceless when the creature growled, charging at her with it's monstrous fists clenched.

Grunting, Kamui threw herself to the side at the Yato, hearing a loud crunch as the Faceless crashed through the tree with ease. Grabbing the Yato, Kamui forced herself to stand up, gripping her side the entire time. The Faceless turned and stared at her, giving a low growl as it began walking towards her.

"Get away from her!" Silas yelled before burying his blade deep in the creature's back.

The Faceless roared in pain as it arched it's back, only to crumble into ashes a moment later. Silas didn't stop to look or even retrieve his sword, instead pushing his horse forward as he held out his arm to Kamui.

"Lady Kamui, grab on!" He yelled.

Without missing a beat, Kamui held out her arm, crying out in pain when Silas picked her up and placed her in front of him. Pretty soon he was hunkered over her protectively, urging his horse forward.

"That one won't be alone for long." Silas said, looking at the side Kamui gripped. "Your side?" He asked.

"A broken rib...maybe two..." Kamui said, trying to keep her breathing level.

Silas was quiet before he whispered a reply. "I'm sorry."

Kamui breathed in deeply. "Don't be. If you hadn't warned me when you did, I don't think I'd have gotten away with just some broken ribs."

Silas shook his head. "No, it shouldn't have happened to begin with. Dusk Dragon, I've been training all this time so I could-" Silas suddenly stopped himself, drawing Kamui's attention.

"Sir Silas?" She asked.

"I-It's...it's nothing." Silas said.

Kamui remained silent for a moment before looking at Silas. "We know each other...don't we?"

Silas was silent before letting out a sad whisper. "I was afraid you had forgotten." Kamui opened her mouth, but Silas quickly shushed her. "We can discuss this later, for now please, let me get us out of here. Don't worry, Grani is one of the fastest horses in all of Nohr."

Kamui pursed her lips, but a roar in the distance convinced her to remain quiet for the moment, instead working on stabilizing her breathing as Silas's horse tore through the woods.

...

A few hours later Kamui was sitting in a small cave near a campfire, gingerly nursing her side as a dull pain pulsed like a heartbeat. Luckily for her she had only suffered a bad bruise to her ribs, and not the break she had originally feared. Nothing a simple vulenary couldn't fix. Hearing a commotion nearby, she looked over to see Silas enter through the mouth of a cave carrying a small bundle of sticks, quickly moving towards the fire and placing several of the sticks inside. He then took a long branch and began moving coals and sticks around to build up the fire as large as he could. Once he was satisfied he placed the sticks down before sitting next to them, looking at Kamui with a concerned expression.

"My Lady, are you all right?" He asked.

Kamui smiled. "A little sore, but it will heal in time."

Silas nodded. "That's good to hear."

After a few moments of Silas, Kamui spoke up. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, I was going to ask you the same thing." Silas replied. "Technically I am only here to make sure your Father's desires are fulfilled. How you wish to handle this matter is up to you."

Kamui nodded. "I was thinking we could try a more diplomatic approach. No matter how skilled we are, facing the entire Ice Tribe by ourselves is suicide. Perhaps my Father is testing me to see if I can practice subtlety?"

Silas rubbed his chin in thought. "Maybe. It does seem strange he'd send only you. The Ice Tribe is renowned for it's strength, and with the ever present snowstorms happening around it prolonged battles usually mean defeat for any potential invaders."

Kamui pursed her lips. "Tell me Sir Silas, do you know why the Ice Tribe is rebelling?"

"If I had to hazard a guess," Silas said. "It would be because of the increased demands of tribute King Garon is sending out to all of the provinces. Money, resources, soldiers, all are being demanded at a much higher amount than ever before. It could be because of the rumored war with Hoshido, but with the state Nohr is in currently, there are many voices of dissent. And when one factors in the Ice Tribe's more remote setting and difficulty in raising crops, they may feel King Garon's demands are just to much."

"And what do you think of these things Sir Silas?" Kamui asked. "And please, speak freely."

Silas remained quiet for a moment before responding. "As a knight of Nohr, I am sworn to honor and uphold King Garon, and follow his commands without hesitation. But...If I speak freely...I fear that the King's current actions only splinter Nohr at a time when we must be united."

Kamui nodded. "Yes, I agree with you completely. I think rather than attempt to quell this rebellion by ourselves, perhaps we will attempt to negotiate a more peaceful alternative. It would only serve to weaken us if we eradicated the Ice Tribe after all."

"I will follow your directions, whatever they may be." Silas said with a bow.

Kamui found herself relieved that Silas would be going along with her plan so far. She had been wondering why her Father would eradicate such a useful ally, especially since war against Hoshido seemed just around the corner. The only explanation she could think of was what Tatsu believed to be happening, that Iago was trying to weaken Nohr from within to perform a coup. If she could somehow keep the Ice Tribe from rebelling, it would keep Nohr strong and work against Iago's plans. And besides, her Father did say she could handle the situation as she saw fit.

"Thank you Sir Silas." Kamui said before remembering their escape earlier. "Also, you admitted earlier that we have met before. Forgive me for asking, but where at? I certainly don't remember having seen you before."

Silas let out a small scoff. "In all honesty, I'm not to surprised you don't remember me. We first met around ten years ago when you and Tatsu still lived in the Northern Fortress."

"Huh!?" Kamui exclaimed. "Really?"

Silas nodded. "Yes. My parents told me Garon had wanted to help the two of you build relationships within the noble families of Nohr, and since we were all around the same age your Father selected me as a sort of test subject if you will."

"That explains your fancy armor. So you're a noble than?" Kamui asked.

Silas chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Technically. I hail from a more minor family, so it's not like my family name holds any real influence. Even having spent time as your childhood playmate didn't raise us socially or anything since your existence wasn't really known except by a select few. All my parents knew was that every weekend I would be picked up by King Garon's request and returned a few days later."

Kamui nodded, rubbing her chin. "Still though, that doesn't explain why I can't remember you. I feel like a visitor from outside of the Northern Fortress would have been something that would have stuck with me."

"Don't fret to much." Silas said, waving her off. "Truth is, we only met like we did for a little over a month. The last weekend I was there, Tatsu had an episode that was pretty severe. After I was returned home, I was informed King Garon had decided to discontinue the attempts at socialization. I had always assumed that it was due to your brother's illness."

"I guess that makes sense." Kamui said. "Still though, it does make me feel bad not remembering you. Tell me, what did we do when we were young? Maybe that would help jog my memories."

Silas rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmmm, nothing to out of the norm. We drew, we read, played with sticks. Really we spent most of the time inside, pretending to be knights who served your brother who played the wise king."

Kamui nodded. "That seems about right. Tatsu's condition never did allow him to play or train like I could."

Silas smiled as he looked into the fire. "It was certainly...interesting, that's for sure. But those days were some of the best in my childhood."

Kamui looked at him in confusion. "How so?"

"Despite our low status, the fact of the matter was that my family was still nobility." Silas explained. "So I couldn't really play with the kids of my home village since they ostracized me for being nobility. And thanks to our low status, the other noble kids ignored me as well. I spent a lot of my childhood kind of stuck in between the two worlds, not belonging in either of them."

"Silas..." Kamui whispered.

Silas looked at her with a smile. "That's why I really enjoyed being able to spend time with you and Tatsu. When the three of us were together, there wasn't any nobility or statuses, just friendship. I will admit not being able to see you two anymore caused me to shed some tears, but the memory of a promise we made was what helped me the most, and is what gave me the drive to become a knight."

Now Kamui just felt awful. "And what promise was that?" She asked.

Silas gave a fond chuckle. "Oh, just that we'd always be friends, even into our adult years. Nothing would come between us. One for all and all for one, that kind of stuff."

"Well now I just feel terrible." Kamui admitted. "I'm sorry for not remembering any of this Silas."

Silas shrugged. "Don't be. Like I said, this was years ago. And rumor has it that you and Tatsu both went through some pretty serious training by your Father. If that happened shortly after he stopped our interactions, than it's no surprise you'd forget that month. Besides, what does it matter now? We've reunited and can hopefully pick up where we left off."

Kamui smiled and nodded. "I think I'd like that."

Silas chuckled again. "You're still as sweet and trusting as ever."

Kamui felt her cheeks redden. "And what's that supposed to mean!?"

Silas waved his hands in front of him. "Nothing, nothing. Just how easily you've accepted my story is all. Quite frankly, I'm shocked I didn't have to answer some super diffcult question or something like that."

Kamui rubbed her chin. "Well, I do have one in mind. Tell me, do you remember Tatsu and mine's favorite book?"

Silas rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmmm, if I'm remembering correctly it was... _Retained Memories_ correct?"

Kamui nodded. "Uh huh. And do you remember my favorite character?"

"Oh that's easy." Silas said. "Sekai. I remember you one time saying how you wanted to marry him, which was pretty funny considering how he was married already in the book."

Kamui felt her cheeks go red at the memory. She'd expected Silas to simply say Sekai, not bring up her completely understandable childhood crush. All girls had a crush like that at that age.

Kamui coughed. "Well, I guess that proves your claim."

"Glad we got that out of the way." Silas said with a smile. "Now, we have a long ride ahead of us, so why don't you go on ahead and get some rest Lady Kamui. I'll keep an eye on the fire and we can switch off in a few hours?"

Kamui nodded. "Yes, of course. And...Silas?"

Silas looked at her. "Yes my Lady?"

"Call me Kamui, at least in private. We're friends right?" Kamui asked.

Silas smiled. "I'd like that...Kamui."

 **...**

 **And there we go, interaction between Kamui and Silas begun. Wanted to do a bit of a different take on their whole childhood friendship, since with how Garon's character is written I just didn't see Silas being able to get away with sneaking either Kamui or Tatsu or both out of the castle without serious punishment. Made more sense just for something else to get in the way. Didn't really specify why they were separated, didn't feel a need to, so take your pick of either Tatsu's sickness or Garon getting serious regarding their training.**

 **I also decided not to bring Elise along for this mission, and I have some reasons why. I know a lot of people love Elise and while I do feel she's just a copy and paste of Lissa (I kind of wish she was more of a bratty character, that was always the impression I got of her from the Conquest box art), I do like her. Just know that she isn't going to be demoted or reduced in the story in any way, I just couldn't have her come along yet.**

 **That and I needed an opportunity for shipping Kamui and Silas. Love that ship.**

 **Anyways, next chapter will be the Ice Tribe. And than Fort Jinya! And than I don't know cause I need to replay Fates! Eh, I'll figure it out. Always do. Oh, and word to the wise? Monster Hunter World is an amazing game and I am completely addicted. Bow and Vaal Hazak for life, screw Nergigante, and double screw Diablos, triple screw Teostra, and all the screws for Bazelgeuse.**

 **Now for reviews!**

 **SoulEvangile: Again, I'm having fun with Anankos. Can't give away to much since I have plans for later, but for now let's just say that Anankos is insane, and so garon's actions throughout the story will be my best attempts to reflect that. He'll be a loving Father one scene, and quite ax crazy the next. I want to keep everyone on their toes since I'm going to try to be sporadic with Garon.**

 **And thanks for the advice about keeping everyone informed on what the Awakening Trio are doing. They won't really have a presence for a while, but I'll try to give them appearances here and there.**

 **Spirited-PKMN Ranger: I'll go into further details on their lineage later, but Tatsu will be the only one to transform into a dragon while Kamui gets the Yato. Kamui will eventually get more abilities and Tatsu's dragon side will make a few appearances here and there, but that's for later.**

 **Better Known as Aaliyah: Thanks for the compliments on Tatsu and Kamui. Kamui looking like Mikoto just made sense to me, and Tatsu's condition just seemed like a fun thing to write. His appearance is also integral to the plot line I'll develop as I explore what it's like to be the hybrid child of a human and a dragon. I'm mostly careful to try and make sure that Kamui doesn't seem completely inept when it comes to thinking, nor is Tatsu completely defenseless. I'm going to abuse Carnwennan. A lot.**

 **The small changes with Ryoma and Takumi were also things that needed to be changed I felt. I understand hatred against Nohr, but I feel blaming Nohr for the destruction of that square was just stupid. And while Takumi is distrusting of the Avatar in the game, I see some writers who turn Takumi into just a plain ass, and that's never sat right with me. There will still be moments of hatred on both sides, but I'm not going to write anything that makes me uncomfortable, and blind hatred does just that.**

 **I've written in about Lilith interchanging between human and...fish...dragon...cuddly thingy form a few times already. I don't know if she'll ever leave the Astral Plain again, but for now I don't see any reason as to why she can't just change back and forth. And Jakob will make an appearance again. Don't have it figured out quite yet when, but he will.**

 **And yep, Hinoka and Tatsu. I remember when I first saw Hinoka's picture I knew I'd like her character, and I wasn't wrong. Quite frankly it irritates me how no one does anything with her or the Avatar, but all seem pretty willing to pair him with Camilla or Azura or Elise. But hey, that will make my story stand out a bit more. As for Kamui, I will put her with Silas, but that's just because that's legit my favorite pairing. I guess it's because Stahl was one of my favorite characters in Awakening and Silas just reminds me of him so much.**

 **But as for HOW these romances occur, well I plan on doing things a little differently than the games. But again, that's for later.**

 **Well that's it for me everyone, we'll see you all next time. fave, follow, review, and have a good night.**


	22. Ice Tribe

Kamui shivered as the blizzard raged all around her, trying her best to see more than just two feet in front of her. Her and Silas had been beset upon by this strange blizzard since the moment they'd left the shelter of the cave, and had been traveling for what seemed like hours in the freezing storm. When it had first started Silas wrapped a blanket around her, only to soon have to wrap it around himself as well. Than another. Than another. Soon the storm got so bad Kamui had to put on boots so as not to get frostbite all over her feet, along with combining all of the blankets under both her and Silas to retain as much warmth as possible.

"W-W-Wh-What i-is wi-wi-with this s-storm?" Kamui asked, shuddering as she hugged her body tight.

Silas tried to control his shaking hands. "I-I d-d-do not kn-know M-Milady." It was only the middle of the fall season after all. Even if it was near the Ice Tribe, there was no way such a storm could possibly happen...right?

"F-F-Flora once m-mentioned h-how c-cold her village w-was." Kamui said. "Bu-But I n-never imagi-gined this..."

"Well h-hopefully it's not m-much farther." Silas said.

Kamui nodded, focusing instead on trying to figure out what exactly she would do to convince the Ice Tribe to stand down. She had met with Tatsu briefly during her rest, but aside from some advice there wasn't much he could offer her in the way of help. After all, without knowing exactly what the Ice Tribe's grievances against Nohr were, anything the two of them planned could easily change. All Kamui could hope for was that the Ice Tribe members would be amiable to discussion.

Of course, that was if they ever made it.

"I-I-Is it-t me o-or is th-this storm g-get-ing st-st-stronger?" She asked.

Silas gulped as he instinctively shrunk himself around Kamui, trying to preserve every last bit of warmth he could. The storm definitely felt like it was getting worse, which could only mean they were getting closer to the Ice Tribe. Silas hoped that the tribe would at least be open to receiving them, though if what he had heard about the Tribe was true that wouldn't be a huge issue. Though as cold of a people as their name suggested, they weren't known to leave people out in a storm. Than again, they hadn't ever been on the verge of a rebellion against Nohr either.

Speaking of which, Silas again found himself wondering what had possessed the King to think sending only him and Kamui to quell this rebellion was a good idea. Sure the Ice Tribe by itself wasn't very large, and if a contingent or two of knights were to be sent there was no doubt the Ice Tribe would quickly fall in line, so it made no sense to send only two people. Maybe the King was testing Kamui's diplomatic skills? Or maybe he was simply trying to keep news of a potential rebellion quiet? That would make sense, considering the rumors of impending war with Hoshido.

A sudden shiver from Kamui drew Silas out of his thoughts. Pursing his lips, Silas urged his horse to move faster, hoping his trusted steed could weather the cold storm long enough to get them to safety. Not only did he want his trusted partner to make it through this storm with him and Kamui, but he also didn't want to have to walk through this storm if the worst came to pass.

His horse continued it's march through the storm for a few moments before beginning to slow, causing Silas to begin to worry his fears were beginning to come to pass. That is, until Kamui stiffened beneath him.

"A s-smart horse you have here." Kamui said, hand falling to the Yato blade.

"Milady?" Silas asked.

"We are not a-alone." She said, only for a ring of ice to form around the horse, spooking the creature.

"HO!" Silas exclaimed calming his horse.

As Silas calmed his horse, four men in heavy garb appeared out of the storm, spears pointed at the horse. They were wrapped in heavy furs, though their arms and legs were kept as unrestrained as possible. Their faces were kept covered by masks, intricate patterns drawn into them in an attempt to inspire unease in their foes. The strangest part about them though were their spears, the handles made of wood with complex carvings along the shafts, and the blades being a jagged, clear blade of ice.

"You trespass on the lands of the Ice Tribe." One of the men stated. "For what purpose have you come?"

"Inka, they wear the armor of soldiers of Nohr." One of the men said, causing Silas to stiffen. His mind began racing as fast as it could, trying to come up with some way to assuage the Ice Tribe members around-

"M-members of the I-Ice Tribe..." Kamui said, trying her best to look and sound confident. "I am P-Princess Kamui, d-daughter of King G-Garon. I am h-here on a diplomatic mission to a-address the concerns of the I-Ice Tribe."

...Well so much for that.

Even the Ice Tribe soldiers looked shocked at the declaration before the man Silas assumed as Inka stepped forward. "Princess...Kamui? I know of the children of King Garon, and I do not recall a "Kamui" among them."

"M-My Father k-kept me hidden for s-safekeeping." Kamui answered.

"There could be truth to her words." One of the men said. "Garon has had many, many children after all."

That got Kamui to raise her eyebrow. Many, many children? As far as she knew, there was only her and Tatsu, Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise. What were these men talking about?

Inka stayed quiet before nodding, pointing his spear at the horse. "All right, here's what we shall to. We are going to confiscate both of your weapons and escort you back to the village. We will let our village chief decide what happens next."

"I-Is that r-really necessary?" Kamui asked.

"If you are who you say you are, than you know that it is." Inka said. "Relinquish your weapons. Look at it as a sign of good faith."

Silas pursed his lips. "M-Milady, I do not agree with this." He said.

Kamui remained silent before nodding, drawing her blade. The four Ice Tribe men stiffened and held their spears up, readying themselves for a fight. They relaxed however when Kamui held out the Yato towards them, hands visibly shaking from the cold.

"S-Silas." She said.

Silas remained still before sighing, drawing his blade and holding it out. One of the men quickly came forward and took the blades, pausing to admire the Yato blade's appearance before moving back. Inka motioned to another one of the men and he quickly checked the various saddle bags of Sila's horse, pulling out knives and spears from pouches and holsters before also moving back, nodding at Inka.

Inka nodded before looking to Silas. "I will lead. Worry not, the village is close. I give you my word that you three will arrive safely."

Silas nodded, saying nothing as Inka gripped the reins and began walking the horse. He only hoped Inka would be able to keep his word."

...

Kamui basked in the warmth of the fire, watching as Silas kept an eye on the door from which they had been brought in. Kamui understood Silas's apprehension, and wasn't surprised when he had voiced his concerns the moment the two were alone. He did not agree with her having revealed her identity so quickly, and was worried it would only bring danger upon them. Kamui had argued that they were coming to negotiate, and that for that to work there had to be trust between the two parties. She hoped that by telling them of her true identity, it would at least make them amenable to talk.

Hopefully.

Silas tensed as the door began to open, and looked ready to launch himself into combat the moment danger presented itself. But when Kamui saw who entered through the door, it was she who launched herself in joy.

"Flora!" Kamui exclaimed, hugging her friend and retainer.

The blue haired girl smiled as she happily returned the hug. "Milady, I'm so happy to see you alive and well. When I heard about the Bottomless Canyon, it felt as though my heart was torn to shreds."

"Oh, it's good to see you again." Kamui said with a smile before opening her eyes. "But...what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Northern Fortress?" She asked.

Flora blinked before releasing Kamui from their hug, taking a step back as she looked down.

"Flora?" Kamui asked.

"It's okay Flora, you are safe from Nohr here." A man said, entering the room behind Flora with a tray of tea in his hands.

"I-I'm not worried about myself Father." Flora said, turning to address the man behind her.

"Father?" Kamui asked in confusion. She heard Silas stand up and move to stand near her.

The man looked at Kamui and smiled. "Yes, Father. I am Chief Kilma, chieftain of the Ice Tribe and father of your retainer Flora here, along with Felicia. A pleasure to make your acquaintance Princess Kamui."

Kamui took a step back, nodding her head. "A-A pleasure Chief Kilma."

Kilma motioned his head to a nearby table, walking the tray over to it. "Come Princess. I know of the arduous journey you have taken to arrive here, and I have prepared some hot herbal tea to help warm you."

"O-Oh. Thank you, Chief Kilma." Kamui said, moving towards the table only to be stopped when Silas put an arm in front of her. "Silas?" Kamui asked.

Kilma chuckled at the sight. "An attentive guard you have there Princess. Worry not sir knight, the only thing within this tea is the herbs used to make it. That, and a little honey." As if to prove his point, he took a sip from his cup, smiling all the while. Silas kept his lips pursed, causing Kilma to sigh. "If I wanted either of you dead," the Chief said. "I would have had you killed the moment you entered my village."

Kamui put a hand on Silas's shoulder, prompting the knight to look at her. "Silas." She said, nodding at the knight before walking towards the table, nodding at Kilma.

Kilma smiled at her. "It truly is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Princess Kamui. My daughter here has told me much of you and your brother."

Kamui blinked in confusion. "She has?"

Kilma nodded. "Yes. To be honest, it is because of what she has told me that I have allowed you and your knight to be here."

"Oh? And what do you mean by that?" Kamui asked.

Kilma pursed his lips, sitting down at the table. By now, both Flora and Silas had joined the two, Flora by her Father and Silas by his charge. "Do you know...how it is that my daughters came under the service of you and your brother Princess?"

Kamui blinked as she tried to remember. Truth be told, she'd never questioned how either Flora or Felicia had become their maids and reatiners. They'd just...always been there.

Kilma nodded. "I thought not. Twelve years ago, Flora and Felicia were living here in their home, happy and safe. I was preparing Flora to one day assume the role of Chieftain of our village when King Garon made a surprise visit."

"Father made a visit?" Kamui asked, wondering what seemed so strange about that.

Kilma nodded. "Normally a visit from King Garon would have been a welcome event. While Garon and I were never close friends, I knew him and knew him to be a good man. But the man who entered my village that day was not the same one that I once knew. And I'm betting it was that same man who sent you here today." Kilma turned to look at Kamui. "Princess, you said you came here on a diplomatic mission. Be honest, is that truly what Garon has sent you to do?"

Kamui remained silent for a moment before shaking her head. "Not...exactly..."

Kilma raised an eyebrow. "Not exactly? What does that mean?"

Kamui felt the air around them grow slightly colder. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Silas and Flora slightly tense up, causing Kamui to quickly throw up her hands in alarm.

"H-Hold on!" She exclaimed. "It's true my Father sent me here to suppress this rebellion, but he said he didn't care how I did it! When I said I was here to negotiate, I meant it!"

For a moment everything remained tense before Kilma finally relaxed, causing Flora and Silas to both relax in turn. Kilma instead stared at Kamui, examining her as she in turn gave him a sincere smile. Kilma chuckled after a while, leaning back in his chair as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"You are honest Kamui, a trait I enjoy." Kilma said. "Truth be told, you remind me of your Father...back in the day."

Kamui raised an eyebrow. "I remind you of...Father?"

Kilma smiled. "If ever a man cared for the safety and happiness of Nohr and her people, it was King Garon. Why, as soon as he had learned to wield a sword and ride a horse, it seemed he was always on the move. Visiting our people, slaying any bandit who dared even think of harming one of our own. Garon would have readily sacrificed life and limb for even the lowest of the people of Nohr."

Kamui blinked in shock. "Father...that was how he was?"

Kilma nodded. "Yes. Your Father loved all and was loved by all. When he ascended to the throne all of Nohr celebrated, and us chiefs and regents all went and swore our loyalties to him happily."

"But if you swore loyalty than, why rebel now?" Silas asked.

Kilma pursed his lips. "The man I swore loyalty than would not have marched into our village with an army, demanded my daughters with his swords, and taken them away to grow up without a Father. I understand that the tragedies that befell him with regards to his children irrevocably changed him, but that does not mean I had to bend the knee to his insane demands."

Kamui narrowed her eyes. "Forgive me Chief Kilma, but your men mentioned the same thing about my Father having many children. And now you say these children are dead? What do you mean?"

Kilma stared at Kamui for a moment before his eyes widened in realization. he looked at Flora in complete and utter shock. "She has no idea does she?"

Flora shook her head. "Remember Father, we were very secluded in the Northern Fortress. I myself barely knew of what was going on before Felicia and I were taken to the Northern Fortress."

Kilma nodded before looking at Kamui. "Princess, do you really wish to know? I will tell you if you desire, but understand you may not necessarily like what you have to hear."

Kamui remained silent for a moment before nodding. "Yes, please."

Kilma remained silent before nodding. "Very well. Perhaps this will also help you understand why it is I cannot hold loyalty to Garon any longer."

 _..._

 _Understand, a man such as King Garon was not without his share of admirers. When I said he loved all and was loved by all, I meant it. Though Garon held supreme love for his wife Katerina, he also held feelings for numerous mistresses. Seeking to emulate the ways of kings before him, Garon took on these various lovers as concubines, and with them he fathered many children. And despite the...situation, it seemed that Garon, and Katerina, and all of the other woman who shared Garon's heart all lived together in happiness._

 _Until Queen Katerina passed._

 _It was sudden. An illness came upon her and took her. Even the finest healers in all of Nohr could do nothing to help her, nor heal the wound in Garon's heart. For a time it seemed Garon would be consumed by his grief, that was until he met Queen Arete. No one knows where she came from, only that her singing ability held no equal. Garon fell in love for her in that very moment, and soon the two were officially wed. It seemed the former happiness and prosperity could soon return. The only problem being Garon's concubines could not return with it._

 _I suppose they all knew they could never replace Katerina in Garon's eyes. She had been his first love, and they all must have taken comfort in knowing they could at least share him with her. But after her death, they must all have wondered if they would be the next Queen. Arete's sudden appearance was, to them, a slap in the face. Some unknown woman appearing, taking the heart of the man they knew and loved? I'm sure each one held the thought that if it hadn't been Arete, it would have been them._

 _It was than that the various concubines began their plots to garner favor in Garon's eyes. Nothing ever public mind you, the threat of either punishment or fear of losing favor stemming them. At first these plots were, for the most part, harmless. Wine spilled on them during parties, tears in dresses on nights scheduled with Garon. Garon and Arete tried to stem these where and when they could, but that only served to make the concubines act in a more clandestine way._

 _Suddenly Garon's various children turned unusually hostile on each other. Where once were loving, amicable relationships were now bitter feuds and rivalries. Any children caught engaging in wrongdoings were disciplined, only to return to their vicious infighting. Eventually Garon was forced to scatter his various concubines and children so as to protect them from each other. In just a few short years, Garon had suffered great tragedies that would have broken other men, but he somehow found strength to carry on._

 _And than Arete vanished._

 _Arete had always been the subject of questions regarding her origins. As time went on and the actions of Garon's concubines grew more and more deranged, there was a faction of Nohr nobles who came to believe Arete was somehow responsible. Despite Garon's repeated warnings, these nobles kept digging and digging, only for Arete to one day vanish without a trace. The only witness, Arete's daughter, was so traumatized by the experience that she couldn't speak of it. Blame soon feel upon the nobles who had questioned her, though without any conclusive evidence to convict them there was no punishment given, though from what I understand those families have not been welcome in the Capitol ever since._

 _Arete's disappearance was the final straw for Garon, the tragedy piled atop tragedies that finally broke him. No longer did he leave the castle to visit the people of Nohr, or lead soldiers to wipe out brigands. If he did leave, it was only to enact tribute from the villages and territories of Nohr. He also no longer took any part in disciplining his various children, and soon the various concubines returned to their horrific infighting. The less said the better, but know that it soon became very common for the King's children and concubines to suffer from tragic "accidents". Before long, all that were left were the Royal siblings you know today._

 _Truly did I pity Garon at this time, and when he arrived all those years ago I welcomed him as graciously as we could. This was shortly after the disaster at Cheve as I recall, and all of us in Nohr feared that war with Hoshido would be upon us. I expected Garon to request warriors from us, soldiers for his army, but what he came for was not something I ever expected._

 _He wanted my children._

 _..._

"Wait...Father wanted...your children?" Kamui asked, looking at Flora in confusion.

Flora nodded. "We didn't know it at the time, but King Garon wanted Felicia and I to serve as retainers for you and Lord Tatsu."

"I had no idea of this." Kilma stated. "Truth is I only just learned of you and your brother when Flora returned to us a few weeks ago. Apparently she snuck away shortly after the two of you went to the Capitol with your siblings."

"Is that so?" Silas asked, looking at Flora.

Flora nodded. "Yes. I apologize Lady Kamui, I know I was supposed to remain at the Northern Fortress, but when I heard of what my people were planning to do I had to make my choice."

Kamui smiled. "There is nothing to apologize for Flora. If things truly happened as your Father here has stated, you were merely a victim of circumstances."

"Yes, well I can vouch for what my Father here as said." Flora stated. "Felicia may have forgotten that dreadful event, but I still remember it quite well. Your Father arrived and threatened the village, taking me and my sister away and putting us in your service under threat of the sword."

"Oh Flora, I'm so sorry this happened." Kamui said.

Flora gave a sad smile. "I place no blame on either you or Lord Tatsu Milady. You had no more control of the situation than myself or my sister. Unfortunately though that doesn't change the fact that we currently find ourselves on opposing sides in this conflict, and no amount of happy memories experienced together can change that."

"Must this end in conflict?" Kamui asked. "Is there no road to peace?"

Kilma shook his head. "I apologize Princess, truly, but there is not. We have long since past the point where words can solve this."

"Than why bring us here?" Silas asked. "If you did not intend to entertain the thought of laying down this rebellion, why not just kill us and be done with it?"

"Because the Princess here is as much a victim of Garon as my daughters are." Kilma said. "She and her brother both, hidden away in some forgotten part of Nohr. And you two did state you came with the express purpose of negotiating. I am not the kind of man who would kill those who came in peace, regardless of their lineage or status as enemies."

"So than what will become of us?" Silas asked.

"We will treat the both of you fairly, so long as you do not instigate conflict obviously." Kilma stated. "I will try to keep the both of you out of harm's way but-"

"It won't work." Kamui said.

Kilma blinked in shock. "I beg your pardon Princess?"

Kamui motioned her head at Silas. "Ask Sir Silas here. My father's original plan was to send a small army here to suppress this rebellion. Circumstances however allowed for me to be sent first."

Flora burrowed her brow in confusion. "You? Forgive me Milady, but why only you?"

"Father wishes to test my loyalty." Kamui answered. "You see, the mission my Father sent my brother and I on led to an...unsettling revelation."

Kilma blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Kamui pursed her lips, hoping what she was doing was right. "We learned that Fa...that King Garon...is not our actual father by blood."

Everyone's eyes widened at what Kamui said. "What!?" Flora exclaimed.

Kamui nodded. "According to the Hoshidan Royal family, our true heritage lies with them. They told us that King Sumeragi took us with him to Cheve all those years ago, and they believe that Garon assassinated Sumeragi and kidnapped us as well."

Kilma nodded his head, seeing how the Hoshidans could think that way. The tragic incident at Cheve had been blamed on a large scale bandit raid, but strangely enough no progress had ever been made on catching any of the bandits, an impossibility considering the absolute size such a band would have to be to even hope to raid a place like Cheve under normal circumstances.

"And what do you think?" Kilma asked Kamui.

"I...I don't know." Kamui answered. "The things I saw...experienced in Hoshido...all of this is just...complicated."

Kilma nodded. "I am sure it is, and know that I truly feel sorry for your situation. But I am confused as to what you're trying to get at."

Kamui nodded. "Yes, if what the Hoshidans have said is true, my true father was murdered by Garon. But that doesn't answer the question as to why Garon would than raise Tatsu and I as his own children. Why he would bring us gifts, comfort us when we were scared or sick, why...why he acted as our Father..."

Kilma pursed his lips, not knowing what to say.

"Tatsu and I have...spoke about this at measure." Kamui said, looking down. "The man we knew and called Father is so different from the man everyone calls Garon. It just doesn't make sense."

"Things in this world do not normally do Princess." Kilma said. "There is no black, no white. Only gray. A man can murder another without even blinking, and an hour later go and play with his daughter."

"But take in the child of the man he murdered and treat her as her own?" Kamui asked. "Or spare no expense in the care of the murdered man's son? I'm sure Flora has told you of my brother's...condition."

Kilma pursed his lips. "As I said, this world doesn't always make sense. There isn't always an explanation."

"But...what if there was?" Kamui asked. "What if we had a theory that could explain why my Father...why Garon seems to act so strange."

Kilma shook his head. "Princess-"

"Please." Kamui said.

Kilma blinked before sighing, nodding his head at Kamui to continue.

Kamui smiled. "Thank you Chief Kilma. What I'm about to say is going to seem...far fetched, but please, just listen. My brother and I...we believe that Garon might be being influenced, even controlled."

She could feel Silas stiffen next to her at the remark. Flora gasped while Kilma only raised an eyebrow in interest. "You believe King Garon is being...controlled?" Kilma asked.

Kamui nodded. "Yes. Just before our mission, our Father had us swear that we would both become...aides to Xander when he took the throne. Roles that are currently occupied by Garon's retainers, Iago and Hans. He told us that Iago and Hans would begin training us to take over the roles for them. Our first mission was overseen by Hans, a simple scouting mission to find out if an old fort on the border was feasible to be used. It was supposed to be abandoned. It wasn't."

"What happened?" Flora asked.

"Scouting showed a Hoshidan presence inhabiting the fort." Kamui said. "A large one. My retainer, Gunter, recommended a retreat, but Hans...Hans pressed an assault."

"What!?" Flora exclaimed, standing up. "Why would Lord Hans do such a thing!?"

"Flora!?" Kilma asked in shock.

"Because he never wanted Tatsu, or me, or Gunter or Felicia to survive." Kamui said coldly. "The moment Hans initiated his assault, Gunter tried to get us to safety, fighting off Hoshidan soldiers for us til we made it to a bridge where Hans met us. He told us to cross over to him, and when we began to he chopped the ropes that held the bridge up so that we'd fall to our deaths."

Silas looked at Kamui in shock, but an intense cold building up in the room drew everyone's attention to Flora who was staring down at the table, frost beginning to cover the parts of wood where her hands rested.

"Flora..." Kilma said slowly, trying to caution his daughter.

"That...that damned dastard tried to kill you...?" Flora said.

Kamui gulped, looking down. "Gunter tried to save us, throwing Tatsu and I to safety before he fell, only for Hans to take us and throw us off the cliff himself. Tatsu and I are lucky to have survived, only to have been found by the Hoshidans soon after."

The cold lost it's bitterness as Flora froze at what she heard. "G-Gunter...Gunters dead...?"

Kamui gave a sad nod. "I'm sorry Flora."

Flora could only stare in shock before she fell back into her chair, a weak sob emanating from her as she began to shake. Kilma blinked in surprise at his daughter's reaction to this man's death, trying to comfort her as he rubbed her shoulder. He remembered Flora mentioning this Gunter, saying how he was their caregiver and trainer in the fortress they called home.

Silas rubbed his hands, breath visible from the cold. "F-Forgive me for a-asking this, b-but wh-why is i-it suddenly so c-cold?"

"Forgive her, it's a trait of our family." Kilma said, looking at the knight. "While all members of the Ice Tribe can use ice magic, those of us who hold the blood of the Ice Goddess Skathi hold an innate talent for it, Flora in particular. Unfortunately she never received proper training to be able to control her powers, so if she experiences extreme emotion she can lose control."

Kamui nodded. "I-It's t-true. T-This would h-happen e-very now a-and again at the N-Northern F-Fortress. G-Gunter or J-Jakob always m-managed t-to ca-calm her d-down."

Kilma regarded Flora. "Flora, Flora please. Take some deep breaths honey and calm down."

Flora looked up to see frost covering the table, Silas and Kamui both shivering in their seats. Eyes widening, she sat up and began taking some deep breaths. "F-Forgive me." After a few moments, the cold began to slowly subside.

"I-It's fine Flora..." Kamui said, rubbing her arms.

Flora took some deep breaths before looking at Kamui. "W-What of Lord Tatsu? Felicia?" She asked.

Kamui smiled. "They are fine. An...incident in Hoshido caused tatsu to fall into a coma, forcing me to-"

"WHAT!?" Flora exclaimed again.

Kamui held up her hands. "Flora! He's okay! The Hoshidans are taking good care of him, and Felicia chose to remain behind with him!"

Flora blinked before her cheeks turned red from embarrassment. "S-Sorry." She muttered, sitting back down again.

Kamui sighed in relief. There was only so many times she could be frozen in one day. Kilma coughed into his fist, drawing attention back to him. "While I'm glad to hear your brother and my daughter are safe and well, I still don't see how Garon's retainer's attempted murder of you two proves that he is being controlled."

Kamui turned back to Kilma. "Just before Hans threw us from the cliff, he told us he was operating under Iago's orders. Now tell me Chief Kilma, why do you think Iago would tell Hans to kill me and my brother?"

Kilma rubbed his chin. "I could say it was by order of Garon, but I'm sure you would argue that it wouldn't make sense for him to treat you as his daughter all these years, only to just now decide to kill you two."

"And?" Kamui asked.

Kilma pursed his lips. "And I'd agree with you. Even if Garon decided to end his strange facade, it wouldn't make sense to send you out of the way to die when he could have just had you executed."

"But a tragic accident during our first mission, Hans having tried and failed to save us?" Kamui answered.

"Not outside the realm of possibility." Kilma conceded. "But what of Cheve?"

"From what I understand, Iago has been serving my Father for years." Kamui said. "Tatsu and I believe Iago's plan is to weaken both Nohr and Hoshido, allowing for him and Hans to take both countries as their own."

Kilma rubbed his chin. "I will admit, there is a...logic to this theory. But whether it is truth or just the hopeful imaginings of a child I cannot say."

"Chief Kilma-" Kamui began.

Kilma held up a hand. "Princess, I am going to be honest. This whole story you've told me is quite honestly one of the most stupid things I have ever heard, and the way I see it there are only two reasons you would tell it to me. Either you think me a gullible man, or you actually believe this to be true. And I am inclined to believe it's the latter"

Kamui gulped. "So does that mean you believe me?"

Kilma pursed his lips, speaking after a moment of thought. "One final question. Princess, do you really believe what you have told me to be true, or do you merely hope it is?"

"Huh?" Kamui asked."What do you mean?"

"I mean just what I mean." Kilma said, leaning forward. "Do you truly believe Garon to be under another's control, or do you merely hope he is so as to give an excuse for his actions?"

Kamui blinked at the question, unable to give an immediate answer. She wanted to say she truly believed Garon to be under the control of another, that all of these horrible actions she had learned of could be blamed on someone else. But the more she learned, the more implausible the explanation became. But there was no longer any backing out of this path either.

"I...I don't know." Kamui finally said after a moment. "I just...don't know. I do believe that something is happening here in Nohr, but whether or not my Father is in charge of it, I...I'd like to believe he isn't."

Kilma raised an eyebrow. "And after all you've learned, you'd still call Garon your father?" he asked.

Kamui gave a small smile. "I know how strange it may sound, but everytime someone tells me of the horrible things Garon has done, all I can think of are the times he'd spend with me and my brother. The games we played, the comfort he gave when we were frightened or ill, the gifts he'd bring us. Maybe Garon might not be my Father by blood, but he acted as my Father all the same. I owe it to him to at least give him the benefit of the doubt til I find out who the man really is."

Kilma sighed. "I cannot say I agree with you Milady, but...I do at least understand where you are coming from."

Kamui's eyes widened. "Than does that mean...?" She asked.

Kilma nodded, folding his arms. "If what you say is true, and Garon is under the influence of another, than engaging into a rebellion will only be doing exactly what our enemy wants. But if you're wrong, and all of this is Garon's doing, than this rebellion will only lead to the deaths of Ice Tribe members."

Silas's eyes widened. "Wait...you're standing down? Just like that?"

Kilma looked at the knight. "Sir knight, no matter my personal feelings towards King Garon, I am first and foremost the leader of my people. It is their safety, their needs, that lie at the forefront of my mind. But I am also their servant, and when my people demanded action be taken against Garon for what he demanded of us after taking so much, I bowed to their wishes."

"It was the Ice Tribe who wanted to rebel?" Kamui asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I hold no personal reason against it." Kilma said. "But as I said, the safety of the Ice Tribe is my foremost concern. And you said so yourself, Garon's first reaction was to send an army to take us out. We are strong, but we cannot stand against the might of Nohr. I will not lead my tribe to their deaths. So, Princess Kamui, I guess what I'm saying is that as chief of the Ice Tribe, we surrender."

Kamui felt an intense surge of relief go through her, but before she could say anything Silas leaned forward. "What of the rest of your tribe? Surely you will run into dissent?"

Kilma nodded. "There will be those unhappy, there always are. But I long ago learned that sometimes the decision best for those you serve is not always the most popular one, nor the easiest." He than looked directly at Kamui. "Princess, it seems you and your brother have chosen a hard road. There will be many, many choices you two will have to make while on it. If I may, may I give you some advice?"

Kamui blinked before nodding. "Yes, of course."

Kilma remained quiet before speaking. "As I said, you will have to make choices in this quest of yours. Choices which will not always be...popular, or easy. But what's right is rarely the popular or easy choice. If you try to please everyone, you will only lose everyone. Remember that in the days to come."

Kamui blinked before nodding. "T-Thank you Chief Kilma."

Kilma's gaze softened. "For what it is worth Princess, I do hope you and your brother are correct. And if the time comes and you need assistance, know you can count on us."

Kamui smiled, bowing her head to Kilma. "Thank you, Chief Kilma."

Kilma smiled, bowing his head in return. "My pleasure Milady. Now, I suppose we should get the two of you restocked, and prepared to return to the Capitol at your discretion. Flora, why don't you take the Princess to go and look at our supplies, see what we can give. I need to stay here and discuss some things with Sir Silas, if that's okay Princess?"

Kamui blinked before giving a nod. "O-Oh, uh...sure. That should be fine."

Flora gulped before nodding at her father. "A-As you wish Father. If you'll follow me Milady."

Kamui nodded before looking at Silas who, while looking confused, nodded at her his assent. Truth be told, he had something he wished to discuss with Kilma as well. He watched as Kamui followed Flora out of the room, leaving the two men to sit and stare at each other in a cold silence, though whether that was from the weather outside or the man in front of him he had no way of telling.

"You have a question for me Sir Silas." Kilma said, breaking the silence. "And I for you. If you will be honest with me, than I will be honest with you. Agreed?"

Silas blinked before giving a nod. "Agreed." He said.

Kilma smiled. "Good, that is how men should be. Honest. Please, your question first."

Silas pursed his lips before speaking. "You gave into Lady Kamui's story far to easily, even in spite of your questions. I want to know why."

Kilma nodded, leaning back. "I spoke the truth when I said I hoped they were correct. But that does not mean I believe their story about Garon, or him being under the control. And I know that this rebellion will only lead to the destruction of the Ice Tribe."

"So the only reason you've surrendered is for the safety of the Ice Tribe?" Silas asked.

Kilma tilted his head to the side. "In part, yes. But there are two other reasons, both dealing with Princess Kamui herself."

Silas raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and what's that?"

Kilma leaned back in his chair. "The first has to deal with the Yato she holds. Tell me Sir Silas, do you know of the blade?"

Silas shook his head. "No, I'm afraid I do not."

Kilma nodded. "I am not surprised, there are not many records left of it in this world. Even what I know is just a legend regarding the blade, that the one who Yato chooses to wield it is destined to save the world from destruction."

Silas's eyes widened. "Really?" He asked.

"I will admit, I never put much stock in it." Kilma said. "After all, up until now the Yato was merely a myth, unlike the weapons held by both Royal families of Nohr and Hoshido. But for it to have found it's way to Princess Kamui, I wonder what else about it is true."

"And the second reason?" Silas asked.

Kilma pursed his lips. "There's something...different about the Princess. A fierce kindness in her eyes, a mysterious calmness to her voice. For a moment during her story, I held no doubt. I truly believed Garon was not at fault for any of the wrongs he has committed. Had any other person tried to tell me that story, I would have dismissed them without a second thought. But with her, I couldn't help but believe."

Silas could only give a slow nod in reply.

"Tell me Sir Silas, does that satisfy your question?" Kilma asked.

Silas nodded. "Yes, I suppose it does."

Kilma smiled. "Good. Now, as for my question. Are you in love with Princess Kamui?"

Silas's eyes widened and he felt his cheeks flush. "W-WHAT!?" He exclaimed.

Kilma's smile only grew. "My boy, I don't care how loyal you are to Nohr. No one in their right mind would journey through the Forlorn Woods here to the Ice Tribe with the mission to quell a rebellion with only one other person. The only way I see it, either you're under some sort of spell, or you had another, mor personal reason. And judging by your reaction, it was the latter."

Silas's face only grew redder as he found himself unable to reply.

Kilma laughed at the sight. "Come now Sir Silas, it nothing to be ashamed of. From the little time I've spent with her, I can see the Princess is something special. Just admit it, you love her."

Silas gulped looking down. "I-I...I do. I have, ever since we were little."

Kilma smiled. "Good. It makes me happy to hear you say that."

Silas looked up at Kilma, confusion on his face. "Oh, how so?"

"Because it means I don't have to kill you." Kilma said nonchalantly, causing Silas's eyes to widen, making Kilma roll his eyes. "Oh don't act so surprised Sir Silas, you heard her same as me. Princess Kamui has admitted that she and her brother will be working to stall this war on both ends, an admission of treason as far as Garon will be concerned no matter who is right. And we both know the punishment for treason in Nohr."

Silas gulped.

"So I had to see where your loyalties lied." Kilma said. "And if they were with Garon, I would have done what needed to be done."

"And you're saying you don't feel the need to do that now?" Silas asked.

Kilma smiled. "A man's loyalty can be found where his heart lies. My oath to Garon meant nothing compared to my oath to the Ice Tribe and my family. And despite the surety of death, you followed the woman you love. Any other soldier would have left her in the Forlorn Woods, but only someone who loved her would have followed her here."

Silas looked back down, to embarrassed at hearing his feelings being said so openly by another. "I-If that is all, I-"

"Sir Silas, some advice." Kilma said, causing the knight to look at him. "Princess Kamui is going to need someone to be at her side in the days to come. Someone who won't shirk away, no matter the hardship. And, as a man once in love, let me tell you that such a person would hold a place in her heart like no other." He said, with a wink.

Silas felt his face heat up again, only able to stutter out a thanks to the advice.

Kilma chuckled to himself. "I wish you well Sir Silas. Now, I'm sure you have some things to think about, and I have duties I must attend to. I suggest you make your way back to Princess Kamui as soon as you feel ready." And with a pat on Silas's shoulder, Kilma left the knight to his thoughts.

Silas remained there for a while, pondering over what Kilma had said. Seeing Kamui again after so many years...it had been an arrow to his heart. She had grown so beautiful over the years, but she was still the same kind, gentle girl he remembered. The girl who, along with her brother, had accepted him as a friend without any thought to his status. Who smiled when they saw him, who cried when he had to leave. Was it any wonder he had come to develop a child's crush on her? And while most would have grown out of it after separating, for Silas it had persisted.

But that wasn't the priority at the moment. Kilma was right, what Kamui was doing was dangerous. She needed someone who would stand by her side and protect her. And without Tatsu, she'd also need a confidant, someone to talk to about her plans and worries. Nodding to himself, he stood up and began walking towards the door.

He knew what he needed to do.

 **...**

 **Hey, super sorry about this late update. But with having lost huge amounts of writing due to signing me out randomly, work, church and social responsibilities, and just making sure I wrote this out as I envisioned, it took time. The next chapter is also going to be shorter, finishing up this chapter of Kamui's adventure thus far and moving over to Tatsu in Hoshido.**

 **Speaking of this chapter, bet no one was expecting the secret to get out so early? For me, it seemed the only logical thing. I mean, in the game it's what, five to seven people against an entire tribe? And here in my story Elise and the others didn't join (Don't worry, I'm not shirking them to the side. They'll join Kamui once she returns), so that meant only two people would be fighting the entire Ice Tribe. Even if I'd kept the original numbers, it just felt to...impractical. So I instead opted to do this instead. And for those wondering how Garon will react to this, well just wait til next chapter.**

 **I also got started with the ship with Silas. I know a lot of people have said they feel the ship is overplayed, but I like Silas the most as a character. Guy is just a bro, what can I say. Feels like Stahl to me, who was my OTP for a FemRobin. Anyways, while I started it here don't expect anything big to happen to soon. If I do have one regret about RM, I feel I rushed the Sekai/Lissa thing to quick, so I'm going to take a bit more time in this one. It works since I will be exploring the idea of RM existing in this world as well. But that's for later.**

 **For now, reviews! And there were some pretty large ones to:**

 **GuestWithIdeas: I will explore what Anankos is doing and his influence at a later point. Kind of the same reason why I haven't really explored the lore of the legendary weapons or the First Dragons quite yet. I have a place in mind for that.**

 **SoulEvangile: The Awakening Trio will appear and have their part soon. Just have to iron out some details, but I do plan on at least showing Laslow next chapter. Why Laslow? Cause he's the one I'm working on in Heroes at the moment. Also, regarding Guunthra, I just find that whole thing awkward considering Guunthras place on my team...**

 **Better Known as Aaliyah: I'll answer these by paragraph.**

 **Thanks, I'm actually worried I'm making the two twins to alike, but I guess I'm not. As for whether or not Kamui will transform into a dragon, I'm choosing no. That doesn't mean she hasn't inherited anything from her Father's side mind you, but I'll explore that later. No, Kamui will have Yato, Tatsu will turn into the dragon. Main reason why though is that my version of the First Dragons are going to be incredibly broken. Again, that will come into play later, but know that I am taking influence regarding them from many sources, two in particular. Monster Hunter and Magic the Gathering. Have fun with that!**

 **Having them fight Ryoma just felt like a better way to handle things, along with them meeting up with Hinoka and Sakura before Mikoto. As for Takumi, while I understand his distrust, for me it bordered on fanatical and extreme. I mean come on, blaming Nohr for Ganglari exploding? Sure they're technically right, but the insane logic required to believe it is well...insane. But I've spent enough time on that already.**

 **The Astral Realm in it's normal sense never really made sense to me, not gonna lie. I like the idea of it, just not how it was implemented. So i did what I do with defined canon of a game and disregarded it to tell the version I like. Like the old saying, "I reject your reality and substitute it with my own."**

 **I don't know why I like Hinoka so much, I just do. I remember when Fates was first announced, I saw her character sprite and design and knew than she would be the first person I did a pairing with. Felicia, funnily enough, was the second. But I do have another pairing I like for her, so don't worry. She'll still have a her role to play.**

 **Sora22302:** **Part of the reason Tatsu and Kamui are where they are at is for shipping purposes. Also, while Tatsu would do better analytically in Nohr, think of how hard it will be to lead forces against Nohrians.**

 **TemporalKing: We've discussed in PMs responses to your first two, but we'll go into this third one here.**

 **We'll see what happens in Jinya, still debating it.**

 **I went into why Elise isn't with Kamui in these AN, but I did want more time for Silas and Kamui. And as I've mentioned it before, the whole "recognition of status" is low on my priority list. Not saying it's not important, but don't fret to much over it. And as for Xenoblade 2, I have to many things to play anyways.**

 **Either way, got to go work now. Make money, progress. Also got another story I have to finish writing. I know it might seem like I have to many already (which I do) but this one has been nagging me, so I've done work on it here and there. We'll see what happens.**

 **Fave, follow, review, and see you around.**


	23. Trust Regained

"This way Lady Kamui." Flora said, showing Kamui into a room filled with boxes and small chests. "This is a room where Ice Tribe records and some supplies are kept. We can take a look at what we have and try to give you what you need."

"Thank you Flora." Kamui said, looking around the room. "Really all we'll need is some food and some clothing for me."

"Where are your supplies Lady Kamui?" Flora asked. "I find it strange you were sent here with only one horse."

"We were beset upon by Faceless on our way here and they got my horse." Kamui said. "I was able to get away with only a few bruises, but unfortunately we also lost all my supplies."

Flora pursed her lips. "I am sorry you had to embark on such a dangerous journey without me Milady." Flora said.

"Hmm?" Kamui grunted. "Oh no, it's quite all-" She began.

"No!" Flora interrupted Kamui. "No it's not. Regardless of how it came to be, I swore an oath of fealty to you long ago as your retainer, to remain loyal to you at all times. And look at me now, having left the castle and joined in a rebellion against your father...against you..." The air got bitterly cold at Flora's words.

"Flora..." Kamui muttered.

"I betrayed you...betrayed my oath..." Flora said.

"Flora, I would be the last person to begrudge you for your loyalties." Kamui said. "Be honest, if you had to make the choice again, would you not do the same?"

"I..." Flora began before tapering off, pursing her lips. After several moments of silence she gave a shaky nod, a voice laced with shame answering the question. "Y-Yes...as much as the words burn to say, I...I would."

Kamui smiled. "And just as I do now, I would understand and forgive."

Flora looked up at Kamui with shock. "But Milady-"

"No buts." Kamui ordered. "You and Felicia and Jakob...Gunter...all of you were what saved Tatsu and I from loneliness back in the Northern Fortress. But never once did I put any thought into what it must have cost you or any of the others to give Tatsu and I that gift. Such a selfish action on my part is unforgivable."

"No!" Flora exclaimed. "Mi-...Kamui, you and Tatsu...you both are two of the kindest and most selfless people I've ever known! There is nothing in this situation you have to feel sorry for."

Kamui smiled. "Regardless I do. Here, how about we make a deal? I'll forgive myself for my wrongs if you forgive yourself for yours."

"But-" Flora began before her eyes widened. "Wait...is that what you want Lady Kamui?"

Kamui's smile turned innocent. "Whatever do you mean Flora?"

Flora blinked before giggling. "Still the same as ever I see. I'm happy for that. It is that you there that I swore my loyalty to when I became your retainer."

Kamui raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I know that you do not wish for any recompense for betraying you Milady, but still." Flora said before bowing herself to Kamui. "I once again bow myself to you and apologize for my actions, and...if you would have me...I would reaffirm my vow to you as your retainer, to serve your every need and guard you from any threat, even unto death."

"Flora, you..." Kamui began before giving a small smile. "Fine, if it is that important to you. On the condition we never discuss this subject again, I accept your vow and devotion."

Flora stood straight and gave a gentle smile. "Thank you Milady. I swear to serve you to the best of my abilities from this time henceforth."

Kamui giggled. "Well I don't think anything will really change, but I am grateful all the same. Now, about our supplies..."

The two friends spent the next few minutes cataloguing and setting aside provisions for Kamui's return. Kamui had to talk Flora out of some of the supplies she wished to give the princess, not wanting to take more than what was needed. Before long they'd been able to fill up two bags, filled primarily with clothes for Kamui much to her relief.

"That should just about do it." Kamui said, tying up the last bag.

"What of food or medical supplies Milady?" Flora asked.

"Aside from just a quick refill I doubt we'll need much." Kamui said, stretching to pop her back. "Besides, that's something we can figure out tomorrow. For now, I'm exhausted!" She said, yawning to emphasize her point.

Flora nodded and bowed before Kamui. "Of course. I shall go and have a room prepared for you and Sir Silas."

"Thanks Flora." Kamui said.

Flora smiled at Kamui. "My pleasure Milady." She than began to exit the room, only to bump into Silas who had been walking down the hall. "Oh! Sir Silas? Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Oh yes, there is nothing wrong." Silas answered before looking over Flora's shoulder. "Umm, is Lady Kamui in there?"

Flora raised an eyebrow. "Yes...why?" She asked.

"I would just like to speak to her for a moment is all." Silas said, smiling at the maid who merely stared at him with narrowed eyes. "Ummm, is everything okay Lady Flora?" If he didn't know any better, he'd say the temperature had dropped a few degrees.

"I'm just curious as to what you need to discuss Sir." Flora said.

"Flora?" Kamui's voice came, interrupting the two. "Is everything o-oh! Sir Silas? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is perfectly fine Milady." Silas said with a smile. "I was merely hoping for a moment to speak with you is all."

"Well that shouldn't be a problem, right Flora?" Kamui asked, smiling at Flora.

Flora looked between Kamui and Silas before nodding, giving a small smile for Kamui's sake. "As you wish Milady." Flora said, before giving Silas a pointed glare, somehow conveying the threat of what would happen to him if he tried to harm Kamui.

Silas gave a nervous chuckle. "Thank you Lady Flora."

"I shall go and begin preparing your rooms." Flora said before walking down the hallway.

"Was it just me or did Lady Flora seem...different?" Silas asked.

Kamui sighed. "She just reasserted her vow as my retainer, so if she seemed over protective I apologize."

Silas chuckled. "Think nothing of it."

Kamui looked at Silas. "So you said you wished to speak to me?"

Silas nodded. "Yes. It is about what was discussed earlier, regarding you and Lord Tatsu."

Kamui's eyes widened and she gulped. "I...I see."

Silas pursed his lips. "Milady, know that I truly believe what you said and what you believe, but circumstances as they are will require me to relay everything I have learned back to King Garon once we return to the Capitol. My oath as a knight of Nohr demands it."

Kamui nodded. "Yes...I...I understand."

Silas looked at her with sad eyes. "There is no doubt you will be proclaimed a traitor, along with Lord Tatsu. If you are lucky you will merely be executed."

Kamui sighed. "You are correct Sir Silas, which is why I hope you will at least consider my selfish request-"

"I cannot lie to your Father, not even for you." Silas said.

Kamui pursed her lips before nodding. "I understand."

Silas raised an eyebrow. "So...what will you do now?"

Kamui gave a sad smile before shrugging. "Nothing much else I can do. I suppose I could attempt to flee, though I doubt that would do much good."

"You have not considered attempting to silence me?" Silas asked. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'd rather not, but you are well trained and have the Ice Tribe's loyalty."

"But how would that be fair to you?" Kamui asked with a smile. "You are merely performing your duty to Nohr, same as Tatsu and I are doing in our own way. I cannot fault you for your diligence."

Silas smiled and bowed himself. "I am grateful for your understanding Milady, and this chance to learn more of your character. If I may have your permission, I know of a way for you to be able to move forward with your goal."

Kamui blinked in surprise. "What!? You do!?"

Silas nodded. "Yes, and I ask your forgiveness for not getting to this sooner. As I stated, my oath to your Father currently demands my absolute loyalty to him, and only his official release will allow me to keep my silence regarding today's matter."

Kamui blinked in confusion. "But how would we get my Father to release you."

"The only way I know how that is painless for me and expedient for you would be if something came up that required my loyalty to be placed to another." Silas said. "And the only person the king would accept would be someone who desired me as a retainer."

Kamui blinked before her eyes widened in realization. "Wait...you don't mean..."

"I cannot replace Sir Gunter, but it does seem you are in need of a retainer." Silas said. "And it's not uncommon for Nohr royalty to select a retainer of their own. Prince Xander picked Lady Peri, Princess Camilla Lady Beruka. I am sure of you requested me of your Father there is a good chance he would accept."

Kamui rubbed her chin. "But couldn't my Father find it strange my desire to have you serve as my retainer."

"That is always a possibility." Silas said before giving a small smile. "Though luckily for us we do already have a history together, one which your Father may remember if brought up."

"Hmmmm..." Kamui muttered before nodding. "It could work, but are you sure about this Sir Silas? If my brother and I are ever discovered, you would be complicit in our plans."

"I can honestly say nothing matters more to me than remaining at your side." Silas said without hesitation, a faint tinge on his cheeks.

Kamui was shocked at the sudden increase in temperature in the hall, and found herself speechless at Silas's declaration.

The knight coughed into his fist. "Forgive me if that seemed improper Milady. If you need me, I shall go and request Lady Flora acquire you a new horse. If you have need of me, please call and I shall be at your side as fast as I can."

With a final bow Silas walked down the hall, leaving a flustered Kamui to her thoughts.

...

"So how'd it go?" Tatsu asked as Kamui entered the treehouse later that night. Tatsu and Felicia were sitting with each other playing a game of shogi, Tatsu looking incredibly bored.

"As well as it could have been hoped for." Kamui said. "Father sent me and an old acquaintance of ours named Silas to quell a rebellion of the Ice Tribe." She said.

"The Ice Tribe rebelled!?" Felicia exclaimed in shock. "Why!?"

"According to Chief Kilma it's because of grievances against King Garon's recent decisions." Kamui answered. "Luckily though we were able to reach a peaceful conclusion without any casualties."

"Really?" Tatsu asked with a raised eyebrow. "That's amazing Kamui! How'd you manage that?" At that, Kamui didn't know how to respond, and could only stare in silence at her brother. As the two blinked at each other, Tatsu tiled his head and looked at Kamui. "Kamui?"

Kamui rubbed the back of her head. "I'm sorry Tatsu, I couldn't think of another way. I told Chief Kilma about...us..."

"Us?" Tatsu asked. "You don't mean..."

Kamui nodded. "I didn't tell them everything, only that we believe Father is under control and that we're working to expose the culprit."

Tatsu nodded, rubbing his chin. "I see..."

"I'm really sorry Tatsu. I couldn't think of another-" Kamui began.

Tatsu held up his hand. "Kamui, it's fine. You did what you felt was the best decision in the moment, I can't fault you for that. Besides, it was bound to happen one way or another at some point."

Kamui nodded. "Thanks for that. And I guess there could be worst people to have found out."

"Who all knows?" Tatsu asked.

"Chief Kilma, the knight Silas, and Flora." Kamui said, counting on her fingers.

"Wait, Flora was there!?" Felicia exclaimed. "Why?"

Kamui nodded. "She apparently made her way there shortly after we left for the Capitol. She said that when the Ice Tribe began to rebel against Garon she felt she had to stand with your people."

Felicia looked down. "Oh Flora..."

Tatsu pursed his lips and looked at Kamui. "What do you want to do?"

"I think..." Kamui said. "I think it would be best to bring Flora and Sir Silas here. I can have Flora remain with the Ice Tribe so we can stay in contact with Chief Kilma and keep him updated on our efforts. As for Silas, he can offer advice and his own knowledge to assist us in our task."

Tatsu nodded. "It makes sense. Though this Silas...tell me Kamui...do you trust him?"

"I don't think we have much of a choice now." Kamui said before looking at Tatsu. "But for what it's worth...I think we can trust him."

Tatsu raised an eyebrow. "You think so?"

Kamui nodded. "He claims that he is a childhood friend of ours, and he knows things about us he couldn't possibly know if he was lying. He also saw the mission Father put us through fully when he could have just left. At the very least, he's loyal."

Tatsu pursed his lips. "Well hopefully that loyalty belongs to Nohr more than Father. But if you trust him, so will I."

Kamui smiled. "Thank you Tatsu."

"We're siblings right?" Tatsu asked. "You backed me on this whole thing, so it's only natural I back you on your judgements. Lillith?" He called.

After a moment Lillith floated into the room. "Yes Lord Tatsu?"

Tatsu motioned to Kamui. "Do us a favor and bring Flora along with the knight who has been escorting Kamui here. They've been added into our little group."

Lillith nodded. "I'll get right on it." She said.

"Oh and Lillith?" Kamui said. "Might be best to turn into your human form so as not to give them to much of a shock."

Lillith blinked before nodding and floating out the window.

"Now we wait." Tatsu said. "And once we meet up, we discuss our next move."

...

"And there's the Capitol Princess." Silas said, pointing out towards some lights in the distance.

Kamui sighed in relief. "Thank goodness those directions Chief Kilma gave us worked out. Getting back was far easier than getting there."

Silas nodded, looking back at the Forlorn Woods behind them. Kilma had given them knowledge of a secret route used by the Ice Tribe to get through the Forlorn Woods, special talismans being placed in specific places to create a sort of barrier that deterred the wandering monsters away. According to Kilma the Ice Tribe regularly changed the paths so it could not be used against them, the Forlorn Woods acting as a sort of buffer to prevent armies being able to move through unimpeded. If everything worked out though the way they all hoped, the Ice Tribe wouldn't have to worry about Nohr invading anytime soon.

If everything worked out the way they hoped.

"Silas, is everything all right?" Kamui asked in a worried voice.

Silas blinked, realizing he had been silent for a while. "S-Sorry Lady kamui. I was just...deep in thought."

He saw Kamui wince from her horse in front of him. "Are you still shocked about last night?" She asked.

Though it wasn't what he thought about, Silas couldn't deny that he had been surprised from the previous night. Waking up to what he had thought was a dream involving himself and Lady Flora had been strange enough, than he saw that blue haired girl Flora recognized as Lillith. He was than led to a rather large tree with a very large house in it's branches, where he climbed up a ladder only to find Princess Kamui, Prince Tatsu, and Flora's twin sister Felicia all inside waiting.

"I must admit I am still recovering from that." Silas said. "I never expected to find Prince Tatsu so...so..."

"Healthy." Kamui stated, a hint of sadness to her voice.

"No-well, yes I suppose." Silas said, catching himself again. The Tatsu he'd seen last night was a far cry from the frail boy he'd met all those years ago. Knowing him then, it was hard to believe they were all around the same age. "No, what I was saying was he looked so regal! It was hard to take my eyes off of him to be honest. Him and-" Silas cut himself off, feeling his face grow slightly heated at his near confession of how Kamui herself had been enrapturing in her own way. Not like Tatsu, and yet also just like him in a mystifying way.

"Hmm?" Kamui hummed, turning towards Silas. "What were you about to say?"

Silas found himself very grateful for how dark Nohr was. "Oh nothing haha! Just that it wasn't something I expected is all."

Kamui raised an eyebrow in confusion. Before she could probe Silas some more however the sound of large, flapping wings caught her attention.

"Oh my darling Kamui! You're safe!" A melodic voice cried out, causing Kamui to smile.

"Camilla!?" She exclaimed looking up to see a large wyvern flying towards them. She'd recognize her sister's voice anywhere.

Sure enough the lilac haired woman hopped off her wyvern the moment she touched the ground, moving quickly towards Kamui who was busy dismounting her horse. when the two met, Camilla wrapped Kamui in her arms, an action Kamui happily returned.

Camilla sighed in relief having Kamui safe in her arms. "Oh Kamui, you will never know how worried all of us have been ever since we heard about Father's mission for you. I'm so sorry I didn't immediately fly to join you, but Father has been keeping a close eye on all of us to make sure we wouldn't go against him to aid you."

"Camilla, it's okay." Kamui said, pulling herself back. "Sir Silas and I had things handled, and I'm happy to say that together we were able to bring an end to the Ice Tribe's rebellion without any bloodshed."

Camilla looked at Kamui in shock before her eyes falling on Silas. "Without...bloodshed? And Silas? You can't mean Silas Huskarl of the Huskarl family?"

Kamui looked at Camilla in shock, breaking the hug to look between her and Silas. "You know him?"

Camilla nodded, keeping her eyes on Silas. "Yes, he was chosen years ago to be a playmate for you and Tatsu. I had heard he had joined the knights some years ago."

Silas bowed his head to Camilla. "It has been an honor to serve Princess Kamui on the King's errand, and an honor to meet you Princess Camilla."

Camilla smiled and nodded at Silas. "And you have my gratitude for keeping my sister safe during her mission. And to have been able to end this without any fighting as well? I'm sure Father will be most impressed with both of you when he hears of it."

"Thank you Milady." Silas said. "You honor me with such praise."

"Would you mind if I took your charge back with me to the Capitol?" Camilla asked, putting an arm around Kamui's shoulder. "The rest of our siblings have been worried sick, so I'd like to quell their unease as soon as possible."

Silas nodded his head. "I would have no issue with that, especially since it means Lady Kamui would get to a safer position sooner than on horseback."

"Sir Silas, Camilla, we don't have to-" Kamui began.

"Thank you Sir Silas." Camilla said, ignoring Kamui. "Will you be all right making your way back to the Capitol?" She asked.

Silas chuckled. "I should be fine, though if you see anyone lying in wait to ambush maybe you could give me a warning?" He asked.

Camilla nodded. "Of course. Come please Kamui."

"But-" Kamui began.

"Kamui." Camilla said in a quiet voice, the kind that communicated she meant business.

"Uh...o-okay...Please be safe Sir Silas." She said.

Silas nodded back at her. "Thank you for your concern Princess."

With a final smile and nod, Camilla guided Kamui to her wyvern and, after assisting Kamui in the mount and climbing on herself, whistled for her wyvern to fly. Pretty soon the two were airborn and on their way to the Capitol. Kamui felt bad leaving Silas to return all by himself, and tried to keep an eye on the knight, though that was an impossible task considering the darkness of Nohr.

"I do apologize dear for having to suddenly pull you away like that." Camilla suddenly said, most likely sensing Kamui's internal worry. "But Xander wants your return here to be as discreet as possible so as not to cause you any...complications."

"Complications?" Kamui asked.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself over dear." Camilla said with a smile. "You just let your big brother and sister worry about everything. Oh, speaking of which, there are two people I'd love for you to meet when we get back to the Capitol!"

"Huh? Who's that?" Kamui asked with interest.

"Why my two retainers! I'm sure you'll just love them!" Camilla said, cracking the whips to urge her wyvern to move faster.

...

"KAMUI!" Elise exclaimed when Kamui walked in, running over to hug her sister.

"Hey Elise!" Kamui happily exclaimed, hugging the little girl close.

"Oh, I was SOOOOO worried when I heard about Father sending you out on your mission!" Elise said.

"I don't see why." Leo said from his chair, smiling at the sight of Kamui. "Kamui and Tatsu have the luck of the devil after all. If anyone could have gone alone to quell a rebellion, it'd be one of them."

"That's assuming of course Kamui was successful in her mission?" Xander asked from his seat across Leo, eyebrow raised and a slight bit of hope in his voice.

Kamui smiled and bowed her head. "Worry not brother, my mission was successful."

Xander's eyes widened for the briefest of moments before he nodded. "Good." He said.

Noticing movement out of the corner of her eye, Kamui looked to see three other people she didn't recognize standing in the room, two men and a woman.

The first man had navy blue hair kept in a stylized fashion, and wore the garb of a mercenary colored gray with a blue battle cape attached. Strapped to his waist were also two blades, one straight with an ornate looking hilt, while the other looked to be a far older blade, both blade and hilt curved. The strangest thing though was how he carried himself, an almost regal feel to it that Kamui could sense even from across the room. When he saw her looking at him, the man gave a charming smirk and gave a small, playful bow.

The woman had her orange hair kept in two neat pigtails, her hair falling down all the way to her lower back as she stared at Kamui with arms crossed. Much like her blue haired neighbor she also wore a mercenary's garb, though she did without a cape and wore her's with a red coloring. Kamui did notice a pouch strapped to her waist that was bulging with what she could only assume were lollipops, considering the white sticks poking out of the pouch and the one the woman seemed to be twirling around in her mouth.

The last man though was the strangest of the three, both because of his gray hair and his style of dress. He wore a skintight outfit that bore his midriff and had the most Dusk Dragon awful coloring of yellow and brown, his arms covered from his shoulders all the way to his hands in a see through fabric that revealed his incredibly toned arms. From the tome at his side, Kamui could only assume the man was a mage, but as for why he dressed in such colors she could only guess why.

"Oh, it seems you've already met some of our retainers." Kamui heard Camilla say from behind as the elder princess walked in. "Though I can't see my darling Beruka anywhere nearby..."

"Peri insisted on preparing food for Kamui's return and dragged Beruka and Niles off with her." Xander explained to Camilla, standing up to his full height.

"Well than we shall be in for a treat!" Camilla exclaimed before motioning at the other group. "Kamui dear, I'd like to introduce you to one of the strongest warriors in all the realms, my beloved retainer Selena."

The orange haired woman placed her right fist over her breast and bowed. "Princess Kamui, a pleasure to see you again."

Kamui blinked in confusion. "I-I'm sorry but...again?" If this was ANOTHER person who Kamui had apparently once met only to forget about, she'd have Elise check her head

Selena nodded. "Of course, though I suppose I can forgive you and accept an apology if you don't remember. And a shopping trip would also help assuage those-"

"Forgive my friend here Lady Kamui." The blue haired man said in a charming voice. "Lovely she may be, she tends to forget important details such as how she was ordered to stick in the shadows and never reveal herself to either you or Lord Tatsu. A difficult task I'm sure for one as lovely as yoOOOWW!" He exclaimed when Selena slapped the back of his head. "Selena!? What was that for!?"

"That was for interrupting me Laslow." Selena growled. "And THIS was for flirting with PRINCESS KAMUI!" She yelled, hitting the man again.

"Uhhh..." Kamui groaned in a confused tone.

"Forgive my compatriots Princess Kamui. Strange as they are, know that they are quite efficient at the fated work bequeathed unto us." The gray haired man said.

Kamui could only blink as she looked around at Camilla's smiling face, Elise's giggles, Leo giving a sigh, and Xander staring expressionless.

Selena and Laslow however stopped their fighting and only stared at the other man. "D...Did Odin just call us strange?" Laslow asked.

Selena narrowed her eyes. "That's the pot calling the kettle black isn't it?"

"Enough." Xander said, causing the three to straighten. "You three, go see if the others need help please. We have family matters to discuss."

Laslow bowed his head. "Of course Milord." Odin and Selena mirrored the action and all three quickly vacated the room.

Once they were gone, Kamui cleared her throat. "They were certainly...interesting."

Elise giggled. "I think they're all quite entertaining."

"Irritating I say." Leo stated as he opened his book.

"Perhaps your Odin, but my Selena is a darling." Camilla stated before looking at Kamui. "Trust me Kamui, your safety will be well assured in her capable hands."

"Speaking of which..." Kamui said, looking at Camilla. "What was that about them watching Tatsu and I?"

Camilla waved her hand. "Oh just some extra security is all. My only regret is that they were unable to keep it up while you and Tatsu went to the Bottomless Canyon."

"Camilla, we shall discuss your use of retainers at a later time." Xander said before looking at Kamui. "For now, I wish to make sure we all keep a close eye on those three."

Kamui blinked in confusion. "Keep a close eye...on your retainers?" She asked.

Xander nodded. "I know it sounds strange but believe me, everything regarding those three is strange."

"Huh? What do you mean Xander?" Elise asked.

"Worry not dear." Camilla said, smiling while glaring at Xander. "Xander is just being overprotective."

"Overprotective is your thing sister." Leo said, staring up at the three. "But even you can't deny Xander is right."

"What's wrong with them?" Kamui asked. "Sure they seem...odd, but that hardly seems like a reason to keep an eye on them."

Xander sighed. "You and Elise weren't there the first day we met them. Father held a competition, a battle royale to be exact, to decide who our new retainers would be. And those three won."

"The greatest warriors, mages, and fighters of Nohr. Battle hardened soldiers and mercenaries." Leo said. "And none of them could even get close to those three."

Kamui narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Okay, I can see how that would be weird. But if they were strong enough to win the tournament, isn't that what matters?"

"Those three have secrets. Things they are holding back." Xander said. "Before I allowed him to be my retainer, I challenged Laslow to a duel. I told him that if he couldn't handle even one minute in a duel against me, he wasn't fit to protect me."

"And?" Kamui asked. "What happened?"

Xander narrowed his eyes. "I won the duel."

Kamui blinked in confusion. "I...I don't understand."

"Though I won the duel, Laslow won the challenge." Xander explained. "He lasted his minute. But I could tell that he didn't take even a single second of that fight seriously. It felt like I had been engaged in a mock duel with one of my instructors."

"You're saying he went easy on you?" Kamui asked.

Xander nodded. "He says he was more focused on impressing the ladies in attendance, but I know the feeling of fighting a master when I know one. Laslow didn't once take me as a serious opponent."

"Laslow's not the only strange one." Leo said. "Unlike Xander here, I wanted to operate in a more subtle way of dealing with Odin. I figured if I gave him impossible or asinine tasks he'd leave of his own volition. I was...mistaken." Leo reached into a pouch and pulled out an ebony black stone. "This here is a lodestone imbued with darkness itself. When Odin first became my retainer, I convinced him I required this as an artifact to help funnel and amplify my magic, and that only this lodestone would suffice for my purposes. I didn't believe such a thing existed, and I've certainly never heard of one being used in this fashion, but Odin brought one to me all the same."

"Does it work?" Kamui asked. "Help with your magic I mean?"

Leo pursed his lips as he looked down at the stone. "...It has it's uses." He said before putting the stone back.

"Neither of us denies the skills or uses of those three." Xander said, looking at Camilla. "Lady Selena has also been shown to be quite a formidable warrior in her own right. But we can't pretend that these three aren't suspicious. Tell us Camilla, have you had any luck figuring out any of your retainer's past?"

"No, and I haven't asked either." Camilla said with a glare, folding her arms. "You two can be suspicious all you want, but let me tell you my Selena is simply a doll. I don't care where she came from or why, only that she does her job and does it well."

Xander sighed, but before he could continue a knock was heard at the door. "Lord Xander?" A woman's voice called, a strange mix of cute and creepy. "I hope I'm not interrupting, but a soldier came with a summons for everyone."

Xander raised an eyebrow. "This quickly?" He muttered before turning to the door. "Thank you Peri, tell the soldier we'll be out shortly!"

"They could have at least waited til Peri was done cooking!" The voice exclaimed. "I only just finished slicing and dicing the meat..."

"Was that-" Kamui began.

"My other retainer, Peri." Xander said before he looked at his family again. "Look, we can finish this discussion later, just please be careful everyone."

...

"King Garon will see all of you now." The soldier said, opening the door to Garon's throne room.

Entering, Kamui was relieved to see Silas already standing in front of her Father's throne. While she would have preferred to give him a greeting, his stoic expression along with that of her Father's reminded her that now was not the time. Garon eyed her as she walked in, expression unreadable as he sat with an imposing presence on his throne. Flanking him on both sides stood Iago and Hans, Hans giving her a sadistic smirk while Iago sneered at her like she was a stain on an otherwise perfectly white sheet.

"Father." Xander stated, falling to his knee and bowing his head, his siblings all following suit.

Garon disregarded him and instead kept his focus on Kamui. "Kamui. Since you have returned I assume that means you have accomplished your task?"

Kamui nodded. "I have ended the rebellion of the Ice Tribe as ordered Father."

"Preposterous." Iago stated. "It has barely been five days since she left."

"Silence Iago." Garon ordered, sparing a glance at his retainer before returning to Kamui. "Iago does bring up an interesting point child. How did you manage to accomplish your mission so quickly?"

"I conversed with the leader of the Ice Tribe, Chief Kilma, and convinced him to stand down from his rebellion Father." Kamui said.

"You...conversed with him?" Iago asked with a sneer. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but did the Ice Tribe not commit treason? A capitol offense, one who's act deserves only death?"

"I merely did as my Father instructed me and ended the rebellion." Kamui stated. "He said he didn't care how I did so, only that I did."

"But again Iago makes a point." Garon stated. "You knew what the proper punishment was, and yet you acted opposite of that. I am curious to hear your reasoning why."

Kamui nodded. "Of course Father. Strange as my actions may seem, I acted only with Nohr's benefit in mind."

"More like your own." Hans muttered. "To scared to fight those traitorous-"

"Speak your next words carefully you-" Camilla began to say.

"SILENCE!" Garon roared, glaring at Camilla. "You know better than to speak out of turn. And as for you Hans," Garon said, glaring at his retainer. "I will handle this. Understood?"

Hans bowed his head. "Of course my King."

Garon scoffed and looked at Kamui. "Continue Kamui."

"Of course Father." Kamui said. "As I said, I know it sounds strange to brokered for peace considering treason is a capitol offense, but as we travelled there I pondered what would be best for Nohr, and with this war with Hoshido on the horizon I thought that forgiving the Ice Tribe would be more beneficial than exterminating them."

"Oh?" Garon asked with eyebrow raised. "Do you believe the Ice Tribe will have such an impact in the war to come?"

Kamui nodded. "I do Father."

Garon's eyes widened before he glared at Kamui. "Tread carefully child. It is beginning to sound like you doubt the strength of Nohr."

"Forgive me Father, that was not my intention." Kamui said. "I do not mean that the Ice Tribe itself will have a significant impact to our strength, but their presence will."

"Their...presence?" Garon asked.

Kamui nodded. "Indeed Father. According to Chief Kilma, the Ice Tribe only rebelled because they feel that your actions Father go to far."

"Oh, they are unhappy with their king's decisions?" Iago said mockingly. "Well why didn't you say so? Surely that's a reasonable excuse."

Garon sneered. "I care not for their reasonings Kamui. Get to the point."

Kamui gulped. "Yes Father. When they shared their reasons, I merely told them that these requests of yours were only for the war effort. What seemed like unreasonable demands were only your desire to quickly obtain Hoshido's abundant resources for all of Nohr. You are only trying to do the duties expected of you by your subjects Father, and sometimes that means you must ask them to undergo discomfort for prosperity."

"That..." Garon said slowly. "That is not...incorrect."

"And think of the morale Nohr will feel when they learn of this?" Kamui continued. "In lieu of their treason, none would question a punishment. But, by your mercy Father, the Ice Tribe is not only forgiven, but entrusted to aid in the war effort? None could seriously question your commitment to Nohr and her people's prosperity. No Father, I believe that by showing mercy now, you will only have the loyalty of Nohr all the stronger."

"Loyalty that should ALREADY be given." Iago said. "I think-"

"What YOU think matters little Iago." Garon growled, glaring at his retainer. "Unless you believe your judgement more sound than mine own?"

"O-Of course not my King. I was merely trying to-" Iago began.

"Quiet." Garon commanded, causing Iago to silence himself. Turning again to regard Kamui, Garon remained silent for but a moment before nodding. "I cannot say I agree with your decision, but your reasoning is sound. And you did complete your mission as ordered."

"You mean to end the Ice Tribe's rebellion Father?" Kamui asked.

Garon shook his head. "No, not that. That is a task easy enough to accomplish. No, you have proven your loyalty is to Nohr. I cannot deny that your actions do leave Nohr in a more favorable position."

Kamui looked up and stared at her Father. "Does that mean...?' She asked.

Garon nodded, cracking the smallest of smiles. "Yes daughter. I officially welcome you home." He stood up and slowly descended to where Kamui was, surprising everyone by taking her into a hug. "And know how proud I am of you Kamui."

Kamui blinked before she leaned into the hug. "Thank you Father." She said.

As quickly as it came, the moment was gone. Garon stood back up and returned to his throne. "For now, you are all dismissed for the night. Tomorrow we will begin planning our invasion into Hoshido. Thanks to recent intelligence reports, I have already decided our first target."

"Oh?" Leo asked. "If I may be so bold Father, where exactly is that?"

"Where those Hoshidans are keeping your brother." Garon said. "Fort Steiger."

 **...**

 **Heeelloooo everyone. Probably been wondering where I've been, what I've been up to. Well I've been a very busy and successful little Chiyo. I recently got a promotion at my work to a managerial position which has increased my rate of pay but also my work hours. I have also been applying for, and as of last week being accepted into my first choice University, so hopefully by next spring I will begin college and get a degree in Education. And finally there was a trip out west to attend a wedding, the trip lasting about week, along with my usual amount of pondering in my writings.**

 **I have felt bad not updating sooner than I would like, but hopefully by now you all know that I'm the kind of writer who puts out a work I'm not comfortable with. I do try to be somewhat consistent, but I'd rather spend the time writing a chapter I consider good than rush out a chapter I would hold regrets over. But I've discussed this topic before and I'll discuss it again. Besides, people don't read these to here me rant and rave, you read it because I like to discuss my thoughts on what I have written, release small tidbits and hint of what I am going to write, and reply to you all. So let's get to that.**

 **This was a chapter that went all over the place, so let me say there are a few small time skips done more to help cut back on things. Have Flora reaffirm her loyalty as a retainer, and set the groundwork for Silas to become Kamui's retainer. I had planned on doing that this chapter, but decided to push it off til later.**

 **Also, a lot of you have been questioning what will happen with Jakob, but know there is a plan involved for that. I will be upfront though and state that some characters, such as Jakob and Flora, are not currently planned to have much story prominence. They will appear and have their moments, but I'm keeping this story focused more on a core group. I'll discuss more on that later, though a simple explanation is that Fates has a BUNCH of characters. Even cutting out the children characters still leaves me with over thirty I'll have to keep track of, and I try to keep things as simple as I can.**

 **Which is funny to me knowing what I know. But that would be telling.**

 **Something I did decide to do this chapter though was introduce the Awakening trio a little earlier than planned. I did feel bad for being later than I would have liked on this chapter, so I threw this in to make myself feel better. It wouldn't have hurt to put them in sooner, so I put them in. I am choosing to say no more on the matter however.**

 **And now to answer reviews.**

 **Guest: If you have questions regarding RM, feel free to PM and ask me. To answer your question however, Morgan's brand is located on her right hand, the same place the Mark of Grima was on Sekai.**

 **Saber007: Thank you for the compliment. I do try to make sure characters do have some relevancy to the plot, though like I said up there in Fangs some characters will be more important than others. Sadly, I cannot explain any further for spoiler reasons.**

 **And as far as I remember right now, you're the first person to have requested Inigo/Laslow with Kamui! No, I have already decided on that particular pairing of who Inigo will be with.**

 **GuestWithIdeas: I do feel Garon is a more tragic villain than people let him be. A lot of people forget that the Garon in the game is not how the "actual" Garon was. One regret I do have with Validar is I did use him as just a bad guy, rather than explore his character a bit. So I didn't want to miss this opportunity again with Garon. That's one of the reasons I wrote Garon the way I have. I'll delve more into my own personal interpretation of Garon later, but one of my goals is to showcase how tragic of a villain Garon is.**

 **SoulEvangile: And we have saved the best for last. Glad someone else caught my Norse reference and spoke up about it. I do adore Norse mythology, even have a dog named Fenrir. And if there's no such thing as a bad Inigo/Laslow support, than you won't be disappointed with my selection.**

 **Do keep the reviews coming in with questions. Again, I can't promise I'll be able to answer every question to satisfaction, I do enjoy keeping everyone in suspense and guessing what I'm doing. But I will try. Also, just because it has been brought up in PMs and daily conversation, I do apologize if I ever come across in communications as** **irritated. I am by nature a very formal and blunt person, and at times the wrong message gets across. I am always open to suggestions, questions, and feedback, and will reply accordingly. So do feel free to ask.**

 **Speaking of which, doubt any of you will guess who the enemy commander attacking Fort Steiger will be. Here's a hint, they exist in the game.**

 **Til than, fave, follow, review, and have a good one.**


	24. Fort Steiger

Hinoka sighed as she sat on top of the eastern battlement of Fort Steiger, staring out at the sun beginning to set over the forest. It had been five days since she had overseen Tatsu's transfer to Fort Steiger, a small contingent of trusted soldiers under her command along with Sakura, Sakura's retainers, her own retainers, Kaze, and Felicia. Almost a week since the incident at the border, where Kamui was again taken by Nohrian forces. Dawn Dragon knew where she was being kept now, or what she was going through. Not a day went by Hinoka didn't still curse herself for her weakness in letting Kamui go. Though all things considered, Kamui being taken again by Nohr wasn't the worst thing to have happened a week ago.

Hinoka subconsciously brushed her fingers against her lips.

Ever since she had realized her feelings for her brother went beyond those of siblings, Hinoka had felt nothing but great turmoil within her chest. This was her brother! Sure they shared different mothers, but that didn't change that her very feelings alone were a sin of the highest order. They should have left her feeling ashamed, sick to her stomach. Any rational, normal person would have that reaction to finding themselves kissing their brother. But no, not her.

It had left her happy.

How had she never realized it? Looking back, it had seemed so obvious. After her father had been murdered and Tatsu and Kamui taken, she had cried for weeks, constantly sleeping in Tatsu's old bed clutching his blanket. When she had begun training to become a Sky Knight, while it was thoughts of both her siblings driving her to train everyday, it had been thoughts of Tatsu that helped her to pick herself back up and try again every time she fell. Even on that wonderful day where her siblings came back to her, she had only focused on Kamui for a few moments before diverting focus to Tatsu and his whereabouts. Once he was back in her life, most of her time was spent just being around him again. It had been so easy to think of it all as merely being with her siblings again after so long, but if she was being honest with herself, it was Tatsu who she always focused on. Kamui was only involved because the two were joined at the hip.

Hinoka sighed, wondering what it was that caused her to feel in such a manner. Sure she felt that Tatsu was attractive enough physically (She refused to dwell on how cute she thought he was), but what she felt wasn't such a shallow attraction. And it's not like she really KNEW Tatsu well enough to say she was attracted to his personality. Tatsu wasn't really the warrior type, and she'd known dozens of incredibly intelligent individuals and felt nothing but respect for them, so it wasn't his brawn or brains she was attracted to. Really the more she thought about it, the more she was just attracted to Tatsu. It was just something she couldn't explain, and that was the problem.

If she could just find out WHAT it was that caused her to feel such...attraction to her brother, she might be able to somehow fix it. It also didn't help she had very little if any experience in matters of the heart. She'd never really had the time to pursue a relationship with another person seriously, though she'd had no shortage of opportunities. Several men had come for marriage interviews with her, some who were very accomplished, honorable men. The kind of men who'd be the perfect marriage partner. Hinoka had just never cared for marriage with any of those men, and Mikoto had always told them they should only marry someone they truly wish to be with. At the time Hinoka loved and respected the woman she called Mother for that decision.

Now she kind of wished her mother had pushed for the political marriage a bit more.

Hinoka shook her head, trying to push the thoughts out of her head. She had been trying for a week now to figure this stuff out, but it wasn't getting her anywhere. No, better to focus instead on another solution. One which her heart didn't like in the slightest, but one sure to help prevent any inappropriate actions on her part.

She was going to be Tatsu's matchmaker.

It was a simple plan really. Find someone for Tatsu to marry, someone who would love him and be able to take care of him, a hard enough task given Tatsu's condition. Luckily for her she had the perfect candidate already in mind, his maid and retainer Felicia. The two grown up together while Tatsu and Kamui were in Nohr, she had trained to not only be able to defend Tatsu but to also care for him, she was a beautiful woman. Sure she was very clumsy (Why they wanted the girl who tripped as much as Setsuna fell in traps to be a maid she'd never know), but at least the girl had heart. If she had to pick someone for her brother, she couldn't think of a better alternative. Not one that wasn't her-

"Nononono-" She repeated to herself.

"Uuuhhh...no what?" She heard a voice say.

Hinoka blinked in shock, turning to find her retainer Setsuna standing there staring at her with an eyebrow raised.. "Huh? Setsuna? What are you doing here?"

Setsuna tilted her head at Hinoka. "Didn't you ask me to give you updates on your brother's condition?"

Hinoka's eyes widened in alarm. "Tatsu!? Is he okay!?"

Setsuna nodded. "He's doing fine, Azuma has taken his shift to watch over him."

Hinoka remained quiet for a moment. "Is...is that it?" She asked.

Setsuna nodded. "Yes."

Hinoka sighed. "Setsuna, when I said alert me of any changes to his condition, I didn't mean like that. Dawn Dragon, you had me worried there." She groaned.

Setsuna pursed her lips. "Lady Hinoka, are you doing alright?"

"Huh?" Hinoka asked. "Yeah, I'm doing fine?"

Setsuna tilted her head. "Are you sure?"

Hinoka blinked. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You've been acting strange all week." Setsuna said.

"Well I'm doing fine, all right." Hinoka said in a matter of fact tone.

Setsuna blinked before nodding. "If you say so. Anything else Lady Hinoka?"

Hinoka shook her head. "No, that'll be all. I'll remain here til the end of my shift, all right?"

Setsuna nodded. "You want me to join you?" She asked.

Hinoka waved her off. "I'll be fine, thanks though."

Setsuna nodded. "Very well. I shall return to relieve you of your shift later Lady Hinoka."

And with that Setsuna left Hinoka to continue her thoughts. By now the sun had vanished from view, darkness quickly encroaching on the land. Maybe Tatsu would wake in the morning? She hoped so. Even if it was in the wrong way, she did love her little brother. That's why she would do everything in her power to set him up with Felicia.

Even if it tore her heart to shreds in the process.

...

"You're certain of this?" Tatsu asked.

Silas nodded. "Yes, King Garon dispatched them just this morning. General Daniela and her battalion are en route to your location as we speak."

"Do we have any idea about the kind of force she's leading?" Tatsu asked.

Silas shook his head. "None. Some cavalry most likely considering she's been trained to ride a horse, and a few soldiers to protect her while she casts her spells."

"Elise did mention seeing some soldiers in heavy armor leaving early this morning." Kamui said. "So there might also be those kinds of forces to deal with."

Tatsu stroked his chin as he sat back in his chair, staring down at a model Fort Jinya made by Lilith. "And our defense force Felicia?"

"Including myself?" Felicia said. "Princess Hinoka and her retainers, Princess Sakura's retainers, Lord Kaze, and a handful of soldiers and healers."

"Why so few?" Flora asked from her place near Kamui.

"Ryoma did say he didn't think Fort Jinya likely to come under attack." Kamui said, rubbing her chin. "He might still believe that the location will be safe enough to not need a large defense force."

"I overheard some soldiers talking about movements to the border." Felicia said. "Maybe your brother is also hoping to prevent Nohr from getting to far in?"

"Maybe he is, but it doesn't matter." Tatsu said. "For now, we have to plan on dealing with this group."

"What are you thinking Tatsu?" Kamui asked.

Tatsu pursed his lips. "At the moment, there's nothing much we can do. Felicia here is the only one who can affect this coming battle at the moment." He said looking at the maid. "Only problem is that you need to make sure it doesn't look like you knew this battle was coming. We can't have any reason for anyone to suspect anything is off."

Felicia pursed her lips. "Subtlety isn't really my strong suit."

Tatsu rubbed his chin. "I know, which is why this next part could be...difficult."

Kamui looked at Silas. "Silas, you've been involved with Nohr's military longer than us, do you know this Daniela?"

Silas nodded. "Yeah, I've heard a few things here and there from other soldiers. Apparently she's one of the few mages ever authorized from Nohr to study and practice dark magic, though some soldiers says she exhibits the side effects far more than what is supposed to be tolerated."

"Side effects?" Flora asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kamui nodded. "Yes, I remember reading about this before. Dark magic has always been considered one of the most powerful schools of magic thanks to the many applications it has, but it is also one of the most dangerous if not strictly regulated. According to some of the history books Nohr received the knowledge of how to properly control dark magic from the Dusk Dragon himself, though most dark mages still suffer from the more adverse effects."

"And what could those be?" Felicia asked.

"It varies from person to person." Kamui answered. "But most common ones are extreme emotional shifts, odd fixations, a heavy toll on the user's mind after prolonged use. Worst case scenarios tends to be the loss of one's sanity."

"That sounds horrible!" Flora exclaimed. "Why would anyone undertake such risks?"

"The prestige and power it can bring most likely." Silas said. "General Daniela is quite young, only a few summers older than us, but she was already entrusted the rank of general and her own battalion to defend Nohr's borders. And she's no special case, there have been several certified dark mages given those kinds of positions shortly after they graduate from the academy."

Tatsu rubbed his chin. "If this is true, Father is putting an impressive effort into this reclamation mission."

Kamui nodded. "Yes, he told us all as much. The way he sees it, either this mission will be a success and you will be returned to Nohr, or it will fail and the Hoshidans will have no reason to suspect anything to be amiss."

"And sending such a talented and sure to be known general to head the mission?" Silas said while rubbing his chin. "Either she'll succeed or only add credibility to the rescue attempt in Hoshido's eyes." Silas shook his head and looked at Tatsu. "You certainly seem to have your work cut out for you Prince Tatsu."

Tatsu sighed. "Well we knew this would be difficult."

Flora pursed her lips. "Milord, if I may, I have an idea that might help convince the Hoshidans?"

Tatsu looked at Flora with eyebrow raised. "Of course, speak freely Flora?"

Flora motioned to Felicia. "Both Felicia and I were raised alongside you and Lady Kamui. We were present for the instruction both of you received. Perhaps Felicia can tell that to the Hoshidans to gain their trust and help lead the defense when the time comes?"

Tatsu rubbed his chin. "That would make sense if she were to propose anything. Of course, first we need her to have something to propose..." He muttered, staring down at the fort before his eyes widened. "Wait...of course! An ambush!"

"Huh, an ambush?" Kamui asked.

Tatsu nodded, pointing at the Fort's entrance. "If we can lure the Nohrians into the entrance here, the Hoshidans could employ Nohrian defensive strategies and dump heated sand or water on them here."

Silas rubbed his chin. "It might be difficult to convince the Hoshidans to employ such a strategy. Their castles are designed more to provide catwalks for archers to rain down arrows on invaders, not carry bags or cauldrons like Nohrian castles."

Flora looked at Silas with a raised eyebrow. "You know this?"

Silas nodded. "My master's manor had a library that he was adamant I become familiar with. One textbook he had me read was Hoshidan architecture and common defensive strategies used."

"Which is probably why those armored soldiers were sent to rendezvous with General Daniela." Tatsu said, returning his hand to his chin. "Their armor and shields could block any arrows used."

"Which probably wouldn't be much considering the size of the defense force." Kamui stated before smirking at Tatsu. "Father seems to have planned this out very well for your sake, which goes to show the man we know is still somewhere in there."

"That is one thing to look at." Tatsu said before sighing. "Well if anyone has any ideas speak up, but it looks like we've run into a wall at the moment."

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will turn out fine." Kamui said, patting Tatsu on the back.

Tatsu nodded with a smile. "Oh no, so am I. After all, what Felicia lacks in skill as a maid she makes up for as a soldier."

"Hey!" Felicia exclaimed.

"And Hinoka is with you." Kamui continued, ignoring the maid's protests. "You didn't spar with her so you don't KNOW how skilled of a fighter she is."

Tatsu nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure everything will be fine. Aside from all that, we should also try to avoid as many casualties as we can on both sides."

Silas rubbed his chin. "This is a war we're in Prince Tatsu, so that will be pretty difficult."

"I know, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try." Tatsu said before looking at Felicia. "Promise me you'll do your best?"

Felicia bowed. "Of course Lord Tatsu."

...

The rest of their little planning session was spent catching up on what was happening with Kamui in Nohr. Apparently King Garon was having her fitted for a set of her own armor and she was waiting for her next assignment. Xander had been sent to the border to prepare to lead the troops in an invasion while Leo assisted with tactics. Pretty soon it was time for Felicia to wake up and go about her daily tasks. Normally this would have included preparing breakfast for Tatsu and Kamui, along with organizing and overseeing Tatsu's medication, but with the current situation that was an unnecessary task.

Not that it would have been easy to begin with with how the Hoshidan soldiers regarded her. It wasn't that surprising, she was a Nohrian in the midst of a people on the horizon of going to war with Nohr. If the situation was different, and a Hoshidan was in the Northern Fortress during a time where it looked like there would be war with Hoshido, she'd be keeping a closer eye on them. She was convinced the only reason she wasn't in chains at the moment was because of the Royal Family, Emperor Ryoma in particular stating that her loyalty to Tatsu meant she was loyal to Hoshido. That wasn't necessarily the most true statement, but she wouldn't argue with it if it meant she could protect her liege.

Still though, Princess Sakura and a few other healers more than covered her in that field. That left her to training and helping out around the fort in cleaning (so long as she didn't trip and spill the bucket), cooking (so long as she didn't burn the food), and laundry (so long as she didn't drop the clean clothes into mud). Changing into training clothes prepared for her before leaving for Fort Steiger, she walked out to a small courtyard where she began to do some light stretches only to give a surprised shriek when Kaze appeared next to her.

"Lady Felicia." Kaze said, barely even reacting as the maid fell to the ground. "Are you all right?"

Felicia rubbed her lower back, groaning at the now sore spot. "N-Not really. You really spooked me there."

Kaze bowed his head. "I apologize, that was not my intention. I had just noted you forgot to bring a towel with you for after your training, so I took the liberty of bringing you one."

Looking down, Felicia noticed he had indeed brought a white towel with him, folded neatly in his hands. "Oh! Well thank you Kaze!"

Kaze gave a small smile, placing the towel over a tree branch. "No problem Lady Felicia. Anything to help an ally after all. Now, if you don't mind, I will go and keep watch over Prince Tatsu while you train. If anything comes up I will come and let you know."

Felicia bowed her head in gratitude. "Thank you Sir Kaze."

Without another word the ninja vanished, leaving Felicia all alone. For a moment she thought of how cool it was that Kaze could just vanish like that before she resumed her warm up stretches. Once done she began to spar against her own shadow, practicing the various hand to hand combat techniques that had been drilled into her over the years. She had been trained primarily in Hoshidan martial arts, specializing in close range grapples and strikes. She practiced her various forms and strikes for several minutes before she heard someone coming up behind her.

"So here's where you were." A familiar voice said.

Turning around, Felicia was surprised to see Princess Hinoka in her own training gear coming up to her, two wooden staffs in hand. "P-Princess Hinoka!?"

Hinoka smiled at the maid. "Mind if I join you for a spar?" She asked.

Felicia blinked before giving a quick nod. "O-Of course." She said, moving to better face Hinoka.

"Thanks." Hinoka said, putting the staffs down to begin her own stretches. "Hope you don't mind, but I brought these staffs for us to use. Hand to hand isn't really one of my specialties."

"No that's fine." Felicia said, bending down to pick up one of the staffs to practice some quick motions. She had mostly been trained in throwing knives and hand to hand combat, but she had also received general training in almost every other weapon type, so she would try and spar every now and again with practice weapons to keep her skills up.

"I remember seeing what you did to that Faceless back in that village." Hinoka said, doing her own stretches. "You're a pretty skilled fighter."

"I-I wouldn't say that." Felicia said. "I was trained more to serve as Prince Tatsu's official bodyguard since my skills as a caretaker are a little...inadequate."

For the sake of being polite, Hinoka didn't say anything to that. Instead she turned and entered into a fighting stance directed towards the maid. "Are you ready?" She asked.

Nodding, Felicia turned and entered her own stance. Unlike Hinoka who held her pole high and slanted downward, Felicia held her out in a more defensive stance, the pole slightly extended and facing upwards.

The two women stared at each other for a few moments before Hinoka dashed forward, swinging her pole down and upwards to strike at the maid, a move quickly parried and countered by Felicia as she twirled and knocked Hinoka's strike back, sidestepping as Hinoka nearly tripped over herself.

Turning around, Felicia moved to tip Hinoka's back only for the red headed knight to perform her own quick twirl, dodging before Felicia had the chance. Turning around with a smirk, Hinoka again entered a stance while giving Felicia a look of determination. Felicia positioned herself to face Hinoka, entering her stance once again.

Hinoka took a deep breath. Time to begin.

"Your skills weren't the only thing I noticed." Hinoka said, tilting her head as she tried to keep her smirk. "I also noticed how...close you seemed with my brother in the Capitol."

Felicia blinked in confusion. "Your brother...what do you-"

Unbidden, the image of certain prince in red samurai armor came to her mind, causing Felicia to feel her face heat up.

Hinoka couldn't mean Ryoma could she? Sure the Prince now Emperor had been very kind to her, and she had found his chivalrous attitude noble and endearing, but that didn't mean anything. He was such a nice person he probably acted the same to everyone. Even if it was kind of charming.

Felicia shook her head to clear such thoughts out of her head, bringing a sense of satisfaction to Hinoka along with a wrenching pain to her chest. So Felicia did harbor feelings for Tatsu. She couldn't say she was happy about it...but...

It was for the best.

She than said the hardest words she'd ever had to say. "It's all right, I approve." Hinoka said.

Felicia blinked in shock. "W-W-What?" She asked.

Hinoka nodded. "I think you're a good match the two of you. He'd be lucky to have a girl like you at his side."

Felicia could only blink as unintelligible sounds came out of her mouth. Hinoka thought sh-she was a good match...for Ryoma!? Wait...didn't...didn't that mean Hinoka thought she'd make a good QUEEN!?

Hinoka put her staff down, fighting back her own tears. "This...this was the real reason I wanted to spar with you. Look, I know it seems...strange but...I love my brother more than you know. I want to make sure he has the right person to care for him, and seeing the way you two acted around each other, I can't think of anyone more suited than you."

Felicia didn't know what to say, this was all just so...so unexpected!

"I know it sounds strange considering your...relationship, but I want you to know that you shouldn't let that stand in the way of something that could bring you both happiness. Just...know I'll be cheering the two of you on, okay?"

Giving one last, sad smile, Hinoka quickly walked away, trying to ignore the sharp pain in her chest, while Felicia was left with confusing thoughts regarding a red armored samurai and her own relationship with him.

 **...**

 **And I'm back, and boy oh boy did I have fun with this chapter, though I don't have to much to say about it simply because certain events that happened in this chapter are integral to the story I'm going to tell, and I'd rather keep it all as a fun surprise. Aside from that, Three Houses was announced and it look like it's going to be really fun.**

 **Hope everyone has a good night and that they enjoyed the read.**

 **Fave, follow, review, and have a good one.**


	25. A Cold Night

Later that evening Hinoka was again standing watch atop of the fort, more replaying the earlier day's conversation with Felicia in her head than paying attention to anything else. While normally she would never let anything stand in the way of her duty, Subaki had asked to take his pegasus out for a scouting flight to give his mount some exercise, which afforded her the opportunity to let her mind wander to other, more important things.

So Felicia does have feelings for Tatsu, Hinoka thought glumly. While she couldn't say she was happy with the affirmation, she at least felt something akin to satisfaction. Now all that remained was to push the two together when Tatsu woke up so that they'd get together. Of course she'd also have to find herself a partner, but that could come later.

"It's for the best..." She muttered to herself, looking back up to see a figure moving towards the fort. Within seconds she recognized Subaki's figure and wondered why he was flying towards the fort at such a speed.

It was than she saw the arrows protruding from not only his pegasus, but the two arrows protruding from him as well.

"GET ME A HEALER UP HERE NOW!" Hinoka yelled to one of the soldiers below before grabbing a flag to signal to Subaki where to land. His mount flew in erratically before crashing on the fort's walls, Subaki being thrown off from the impact. Hinoka quickly ran over to her fellow Sky Knight, flipping him over only to wince at the sight of the arrows protruding from his abdomen and chest.

"K-Kira...?" He weakly asked, dread evident in his eyes. Recognizing the name of his mount, Hinoka turned to look at the pegasus who had fallen still, a pool of dark blood beginning to build around it's body. Pursing her lips, she gave Subaki an apologetic expression, causing the man to close his eyes as tears fell.

"She was strong and loyal to the end Subaki." She said.

Subaki gave a weak nod. "Yes, a-and there...there will b time t-to mourn her, b-but more importantly...contingent...contingent of Nohrians are on route..."

Hinoka's eyes widened. Nohrians!? Already!? B-But how could they-

An image of Kamui's face appeared in her mind, causing Hinoka to grit her teeth in anger. The damned monsters must have tortured the information out of her after they took her again.

"Hinoka!? What's goi-...SUBAKI!" She heard Sakura scream from behind her.

Pursing her lips, Hinoka composed herself. Priorities, she thought to herself. Turning around, Hinoka was relieved to see Sakura followed by three other healers and two soldiers.

"We need to get Subaki treatment immediately!" Hinoka ordered, looking down to see the knight had already passed out.

Sakura gulped but forced herself forward, the other healers quickly gathering around the collapsed man. Once the healers took command of Subaki, Hinoka turned and regarded the two soldiers.

"You two, go get Yukimaru and have him convene a defense council! Nohrian forces are en route to the Fort as we speak!"

The soldiers saluted her, exclaiming "At once!" before rushing off to follow her orders. As the two exited the door, Hinoka was shocked to see Felicia running up to her.

"Lady Hinoka!?" Felicia exclaimed. "What's going on!?"

"Felicia!?" Hinoka exclaimed in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard the commotion and wanted to see what had happened, though..." Felicia looked over at the dead pegasus, visibly gulping. "I can tell nothing good."

"There's a Nohrian force inbound as we speak." Hinoka said, pursing her lips. "I'm sorry Felicia, truly, but I think given the circumstances we'll need to put you under guard."

Felicia's eyes widened. "Because I'm a Nohrian?"

Hinoka gave an apologetic smile. "Believe me, I don't want to have to do it, but given the circumstances I can't have my soldiers worrying about whether or not they'll be stabbed in the back."

Felicia pursed her lips. "With all due respect Princess, I insist on assisting."

"Felicia-" Hinoka began.

"My loyalty belongs to Prince Tatsu, not Nohr." Felicia stated. "His well being is my top priority, and with his current state I need to insure his safety above all else. This Nohrian force? I have no idea who's leading it, whether or not they have any healers, any medicine. At least here in Hoshido I know that Tatsu will be safe. Besides, I can help you in defense planning as well."

Hinoka raised an eyebrow. "You can?" She asked.

Felicia nodded. "I have been present for most of Lord Tatsu's own lessons regarding tactics. I may not be as qualified as he is, but if it helps keep him safe than I offer it freely."

Hinoka pursed her lips before giving a nod, clapping Felicia on the shoulder. "Fine, I'll trust you. Just...Felicia?"

"Yes?" Felicia asked.

"Tatsu's safety...his happiness...it matters to me as well. More than you can possibly know." Hinoka said, staring directly into Felicia's eyes. "Please...don't make me regret trusting you."

Felicia blinked before smiling and giving a small bow of her head. "Thank you Princess."

Hinoka nodded before looking out towards the direction Subaki came from, hands clenched into fists. She may have failed in protecting Kamui, but by the Dawn Dragon she would NOT let Nohr take Tatsu from her again.

...

"Princess Hinoka, with all due respect, I must disagree with allowing this Nohrian to join the planning." Yukimura said, pushing his glasses up his nose as he walked beside Hinoka.

"I understand your hesitance Yukimura, but considering our current forces and situation we should take all the help we can get." Hinoka said.

"And we should also insure any and all threats that can be dealt with are dealt with." Yukimaru countered. "Lady Felicia has been a...has been an attempt to help, and I truly do not believe her to have any ulterior motives, but can we really take the risk?"

Hinoka sighed. "I wish we didn't have to, but we do have a good reason for it. Felicia was present for the training Tatsu received from Nohr to be a tactician, which means she has knowledge of Nohr's more recent strategies. If we can use that knowledge to keep everyone here safe, than isn't it worth the risk?"

Yukimaru pursed his lips, scratching the back of his head. "I see what you mean, but I am still uneasy about this decision. Can we at least assign someone to keep an eye on her?"

Hinoka nodded. "I was thinking the same thing. Kaze, do you mind accepting that assignment?"

The only answer was the lightest of thumps from the ceiling, a signal of acceptance from the ninja. Yukimaru looked up at the ceiling in shock before shaking his head. "I'll never understand how your family seems to know whenever one of those ninjas are around."

Hinoka smirked. "Years of them always being around teaches you a very important skill Yukimaru. One of the are ALWAYS around. And if the one you want isn't, the one who is will go get them."

Yukimaru sighed. "Queen Mikoto once said something similar..." Hinoka remained silent to the comment, causing Yukimaru to look at her. "Princess Hinoka?" He asked.

Hinoka opened her mouth to answer only for a loud scream to interrupt her. Looking to where the sound came from, they both saw the door to the meeting room slightly open. Without another word between them they both rushed inside only to find Felicia on the ground whimpering, ink in her hair and splattered along her maid outfit.

And soaking into the map that had been laid out on the table.

"I-I'm sorry!" Felicia exclaimed when she saw the two. "I just thought we might need more ink for the meeting so I grabbed some from the desk over there, but my heel got caught and I ended up tripping." Felicia explained, looking over at the map only to wince at the sight. "Please tell me that wasn't important?"

Yukimaru sighed before giving Hinoka an exasperated look. Hinoka gave a nervous chuckle as she went to help Felicia up. "I-It's okay Felicia, accidents happen. We'll be able to get along just fine I'm sure, right Yukimaru?" She asked, giving Yukimaru a pointed look.

Yukimaru looked at the now ruined map of the Fort and called upon all of his self control so that he wouldn't explain to the princess and Nohrian klutz that no, they most assuredly DID need that map. The only thing that prevented him from doing so was knowing how much the Princess would disapprove of that action, and despite his irritation he was nothing if not loyal to the Hoshidan Royal Family. It also helped he was used to such strange antics thanks to his former master...

Forcing a smile, Yukimaru tried his best not to glare at the maid. "Yes. Just...fine." He said.

Felicia looked down at the ground, making it really hard to remain angry with the poor girl. "I'm really sorry..." She muttered.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up..." Hinoka said, pulling Felicia along while looking at Yukimaru. "We'll return as soon we can."

Yukimaru bowed his head. "Princess." He stated, stepping aside as Hinoka led the still sulking maid out of the room. Sighing to himself, Yukimaru moved to begin cleaning up the mess in front of him, pulling out a rag to clean up the ink that had been left behind. Luckily for all of them, most of the ink had splashed along the outskirts of the map, and had only drenched blank papers in ink. In fact, the damage only looked bad, the actual extent being almost negligible. A really lucky break for them.

"Either she's really just that clumsy, or the worst spy in the world." Yukimaru muttered as began to pick up the shattered remains of the bottle.

...

An hour later everyone had reconvened in the planning room to discuss the strategy to defend the Fort, save for Azama who Hinoka had charged with caring for Tatsu along with the healers. Normally Sakura would have been put in charge over her brother, but Hirozen had sent her in his stead to represent the healers stationed at the Fort while he tended to Subaki's wounds. Once everyone was gathered Yukimaru cleared his throat to begin the meeting.

"Thank you everyone for being here on such short notice." Yukimaru said, looking around at the small group around him. It contained both princesses of Hoshido, their retainers Setsuna and Hana, the Nohrian maid, and a handful of soldiers. "Recent reports from Captain Subaki tell us of a Nohrian assault force on it's way as we speak. While thanks to the Dawn Dragon's grace he was able to escape with his life, he was unfortunately unable to give us any more information other than the fact that they are on the way."

"Do we have any idea when the Nohrian forces will arrive?" Hana asked.

Yukimaru shook his head. "We can only guess, though factoring in the time since Subaki landed at the Fort I predict they'll arrive by morning at the latest."

"And the earliest?" Hinoka asked.

Yukimaru pursed his lips. "Midnight."

Hinoka nodded her head. "So not much time to prepare a plan and get it set up."

"If I may be so bold Milady, there won't be much to plan." Yukimaru said. "Aside from some basic defenses, I'm afraid there's not much we can do to prepare for the upcoming onslaught."

"Well why not ask Felicia?" Setsuna asked from the side, jutting a thumb out to the maid. "She's Nohrian right? Maybe she has an idea on what we can do."

"You make a point Setsuna." Hinoka said before any objections could be raised, giving Felicia a trusting look. "Felicia, you were saying earlier you were present during Tatsu's training. Any insights?"

Felicia gulped, stepping up to look down at the map. After a moment she pointed at the roof of the fort and spoke. "Can we get some training dummies set up to act as decoys for enemy archers? Make defensive numbers seem more than they really are?"

Yukimaru rubbed his chin. "Classic misdirection. It would be effective at misleading the Nohrian forces at the the beginning of the battle, but once the fighting actually started...unless..."

"Unless we mix in our own forces to sew confusion about what is real and what is not..." Hinoka said, looking to Felicia. "Is that what you were getting at Felicia?"

Felicia nodded. "Twenty years ago the Earth Tribe attempted to rebel against Nohr, assaulting a fort in the hopes of gaining supplies for their army. While the Nohrian defense force was able to keep them from storming the fort thanks to the threat of archers and mages, they were drastically outnumbered with reinforcements over a day away. According to reports, the Commander ordered training dummies to be dressed as soldiers and placed in defensive positions...along with killed soldiers repositioned as well."

"Gods..." Yukimaru muttered.

"The plan ended up working." Felicia said. "The Earth Tribe stayed back since they wanted to be able to storm the fort with confidence, but before they knew it they were surrounded by a rapid response force led by King Garon himself. He was patrolling a trade route nearby, and when word of the assault reached him he moved out without hesitation. Once the Earth Tribe rebels were defeated, he rounded up all of the survivors and rewarded the surviving fort defenders by allowing them to execute the traitors."

Hinoka's eyes widened. "That...that's..."

Yukimaru nodded. "A very Nohrian response, uhhh...no offense."

Felicia sighed. "None taken Lord Yukimaru. To be honest, I found the whole event rather distressing myself. Still though, Prince Tatsu was rather impressed by the strategy as I recall, and considering the situation we find ourselves in..."

Hinoka looked at Yukimaru. "Do you have any objections?"

Yukimaru stroked his chin. "How did the Earth Tribe fall for this ruse for so long? Surely once they hit one with an arrow and the dummy didn't move they'd realize something was off?"

"The Earth Tribe warriors prided themselves on the strength of their arms." Felicia answered. "They had very few archers and mages."

"Yukimaru?" Hinoka asked.

Yukimaru pursed his lips before shaking his head. "No, she does have a point. Still though, those dummies won't be of to much use if the Nohrians get in."

"What supplies do we have here at the Fort?" Felicia asked. "Perhaps we can fashion some kind of trap?"

Yukimaru raised an eyebrow. "Medical supplies are all we have, unless you wish to use the food and water rations as well?"

Felicia pursed her lips for a moment before nodding. "Actually...yes, I think we might."

Yukimaru looked at Felicia with confusion. "I beg your pardon?"

"What are you getting at Felicia?" Hinoka asked.

"Bear with me for a moment." Felicia said. "But do you happen to know of a novel called _Retained Memories_?"

Hinoka blinked in confusion. Wasn't that the novel Tatsu and Kamui really enjoyed? Yukimaru voiced his answer. "I saw the novel back at the palace, though I never read it myself. What does it have to with our situation?"

"Prince Tatsu and Princess Kamui both loved the novel, so we read it quite a bit back in Nohr." Felicia explained. "In the book, the character Sekai at one point has to win a naval battle where he is outnumbered three to one. He's able to win by launching two thirds of his ships filled with oil to crash into the enemy fleet and setting it all on fire."

"Are you suggesting we light them all on fire?" Yukimaru asked.

Felicia shook her head. "No. Not on fire." She than reached out towards a cup of tea that had been prepared and concentrated, a cold air emanating from her that froze the tea in an instant. "Douse them in water, and freeze their movements."

Gasps of shock sounded in the room, Hinoka's eyes widening in surprise while Yukimaru's in admiration. "That...that could work..." He said before looking down at the map. "Yes, yes...trap them here..." He muttered, pointing towards the Fort's main entrance. "Position archers at the top, and have Kaze waiting with an ox scroll...yes, yes we might actually have a chance."

"And you won't have any issue attacking your own people?" Hana asked Felicia with narrowed eyes.

"Prince Tatsu's safety is my only concern." Felicia explained. "Would you hesitate in protecting Princess Sakura if your enemies were Hoshidan?"

Hana scoffed, but was silenced when Sakura gave her a disapproving glare. "Hana, enough." She said.

Hana pursed her lips but nodded her head, prompting Hinoka to clear her throat. "We ALL need to trust each other here." Hinoka looked around the room as she spoke. "I understand the unease of having Felicia here with us, but she says she is willing to fight by our side, and considering our situation we could use all the help we can get. Now, I will take personal command over Felicia if that will make anyone more comfortable, but let's not forget what we are guarding here today."

Hinoka jutted a thumb to a map of Hoshido pinned to a nearby wall. "Fort Steiger's positioning would allow for a direct line back home to the Capitol. Stored medical supplies will help Nohr wounded just as much as it helps Hoshidan. And, most importantly, we are guarding a Prince of Hoshido...Sakura and I's brother. I don't think I need to go into detail about how much the both of us want to keep him safe. But if we're going to do that, we'll need help." Hinoka looked at Felicia. "And if Felicia here says she'll help, than I'll happily accept it." Hinoka looked around the room. "I know it's a hard thing to ask, but please...put the same kind of faith in her as well." Hinoka looked down, speaking the next part softly. "I don't want to lose my brother again..."

The room was filled with an awkward silence before Yukimaru cleared his throat. "The protection of Hoshido and it's Royal Family is my most honored and treasured duty, and nothing will prevent me from fulfilling it." He glanced over at Yukimaru. "Even if it means working with a Nohrian."

Hana scoffed. "I'll do it, but I don't have to like it."

There were some scattered grunts or words of acknowledgement, but no one objected to what Hinoka said. After all, what did one Nohrian matter when the adds were so stacked against them anyhow?

Yukimaru cleared his throat. "If we are all in agreement, than on to the matter of preparations. Hanzo, you and Taiga will go fill as many spare cauldrons filled with water as you can..."

...

Hinoka gulped as she stood atop of the fort, looking down at the direction from where Subaki had flown in on. Flanking her were Setsuna and one of the training dummies dressed in the basic armor of a Hoshidan soldier, Raijin hidden behind her so she could mount her partner as soon as enemy archers were dealt with. Looking behind her, she saw some of the healers standing near cauldrons of water while soldiers stood by to guard them. Down below, Felicia stood ready to cast her ice magic with Hana and the rest of the soldiers to provide assistance. Sakura was with the rest of the healers deeper within the Fort, ready to retreat out of the western exit if need be. They had all taken their positions roughly an hour earlier and were waiting for the first sign of the Nohrian forces. Hinoka only hoped the Nohrians had decided to assault the fort at night rather than rest.

Than, as if the Dawn Dragon herself was answering her prayer, she saw the first sign of movement from the tree line. Seconds later, she saw a heavily armored soldier walk out of the trees, holding a staff with the Nohrian flag Behind him followed a small battalion, led by a woman on an armored horse. She saw some of the soldiers pulling a cart, holding what she could only assume to be a battering ram. Aside from that, it was to dark to make anything else out.

"Enemy forces inbound!" Hinoka shouted, staring down at the Nohrians as the woman on the horse urged her mount forward.

"Oh goodie, that flying prest made it back to let you know we were coming!" The woman shouted, motioning for a torch from one of her soldiers. "I am General Daniela of Nohr! I'm sure you know why we have travelled all this way, correct? Nohrian Prince you're holding hostage? Sickly, blue hair, about...yay high?" She asked, holding up a hand near her horse.

Hinoka snarled. "You have trespassed into Hoshido and assaulted one of her most loyal soldiers! Lay down your weapons and surrender now if you wish to keep your lives!"

"My dear the only reason we have "trespassed" is to rescue our prince you Hoshidans so rudely kidnapped." Daniela stated. "Return him to us now and you will all die quickly and painlessly!"

Hinoka growled. "Tatsu is a Prince of Hoshido, and none of you will ever lay a finger on him again!"

Daniela smiled in glee. "Oooh! That sounds like a challenge! I so love a challenge!" She than raised a hand before motioning forward. "Soldiers, reclaim the son of our great king!"

"Do not let them in the gates!" Hinoka yelled. "Archers, fire!"

The first to fire was Setsuna, hitting a Nohrian swordsman directly in the shoulder. Hinoka smirked as she saw the Nohrians react in shock with how quick the arrow hit. While she might not be the most competent retainer, there weren't many better archers. Unfortunately, Setsuna's attack prompted the remaining Nohrian soldiers to move behind their heavily armored comrades, protected by the thick shields and plating. Daniela stayed calm however, knocking arrows aside with magic as she stared up at the fort.

"Is that it!?" She called before looking at her own men. "Return fire!"

Daniela's own archers began firing up at the fort, aiming at the silhouettes they could see in the darkness. Thanks to the cover of night and stone from the palace, the Hoshidan soldiers were able to move into cover, though several of the training dummies did take a few arrows. Noticing soldiers being hit but not moving, Daniela raised an eyebrow, quickly thinking back to how many arrows she'd heard shot. Thinking back on it, there hadn't been very many. Could the Hoshidans be...

Charging up a fireball, Daniela threw it directly at one of the soldier's silhouettes that she'd seen get hit by an arrow. She watched as the figure exploded in fire, narrowing her eyes when no scream of pain or anguish came. "Clever..." She muttered. "Soldiers! The Hoshidans are using decoys to mask their numbers!" She called.

Hinoka swore quietly to herself as their ruse was so quickly discovered. Even if it was expected, she'd hoped to be able to whittle down a few more of their numbers. Looking behind her she yelled to Felicia. "Get ready!"

"Clever little trick there Hoshidan!" Daniela called. "I hope that's not all you have!"

"Why don't you come find out!" Hinoka yelled back.

"With pleasure." Daniela stated, before motioning her soldiers forward. "Get into that Fort now!"

Moving under the cover of the armored soldiers, the Nohrians confirmed they had indeed brought a battering ram, carrying the large instrument quickly to the Fort's doors. The Hoshidan archers tried to shoot at them, but the ones who didn't get pinned down by Nohrian fire and Daniela's magic attacks struggled to get past the armored soldier's shields. As the Nohrians swung their ram into the door, every thump seeming to correlate with Hinoka's own heartbeat, she heard movement behind her. Looking, she saw the medics quickly moving their cauldrons of water over to where the entrance was.

Felicia looked over to Hinoka, a surprising look of confidence in the maid's expression. "Princess Hinoka, can you give me a ride down?"

Hinoka pursed her lips. "You're sure this will work?"

"It's the best choice we have." Felicia said. "Just get me down there and I'll handle the rest."

Hinoka nodded, motioning to her pegasus. "We don't have all night."

Felicia nodded, approaching Raijin but waiting for Hinoka to mount the pegasus. Once the both of them were comfortably settled, Hinoka urged the horse to glide down to the ground, touching down a few yards away from the door the Nohrians were attempting to break in. Felicia hopped off, only to nearly jump when she heard a small thud behind her. Turning around, her eyes widened when she saw Hinoka land behind her.

"Princess!?" Felicia exclaimed. "It is much to dangerous for you to-"

"Leave you here alone in case this doesn't go to plan?" Hinoka asked. "I agree. That's why Raijin and I will stay here to pull us out in case your plan doesn't work."

"But-" Felicia began.

"No buts." Hinoka said, looking towards the door. "This is our best shot and we won't get a second chance. So let's make it count, okay?"

Felicia remained quiet before nodding, focusing her internal energy to create the ice magic she'd need. After a few moments they began to hear slight cracks as the wooden door began to break apart, and only another moment still until a loud crash sounded as the doors were forced open. The soldiers began slowly walking in, Daniela coming in behind them. Now that she was close up, Hinoka could see the reddish hair the woman had underneath her ornate armor.

"Well hello hello." Daniela said, looking around. "Quite an amazing hex we can put on our rams right? Turns hours of effort into mere minutes."

"General Daniela, you stand before Princess Hinoka of Hoshido." Hinoka stated. "Lay down your weapons and surrender now if you wish to keep your lives."

Daniela's eyes widened. "Oooh! You mean we're in the presence of royalty! And here I though I'd just be butchering some pathetic captain or something. Well it makes this whole trip worth it now!"

By now most of the Nohrian soldiers had begun to group up behind Daniela, and Hinoka knew she wouldn't get a better time. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm afraid you'll have to take a rain check on that plan. NOW!"

"WhaGAHHH!" Daniela screamed as water was poured on her. "C-C-Cold-d!

"You haven't experienced cold yet." Hinoka said. "Felicia."

Felicia gave a deep breath before thrusting her hands to the ground, frost and ice shooting out from the ground towards the Nohrians. Once the ice made contact with the water, it formed a sheet around the Nohrians, restricting their movements but not freezing them completely. Daniela glared at Felicia when she realized what exactly had happened.

"I had h-heard members of your tribe were t-traitors." Daniela said through chattering teeth.

"My loyalty belongs to Prince Tatsu." Felicia stated, pulling out a small throwing knife. "And I trust his safety to the Hoshidans more than Nohr at the moment."

Daniela sneered. "I d-don't care for your excuses. Y-You will die like a d-dog along-"

"That ice has frozen your weapons and armors." Felicia stated. "They will shatter when struck. And your archers don't have the advantage here." As if to prove her point, the archers the Hoshidans had all pulled out arrows and pointed them at the Nohrians.

"It's over General." Hinoka said. "I'll say it again. Lay down your weapons and surrender if you wish to survive."

At first Daniela was quiet, the only sound being that of the wind before a slight pitch of sound was heard as Daniela began to shake. It only took a few moments before the noise got louder, revealing itself to be her laughter as she began erupting into a crazed fit, shocking Hinoka and Felicia.

"Do you really think that's going to be it!?" Daniela laughed. "Dump some water on us and get us to surrender!? Will you fetch us some blankets and a hot drink to?"

Hinoka narrowed her eyes. "Do you think this is some sort of joke?"

Daniela glared at Hinoka. "No, in fact I am being very serious you damned wretch! We are Nohrian soldiers, sent here by King Garon himself to rescue his beloved child kept by YOU! So know this _kidnapper_ , we will NEVER surrender, even if that means we lose our lives. Do you understand that?"

Hinoka snarled. "The only kidnappers I see are you Nohrians. You may have taken Tatsu from his family once, but you will never do so again. Now lay down your arms and SURRENDER!" She commanded.

"Never." Daniela stated. "Men, cut down these Hoshidans!"

"Hoshidans fire!" Hinoka ordered.

The rest of the so called battle, if it could be called that, ended quickly. The few archers the Nohrians had were swiftly dispatched by the Hoshidans, soldiers crippled by arrows to the shoulders and legs. With their armor frozen the way it was, even the armored soldiers fell to the arrows. Only Daniela made it past the storm, bounding off her horse and attempting to cast a spell from her book towards Hinoka and Felicia. Before she even began to utter the incantation, two daggers were thrown at the General by Felicia, one piercing through her magic tome.

The other through her chest.

Daniela stared at the two, shock on her face as she slowly looked down at the blade. "Im...Impossible..that I...I would..." She muttered before crumbling to the ground.

Hinoka closed her eyes, disgusted that things had gone the way they had. Opening them to look at Felicia, all she saw was a face of regret and acceptance. Turning to look at the remaining Nohrians, Hinoka spoke. "Enough blood has been spilled this night. Surrender now or follow your general."

The Nohrians all looked at each other, looked to their fallen comrades before one by one throwing their weapons to the ground. Hinoka sighed in relief as she motioned for her forces to quickly come down and apprehend the new prisoners. Turning to Felicia, she gave the maid a tired smile.

"We did it." She said. "It's all thanks to you."

"Yes. It is." Felicia stated.

Hinoka blinked in concern. 'Felicia?"

Felicia turned and bowed her head at Hinoka. "Please excuse me Princess."

Before Hinoka could say anything, Felicia was already walking away. Hinoka looked after her in confusion, only for her eyes to widen in realization as she looked at Daniela's body. Instantly a guilty feeling filled Hinoka at the realization she'd never truly considered what it would mean for Felicia to have to stand against Nohrians. She suddenly had a newfound respect and appreciation for Felicia's loyalty to Tatsu.

"I must say, I was here and I still can't believe it." She heard a voice say. Turning around, she saw Yukimaru walking up to her.

Hinoka nodded. "Yes, we were very lucky this worked."

"Normally I would say luck had nothing to do with it, but there's no denying something was with us right now." Yukimaru said.

"Well, the plan helped to." Hinoka stated. "It was a good one."

Yukimaru nodded. "Yes, and given to us by a Nohrian no less."

Hinoka pursed her lips and looked back in the direction Felicia had gone. "I should go see how she is doing-"

"Milady." Yukimaru said gently, putting a hand on Hinoka's shoulder. "There will need to be a time to talk yes, but right now it would be best to let her be."

Hinoka pursed her lips. "She killed one of her own people tonight."

"Yes, she did." Yukimaru said. "And she will need time for herself. Besides, for now we have more important matters to discuss."

Hinoka raised an eyebrow. "More important matters?"

Yukimaru nodded. "First we must discuss a place to move Prince Tatsu. It is obvious this location is no longer secure."

Hinoka nodded. "Yes I agree. Do you have any suggestions?"

"At the moment, I feel the Wind Tribe may be the best place." Yukimaru said. "They are isolated and live deep within the mountains. To be honest, I had originally suggested to your brother that be where we send Prince Tatsu, though he felt the journey would be to difficult on your brother in his current condition."

Hinoka rubbed her chin. "Well the Capitol is going to be a large target for the Nohrians, so that's out. Perhaps we should send a messenger to Ryoma, see what he thinks? He needs to be informed of tonight's events in any case." Yukimaru pursed his lips, remaining silent, piquing Hinoka's interest. "Yukimaru?"

"That's...the other thing Milady. King Ryoma and Prince Takumi..." Yukimaru said before giving her a grave look. "They are missing."

 **...**

 **And hello again everyone. Been a busy few weeks for me, most of it figuring out how I wanted to write this chapter. But little by little I chipped away at it, and I must say I'm pretty happy with the results here. I've also been working on the next chapter for my DBZ fanfic, which I'll hopefully have finished soon.**

 **Now I did want to have a bit longer of an author's note here, but I have to get going to work so instead, I'' do this. First, next chapter I'll answer any questions some of you might have. Obviously I won't go into spoiler territory, but I do want to hear what everyone thinks. And as a kind of thing to mull over, I'm considering changing the name of this fanfic. I don't know, I've never been really happy with Divergent Fangs, and I feel a better name for it could be something along the lines of Forged Paths. I don't know, tell me what you guys think.**

 **Fave, follow, review, and have a good day.**


	26. Dreams

Tatsu groaned as he opened his eyes, finding himself lying on rocky ground surrounded by a thick, cold fog. Last thing he remembered was having a meeting with Kamui, Felicia, Flora, and the knight Silas.

According to Kamui, their father had ordered her along with Xander and Elise to travel to the nation Mokushu to meet with it's leader to finalize a proposed alliance, while Camilla and Leo were being sent to Izumo to negotiate with the neutral nation. Felicia than reported on the events that had transpired in Fort Steiger before asking to be excused, still shaken from what she had had to do. Flora had followed Felicia to comfort her sister, while Kamui and Silas had to leave so as to prepare for their mission, Lilith using her powers to wake them up.

Shortly after they left, Tatsu began to feel a strange exhaustion, and passed out shortly after lying in the bed Lilith provided for him.

And now he was here. Picking himself up, he was pleased to discover that where ever he was, he wasn't "awake". Trying to look through the fog, he could make out what he assumed were large cliffs, meaning he was in some kind of a valley. Taking a few tentative steps forward, Tatsu held out his hands so he could feel his way through the fog.

 _"~Awake I see little dragon.~"_ A melodic voice said, large but soothing.

Tatsu took a step back, looking around to find the source of the voice. "Who's there!?" He called.

 _"~Someone who has waited such a long time to meet you.~"_ The voice sang. _"~Here, let me show myself._ ~"

Tatsu raised an eyebrow, looking around in confusion only to be pushed back by a large gust of wind. Once his vision cleared, his eyes widened as the fog began encircling him at a rapid pace. Pretty soon the fog began to dissipate, revealing a VERY large creature hiding inside of it.

Tatsu could only stare wide eyed at the creature, awe struck by the majesty it radiated as it encircled him and looked down at him. The creature had the body of a snake, a green coloring to it's scales. Strangely though, it was also covered in blue feathers with red tips, running along it's body from the tip of it's tail to the base of it's neck where it encircled it's head like a mane. Two large wings, like those of a bird, rose up to lift the creature as it stared down at Tatsu with the eyes of a snake.

The strangest thing of all though was that despite the creature's immense size, large enough it could encircle a building, Tatsu felt an aura of gentleness from the creature, a strange sense of kinship that promised him that no harm would come to him in the creature's presence.

"W-What...what are you?" Tatsu muttered.

" _~I am the Singing Wind, the Melodious Serpent.~"_ The creature said, it's large mouth barely moving. " _~I am the God of Music, and the Dragon of Wind. I am Quetzochitl, and I am here to sing with you on your path Tatsu.~_ "

Tatsu's eyes widened. "How...how do you know my name?" He asked.

The creature...Quetzochitl tilted it's head. " _~Little dragon, there is very little of you we do not know. But it is not my place to tell you the answers which you seek, nor do I hold the time.~_ "

Tatsu stared in confusion. "Than what are you here for!?" He called.

" _~To be but a lyric in your song.~"_ Quetzochitl responded. " _~Listen well, for I have not long left. You must journey to the land of Izumo, lest a sour note darkens a joyous tune. It is there you will than be pointed to the Illuminating Light.~_ "

"Izumo? Illuminating Light? What do you mean?" Tatsu asked, only for the fog to begin creeping back in.

 _"~Just a little mystery. My time draws near, and there is another I must sing to.~"_ Quetzochitl said, an amused glint in it's eye. _"~Just know little dragon you have no idea how large of a fish you are in the pond you live in. When you awaken, you must meet with Fuga. Tell him that the song of the wind blows most gentle._ _~"_

"When I...awaken?" Tatsu asked.

Quetzochitl nodded, his body fully covered by fog. " _~I bring a gift, one from a sister who wishes you to know her name, but asks that you keep it only in your heart.~"_

Tatsu could only stare in confusion. "A...sister?" He asked.

Quetzochitl nodded again before bringing his giant head to look down at Tatsu. " _~Skathi, Dragon of Ice and Goddess of Health.~"_ He than breathed a frosty breath over Tatsu, the fog moving into envelop Tatsu before it was all he could see and breathe.

"What...what is this!?" Tatsu called, the cold enveloping his bones.

" _~Be careful Tatsu.~"_ Quetzochitl's voice called. " _~Our strength is not what it once was. This is all the help we can give right now.~"_

"Wait! I still don't understand!" Tatsu called out.

" _~I wish I had more time.~_ " Quetzochitl's voice said sadly, slowly beginning to fade. He said something else, but his voice was so soft that Tatsu couldn't make out what he said, The next thing he knew, his vision went white before going dark.

...

Hinoka ran into her mother's room, the little four year old excited to be able to see her Mother. Her mother had been cooped up in her room ever since Sakura had been born due to poor health, but after what felt like an eternity to the girl she had been told by her father she could go visit her mother. Apparently there was someone her father wanted them to meet, though Hinoka had barely heard that part before her little feet carried her through the palace.

"Mommy!" The girl cried as she ran up to the futon where her mother lied, a bright smile on her face mirrored by that of the woman across from her.

"Little Noka." Her mother said softly. "Have you come all this way to visit me?"

"Uh huh!" Hinoka said before noticing the bundle in her mother's arms.

Raising an eyebrow, Hinoka looked down at the bundle only to find a pair of orange eyes staring back at her. The color stood out in bright contrast to the pale skin, and Hinoka couldn't help but stare at them. After a moment, Hinoka looked up to her mother in confusion.

"Mama?" She asked. "Who is this?"

Her mother giggled. "This is little Tatsu. He's the son of Lady Mikoto there."

Hinoka looked over to see a woman with long, dark hair giving a small smile at the girl, another bundle held in her arms. Hinoka quickly recognized the woman from the small meeting they had had a few days earlier, and instinctively the shy girl hid behind her mother who only giggled at the action. The sound was also mirrored by the dark haired woman who looked over at Hinoka's mother.

"She's shy." The woman said.

Her mother smiled before looking at Hinoka. "No need to be shy Noka dear. Why don't you come say hi to Tatsu, hm?" her mother than lightly shook the bundle, causing a small cooing sound.

Hinoka was torn between her childlike fear and curiosity, only for curiosity to eventually win. Slightly leaning out, Hinoka again looked down at the orange robs in the bundle, this time also noticing the pretty dark blue color of the baby's hair. Hinoka also heard a strange, raspy sound coming from the infant, causing her to look at her mother in confusion.

"What's wrong with him Mother?" She asked.

Her mother gave a strange smile. "Little Tatsu and Mother have much in common. Both of us here are a little sick at the moment is all."

"What!?" Hinoka exclaimed, eyes widening. "But..but you're going to get better...right?"

Her mother giggled, leaning down to nuzzle Hinoka hair with her nose. "Of course we are little Noka. Everyone gets sick every once in a while, just right now it's mine and Tatsu's turn. Hey...do you want to hold him?"

"Huh?" Hinoka asked in surprise. She had held both Takumi and Sakura already a few times, but she had never before held a baby that wasn't one of her siblings.

Her mother looked over the the dark haired woman. "That is, if it's okay with you Lady Mikoto?"

The woman smiled and gave a nod. "Of course. She can also hold Kamui over here if she wants to." She than slightly lifted her own bundle, a more energetic coo coming from the bundle.

Her mother looked at Hinoka. "Well Hinoka?"

Hinoka gave a nervous gulp before nodding, firmly planting herself down into a sitting position. Ryoma had told her she should always sit down when holding Takumi or Sakura so as not to fall or drop them, and while Hinoka didn't know why he thought she would do something like that she still obeyed her older brother. Once she was comfortable, Hinoka held out her arms to her mother, a strange excitement building in her chest as she realized she was considered old enough to responsibly hold a baby other than her siblings.

Her mother carefully placed the bundle in Hinoka's arms. Almost immediately Hinoka noticed how light Tatsu was compared to Takumi and Sakura, which was weird considering he was wrapped in even more blankets than the other two normally were. There also seemed to be dark splotches on the blanket around Tatsu's face. Before Hinoka could investigate further however, Tatsu gave a loud cry as before slightly shuffling around.

Hinoka almost began to panic at the sudden motion, worried she had somehow done something wrong only for Mikoto's surprised gasp to draw her attention. "Oh my, he likes you Hinoka."

Hinoka's eyes widened. "Huh? Me?" She asked in amazement.

Mikoto nodded with a smile. "Why, just listen to how happy he sounds!"

Hinoka blinked before looking down at Tatsu, seeing the smile on the baby's face. For some reason, the sight made Hinoka feel very happy, and she clutched the bundle tighter to her, giving a big smile down at the baby in her arms.

...

Hinoka groaned as she opened her eyes, wincing at the stinging pain that assaulted her eyes. Squinting her eyes to look at the window, she saw the barest hint of light, meaning she'd only gotten a few hours of sleep at most. Lifting herself out of bed, she did a quick stretch and felt a satisfying pop in her back. Rolling her shoulders, Hinoka reflected on the dream she'd just had, a memory she hadn't though about in some time. She didn't know it at the time, but that was her first time meeting her other little brother.

After that first meeting, not a day went by where she didn't go to see Tatsu. Contrary to what she said, neither her mother or Tatsu ever really got better, and there were several days even after her mother's death Hinoka and the rest of their family feared Tatsu would follow. But somehow something even worse happened, Nohr taking both Tatsu and Kamui away, filling their heads with lies and causing them to forget about their true heritage. It was only by the Dawn Dragon's grace that the two had returned. That, or a curse of the Dusk Dragon.

Queen Mikoto was dead, Kamui taken again by Nohr, war on the horizon, and Tatsu...

Hinoka shook her head. She had pondered these events enough. Quickly getting out of bed, she walked over to a bedside dresser that had a wash basin on top and splashed some water over her face. Water was scarce when they had arrived, and Hinoka didn't want to use what little was left on a bath when it could be put to better use. She'd just have to hope for a stream on the way to the Wind Tribe.

Once she put on her armor and boots, she quietly exited her room and made her way down the hall. Just before she'd laid down to rest, she along with Yukimaru had discussed what the next move should be, especially with reports of Takumi and Ryoma's disappearance. They eventually decided on Hinoka leading a small force to relocate Tatsu to the Wind Tribe before Hinoka would than investigate Takumi's last known location at the border of Izumo. Yukimaru would make a trip to the Capitol before returning with supplies to outfit Steiger to make it a more defensible location in case of another assault.

Hinoka wasn't supposed to be up for another hour or two, but now that she was there was nothing wrong with getting an early start to things. First place to stop would be the makeshift stables where her pegasus was being kept, make sure he was taken care of. Afterwards she'd have to get her own things packed and stored on the wagon. But first there was one stop she had to make, a normal part of her daily routine and all the more important now after the events of the previous night.

Giving the door a light knock, Hinoka quietly opened the door to Tatsu's room. "Tatsu?" She quietly called. "Good morning."

There wasn't any response, though not that Hinoka was expecting one. She had stopped by more to just revel in the fact that she had been able to keep her promise. The Nohrians had come, come to take Tatsu away from Hoshido again. But they had been able to stop the Nohrians, and there was no reason to think they wouldn't be able to do it again. And once she found Takumi and Ryoma, it would only be a matter of time til they found Kamui and brought her home.

"We had quite the busy night last night." Hinoka said to herself as she walked over to the wash basin near Tatsu, wringing out the rag so she could soak it in fresh water. Once the rag was damp, she walked over to begin wiping his forehead. "Felicia is reall amazing, you should have-"

Hinoka nearly dropped the rag in shock when she looked down at Tatsu's face and saw two familiar, beautifully orange orbs looking back at her, and tears welled in her eyes when she heard the soft, raspy voice that followed.

"Hi...noka?" Tatsu asked.

 **...**

 **And now Tatsu is awake again, but what will come of that is another matter for later. Next chapter we will be returning to Kamui and her own journey. I decided to make this chapter a bit more short and simple to help get it out faster, and to also tease the involvement of other characters that will show up later in this story. Quetzochitl and Skathi are only the beginning.**

 **As much as I would like to say more though, I have to go to work. Have a Happy Halloween everyone! And hope you like the new title.**

 **Fave, follow, review, and have a good day!**


	27. Friendly Chats

Kamui shifted herself in her saddle, guiding her new horse as she tried to also get used to her new armor's feel. Having been officially welcomed back to Nohr after proving her loyalty, King Garon had gifted her with armor "befitting of Nohrian Royalty". The armor was lightweight, made of several pieces attached to individual body parts to insure her the maximum amount of ability. While it wouldn't hold up to much more than light strikes, it would allow Kamui to fully execute her own fighting style without any hindrance. Beside her Silas rode on his own horse, the knight having been promoted to be her new retainer by her own request. Ahead of her rode Xander and Elise, their own retainers being spread around the three royals in a protective formation as the group marched towards their assignment of the land of Mokushu to meet with it's leader to finalize a treaty between the two nations.

Speaking for herself, Kamui was actually pretty excited being able to be out on a mission with Xander. His stories told to her and Tatsu over the years painted a picture of the world outside of their lonely home that the two always wanted to see made real. Having Elise along was also it's own joy, not only thanks to the little princess's own enthusiasm, but also because of the cheery nature of her retainer Arthur. Barely an hour seemed to go by without the poor man experiencing some kind of misfortune, whether it be tripping and falling into mud, or having bird poop fall into his hair, or having his foot stomped on by a horse. Despite all of this however, the man remained upbeat and optimistic, balancing out quite nicely with the serious and focused Effie, the other retainer of Elise consistently helping her peer up everytime he slipped on fresh horse manure.

There were also the fun antics of Peri and Laslow, Xander's retainers. Peri held a childlike excitement that mirrored Kamui's own, the blue haired girl always seeming just as excited about a view as Kamui was. Laslow also held a strange charm of his own, consistently flirting with every female at every chance he got. It wasn't the flirting that held a charm, but it was the man's boundless determination to continue doing so despite the consistent slaps received and stern rebukes issued by Xander. Kamui had noticed however that anytime conversation gravitated towards his past, Laslow always deflected away from the conversation.

"Lady Kamui, is all well?" Silas's voice called.

Kamui blinked as she was jolted out of her thoughts before smiling at the knight. "Oh yes, everything's just fine Silas. I was just thinking about how much fun it is to be out and about with everyone."

"It is quite lively, isn't it?" Elise's voice giggled from next to Kamui. "Such a colorful bunch we have here for this journey."

"Indeed we do Lady Elise!" Arthur's voice boomed. "Have no worry Lady Kamui, know no harm will befall you with my gallant self here!" The man held his head up proud, only for a wet leaf to smack him directly in the face.

Nearby she heard Laslow chuckle. "Ah dear Arthur, always a pleasant fellow you are."

"You could learn a thing or two from him about that, huh Laslow?" Peri said with a smile.

"Lady Peri! Why would you say such a cruel-" Laslow began.

"Quiet." Xander's voice stated, silencing everyone. "Remain focused, we don't know what the shadows ahead hide."

That got everyone quiet as their march resumed, Kamui keeping an eye on Xander as they marched. Ever since she'd shared the news about Tatsu, Kamui felt Xander had been...stiff to put it best. There was an unease about him, present since King Garon had ordered their group to travel to the land of Mokushu to meet with it's leader Kotaro. While Kamui was unfamiliar with either name, her father had stated Kotaro had expressed interest in turning away from their alliance with Hoshido and instead entering an alliance with Nohr, and so Xander was being sent to oversee negotiations with herself and Elise joining. Along the way they were to also stop by an old Nohrian Fort and insure it hadn't become occupied by Hoshidans.

Once they had insured the fort was still held by Nohr, they would leave the battalion of soldiers sent with them to hold the fort while they continued to Mokushu. After negotiations, they were to sneak through Hoshido to rendezvous with Leo and Camilla in Izumo before boarding a ship to travel to Cyrkensia. Everything seemed pretty straightforward, but they were under strict orders to remain undetected. Though not officially declared, Nohr and Hoshido were in a state of war against each other, so being captured was not an option.

For the next few hours they all marched in relative silence, scattered bits of private conversations being heard. At one point Xander called Laslow up to him to converse about something or other, and before long Kamui found herself studying the strange curved blade Laslow wore. Both the blade and sheath looked quite old, suggesting perhaps it was an heirloom of sorts. What she really found interesting was the leather strap that wrapped around the hilt of the sword. The wrap wasn't a complicated one, just a simple wrap around, but more then enough to prevent the blade from being easily pulled out casually. Did he have it wrapped up so because the blade would fall apart due to age?

Well, it's not like she had much else to do for the next few hours. She waited until Laslow was done speaking to Xander to motion the blue haired man over to her. Trotting his horse up, Laslow flashed her a pearly white grin as he bowed his head.

"Princess Kamui, of what service can I provide for you?" Laslow asked her.

Kamui pointed towards Laslow's sword. "I was just curious about that sword is all. I've been trained with many weapons, yet I've never seen one quite like that. It doesn't seem like any part of the blade is straight."

Laslow looked down to the blade. "Oh this old thing? Think nothing of it dear Princess. Just an old relic discovered long ago during my travels."

"Travels?" Kamui asked with interest. "You've travelled Sir Laslow?"

"Oh yes, quite a bit. Some days it feels like I've travelled across entire worlds in my life." He said with an odd smirk. "But you don't want to hear-"

"Actually I do!" Kamui said with sincere interest. "Growing up, the only things about the world I learned were from books and second hand accounts, and even those were pretty limited. If you don't mind, I'd love to hear about the places you've travelled..." Kamui said.

Laslow pursed his lips, not speaking for several moments before nodding. "All right, I can never turn down a lady. Please, ask away."

Kamui gave a brilliant smile. "Oh thank you! For starters, your sword, where did you find it?"

Laslow chuckled. "The sword again? Just an old relic is all, found during travels with Ow-Odin and Selena."

Kamui raised an eyebrow. "Odin and Selena? Have you three known each other long?"

Laslow smiled. "Our whole lives. Our parents were friends, all members of a travelling band of fighters."

"Fighters?" Kamui asked. "Like mercenaries?"

"Not mercenaries, more like a militia." Laslow said. "Drawn of people from all sorts. Eventually they all...retired, and we took up their mantle for a bit. Eventually we retired the group and all settled down, all though Odin, Selena, and I stuck to our journeys."

"Really?" Kamui asked in confusion. "I guess I understand why, if you've spent your whole life travelling it would be hard to give up."

Laslow again chuckled. "Oh no Lady Kamui, to be honest with you I've had quite enough travelling in my lifetime. Like I said, it feels like I've travelled worlds already, and really just want to settle down and watch the worlds travel past me."

"Than why continue travelling?" Kamui asked, before giving a playful smirk. "Trying to find a woman who can stand you?"

Laslow gave a quick laugh. "You wound me there Lady Kamui. No, I am simply joining Odin and Selena to watch the end of a show that's been playing for years now."

"A...show?" Kamui asked.

Laslow nodded. "Oh yes. We all have been waiting for years now to see if Odin finally grows a brain and notices Selena's feelings for him, or Selena just finally loses patience and beats them into him."

Kamui's eyes widened. "Wait, BEATS them?"

"Well, not literally...maybe." Laslow said. "Don't get me wrong, Selena is an amazing friend and wonderful person, she's just...rough around the edges."

Kamui raised an eyebrow but decided to save that for later. "So you're following them to see when they get together, and Selena is following after Odin because she loves Odin?"

Laslow nodded. "That is correct, though Selena would deny that last part."

"So than what is Odin searching for?" Kamui asked.

Laslow gave an amused scoff. "Sadly that is not my secret to tell Lady Kamui. But enough of that, may I perhaps ask you some questions of my own?"

Kamui blinked before giving a nod, wondering what Laslow had meant. The two didn't know, but Xander also found himself wondering his retainer had been speaking of. When he overheard Kamui begin speaking to Laslow, he began listening in so he could have a chat with Laslow if he attempted to womanize his little sister, only to discover some interesting things about the three mysterious warriors. He had already been able to pry bits of Laslow's past from the man, a strangely difficult task when one considered how talkative Laslow normally was, but he didn't know Odin was searching for something. He'd have to try and figure out what they were searching for later, but for now...

He continued listening to make sure Laslow didn't overstep his bounds.

...

Later that evening and after camp had been set, Laslow was busy cleaning his sword. Peri had guard duty for Prince Xander, so he was comfortable in removing his armor and relaxing himself, and thanks to the lovely conversation he'd had with Princess kamui earlier his spirits were quite high. While he rubbed the blade with polish, he caught sight of his reflection staring at him from the metal, his Brand quite clear in his left eye. He still couldn't believe the symbol of Naga was so easily hidden, but not one person had ever said anything to him about it, so he guessed the spell Anankos had said he'd cast worked.

He understood why they had to keep their true names and place of origin a secret, but it still felt wrong to him. Laslow detested dishonesty personally, something he attributed to his upbringing personally. His father was an upfront man with his feelings, and his mother was to kind hearted and pure to be able to tell a lie, or at least tell a good one. But he supposed it better to have a vague and mysterious past than everyone in this world thinking him a madman telling stories of crossing worlds.

Returning his attention once more to his blade, he held the blade up in a satisfied manner. The basic design was no different to a blade from Ylisse, though a Nohrian blade felt lighter to Laslow. What was interesting though was how every Nohrian weapon held the same pimprint of a dragon on it, no doubt a symbol of the Dusk Dragon the Nohrians seemed to worship. That was another thing Laslow found interesting, the parallels of the Dawn and Dusk Dragons when compared to Naga. All were dragons worshipped in their respective worlds, and according to legend had imparted their own power to select human followers. Truth be told, Laslow was jealous of the abilities held by Xander and his family. To make even the very world around him bend to his needs would be an ability he would certainly appreciate. Maybe he'd try to ask Xander how he influenced the so called "dragon veins" and see if Naga's power would work in the same vein?

Laslow scoffed to himself. That certainly wouldn't raise suspicions. Shaking his head, he sheathed his blade and reached over to grab Balmung. He had to be careful when maintaining the legendary blade, since as far as everyone else was concerned the blade was a relic and was liable to fall apart if removed from it's sheath. He was just beginning to undo the tie that held the blade when he heard soft thumps against his tent.

"Laslow, are you still awake?" Xander's voice called.

Laslow raised an eyebrow as he carefully put Balmung down. "Lord Xander? Is that you?"

"Yes." Xander's voice called. "Do you mind if I enter? I wish to speak with you?"

Laslow blinked in shock. Why was Xander visiting him? "Of course Milord." Laslow called as he entered a kneeling position. "Please, come in."

Not a moment later Xander entered his tent, a small look of surprise at seeing Laslow's position before he cleared his throat. "Rise Laslow, there is no need for you to bow right now."

Laslow nodded a stood up. "Thank you Milord, though with all due respect my station demands it of me."

Xander pursed his lips but did not reply. "Do as you wish." He said.

The two stood in silence a moment before Laslow cleared his throat. "So, what can I do for you Milord?"

"First things first, I overheard you speaking with Kamui today." Xander said sternly. "I just wanted to make you understood the same rules that apply to Camilla and Elise apply to Kamui."

"Of course Milord, though I must admit it will be quite difficult due to Lady Kamui's radiant-" Laslow began.

Xander's eyes grew cold. "Think very carefully about what you wish to say next."

Laslow gave a nervous chuckle. "Personality Lord Xander. She has a very relaxing presence If I may say so. She is the kind of person you can't help but want to spend time around."

Xander pursed his lips but gave a nod. "There is truth to your statement there Laslow. Both Kamui and Tatsu have always had a way of making others enjoy them."

"It is a good trait to have." Laslow sid with a smile. "One of my family members, my uncle's daughter, is very much the same way."

"It is rare to hear you speak of your home." Xander said.

Laslow shrugged. "Not much to say Milord. As I told Lady Kamui earlier, I am travelling along to watch over Odin and Selena."

"Is that truly all?" Xander asked.

Laslow raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean Milord?"

"I just find it difficult to believe you'd undertake a journey, pledge yourself to a nation you are a stranger to, only for the sake of seeing if two of your friends enter a relationship together." Xander said, causing Laslow to chuckle causing Xander to glare. "I do not find this as humorous as you do."

Laslow gave an apologetic smile. "Forgive me Lord Xander, I do not mean to make light of your concerns. I understand how difficult it must feel to have a stranger come and promise you aid, seemingly for nothing in return."

Xander scoffed. "Than you understand why I question your motives."

"Am I truly that untrustworthy Milord?" Laslow asked sincerely.

Xander pursed his lips before sighing. "No. Dare I say it, you are almost...reliable."

"Almost?" Laslow asked with a smile.

"If I didn't have to worry about you womanizing every girl that you lay eyes on, than I would say you were." Xander said.

"I've told you before Milord, I am incapable of remaining quiet when I see a beautiful flower." Laslow said. "It is not my fault every woman falls under that category."

"That is a discussion for another time." Xander said.

Laslow smiled, though remained silent, leaving the two in a quiet atmosphere. Xander took the time to look around his retainer's tent, noting the armor carefully placed nearby along with his two blades. The strange curved blade of his remained as always sheathed, with his normal blade resting on a cloth shining bright. Xander couldn't help but feel pride in the care his retainer showed his weapons. Xander couldn't recall a time Laslow ever allowed his blade to dull or have a smudge.

"Lord Xander, if I may ask..." Laslow began. "What must I do for you to trust I mean no ill will?"

Xander sighed. "It is not something I expect you to truly understand. I am not some noble, or a general of this army, I am it's Crown Prince. All my life, I have had to guard my life from those who would exploit it, or worse take it. I cannot afford to trust anyone I do not truly know. That is what it means to be royalty Laslow. So you must understand that when I question your motives, it is nothing personal. I am just merely trying to protect both myself, Nohr, and most importantly my family."

Laslow gave a small nod. "I believe I do understand a little of what you mean Milord."

"Is that so?" Xander asked incredulously.

Laslow smiled. "Perhaps not to your extent, but my uncle was always warning my father he should not be so trusting."

"Your father?" Xander asked.

Laslow nodded. "You heard me talking with Lady Kamui about it earlier, how my parents along with Odin's and Selena's were part of a militia? Well my father was that militia's leader, and he had a very...generous recruitment method, much to my uncle's annoyance."

"What do you mean?" Xander asked with a tilted head.

Laslow chuckled. "My father once recruited a thief sent to assassinate him if that helps."

Xander's eyes widened. "He did what?"

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Laslow asked with a smile.

An image of Leo and Beruka flashed through Xander's mind. "Well..." Xander said before shaking his head. "Never mind. So you're uncle was the voice of reason than?"

"He liked to think himself so." Laslow said with a fond smile. "I remember once overhearing them as a child arguing about it. Uncle was asking my Father to be more "intelligent" about who he picked to recruit, and I'll always remember my father's response."

"And what was it?" Xander asked with interest.

"My Father said he would take on any risk if it meant he could build a bond with another." Laslow said.

"Build a bond?" Xander asked.

Laslow nodded. "My Father came to believe peace would be possible if only everyone would sit down and have a chat, rather than fight each other."

"An idealistic view." Xander said.

"Add in foolish and you'd have my uncle's view on the matter." Laslow said with a laugh.

"Your uncle seems to be the pessimistic sort." Xander said.

Laslow nodded. "That is a fair assessment, though it's to be expected thanks to his own life experiences."

"Really? What do you mean?" Xander asked.

"Well...perhaps I can explain another time?" Laslow asked. "I'm afraid the night is growing late, and I'd rather not be groggy when I report to you in the morning Milord."

Xander paused before nodding. "Yes, of course. You are right in that regard Laslow."

"Than is there anything else you require of me Milord?" Laslow asked.

"No, no, you have done enough for tonight." Xander said. "Thank you. It has been nice to learn more about you."

Laslow bowed his head. "I thank you for your kind words. Know that I do not mean to be enigmatic, I just prefer to live in the here and now rather than focus on the past."

"An admirable enough trait I suppose." Xander said before nodding. "I have taken enough of your time. Rest up Laslow, and I will see you in the morning."

"Milord." Laslow said, keeping his head bowed til Xander had left. Waiting for a few silent moments, Laslow finally lifted his head and gave a relieved sigh. He truly did like Xander, and having to withhold his past from the Nohrian prince was quite awkward for him. He wished he could be honest about his origins but the amount of trouble it would bring wouldn't be worth it.

"Still though," He muttered to himself. "It would be quite funny for him to realize I am royalty myself." Shrugging, he stretched and made himself ready for bed.

...

"YOU WOKE UP!?" Kamui excitedly exclaimed.

Tatsu smiled. "Only for a little bit, but yes. I think Hinoka woke up most of the fort when she found out."

"Well that's certainly good news to hear Prince Tatsu." Silas said before looking around. "Will Lady Felicia not be joining us?"

Tatsu shook his head. "No, from what it sounded like everyone is leaving the fort as soon as possible so she probably got pulled into double duty."

"Leaving?" Kamui asked. "Does that include you?"

"Most likely." Tatsu said. "It would make sense after the Nohr attack."

"Where would they be taking you?" Silas asked.

Tatsu shrugged. "I don't know, I kept fading in and out today and I wasn't able to catch anything."

"Maybe back to the Capitol?" Kamui offered.

Silas shook his head. "Doubt it. With Nohr and Hoshido entering a state of war, both of the Capitols are now prime targets for attack, and with Prince Tatsu's condition they'd want to keep him somewhere they wouldn't have to be concerned of coming under attack."

"Not to many places that fit the criteria I'd expect." Tatsu said before looking at Kamui. "How are Xander and the others?"

"Well enough I suppose." Kamui said. "Camilla and Leo are on a mission to Izumo, while I'm accompanying Xander and Elise to Mokushu to meet with their leader Kotaro."

"Mokushu? What for?" Tatsu asked.

"Most likely an alliance." Silas explained. "Relations between Mokushu and Hoshido have been very strained in recent years due to rumors this Kotaro had a hand in the murder of the head of one of Hoshido's oldest houses, along with it's invasion of the former nation of Kohga."

"What?" Kamui asked. "Were the two nations at war?"

Silas shrugged. "I couldn't say for sure, the inner politics of Hoshido has never been something I had to pay attention to. Though if it's anything like in Nohr, it wouldn't surprise me. Sometimes I think the only thing stopping the various houses from trying to take each other over is the threat of retaliation from the King."

"I'm surprised Mother wouldn't have tried to do something if this were true." Kamui said.

"Mokushu's location for one thing." Tatsu answered, looking at the map Lilith had created. "It's right at the border between Hoshido and Nohr, making it a perfect buffer to invasion. Most likely why Father wants this alliance. If Nohrian forces could march through Mokushu to Hoshido without concern, it would make victory in the war much easier."

"So than the question here is what do you two want to do?" Silas asked.

"What do you mean what do we do?" Kamui asked.

"I mean, it wouldn't be wrong to say this is a very big moment in the war effort." Silas explained. "If this alliance goes through, Nohr will have an easy access point to invade Hoshido. But if it fails, the war will drag on, costing both sides more in resources and lives."

Kamui pursed her lips, looking over at Tatsu who had a look of contemplation. "Tatsu?" She asked.

Tatsu shook his head. "Truth be told, I don't know. Our whole goal is that we get Nohr and Hoshido to enter peace talks, so Nohr not getting this alliance seems to be the best option. But if you two are caught sabotaging it..."

"It would certainly end badly." Silas said pursing his lips. After a moment he cleared his throat. "Regardless of what you two decide, do know that I'll support the both of you."

"Thanks Silas." Kamui said, showing him a smile, only to narrow her eyes in concern when he looked uncomfortable. "Silas, is everything all right?"

"Oh...uh...yes, I am fine...just fine." Silas said before giving a nervous chuckle.

Both Kamui and Tatsu looked at each other before shrugging. Clearing his voice, Tatsu than spoke up. "I suggest just waiting for now. You two will be the ones in the situation, so I recommend just listening to your instinct and going with what you think is right."

"You're sure that will be best?" Kamui asked.

"We knew going in we'd be relying heavily on luck here." Tatsu said with a sigh. "We'll just have to hope it's on our side now."

 **...**

 **...So...hi. Sure some of you have been wondering where I've been, and I do apologize for the unplanned hiatus.**

 **Shortly after I posted the last chapter, I got hired on to do some extra seasonal work over November and December. Shortly after THAT, my main job promoted me to manager, giving me double my amount of regular hours. Than my seasonal job decided to hire me on full time, thus giving me two jobs. Add in the general craziness of the Holidays and, well, to put it in perspective, I did not write anything in December simply because I didn't have the time. I can't even really remember turning on my laptop except to sleep to Youtube videos. Not an excuse mind you, but an explanation.**

 **But hey, better late than never. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I don't plan on leaving this story unfinished, so always know an update will come.**

 **As for this chapter, nothing really much to say. One of those kind of filler chapters to help flesh out relationships and prep for events, but next chapter will focus on Mokushu and Kotaro. I'll get to work on it as soon as I can. My question/request for all of you while I work on typing it out is to leave a review seeing how you think it's going so far. I do recognize there are grammatical errors and whatnot and I apologize for those, but what do you think of the story so far? Really want to hear from everyone.**

 **Sorry again for the wait, and hope to hear from you all soon.**

 **Fave, follow, review, and have a great weekend.**


End file.
